Naruto: El Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad
by Dante Berserker
Summary: Es extraño, 2 personas que estaban necesitados de afecto se cruzaron por pura casualidad, estos formarían un lazo importante aunque las diferencias entre ellos no importarían para nada ambos encontrarían lo que siempre buscaron en el mundo, cariño, amor y comprensión, tan distintos como la luz y la oscuridad ambos y uno de ellos tendia un dest
1. Introducción

Nota de autor :

lo siento por no subir hace tiempo mas de la historia, me dedique a terminar mi estudio de carrera y ahora vuelvo a mi país de origen , ademas le di esta cuenta a otra persona y esta persona empezó a subir los otros 2 capitulo de one piece y solo al leerlos me dio una vergüenza por pena ajena por como sentí que lo arruino por mucho y distorsionando todo lo que intente hacer.

uno como idiota escribe en su celular y otra persona lo arruino, bueno me dedicare a terminar esto y subiré otras d Naruto, One Piece y mas, también historias de terror que es a lo que mas de dedico si te gusta sigue y por trabajo tratare de seguir subiendo todo lo que pueda, suerte y adiós.


	2. Capítulo 1: Hijo de un ángel

**_Capítulo 1: Hijo de un_** ** _ángel_**

La evolución de los seres vivos no es nada más que la adaptación de los organismos ante el medio ambiente que no es variable ante las necesidades de los individuos, algo interesante es la adaptación de ciertos organismos a pasos agigantados solo para sobrevivir a un ambiente que intenta acabar con el organismo ese es el caso del individuo de esta historia.

Nada más que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el cuarto Hokage y la Habanera sangrienta, respectivamente, padres de 3 niños y una niña, ¿pero qué haría que el evolucione o que le obligaría a cambiar al personaje de la historia?

Es simple, su madre el día que nació era la jinchuriki del kyubii no yoko, pero al dar a luz por primera vez, el zorro de las 9 colas fue liberado de Kushina, su madre, ya que un extraño enmascarado los ataco e intento destruir la aldea con él, pero no contó con la fuerza del padre de esos 3 pequeños que nacieron ese día.

El enmascarado sufrió mucho daño por gracia de Minato, padre de los niños, escapando, pero las cosas estaban mal en la aldea ya que el enmascarado fue capaz de mandar al Bijuu en el centro de la aldea y controlándo con su ojo especial, el zorro empezó a destruir todo, pero Minato intento volver a sellar al Kyubii.

Pero al intentar llamar al Shinigami aparece el antiguo kage de la aldea, Iruzen Sarutobi, este hombre fue conocido como el guerrero más fuerte de su aldea en sus tiempos y capaz a pesar de su edad darle pelea a cualquiera y vencerlo.

El tomo el sitio de Minato sellando al Zorro dentro de los niños, la mitad de los chakra en los 2 últimos y el alma en el mayor, Naruto.

El shimigami cumplió el pacto con Iruzen y a cambio de su alma, hizo los sellados permitiendo a la familia del Youndaime vivir, pasando algo de tiempo se juntaron los miembros del consejo y pedían las cabezas de los jinchurikis para evitar que el vuelva atacar el zorro, pero el Youndaime se los negó ya que estaba separado en sus hijos y ellos debían ser cuidados y entrenados como futuros ninjas para cuidar la aldea.

Pero la ignorancia y descuidos de las personas cercanas para el pequeño Naruto no se haría esperar, el sabio sapo Jiraiya un día llego a la oficina de Minato diciendo que el viejo sapo de monte Mioboku le dijo una profecía que cambio todo.

Flasback: no había pasado ni un año del nacimiento de los trillizos Uzumakis-Namikazes y Jiraiya entro a la oficina de Minato por la ventana.

Minato: sensei, ¿Que sorpresa vino a hacer su investigación?

Jiraiya: Minato te debo contar de una profecía que me dio el viejo sapo, es muy importante, es esto, escucha:

"Nacerá un niño con un gran poder será capaz de cambiar al mundo shinobi salvandolo, el será criado por un ángel conviertiendose en su hijo amado y será capaz de controlarlo todos los elementos, pero sufrirá decepciones por seres que el amo, y se fortalecerá por amor de las personas que lo rodean y atraerá grandes guerreros de todo el mundo para cumplir con su destino."

Minato: ¿es en serio?, pero que piensa acerca de eso.

Jiraiya: pienso que puede ser cualquiera de tus 2 hijos con el chakra del Kyubi, puede ser Kana o Menma, por eso pienso que debemos entrenarlos para que puedan controlar el poder en cuanto puedan.

Minato: increible, Kushina no lo podrá creer es claro que por ser parte Uzumaki ellos tendrán un gran chakra y más con el poder del Kyubii así que empecemos, por cierto hay que avisarle a Tsunade para que ayude, fin de Flashback.

Narrador: Ya han pasado 4 años desde la noticia de Jiraiya, gracias a creer en las profecías el pequeño Naruto solo sufría palizas de parte de los ignorantes del pueblo y un gran descuido de parte por parte de sus padres que solían prestarle más atención a sus hermanos y dejándolo de lado.

No solo ellos lo ignoraban sino sus propios hermanos aun que en sus primeros 3 años no era si su relación fraternal y sus padrinos que eran Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, que esta última era la nieta del primer Hokage.

Pero volviendo al hecho del que el pequeño niño sufrió por hechos que no es responsable una tarde fue brutalmente golpeado y llevado a una zona donde casi nadie va.

Ciertos civiles y unos cuantos chunins intentaron asesinarlo de una vez por todas por el deseo de venganza, pero no sabían que la naturaleza de un organismo presionado por el intento de sobrevivir haría efecto.

Adaptándose para vivir en mundo donde la obscuridad que reina en su día a día, donde la soledad y dolor se convirtió en su realidad.

Aldeano 1: Vamos a matar a este asqueroso demonio.

Aldeano 2: Maldito pagara por haber matado a mis hijos.

Naruto: (sollozando y derramando lagrimas de dolor) porque me lastiman yo nunca les hice daño a nadie y si lo hice perdón.

Aldeano 3: Cállate maldito y muere, (en eso los malditos que eran chunin le lanzaron kunais en la pobre espalda del niño, parecía de un puerco espín).

Narrador: Justo cuando alguien estaba por acortarle la cabeza algo en el chico cambio, sus ojos se convirtieron en unas esferas de oscuridad total y su chakra que los aldeanos empezaron a ver que algo salía de su cuerpo.

Pero no era chakra, el chakra es celeste pero esto era totalmente obscuro como si fueran una puerta para ver el infinito del universo y no había estrellas solo el vacío del infinito de la oscuridad.

Pero justo cuando estaba por suceder una tragedia, una persona apareció, era una mujer de gran figura de largo cabello azulado con ojos perlados de unos 24 años con una piel muy tersa y rostro angelical, su nombre era Anna Hyuga y lo único que dijo fue "dejen en paz a ese niño".

Aldeana 1: cállate es la oportunidad de acabar con la bestia por lo que hizo hace años.

Anna: estúpidos, es solo un niño inocente, lo único que es culpable es de nacer en una aldea de unos estúpidos como ustedes.

Narrador: En eso toma su posición de su estilo de taijutsu, la mujer ataco con fuerza se enfrentó a unos 5 chunin que habían ayudado a torturar Naruto, todos se asombraron que en solo 3 segundos los derroto. Ahora muchos de la escoria civil entendían por qué ella era conocida como "el ángel asesino" durante la tercera guerra, ya que se especializo en asesinar solo destrozando el cuello de sus adversarios arrancando sus gargantas mientras se movia con tal libertad que parecía volar por los aires.

Recobrando la noción de la realidad todas las cucarachas de los civiles junto a los miembros del consejo salieron corriendo de lugar, luego Anna tomo a Naruto y lo llevo al hospital.

Luego envió a un par de ninjas que estaba por ahí para avisar a sus padres de lo ocurrido, pero ella no sabía que a esos ninjas no le importaría lo ocurrido y nunca entregaron el mensaje.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Naruto, el niño está algo extrañado por lo ocurrido, no sabía dónde estaba, solo noto que estaba en una especie alcantarilla, intento salir de ese sitio pero no encontró la salida, luego seguía caminando hasta que llego ante una enorme puerta donde había un sello.

Voz extraña: Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a mi jinchuriki, dime niño ¿qué fue lo te paso para llegar a mí? ¿Te intentaron matar?, ¿te apalearon? o ¿intentaron quemarte? o empezaron a cortarte o fue todo junto, (eso fue dicho por el kyubii que estaba encerrado dentro de él).

Narrador: en eso Naruto lo miro bien en las rejas unos ojos rojos como la sangre y con algo de ira y malicia fusionadas.

Naruto: Kyyy...Uuu…bbbiii! , ¿pero cómo?

Kyubi: si niño yo fui sellado dentro de ti por el viejo Sandaime y dividió mi poder en los inútiles de tus 2 hermanos ya que mi poder es legendario pero eso es el motivo de por qué tu vida da asco niño.

Naruto: ¿por qué me dices eso?

Kyubi: hace años el imbécil de tu padrino le dijo a tus padres una profecía que el viejo sapo predijo y los muy tontos de tus padres están intentando forzar la profecía que uno de sus 2 hijos con mi chakra sea el elegido, algo como un dios que nacerá y cambiaría el mundo ninja para bien o para mal.

Naruto: ósea que todo lo que yo he sufrido, por eso me han ignorado, para intenta cumplir una estúpida profecía… (Snif, snif)

Kuybii: Si niño, lo lamento, si ellos no sabrían de la profecía ellos no permitirían que esa basuras de los civiles te maltraten, lo siento en especial ya que yo no pude hacer nada ese día.

Narrador: Así el kyubii le contó lo ocurrido en la noche de su nacimiento.

Naruto: Kyubii-sama yo no le guardo rencor por lo que hizo es más usted fue controlado, es más me siento mal por lo que ha pasado usted que también sufrió.

Kyubi: niño, mi nombre es Kurama y no te sientas tan mal, es más para mí solo es un pequeño tiempo de espera, esperare a que mueras tranquilamente y seré libre…. (Después de decir esto solo le salió una gota en la frente por darse cuenta de la estupidez que dijo ante un niño de 4 años).

Naruto: jajaja eres gracioso Kurama-sama.

Kurama: bien chico te tomare como mi discípulo por el hecho de que me caes bien y además note que tienes un poder, es algo raro, me atrae con mucho interés, en los siglos que he vivido nunca he conocido a nadie o nada con ese tipo de poder.

Naruto: enserio cree que es extraño Kurama-sama.

Kurama: si chico es más creo que podría ponerte en ventaja para hacer cualquier cosa que desees es algo único, podrías crear tus propios jutsus para atacar porque aunque no lo creas siento que tienes afinidad a los 5, incluso de la clases de Yin y Yang.

Naruto: SSSiiiiiii, seré el más fuerte, seré Hokage y todos me reconocerán y respetaran…. (En eso Naruto empezó a correr por todos lados de felicidad, pero eso no importaba ya que era normal en un niño de 4 años, a su parecer el peor día de su vida se convertiría en su mejor día de su vida).

En eso Naruto estaba desvaneciéndose, Kurama solo pudo decir que ahora podría comunicarse con el pensamiento con él, al empezar a recobrar la conciencia empezó a escuchar a Kurama y le dijo que este tranquilo y si quiere verlo que se ponga a meditar.

El pequeño niño empezó a abrir los ojos despacio, al abrirlos la luz del cuarto le lastimaban los ojos de a poco pero se fijó que a su lado había una mujer de inmensa belleza, quedo totalmente fascinado por su sonrisa, sus ojos solo mostraron una gran paz y felicidad solo porque él la miraba.

Anna: Hola que bueno que te despertaste, me preocupe.

Naruto: Ho-o-o-llllaa, ¿Quién es usted? señorita (decía el pequeño con un sonrojo)

Anna: soy Anna Hyuga, soy miembro del clan Hyuga.

Naruto: mucho gusto señorita, (luego hizo una reverencia por presentarse a ella, pero Anna solo le dio una risilla, en eso Naruto se puso mas rojo como el cabello de su descuidada madre biológica).

Anna: no me hagas esas reverencias, dime ¿cómo te encuentras?

Naruto: bien me siento mejor, siempre que me atacan me recupero rápido, no sé por qué, ni siquiera me quedan cicatrices cuando me recupero.

Narrador: Esto le pasa una o dos veces por semana que linchaban al pobre, sus heridas siempre eran curadas por la presencia de Kurama ya que era una habilidad que daba al ser el poseedor del alma de Kurama.

Esto solo entristeció a Anna porque sabía que era frecuente las palizas en el niño pero lo que más le dolió es que era hijo de su amiga Kushina que no le presta atención al niño.

Anna: dime, tus padres ¿no saben cómo te tratan los aldeanos?

Narrador: Ella ya sabía que sus padres lo ignoraban y nadie lo protegía ni siquiera un ambu para cuidarlo, ella sabía que aunque sea los jinchurukis en otras aldeas cuando eran niños se ponía en vigilancia po ambus.

Ya que hace como un mes vio como unos aldeanos lo patearon y nadie lo defendía, desde entonces le exigía a su madre que le pongan uno o dos guardaespaldas para cuidarlo pero ella ignoraba ese comentario solo para enfocarse en sus hijos y la profecía.

Naruto: no, ellos no sabe por qué nunca me escuchan, ya que a veces se molestan porque siempre les pidio que me entrenen pero ellos solo entrenan a mis hermanos.

Anna: ya veo pero debes entender que a veces los padres somos algo despistados es más yo sé que ellos te quieren, solo que andan distraídos, por cierto tu eres hijo de Ninato y Kushina ¿no es cierto?

Naruto: si ellos son mis padres pero ellos son bien despistados e incluso a veces cuando salgo a jugar solo cierran la puerta y no se dan cuenta que no estoy mi cuarto para dormir.

Anna: oh, ya veo, vez incluso ellos tienen una gran responsabilidad con la aldea ya que tu padre es el Hokage y a veces debe andar distraído por la gran responsabilidad que tiene de cuidar de todos.

Tu madre es la que entrena a los ambus con Kenjutsu a medio tiempo, yo incluso tengo responsabilidades de entrenar a los niños en mi clan y claro tengo la suerte de entrenar de momento a mi hija Hanabi.

Naruto: ¿usted es casada y con hijos?, esto lo dijo con asombro y con una gran sonrisa.

Anna: Si, soy la esposa del líder del clan, mi única hija es Hanabi, tiene tu edad pero ella tiene más orgullosa que su padre, no le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo porque dice que la trato como una bebe, (esto lo dijo con una gran tristeza).

Narrador: Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Naruto salió del hospital, sus padres no fueron a verlo pero no le intereso, la única persona que fue a verlo fue Anna Hyuga, ella le llevaba comida casera, dulces e incluso le llevaba unos libros pero Naruto no sabía leer.

Anna empezó a enseñarle a leer y escribir e incluso matemáticas, de poco a poco ellos se fueron haciendo más cercanos entre ellos, ella se había convertido en su madre sustituta y el su hijo adoptivo.

En las mañanas ella cumplía con sus deberes con el clan, en las tardes pasaría tiempo con su hija pero ella no le importaba pasar tiempo con su madre y ese espacio lo lleno con el pequeño rubio con marcas en sus mejillas y por las noches ella cumplía con sus deberes como "esposa".

Naruto, en las mañanas entrenaba con Kurama, cuando salía de su casa el solo se preparaba su desayuno, solo saludaba a sus padre como algo de rutina siempre esquivaba a sus hermanos por que intentaban molestarlo.

El entrenamiento era secreto por las mañanas ya que en las tardes el pasaba la tarde con su nueva madre.

Ya encontrándose los 2 en una tarde tranquila.

Naruto: MAMA (ella hace unos días le había dicho que la podía llamar así y fue corriendo a abrasarla).

Anna: hola amorcito, (diciendo esto y abrazándolo, cargándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Naruto: ¿qué haremos hoy?

Anna: "hoy no haremos nada, hoy solo jugaremos", así empezaron a correr jugando a las escondidas y a ser poses de manos haciendo juegos de niños, Anna no era tonta, ella sabía que Naruto era muy talentoso.

Ni siquiera su sobrino Neiji era tan talentoso, si sus padres se enteraban de su talento ellos de la colora por ignorar a su hijo se arrancarían los ojos.

En medio de sus juegos ella le enseñaba técnicas shinobis, conceptos e ideologías que eran cosas básicas que una madre le enseñaría a su hijo en la vida ninja.

Naruto: esto fue muy divertido, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Anna: ahora leeremos un cuento ¿te parece?

Naruto: ¡SIIII!

Ana: Bien hijo, siéntate a mi lado.

Hace muchos tiempo, había un rey con un gran ejército, con muchos guerreros talentosos, uno de ellos sería nombrado su general supremo, ya que el actual se retiraría pero el general estaba triste ya que nunca se casó y nunca tuvo hijos.

El rey se comparó con el general y se dio cuenta que sus concubinas no le habían dado un hijo varón hasta ahora, pasaron unos años y el rey tuvo un hijo varón, pero luego pensó: ¿y si tenerlo todo no era suficiente? No era felicidad.

Luego recordó que no hace mucho escucho un rumor de una bruja que tenía la habilidad de ver el legendario hilo rojo del destino, que era un hilo rojo invisible que está unido a los meñiques de 2 personas que estaban destinados a amarse para siempre.

Naruto: qué lindo mama, pero ¿qué pasó?

Anna: veamos, así; los soldados trajeron a la bruja y el rey le ordeno a la bruja a cambio de una buena paga que encuentre a la que sería la mujer destinada para su hijo pequeño.

La bruja se concentró y toco la mano derecha del niño e hizo como que agarro un hilo y se puso a caminar diciendo que está viendo el hilo rojo de su hijo, en eso la bruja camino y camino hasta llegar al mercado de la ciudad.

El rey y varios soldados siguieron a la bruja, esta luego se detuvo en un puesto de verduras donde había una mujer con una bebe pequeña, luego la bruja haciendo la mímica de que tocaba algo invisible toco la mano de la niña y diciendo: esta es la mujer destinada para su hijo.

El rey estaba furioso, él pensó que la indicada para su hijo sería una mujer noble o de una buena posición social solo se acercó y golpeo a la bruja y al golpearla la bruja también golpeo a la bebe haciéndole una herida en forma de estrella en su mano.

El rey furioso se fue a su castillo y olvido todo ese asunto del destino para su hijo, pasaron varios años y su hijo creció haciéndose un hombre muy guapo, el rey tomo la decisión de casarlo con la hija de su nuevo general supremo, en eso manda a llamar a su general y a su familia y vio a su hija.

La cara del príncipe era de color rojo, pues estaba flechado por la belleza de la hija del general y ella de él, pero el rey noto algo, la mano de la joven tenía una cicatriz en forma de estrella.

El rey no lo creía, esa era la niña que estaba destinada a ser el amor eterno de su hijo, luego le pregunto el cómo se conocieron los padres, el general haciendo su reverencia ante el rey respondió:

Yo era un joven soldado raso antes que mi antecesor se retirara, quise comprar algunas cosas conocí a mi esposa y a su madre, les iba a comprar en su pequeño puesto de verduras luego unos meses la invite a salir y luego nos casamos, al año nació nuestra hija.

Naruto: ¿y luego que paso?

Anna: el rey no se negó a que se casen luego de la boda miro como se iba su hijo con su esposa, los miro y se dijo así mismo: "el destino es extraño, si sabemos que algo pasara, no es como lo esperamos", fin.

Naruto: ZZZZZZZ

Anna: OH…. ¡Se durmió!

Naruto: ZZZZZ, jajajaja no me dormí, te engañe mama, jejeje.

Anna: "Tramposo", (en eso le levanto la camiseta y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago).

Narrador: La noche casi cae, Anna lo llevo a su casa y se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se retiró, Naruto la miro irse, luego entro en su casa tranquilamente, saludo a su madre y a su padre de forma natural y aunque ellos apenas le prestaron atención, esto no lo lastimo como antes.

Cuando estaba preparándose su cena después de bañarse para evitar toparse con los molestos de sus hermanos, empezó recordar las cosas que había vivido con Anna y pensó que este día fue el mejor que había tenido a su lado.

Cuando estaba en la cama para dormir empezó a pensar en el cuento agarrándose su dedo y pensando el quien sería ese amor para él.

Luego pensó que si el destino nadie lo conoce, entonces aquellos que intentan forzar las cosas solo evitaran el ser felices y solo se lastimaran con las personas cercanas como le ha pasado a el.

Notas

\- Me enfocare en la actitud de Naruto con las personas es decir los que no conoce, los aldeanos y sus amigos y familias, no importa un romance en el personaje principal ya que es alguien frió y muy calculador pues el tiene un plan y una meta que ocupa su mente y no pensara en otras cosas.

\- Cambiare las edades de algunos personajes y no dejare darle lógicas a los hechos de otros personajes que importara en la trama.

\- Dare coherencia en las acciones de los personajes y sus personalidades cono sera Anko y Naruto.

\- El nombre de La madre de Hinata y Hanabi sera Anna ya que siempre se le da en otros en otros fics pero yo lo escribí diferente.

\- En los capítulos les di nombres de canciones que me gustas como de este capitulo que es de Sevendust con Snot es llamada Angel's Son, si te gusta escucha.


	3. Capitulo 2: Amigos y Familia

**_Capitulo 2: Amigos y Familia_**

Narrador: El tiempo paso como una brisa, 3 años de felicidad con su madre adoptiva fueron los mejores años de su vida, al comienzo solo eran ellos 2, luego de unos días ella le presento a la gente del Ichiraku Ramen.

Teuchi y Ayame, padre e hija, con ellos pasaban parte de sus tardes comiendo el amado Ramen que era el alimento de los dioses para Naruto, el niño comía d tazones grandes.

Luego conoció a 2 ambus que lo salvaron de una turba que lo quiso linchar, un día que Anna salió de misión y no podía estar con él, estos ambus eran Itachi y Shisui Uchiha que en poco tiempo se encariñaron con él y pasaron el tiempo con el cada vez que podían, esto paso en el lapso de un año.

Al año siguiente Naruto llegó a conocer a un miembro del clan Hyuga su nombre era Ko y era de la rama secundaria pero era primo de Anna y su confidente, al comienzo el sujeto lo miraba mal pero en empezó a notar como era Naruto y empezó a avergonzarse por las aptitudes de la rama secundaria contra el chico.

Luego de eso el demostró a la rama secundaria que él no era el zorro, usando el byakugan y haciendo ver que el chakra o el alma del zorro estaba encerrado en su estómago, desde entonces la rama secundaria vigila y cuida a Naruto en secreto.

Anna no quería que Naruto anduviera en la calle si sus padres cerraban la puerta de su casa antes que el vuelva, compro un pequeño departamento donde todos ellos se reunían en su mayoría en las tardes si salía y no volvía en las noches y la puerta de la casa de sus padres estaba cerrada, el tendría donde ir.

Pero tiempo después Anna les dio una noticia a sus amigos cercanos de que ella también estaba embarazada, Naruto con sus 6 años y con toda la curiosidad hace una pregunta donde los presentes en el pequeño apartamento se sorprendieron y asustaron.

Naruto: ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?

Anna: ¿Por qué… que quieres saber eso Naruchan? (ella dijo esto con un gran nerviosismo y sudor en su rostro sonrojado)

Naruto: por curiosidad, pero ¿porque estás tan roja?

Teuchi: eso lo aprenderás en la academia, por cierto este mes empiezas las clases de la academia, felicidades Naruto.

Naruto: no me cambien de tema, díganme (esto dijo con cara de cachorrito y ojos azules brillantes).

Itachi: espero que puedas llevarte bien con mi hermano menor él también se inscribirá en la academia.

Naruto: díganme por favor (esto lo dijo con ojitos de perrito llorosos).

Ayame: por cierto Naruto, es verdad que deseas ser Hokage, porque cuando te conocí tú me dijiste que deseabas serlo.

Naruto: así, es verdad.

Flashback, el recuerdo del día que Naruto y Anna llegaron a comer al Ichiraku fue algo que Naruto apreciaría por siempre por que conoció el poder del Ramen.

Anna: este es el mejor lugar para comer desde que una joven kunoichi, aquí solía venir con mi equipo cuando era una genin.

Naruto: mama tú eres una kunoichi?

Anna: si hijo, aquí sirven el mejor ramen del mundo un solo tazón puede hacer que te sientas mejor.

Teuchi: Anna-sama es un placer verla el día de hoy, justo acabo de preparar su tipo favorito de Ramen con vegetales, y ¿Quién es este niño?

Naruto algo desconfiado y escondiéndose atrás de Anna solo dijo: mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y mucho gusto señor.

Ayame: hay que lindo es, (en eso ella solo lo abraza y choca su cara ante su no muy desarrollado busto).

Narrador: Anna solo rió ante las reacciones de Naruto, luego de su segundo tazón se convirtió en el amante más grande del ramen, Teuchi no era tonto, el conocía a Anna Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki cuando eran genins y sabía que ella era la esposa de Minato y el niño rubio era su clon y claro sabía que nadie lo cuidaba y el descuido de sus padres a él.

Ayame: y dime Naruto ¿ya tienes novia?

Naruto: (sonrojado), a no, no tengo pero no había pensado en eso lo único que deseo es convertirme en Hokage cuando sea grande.

Teuchi: ¿Hokage?

Naruto: Si, para poder cuidar a las personas que quiero como a mi mama Anna, a mis hermanos Itachi y Shisui y ahora ustedes y algún día pueda ser reconocido y querido por todos en la aldea.

Narrador: Esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa de su estilo de felicidad y más importante por su deseo era para poder proteger a su amigo Kurama que vivía dentro del ya que él y Kurama piensan que el enmascarado vendrá por él y a destruir la aldea, fin de flashback.

Shisui: bien Naruto ahora debes saber que entrar a la academia es el primer paso para poder ser Hokage.

Naruto: ¡Si seré Hokage algún día! Pero díganme ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Narrador: Así paso el tiempo, Naruto empezó a ir a la academia pero él fue inscrito por Ko Hyuga y Shisui Uchiha ya que ni sus propios padres ni o inscribieron.

Kurama le hizo una propuesta y esta era que en la academia no llame la atención ya que si sus hermanos le avisan a sus padres de que eres un genio empezaran las preguntas y los desgraciados del consejo intentara controlarte antes de que seas genin.

Los meses pasaron y a Anna se le notaba el embarazo, ya no podía pasar tiempo con Naruto en la calle o los parques así que solo se reunían en el pequeño departamento, ella iba todos los días con Ko y Natsu que era amiga de Ko en el clan y ambos estaban siempre de escolta de Anna.

Anna siempre trato de entablar una relación más amorosa con su hija Hanabi y con su esposo Hiashi, pero ambos eran distantes y fríos, era claro que el orgullo era grande en su clan y más ya que él bebe que ella espera era una mujer.

Ella estaba siempre triste por esto y más porque su esposo no estaría en la aldea cuando naciera la niña como si a él no le importara.

Para Naruto las cosas cambiaron poco ya que parecía que sus padres ya lo notarían pero la verdad era que su madre estaba embarazada y esperaba un niño, en su mente llegó a pensar: "alguien más por quien me ignoren, o ¿él será también ignorado?".

Naruto pensó detenidamente su idea ya que sus padres y padrinos están obsesionados con la idea del niño de la profecía y se prometió a si mismo que cuidaría a su hermanito que vendría ya que era posible que sufrirá la soledad como él.

El día del nacimiento de la nueva hija de Anna llego, Naruto logró colarse al hospital para ir a verla con una flor, una rosa para su madre, luego de colarse exitosamente entro en la habitación.

Luego de eso Naruto pudo verla fue a abrazarla y noto a su hija, por un segundo Naruto pensó que Anna lo ignoraría pero ella se levanto de la cama y tomo a Naruto y lo abrazo.

Anna: Naruto conoce a mi nueva hija, tu hermanita adoptiva se llamara Hinata, (luego le plasmo un beso al pequeño rubio y este solo se sintió más relajado, luego de varios días Anna salió del hospital a la mansión Hyuga las visitas de Anna a Naruto no dejaron de darse solo que eran en el pequeño departamento).

Narrador: Ko y Natsu siempre acompañan a Anna y cuidaban a la pequeña Hinata y la nueva amiga de Naruto también, pues el andaba de "paseo" un día en el bosque de la muerte donde Naruto entrenaba cuando Anna estaba en el hospital.

Flashback: Naruto andaba pensando lo que podría pasar con el nacimiento de su futuro hermana adoptiva pero andaba muy distraído pero no noto que a su espalda estaba un enorme oso que iba atacarlo pero en eso una kunoichi lo salvo.

Era Anko Mitarashi, asesino al oso contándole el cuello con un katana anbu, ella conocía de Naruto pues su condición era parecida ya que fue discípula del sabio de las serpientes Orochimaru.

Este desgraciado le puso un sello maldito para experimentar con ella, desde entonces todos la tratan como una paria y sabia como se sentía Naruto.

Anko: niño ten más cuidado y ¿que haces en este sitio?

Naruto: perdón solo entreno para ser más fuerte y ando algo distraído, gracias por ayudarme y me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Anko: yo soy la sexy y poderosa Anko Mitarashi y no te enamores de mí, (en esto le guiña un ojo y Naruto solo se ríe de lo hecho por ella).

Luego Anko dijo: oye ¿te gusta la carne a la parrilla de oso?, pasaron toda la mañana comiendo su oso a la parrilla entablando una pequeña amistad, fin del flashback.

Desde entonces Anna le tomo aprecio a Anko por cuidar de su hijo adoptivo y le pidió que sea con Itachi sean padrinos de Hinata.

Pero "cuando la vida te sonríe y la luz de la felicidad te ilumina nada puedes hacer con el camino que sigues por que la última parada del camino está reservada para la sonrisa de la muerte".

Naruto no lo sabía pero Anna estaba sufriendo una enfermedad y por su embarazo solo aceleró lo inevitable y estaba en sus últimas, apenas aguantaba su dolor ante Naruto y esta le daba su sonrisa que le daba felicidad, en especial para ese día tan triste que lo marcaría para siempre.

Anna: ¡Ay! (dijo ella con una mueca de dolor en su rostro apunto de sacar una lagrima)

Naruto: ¿estás bien mama?

Anna: si hijo estoy bien, hay algo que quiero pedirte hijo, hijo, veras a veces las cosas de la vida no salen y uno piensa que uno no está destinado a eso pero la verdad es que el destino nadie lo sabe y si alguien lo sabe no debe forzarlo pero debes recordar que el destino no está escrito en piedra.

No importa, lo que diga una profecía si alguien está destinado lo cumple porque uno forja su camino y así cumple su destino, recuérdelo siempre pero prométeme que no dejaras que tu corazón se llene de odio.

Naruto: si mama, te lo prometo.

Anna: otra cosa quiero que siempre cuides a Hinata y a Hanabi, aunque no quiero que Hinata sea orgullosa y que aunque Hanabi si lo es, cuídala y que la guíes, prométemelo.

Naruto: si, te lo prometo pero léeme un cuento, me gusta que me leas.

Anna: de acuerdo amor, tráeme un libro, a ver qué libro es, a sí:

Había una vez una oveja que criaba a sus pequeñas crías, un día paseando con ellas encontró un pequeño cachorro de león sin dientes porque era un recién nacido, pero estaba solo.

Ella se lo llevo a su granja con sus crías y esta lo amamanto, lamió su cuerpo para limpiarlo y lo abrigo con su lana, un día al pequeño león le salieron su dientes y empezó a sentir deseo de comer carne, la leche que le daba su madre oveja ya no le satisfacía.

Luego de aguantarse sus impulsos lo único que hizo para no hacerle daño a su familia era dejar la granja y no dejo rastro a donde se fue, la madre oveja estuvo triste porque uno de sus hijos se fue de su lado, su pequeño león, pasaron varios años, un día una figura entro de golpe.

Era un cuadrúpedo enorme se acercó donde viven las ovejas y corriendo se acercó a la madre triste.

La madre oveja no veía muy bien porque la luz entraba y la deslumbrada luego escucho algo escucho un gran rugido, la madre oveja lloro, era el león, era su cachorro, a pesar de ser un león siempre seria su cría de la madre oveja.

Naruto: qué bonito cuento mami, te amo mama.

Narrador: al decir esto Naruto se quedó dormido pero logro escuchar a Anna decirle: yo también te amo hijo.

Unos minutos después los ojos de Anna se cerraron con lágrimas en sus ojos para que nunca más se volvieran abrir.

Nota:

\- El titulo es de la canción Friends & Family de Trik Turner .

-Las acciones del pasado en la vida de Naruto se vera reflejado en su futuro venideros y ademas recuerden qu es sera un monstruos de tácticas que dejarían en vergüenza al Shikamaru del futuro.e


	4. Capítulo 3: hermanos de sangre

**_Capítulo 3: hermanos de sangre_**

Narrador: Han pasado 5 años desde que Anna Hyuga "el ángel asesino" murió por su enfermedad, al comienzo Naruto solo se encerró en su cuarto durante un mes el niño estaba destrozado lloraba sin control todos los días.  
Pero hubo alguien en su interior que le hizo ver que si se quedaba llorando solo haría sufrir a Anna donde quiera que este ella y además aquí no podría cumplir su promesa a ella de cuidar a sus hijas.

Esto solo lo saco de su depresión, al volver a su rutina se volvió a encontrar con las personas que conoció y se convirtieron en su nueva familia, Teuchi y Ayame que por cierto ella se casado en el transcurso de los 7 meses del nacimiento de Hinata con Shisui y ya esperaban a su primer hijo.

Anko empezó a salir con Itachi pero este era muy tímido con Anko y le costó que el pesado de su padre Fugaku el líder del clan Uchiha acepte la relación aunque había una diferencia d años entre ellos.

Ya que ella era una mujer más experimentada en todo sentido de la palabra, que los dioses amparen su virginal cuerpo del Uchiha.

Luego las cosas en su casa no cambiaron salvo por el nacimiento de su hermano Arashi, cuando Kushina volvió a casa empezó a cuidar a su nuevo bebe pero como se obsesiono con la profecía al poco tiempo empezó a descuidarlo.

Pero Naruto no permitiría que su hermanito sufriría como él y se encargaba siempre de él, es más la primera palabra del pequeño Arashi fue Naruto, esto alegro al niño, alguien en el mundo con parentesco sanguíneo lo quería.

En la academia, Naruto se presentaba a clases y no levantaba sospechas de su talento solo se mantenía aprobando con las justas para cumplir un plan que él estaba tramando con Kurama desde hace mucho tiempo.

Intento acercarse a Hanabi pero esta lo despreciaba, aunque ella no sabía de la relación de su madre con Naruto, en secreto ella lloraba por no haber pasado tiempo con su madre.

El entrenamiento era de todo el día con Kurama, para esto mandaba un clon a la academia y dejaba uno en casa para que cuide a Arashi, los día de clases de taijutsu él iba y no resaltaba aunque en sus tiempos libres sus hermanos mayores Itachi y Shisui lo entrenaban en todo lo que podían, poco a poco su sonrisa volvía en especial cuando iba a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

Una de las 2 cosas que lo sorprendió fue el testamento de Anna Hyuga que le dejo sus vienes a sus hijas y la tercera parte a Naruto, que se le creo una cuenta bancaria que podía sacar una parte para una manutención por así decirlo.

Además el pequeño departamento estaba a su nombre y él podía disponer del como quisiera, esto le fue dicho por Natsu y Ko que el avisaron y entregaron su número de cuenta.

Ese departamento se convirtió en su refugio con todo lo que atesora y claro ciertas cosas que empezó a juntar como pergaminos, libros, herramientas y demás cosas pero lo segundo que paso durante ese tiempo fue cuando Naruto tenía 10 años.

Flashback, Naruto estaba entramando y de repente aparece su hermano mayor de cabellos negros largo.

Itachi: Hola Naru-kun ¿cómo estás?

Naruto: bien, Itachi y ¿Shisui? ¿Dónde está el?

Itachi: Naruto él está en una misión fuera de la aldea con Anko y algunos ambus esta mañana pero necesitaba verte para hablar contigo de algo muy serio mostrando su semblante de Uchiha y sentándose al lado de su pequeño hermano rubio.

Naruto: dime

Itachi: Veras, el Clan Uchiha, ha sido vigilado por el consejo de la aldea, ya que hace años el hokage se enfrentó el día que naciste a un enmascarado que controlo al Kyubi pero no se conocía su poder hasta ahora, lo único que se sabe, es que él tiene el sharingan.

Kotoamatsukami era la técnica que el poseía por este motivo habían oprimido al clan y por esto el clan se alejo de la aldea y su gente.

Pero mi padre y la gente del consejo por el inmenso orgullo que tienen, han tomado la decisión de dar un golpe de estado para controlar la aldea, para esto ellos habían decidió quitarle los ojos a Shisui.

El posee el Mangekyo Sharingan que es el poder máximo dentro del clan, actualmente solo él y yo poseemos esos ojos que superan los 3 tomoes y mas por que el tiene el Kotoamatsukami que es muy raro .

Solo yo y el sabemos cómo obtenerlos pero mi padre lo desea, por eso ha convencido a la mayoría de los guerreros en el clan para tomar la aldea, a mí me lo dijo mi padre porque piensa que estoy de su lado, pero no dejare que lo lastimen a él y a ti o tus hermanos.

Naruto: ¿que?, ¿por qué lo dices?

Itachi: mi padre piensa en ponerse los ojos de Shisui activados, él tiene Mangekyo y una de sus técnicas es el Kotoamatsukami para llegar a controlarlos a los 3 como armas contra tu padre luego piensa extraer al Kyubi para ponerlos en mi hermano menor, que aunque no sabe nada de esto, es más orgulloso que mi padre.

Pero ellos no sabe que mi lealtad es con la aldea al igual que Shisui, el consejo decidió que los miembros que saben de esto deben ser exterminado por eso yo he tomado ese papel para proteger a la aldea y los exterminare.

Naruto: ¿es enserio?, ¿Porque harás eso?

Itachi: A veces debes tomar decisiones que son muy duras para proteger a todos los que amas, aunque me tachen de traidor quiero que se lo cuentes a Shisui, Anko y a mi madre cuando yo me vaya.

Ya que la misión solo es eliminar a los guerreros del clan, los demás solo sobrevivirán aunque seré odiado por todos, no es fácil tomar la vida de alguien.

Naruto: ya veo por eso quieres que les diga la verdad a ellos para que no te odien ya que eres como yo, no te importa lo que piénsenlos demás de ti, solo lo que piensan los que amas.

Itachi: Así es mi querido Naru-chan, por eso he falseado una información ayer y el pequeño grupo con Anko y Shisui fueron enviados a cazar a Orochimaru.

Ya que ellos son miembros del equipo Ambu que siguen las pistas de Orochimaru con Jiraiya pero me entere que el miserable de Danzo quiere sus ojos también, por eso los hice salir de la aldea para cumplir mi misión.

Será mañana en la noche, en 2 semanas estaba programada el golpe de estado y lo tengo todo planificado.

Narrador: Naruto corrió y abrazo a Itachi con su fuerza y empezó a llorar, luego Itachi le sonrió y saco un pergamino y diciendo: antes de irme quiero darte este contrato es especial, es de los cuervos, son una invocación pasiva si lo firmas también podrás firmar otras después o conservar los que ya tienes, es muy útil.

Después de ese día Naruto se convirtió en el portador de su contrato, esa misma noche mientras Naruto volvía de su entrenamiento fue a ducharse para jugar con su hermanito Arashi de 3 años.

El era una copia de mismo Naruto ya que él era fusión de las características de sus padres pero el infante tenía el cabello rubio con las puntas rojas.

Naruto se puso a jugar al caballito, luego le preparo una cena y contándole cuentos que sabía de memoria luego de cenar lo llevo a su cuarto y lo dejo durmiendo, al salir del cuarto de su hermanito solo se topó con su padre.

Lo saludo normalmente pero en eso entro por una ventana un jounin con un cabello blanco levantado y con su ojo izquierdo cubierto diciendo que hay problemas en el clan Uchiha.

Luego de eso ambos desaparecieron y Naruto supo que Itachi cumplió su objetivo y volviendo al tiempo actual Naruto término de entrenar, él ya está por cumplir sus 12 años en unos 2 días y en 3 días sería la graduación.

En eso salió del bosque de la muerte caminado tranquilamente del sitio y cruzándose con algunos aldeanos que lo miraban feo.

Pero a él no le importaba ya que desde que murió Anna hubo algunos idiotas que se juntaron para intentar lincharlo pero no se esperaron que el entrenamiento con Kurama diera frutos, el no solo esquivaba sino que arremetía con simples golpes de niños dejándolos en vergüenza.

A unos les picaba los ojos, les pisaba los pies golpeaba sus partes nobles de forma accidental de una forma pobre y sin fanfarronear se iba, un día vio como Kakashi el antiguo alumno de su padre biológico vio como le aplico una técnica llamada 100 años de dolor a un hombre de expande verdes, desde entonces el la usa y nadie lo molesta.

Y pasando por un parque vio como unos niños molestaron a una pequeña niña de ojos perlados y cabello azulado con un corte estilo hime que estaba a punto de llorar.

Naruto: dejen en paz a esa niña abusivos, (dijo con una firmeza y seriedad, en eso los niños se negaron y Naruto solo abofeteo a uno de ellos, a otro le jalo las orejas y lo derribo al último que parecía ser el líder lo ataco a Naruto con golpes).

Luego de esquivar varios golpes Naruto se puso atrás del bravucón agachándose y haciendo el sello del tigre golpeo con los dedos entre sus nalgas del abusivo y diciendo: jutsu asesino "1000 años de eterno dolor".

Narrador: La niña se puso a reír después de estar a punto de llorar hace unos segundos atrás, pero su salvador cambio el panorama de las cosas hizo que el abusivo saliera volando del dolor por los aires y sus amigos se lo llevaron ya que al parecer parte de su ropa se metió en su cuerpo.

Naruto: ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: me llamo Hinata Hyuga, muchas gracias, (dijo ella con una ternura y un sonrojo y asiendo una postura de reverencia).

Naruto: ¿Hinata? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hinata: tengo 5 años señor.

Naruto: tu papa es el líder de clan Hyuga no es así.

Hinata: sí, señor.

Naruto: no me digas señor, dime Naruto y en cierta forma soy tu hermano mayor.

Hinata: ¿eh?

Naruto: cuando era un niño de tu edad yo solía ser cuidado por tu madre que era Anna Hyuga, incluso yo te cargue el día que naciste.

Hinata: de verdad conocías a mi Mama, (dijo esto con un brillo en sus ojos).

Naruto: si ella fue como una madre para mí, ven te llevo a tu casa.

Narrador: En eso mientras caminaba con ella llevándola de caballito y le contaba cómo se conocieron ellos y como era ella, luego de eso el menciono que eran igualitas como gotas de agua, pero a medio camino vio a 2 personas.

Naruto: ¿Ko? , ¿Natsu?

Ko: Naruto, ha pasado tiempo, (en estos los 3 se abrazaron).

Natsu: (abrasando al chico y también a Hinata) Hinata-sama que pasó a donde fuiste nos preocupamos.

Hinata: perdón es que no me gusto como me trato hoy padre porque me insultaba por ser débil (en eso empezó a llorar).

Narrador: Naruto solo la abrazo y dijo, no te preocupes yo te entrenare y te haré fuerte, aunque este por salir de la academia y forme equipo pero te prometo que encontrare la forma para hacerlo.

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió, luego lo abraso y solo le dijo: "gracias Naruto-kun", luego fueron a comer al Ichiraku Ramen y les presento a Hinata a Teuchi y Ayame que aun trabajaba con su padre.

Ayame a pesar de ser la esposa de Shisui y la madre de su hija, Bao Uchiha que se la pasa jugando en las tardes con el hermanito de Naruto, Arashi y sus amigos del clan que sobrevivieron después de lo de Itachi, seguía apoyando el negocio de su padre.

A Hinata le llamo la atención las historias sobre su madre en la vida diaria en la aldea, como ninja y madre adoptiva de Naruto, gracias a eso ella obtuvo un hermano mayor.

Kurama en la mente de Naruto pensó que los planes cambiarían, pero Naruto le hizo saber que si seguían igual pero cambiare unos detalles para cumplir ciertas cosas para nuestra conveniencia.

Llegó el día del doceavo cumpleaños de los 3 hijos del Hokage, Naruto estaba en su habitación escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, se levantó y fue abrazado por Arashi de 5 años le dijo: "feliz cumpleaños Naruto", dándole un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y le dio un regalo, era un dibujo donde eran él y Naruto vestidos como ninjas con varios enemigos vencidos.

Naruto: gracias es muy bonito Arashi, lo voy a enmarcar para colgarlo.

Arashi: Siiii, ven vamos a jugar a fuera (dio el niño muy emocionado).

Narrador: En eso Arashi obligo a Naruto a bajar a la sala donde estaban varios miembros de varios clanes y sus líderes donde estaban como chupamedias atrás del Hokage.

A Naruto no le importaba lo que hacía su padre y menos su madre en eso Kushina se le pone enfrente y le dice: ¿ya saludaste a tus hermanos?

Naruto: no, no los he saludado.

Kushina: entonces ve y salúdalos, (dijo eso como si ellos fueran los dioses del mundo o él les debiera la vida).

Naruto: ¿por que debo saludarlos? si ellos ni siquiera me saludan a mi o te olvidaste que también es mi cumpleaños también, o no recuerdas que tenías 3 hijos, (al decir esto todos en la sala pudieron escuchar lo que él dijo y empezaron varios cuchicheos).

Narrador: Luego de decir esto Kushina quedo estoica porque es la primera vez que Naruto le respondía así, es mas es la primera vez que él le hablaba más que un simple saludo y recordó que en verdad también era su cumpleaños y que nunca se lo celebraron.

Naruto y Arashi salieron al jardín pero atrás de la casa salieron varias personas y le gritaron: "feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun".

Eran sus amigos y familia postiza con varios regalos para él, sus cumpleaños lo pasaban en el departamento dejando un clon como siempre para no llamar la atención.

Ahí siempre se reunía con todos gracias a su amada madre Anna, tenía un pequeño lugar donde podría volver.

Los reunidos eran los Ichiraku con Shisui y su hija Bao y los Hyuga Ko y Natsu con Hinata que vinieron con el líder del clan Hyuga y su hija Hanabi que era compañera de clases en la academia de los hijos del Hokage.

Ella siempre lo evito a Naruto, pero el siempre la vigilaba si alguien se quería meter con ella pero era tan fuerte como orgullosa, así que no se mezclaba con casi nadie e incluso el trato de acercarse a ella cuando tenía 8 y ella ignoraba al rubio.

Anko, Jugao y Gekko estaban ahí para saludarlo ya que ellos eran amigos de Anko y con el tiempo se reunían a comer dangos con ella y Naruto, lo que a ellos le llamaba la atención era que Naruto era muy serio y maduro para su edad pero al mismo tiempo era alegre y bromista a pesar de lo que sabían que había pasado.

Ellos estaban muy cómodos celebrando con su hermanito Arashi, en eso aparece Mikoto Uchiha que también respetaba y quería a Naruto como un sobrino ya que estuvo destrozada por lo del clan.

Ella no podía creer lo que hizo su hijo mayor, más porque lanzo a su menor hijo el deseo de venganza poniendo en su corazón la maldición del odio de su clan.

Saber que su hijo no estaba loco o era un psicópata, era un alivio, pero no creía que su esposo planeaba eso, ya que era amigo del mismo Hokage.

A Shisui también le alegro que su amigo no fuera un monstruo pues casi lo cree hasta que Naruto le contó todo, "solo por ser fuerte lo querían usar", dijo Naruto a la nueva líder del clan y el segundo al mando del clan Shisui en una reunión donde les contó la verdad.

Decidieron cambiar las cosas con los que quedaban en el clan para quitarle lo arrogante ya que era lo que arruino al clan y claro no revelarían la verdad a nadie ya que el consejo no lo permitirían y tendrían que actuar como si no supieran nada.

Mikoto: chicos, pasen el Hokage va dar un discurso y Naruto-kun feliz cumpleaños.

Narrador: Ella le da un pequeño beso le la mejilla y un abrazo y dándole un regalo, Naruto un poco apenado lo recibe y dando un gracias, empezaron a entrar para dar una noticia que Naruto esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Minato: pasen por favor todos, quiero anunciar algo importante, mi esposa y yo hemos decidido nombrar a mi hijo Menma como el líder del clan Uzumaki, (todos aplaudieron con fuerza y vitoreando aunque extinto era de gran calibre y esto solo aumenta la arrogancia del pelirrojo de ojos azules con un traje naranja).

Kushina: pero eso no es todo cuando Minato se retire le dará el puesto de hokage a Kana que será la Godaime, (luego empezaron a aplaudir todos los visitantes, la muchacha rubia como su padre de cabellos largo como su madre vestía con un kimono rojo, tenía una cara seria pero era bien hermosa a pesar de su seriedad).

Narrador: Muchos piensan en arreglar un matrimonio con ella o algún extranjero le enviaría solicitudes de matrimonio a su padre, seguro si se llega a casar seria con un imbécil hijo de papa feudal que recibe lo que quiere, piensan muchos del concejo civil, porque para ella tienen otros planes.

En eso solo un grito se escuchó con una fuerza que se impuso.

Naruto: "no puedo permitir que el líder del clan sea el debilucho, cobarde y arrogante de Menma".

Narrador: Todos quedaron atónitos con las palabras de Naruto en especial sus padres, no lo habían contado para nada.

Menma: cállate debilucho quieres que te de una paliza.

Naruto: ni en tus sueños podrías vencerme.

Menma: si, pelemos por el puesto de líder del clan Uzumaki, perdedor.

Naruto: está bien, pero lo haremos en la academia en la prueba de taijutsu, si es que no nos enfrentamos sera un reto abierto, y en ese mismo momento se firmaran los documentos del líder de clan.

Menma: ACEPTO, si es que nuestros padres aceptan.

Naruto: (mirando a sus padres) Oh ¿qué pasa tienen miedo de que su pequeña perrita Menma sea lastimada a pesar de que la entrenaran para pedir galletas moviendo la cola?

Narrador: Todos se rieron por lo dicho haciendo que Menma se pusiera rojo de la ira y Kushina bajo presión de Mikoto le dijo que acepte, los ambus Jugao y Gekko se acercaron a el Hokage y le dijeron que acepte para dar una buena impresión para los visitante de la aldea en ese día ya que vienen unos emisario de Kumo.

Ambos padres dieron el visto bueno pero será un combate de academia donde nadie sería muy lastimado y con un árbitro, la verdad de las cosas, es que los 3 eran colaboradores de Naruto que sabían parte de su plan para ese día, por eso se reunieron en su casa.

Mientras jugaba con Arashi, Naruto supo de los deseos de sus padres y más de ciertas cosas que no aguantaría.

El día llego, todos estaban en la academia Naruto que siempre vestía con ropa civil uso su nueva ropa ese día ya que fueron muchos regalos de sus amigos de ese día.

Anko le dio unas botas estilo shinobi, los Ichiraku le dieron ropa estilo ambu con juegos de camisetas y pantalones para combinar, los Uchiha le dieron una chamarra con capucha negra con una espiral en la espalda, el símbolo de su clan Uzumaki, Ko y Natsu le dio unos guantes sin dedos para la lucha.

Pero Hinata le dio lo más apreciado para el hasta ese momento era un pañoleta blanca que según Hinata era de su madre, Ko recordó guardaban esas cosas de ella ahi en el desván de la mansión Hyuga, Jugao y Gekko le dieron un juego de herramientas ninjas.

\- Nota el asunto de reto lo pongo como cosa de clan que son reglas de ellos aunque sean canon o no y daré importancia en ellas.

-Todo lo que Naruto aprenda sera por Kurama, Itachi y Shisui como hacer jutsus y estilo de pelea con objetos y armas.

\- El titulo de la canción es PAPA ROACH con Blood Brothers.


	5. Capítulo 4: Los niños no están bien

**_Capítulo 4:_** ** _Los niños no están bien_**

Narrador: Naruto estaba en la clase, muchos sabían lo que pasaría ese día, muchos estaban ahí con ideas del ¿por qué actuaba si? y si ¿en verdad era el hijo de Hokage? y más ¿el quién era él?

Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame eran sus compañeros más cercanos y aunque se la pasaba bien con ellos eran muy amables con él aunque iba su clon y este le mandaba los recuerdos del día se alegró hacer esos raros y nobles amigos.

Shikamaru siempre sospecho de las capacidades de Naruto ya que se dio cuenta de eso, que siempre venia un clon de sombras y eso era muy avanzado y se necesitaba mucho chakra.

Shino pensaba igual a Shikamaru por la diferencia del chakra que mostraba sus clones e informado por sus insectos que eran la especialidad de su clan y Chouji estaba sorprendido por que usualmente él era muy tranquilo.

Los demás miembros de su clase empezaron a recordar que Naruto nunca sobresalió, Kiba no le daba importancia hasta el día de la fiesta que no sabía que Menma era tenía un hermano, Ino no creía que ese tonto era hermano de su Menma, claro ella era parte del club de fangirls de Menma.

Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba lo que era el solo fantaseaba con matar al maldito de su hermano que desprestigio y le quito la grandeza a su clan y Sakura Haruno que era hija de una concejal civil.

No pensaba nada porque era solo una loca que se peleaba con Ino de quien era mejor Menma o su Sasuke que ni caso le hace.

Hiruka: bienvenidos todos el día de hoy es su día final de clases hoy se decide si van a ser Shinobis, pero no se confíen si lo logran pasar, el campo de batalla no es como creen podrían morir o peor para las mujeres Kunoichis.

Narrador: Lo primero era un examen escrito, 100 preguntas para marcar será fácil, ya que era de selección múltiple, las ventaja de ese tipo de pruebas es que las respuesta está ahí, sino lo sabes solo intentas dejarlo a la suerte, y claro fácil de corregir con plantillas en un minuto.

Los resultados fueron impresionantes el único que saco 100 por ciento de perfecto fue Naruto, los cerebritos de la clase sacaron entre un 97 o 95 por ciento, luego siguió la prueba de lanzamiento.

Para esto todos salieron al patio de la academia para ver las gradas llenas de espectadores y muchas personas ajenas a la academia.

El asunto de estos visitantes es el ver al hijo de Hokage vencer a la bestia o eso pensaron los aldeanos pero unas personas escucharon eso, eran nada más ni menos que sus propios padres de los que desean ver la pelea, Kushina y Minato entendieron que su mala crianza solo le hizo daño a Naruto.

La siguiente prueba es el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens el objetivo es darle a todos los blanco y el máximo es 200 puntos para aprobar es de 100 puntos todos lanzaron sus kunais los que sacaron los mejores puntajes fueron Sasuke Uchiha que saco 192 puntos, los aldeanos solo le aplaudieron para aumentar su ego.

En las mujeres la que saco el mejor puntaje fue Hanabi Uchiha con 195 puntos y eso hizo enfurecer al que tiene un culo de pato en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y a su club de fans.

Pero Naruto volvió a sorprender atino a todos los blancos en especial a sus padres y solo se escuchó a sus amigos y su hermanito con Bao Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga gritar alabanzas por su gran técnica.

Todos quedaron asombrados, ni sus hermanos eran tan buenos por que la técnica de Naruto era lanzar varias armas a la vez, nadie podrá hacer eso, el lanzaba de 10 en 10 las herramientas, esto ponía grandes preguntas en las mentes de sus padres y sus padrinos.

En los aldeanos se formaron pensamientos, "el demonio es poderoso", "el demonio ya se apodero de ese cuerpo", estos comentarios los pudieron escuchar sus padrinos y comenzaron a indagar, lo más importante empezaría en unos segundos el pequeño torneo de los alumnos de la academia.

Hiruka: Ahora empezaremos con el torneo para decidir quién es el novato del año y luego seguiremos con las otras 2 pruebas para los exámenes, esto será por bloques de hombres y mujeres.

Narrador: Los combates empezaron primero, el bloque de las mujeres y las reglas son para los 2 grupos por igual estas son: solo pierdes si te rindes o quedas inconsciente, si te tienen en una llave también cuenta si te rindes, si no te levantas a la cuenta de 10, también pierdes si sales de la plataforma.

Los combates de las jóvenes kunoichis empezó con 32, al final pasaron 4 finalistas, en sus combates, eran de Sakura contra Hanabi, el combate empezó Sakura intentaba golpear rápido a Hanabi esquivaba sin usar su byakugan, ella estuvo así durante varios segundos en eso Hanabi toma una posición del junken.

Luego la ojiperla grito **y** provocando una corriente de aire sacando a Sakura afuera del ring, Hiashi con cara seria solo asintió por la victoria de su hija con una técnica avanzada.

La siguiente pelea es de Ino Yamanaka contra Kana Kamikaze Uzumaki , las muchachas se pusieron en pose en eso el referí dio la señal y comenzaron a batirse en duelo pero la batalla fue ganada en un instante por Kana.

Lo único que hizo fue torcer el brazo de Ino hasta que ella grito en un instante y tirándose al suelo a llorar, "parece ser que está molesta por el asunto de sus hermanos", "ella quería ser la jefa de clan como su madre" dijo Tsunade a su discípula Shizune que estaba sentada con su cerdito en sus brazos.

En eso todas las demás kunoichis que vieron el combate quedaron atónitas, a pesar de conocer a Kana como una cuidadosa persona con sus oponentes, estaba de malas el día de hoy, en eso al ser declarada como ganadora del combate solo se quedó parada en el ring para seguir con la pelea final de la división de las kunoichis.

Hanabi subió a la plataforma e Iruka presentó la pelea final, dio la señal y las chicas están en posición y el solo grito, comiencen, ambas empezaron a correr una contra la otra ambas esquivaban los golpes lanzados con fuerza.

Kana salto intentando dar una patada, pero Hanabi se cubría con sus brazos, luego Hanabi activo su byakugan sin hacer sellos en eso le cierra 3 puntos de chakra en un brazo.

En las gradas solo Hinata y sus nuevos amigos Bao y Arashi, le daban gritos de ánimo y victoria, en eso muchos de los que estaban cerca también, Hanabi se puso roja por los halagos.

Kana se lanzó a pelear con un solo brazo y dando patadas pero en unas instantes Kana aumento su velocidad y un destello de un chakra rojizo salía de su cuerpo cubriéndola.

Parecer ser que ella estaba usando el chakra del Kyubii, pero la verdad era que ella se descontrolo porque logro escuchar a su pequeño hermano apoyando a su rival y no a ella.

Sus padres se asustaron ya que ellos no le enseñaron a usar el chakra y creyeron que ella lo usaba a voluntad, pero en su estado de locura ella logro noquear a Hanabi y en el piso empezó a golpearla salvajemente.

Todo se asustaron y cuando Kana salto para intentar aplastar la cabeza de Hanabi fue golpeada por Naruto en el aire.

Kana intentó golpear a Naruto, pero este empezó a golpearla de manera rápida y casi nadie pudo seguir con la vista a Naruto, en eso Kana empezó a sacar una cola de chakra pero fue noqueada por la técnica de sellado de 5 puntos elementales de Naruto.

En eso ya que Kana estaba sujetada por el cuello y fue lanzado a un lado de sus padres con facilidad por Naruto.

La verdad es que Naruto había mirado a Hinata y esta con su mirada le había pedido que ayude a su hermana, aun así, si no lo hiciera, él lo haría por que no cumpliría con el deseo de su ya difunta madre adoptiva.

Hanabi fue llevada a la enfermería y nadie dio celebración de victoria ya que no creían lo hecho por Naruto.

Sus padres y padrinos estaban avergonzados por que se dieron cuenta que en verdad ellos habían dejado de lado a Naruto y no lo habían entrenado ni enseñado nada de eso, ni prestado atención a el ni a Arashi, le estaban haciendo lo mismo al pequeño infante.

Kushina: hay no, por dios… ¿que hemos hecho?

Minato: hemos cometido muchos errores con ellos.

Tsunade: no debemos dejarlos de lados, debemos estar ahí para ellos, debemos demostrarles que queremos ser familia con ellos.

Jiraiya: debemos acercar más Naruto a ustedes más que nada y como sea.

Narrador: Los murmuros empezaron con lo que había pasado durante mucho tiempo, pero fueron detenidos por las palabras de Iruka que decía que el torneo de los varones estaba por empezar, luego de esto 64 alumnos salieron y empezaron el pequeño torneo.

Todos los que se enfrentaron a Naruto solo se rendían o fueron vencidos de un golpe, hasta las finales donde solo se enfrentarían Naruto contra Menma y Sasuke contra Kiba.

Esta era la pelea que todos esperaban o al menos pensaban que Menma ganaría fácilmente pero vieron que Naruto venció a Kana, usando incluso el chakra del zorro y no sabían cuál sería el resultado de este duelo ya que el vencedor seria el líder del clan Uzumaki.

Ambos hermanos solo se miraron, ninguno de los 2 quito la vista del otro, Naruto sabia como era el estilo de su hermano, él era arrogante por el poder de su chakra de Kurama y más por el asunto de la profecía del niño elegido que sus padres y padrinos pusieron en su cabeza, si quería cumplir su meta él tendría que vencer a su hermano rápidamente.

Comiencen, fue las palabras de Iruka ambos se lanzaron, Menma lanzo golpes al azar pero para Naruto fue fácil de leer, Menma estaba lleno de odio por no poder darle un solo golpe, daba patadas, golpes directo pero todo fue esquivado por Naruto, todos volvieron a asombrarse ante la velocidad de Naruto.

Pasaron como 2 minutos de esquives y golpes sin efecto, pero Menma no se cansaba, pero esto lo tenía previsto Naruto, cuando Menma intento darle un golpe con el codo pero Naruto tomo el codo y lanzo a Menma al cielo.

En un parpadeo Naruto desapareció y reapareció en el aire dándole una patada en el estómago y cayendo con fuerza sobre su hermano hasta que Menma impacto el suelo.

Sus padres se levantaron pero recordaron que esto era un duelo, que es de clan a fin de cuentas y no podían entrometerse como es costumbre en el clan Uzumaki que se daban en sus duelos, Menma se levantó y su cuerpo empezó a curar, una ventaja del chakra de Kurama, Naruto se sonrió por que recordó el entrenamiento con Kurama.

Flashback:

Kurama: Bien, bien, bien pequeño empecemos con el entrenamiento, primero lo que haremos será el acondicionamiento físico y también mejoraremos la dieta ya que no comes bien pero esta señora que te está cuidando, esa Anna te da de comer muchos vegetales, eso servirá, (dijo Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto).

Naruto: bien Kurama-sama cuando empezaremos con los jutsus.

Kurama: primero lo primero, no se camina antes de gatear, si te entreno primero será tu cuerpo para que puedas usar tranquilamente tu extrañas habilidades luego seguiremos con el control y ahí empezaremos con los Jutsus que crearas usando tu chakra.

Pero aprenderás a crear sellos, te guiare como hacerlos para que no puedas regenerarte fácilmente para que aguantes el dolor, no solo será físico sino mental tu entrenamiento, si usas la habilidad de regeneración no sentirás tanto el dolor.

Con dolor aprenderás a controlarte, también aprenderás a pensar con el dolor, eso será fácil para ti, fin de flashback.

Narrador: Naruto se acerca y con fuerza golpeo en el estómago de Menma, sin que Menma se diera cuenta le pone un sello con sus manos, es el mismo sello que evita que se regenere luego lo toma por los hombros poniéndose de cabeza y girando en el aire lanzo a su hermano contra el piso.

Menma se empieza a levantar con fuerza y empieza sentir dolor el no entiende el por que, Jiraiya mira con atención y nota que Menma empieza a forzar su chakra y este no se regeneraba.

Jiraiya: mierda ¿que pasa con Menma?

Minato: ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Jiraiya: No puede regenerarse, usualmente los portadores del Kyubii, tienen la ventaja de regenerarse así mismo con parte del chakra de él kyubii, piensa cuando nacieron tus hijos con Kushina.

Kushina: ¿eh?

Tsunade: cuando nacieron los trillizos, tu cuerpo sufrió daños que no te permitirían estar en óptimas condiciones, por eso pudiste pelear contra el enmascarado.

Minato: amor ¿no sabías eso?

Kushina: no (respondió apenada)

Narrador: En eso, luego de recibir varios golpes por parte de su hermano estaba empezando a sangrar por la boca y sentía dolor en las costillas y músculos, en eso se molestó e hizo el jutsu de clones de sombras invocando a 3 copias.

El estiro el brazo y los 3 clones empezaron a hacer rotaciones en su mano estirada, luego formo una bola de energía y fue corriendo contra Naruto.

RASENGAN…. Grito y trato de golpear en el torso de Naruto, en eso Naruto solo se agacho y le hizo una barrida haciendo que su hermano cayera y por su mala suerte su pectoral derecho cayó sobre su rasengan haciéndose una horrible cicatriz.

Naruto: arbitro parece que gane, el hizo una técnica que no es de taijutsu, ¿cierto?

Iruka: Así es, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Narrador: En eso se escucha un ruido por un golpe todos miraron al centro del ring, luego de eso Kushina solo grito con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que estaba viendo.

Notas:

\- El entrenamiento de un shinobi no solo es físico sino mental , es es algo que he visto en series y películas algo que en la saga de Naruto no he visto mucho.

\- La crianza de los padres de Naruto a sus hermanos se muestra con sus actitudes como de arrogancia y orgullo , posiblemente sus padre por orgullo no dejaría ver sus errores por gracia a la profecía.

. El nombre del capitulo viene de The kids aren't alright del grupo The Offspring, escuchala.


	6. Capítulo 5: Agujero negro en el sol

**_Capítulo 5: Agujero negro en el sol_**

Narrador: Naruto había sido atravesado por la mano de Menma por la espalda hasta su pecho por el lado derecho y Menma tenía una sonrisa enfermiza en la cara.

Naruto: maldita sea, desgraciado, esto cambia mis planes por completo, (en eso Naruto toma la mano de Menma que travesaba su lado derecho y le rompe los dedos, Menma saco su mano tocando sus dedos rotos).

Narrador: Todos miraron impresionados por lo que pasaba con el cuerpo de Naruto, el hueco del cuerpo de Naruto en lugar de sangrar, empezó a salir una mancha negra que cubría su torso lastimado, empezando a contraerse y dejando su torso con su ropa intacta, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Naruto: no planeaba que se mostrara eso pero a ahora pagaras el precio, en eso levanto la mano y en esa mano un bola de energía se formaba, esta no giraba y lanzaba pequeños rayos de electricidad purpura.

Minato se pone enfrente de él y le dice: ya es suficiente hijo, el sufrió ya que le rompiste los dedos además debes actuar como el líder de clan Uzumaki, no era por eso que querías pelear.

Naruto: claro Hokage-sama, los papeles (mirando después a Kushina y camino hacia ella)

Kushina: aquí están hijo, (dándoselo y pensando qué clase de técnica era esa, en eso Naruto sonrió y dijo, "gracias señora de Namikaze").

Narrador: Nadie entendió lo dicho por el, en eso se acercó a Menma y dijo: KAI, un sello en su espalda de Menma apareció y brillando luego desapareciendo el sello.

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido y se dio cuenta que Naruto era un maestro de fuinjutsu de alto nivel, claro es posible ya que él es un Uzumaki, el noto luego que el cuerpo de Menma empezaba a regenerarse de a poco.

Todos empezaron a especular varias cosas acerca de ese poder, que era una habilidad del Kyubii, que era un jutsu secreto, que era un Gekken genkai y muchos miembros del consejo civil sonrieron por esto ya que pensaron usar ese poder para ellos, en especial Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

En eso Hiruka grita que el siguiente combate será entre Sasuke contra Kiba, ambos subieron al ring aunque ambos estaban impresionados por el combate pero debían volver a la realidad si querían hacerse notar.

Hiruka: comiencen.

Narrador: ambos atacaron con fuerza pero en un instante Sasuke lanzo a Kiba a fuera del ring, el ganador es Sasuke Uchiha luego todos empezaron a alabarlo y recuperando su confianza dio su sonrisa de arrogancia.

Mikoto solo movía su cabeza de pena, "este hijo mío es más orgulloso que su padre", pensó la hermosa pelinegra que cuando ponía su cara triste solo se veía más hermosa para muchos pervertidos.

Iruka: ahora pasamos a las finales masculinas para el título del novato del año, ambos entraron a la plataforma y estaban listos para todo, comiencen.

Sasuke: oye fracasado, yo no soy como el inútil de tu hermano yo soy un ninja de élite.

Narrador: Naruto solo rompió su pose de combate y miro a Mikoto, ella asentó con su mirada triste para el gusto de los pervertidos, en eso Naruto volvió a tomar su posición de combate y desapareció.

Sasuke recibió un golpe en la cara, luego Naruto lo tomo por su brazo y le dio una patada en la cara, luego de eso le dio un golpe en la quijada lanzándolo al aire y tomando a Sasuke por la pierna y era tratado como un muñeco de papel, siendo golpeado contra el piso una y otra vez luego lo soltó.

El referí empezó el conteo pero cuando iba por el número 7, Naruto levanto la mano y dijo: "referí renuncio", no me importa el ridículo título de novato del año, solo es para ser un pretencioso imbécil, no vale la pena denle el título a él.

Naruto bajaba del cuadrilátero en eso Sasuke salto con su cuerpo todo magullado y lanza un Jutsu de bola de fuego, Naruto recibe el impacto directo en el torso, su parte superior de su ropa quedo chamuscada.

Todos lo vieron y solo quedaron en silencio, sus brazos, pecho, hombros y espaldas estaban llenos de cicatrices y quemaduras, Kushina se llevó su mano a la boca queriendo llorar, los niños pequeños que lo alentaban querían llorar porque pensaron que las heridas se las hizo Sasuke en ese momento.

Naruto: Maldita sea, esa ropa era nueva, desgraciado ahora si se me fue el respeto por tu madre y tu hermano.

Sasuke: ¿qué a que te refieres con mi madre? y de ¿dónde conoces a mi hermano?

Naruto: tu madre es una amiga personal de muchos de mis amigos y tu hermano es uno de mis maestros desde que era niño.

Flashback: Naruto de niño, corría a toda máquina a entrenar en la mañana pero en eso se encuentra con unos aldeanos.

Aldeano 1: es el monstruo, hay que acabar con él.

Aldeano 2: si acabemos con lo que empezó el Hokage.

Narrador: Entonces los 9 aldeanos que formaron el grupo fueron a golpear a Naruto, el joven podría esquivarlos ya que estuvo entrenando con Kurama, al esquivarlos, en un instante los aldeanos fueron golpeados y noqueados por unas figuras que Naruto no se había percatado.

Cuervo: pareceré que el pequeño es muy talentoso ¿no crees lobo?

Lobo: si me agrada en sus ojos hay deseo de sobrevivir.

Naruto: yo los conozco son los ambus del clan Uchiha.

Cuervo: ¿cómo sabes?

Naruto: la semana pasada estaba en la oficina del Hokage y ustedes estaban ahí para dar un reporte y ustedes se quitaron las máscaras.

Lobo: pero solo estábamos nosotros y el Hokage.

Naruto: yo estaba escondido en la oficina durante una hora, lo hago para entrenar mi sigilo y los ambus y el Hokage no se dan cuenta de mi presencia.

Cuervo: increíble, disculpa Naruto ¿tu padre es el Hokage no es cierto?

Naruto: si, solo lo es de nombre con Kushina, ellos casi nunca me ponen atención es mas ya me aprendí a cocinar solo para comer, ni siquiera me entrenan como a mis hermanos aunque ellos son muy torpes.

Lobo: ¿torpes?

Naruto: si dejan muchas aperturas en su defensa.

Cuervo: yo he visto el entrenamiento de ellos, es verdad eso, a nosotros nos pidió un favor la señora Anna Hyuga, nos dijo que te cuidemos ya que salió de la aldea con su esposo en una misión de un mes de embajadores, dime ¿quieres que te entrenemos?

Naruto: ¿enserio?

Lobo: claro ¿o no tienes tiempo?

Kurama: Acepta chico, diles que en las mañanas entrenemos, un día sí y un día no para que ellos tengan tiempo libre y en la tardes te la pasas y aprendes cosas intelectuales con tu nueva madre.

Naruto: Claro, pero son juegos no cosas intelectuales.

Kurama: si, si claro.

Naruto: claro acepto pero sería mejor que un día si me entrenen y otro día no para que puedan tener tiempo libre, (Kurama le dijo esto para poder entrenarlo a la par en los días libres).

Lobo: perfecto por cierto Naruto-kun, yo soy Shisui y él es Itachi y somos del clan Uchiha, fin de flashback.

Narrador: Todos escucharon lo que dijo, que él había sido entrenado por el mismo Itachi el traidor, el asesino de su clan.

Sasuke: ¡dime donde está, sabes donde esta!… (Esto lo dijo con ira y prepotencia como un niñito mimado).

Naruto: no sé dónde está, y si lo supiera no te lo diría, niño malcriado.

Sasuke: Maldito… (En eso salta e intenta golpear a Naruto, pero en eso Naruto solo se transformó en cuervos y se reformo en el otro lado del ring).

Naruto: ¿cómo crees que podrías vencerlo?, eres débil, un mocoso mimado que le besan las nalgas, en especial los inútiles del consejo civil, mírame bien mis cicatrices.

Desde que tenía 3 años los ignorantes de esta aldea me han querido matar por ser el portador del alma de Kyubii y los inútiles que son mis padres nunca lo supieron, yo si entreno, yo sí sé que es sufrir, yo si soy fuerte.

Narrador: Jiraiya no lo podía creer nadie de sus informantes de la aldea no le habían dicho esto, debería hablar bien con sus contactos, Tsunade tampoco lo creía y dijo "esas cicatrices te las hicieron los aldeanos".

Todos escucharon esas palabras dichas por la rubia sannin, Kushina lloro e intento ponerse de pie para poder ir a abrazar a su hijo, pero en ese instante escucho las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto: (mirando a la rubia) claro que no, aunque reconozco a muchos de esos inútiles civiles pero fue gracias al chakra de Kurama que siempre sanaban mis heridas.

Minato: espera ¿Quién es Kurama, hijo?

Naruto: Kurama es el Kyubii no Yoko, aunque le quitaron el chakra su alma en mi regenero su chakra de apoco ya que ser su portado da el beneficio de regenerar las heridas de su portador, ya que su alma regenera el chakra cuando se gasta en un tiempo, por eso el chakra de mis hermanos ya se está gastando de a poco.

Narrador: Menma estaba impactado, lo que le hacía especial se está acabando, Kana se molestó por lo dicho y se dio cuenta que al lado de su hermano Naruto era inferior.

Narrador: En eso Naruto concentro una energía oscura en sus manos, esta recorrió su cuerpo y su ropa se reconstruyo, luego mucha energía se concentró en su mano izquierda formando un bastón que se alargaba a 2 metros, en la parte inferior se formó como unos huesos formando una cola con varias navajas de unos 70 centímetros, todo de un color purpura oscuro.

Luego en la parte superior se formó una cresta en un lado con la misma configuración de la cola con huesos y una esfera roja en el lado opuesto de la cresta que era como de un metro, al solidificarse se notó un brillo de un filo plateado de la parte baja de la cresta.

Danzo: ¿una guadaña?, el creo eso, ¿Qué demonios es ese poder?

Sasuke: no me sorprendenn… (En eso Naruto le dio una patada con fuerza en la boca, luego desapareció y le hizo un corte de la cintura hasta el hombro, luego el pequeño emo fue tratado como pelota de pinpong por Naruto que se movía a gran velocidad).

Narrador: Luego Naruto tomo al emo por el pelo y poniendo su guadaña en su cuello le dijo: "pide perdón"

El emo estaba por orinarse pero su miedo fue más grande que su orgullo y grito perdón, "vez" dijo Naruto, vez, es fácil vivir sin molestar a los demás, que esto sea la lección del día, en eso su guadaña se desvaneció como si la obscuridad se la tragara.

Pasaron varios minutos después, nadie creyó lo que había pasado, los padres del niño demonio eran el hokage y su esposa, el niño zorro tenía un gran poder, el chico conocía el nombre de su Bijuu.

Como siempre empezaron las especulaciones en especial de que el chico era la reencarnación del zorro pero eso fue aplacado por el testimonio de los Hyugas que estaba ahí que decían que ellos ven el chakra del zorro encerrado en su estómago y todo es el poder del chico.

Por otro lado si el zorro está encerrado en su estómago, eso quiere decir que el pueblo había apaleado a un niño inocente varias veces y no solo eso sino al hijo del Hokage.

Los visitantes de la aldea se sintieron asqueados por cómo se enteraron lo del chico, por lo menos ellos cuidaban a sus jichurikis aunque no es lo mismo ya que un jichuriki era un jinchuriki, siempre solos, siempre odiados pero no a ese extremo.

Sus padres iban a bajar para hablar con Naruto pero en eso Hiruka llama la atención de todos.

Hiruka: dada las condiciones de lo que ha pasado aquí seguiremos con los exámenes, ahora haremos los jutsus de cada uno clan o los enseñados en la academia.

Narrador: Cada uno de los alumnos dio su mejor esfuerzo pero se sentía como nada a comparación de la guadaña o su movilidad o su taijutsu, los que hicieron los jutsus de la academia solo fueron los jutsus de kaguarimi, bushin y henge no jutsu.

Pero los de clanes hicieron sus especialidades, luego le toco a Naruto lo único que hizo fue un golpe para el orgullo de sus hermanos.

Naruto junto chakra en su mano formando una esfera, era el rasengan de su padre, en eso empezó a llenarlo de más chakra, esta creció un poco más y este tomo un color rojizo con pequeñas llamas blanca.

Minato: Na-na-Naruto le ha puesto chakra elemental al rasengan.

Tsunade: ¿seguro?

Jiraiya: nunca pensé que podría hacerse, ni siquiera Minato lo ha completado y eso que él lo creo.

Narrador: Con Naruto, seguía formando una esfera roja y de este salía un aura de fuego y llamas reducidas como si fuera un pequeño sol, en eso solo lanzo la esfera con fuerza ante todos los blancos de 15 maniquís, no los quemo, los desintegro por el calor y no solo eso, cristalizo la arena alrededor y carbonizo las rocas alrededor.

Todos quedaron asombrados, todos estaban aplaudiendo pero Naruto ni se inmutó hasta que paso al lado de sus amigos de infancia y el los saludo con una sonrisa, luego de eso paso la última prueba donde era opcional, era el jutsu de invocación.

Solo unos cuanto hicieron esa prueba para el gusto de unos, solo eran gatos y perros, algunas aves nada fuera de lo común ya que muchos tenía ese contrato en si esta prueba era para aquellos que sabían o sentían que no aprobarían era un porcentaje del 15 por ciento extra.

Naruto: qué triste, esas invocaciones son muy pobres, es claro que el nivel de Konoha ha bajado por solo dejar que miembros de familias civiles se hagan shinobis.

Sakura: como si tu pudiera invocar algo, Naruto-baka.

Naruto: claro, tengo de los cuervos que es pasivo y me permite convocar cuervos que me dio mi maestro Itachi, y el otro lo conseguí invocándolo sin firmar nada y me convertí en su primer invocador cuando tenía 8 años.

Iruka: ¿tenías un contrato de invocación desde los 8 años?

Naruto: si, técnica de invocación….

Narrador: Un pufff fuerte se escuchó y se vieron varias sombras, eran un grupo de seres grandes de unos 2 metros y medios a 3 metros, figuras humanas con cuernos en la cabeza, algunos tenían 2 o un cuerno.

Pero había una que tenía 5 con una figura femenina y sus pieles eran de varios colores entre gris, rojo, y azul y morado y claro rosado imitando al humano, estas criaturas eran conocidos como Los Oni.

Los Oni tenía características extrañas eran muy agresivos al combate pero muy relajados cuando se divertían con comidas bien sazonadas de carne de jabalís, res o pescado, a voluntad sacaban garras y un aura de muerte, pero lo más extraño eran su géneros los hombres tenia rasgos muy fuerte en sus facciones.

Sus cuerpos eran robustos, muy musculosos y definido con voces que dan miedo por lo grave que eran, pero las mujeres eran distintas ellas eran delgadas con un rostro casi divino con colmillos muy pequeños que ni salía de sus bocas a diferencia de los hombres.

Sus voces de las féminas eran muy delicadas y finas y una personalidad muy tierna, fuera de los combates claro está, porque ellas dan más miedo que los hombres de su raza cuando se enfadan.

La Oni de 5 cuernos: oh es el pequeño Naru-chibi,(esto lo dijo con una voz muy alegre en eso las otras 3 mujeres Oni de ropaje revelador ya que ellos usan kimonos ajustados o taparrabos y piezas de armaduras de acuerdo a sus gustos, solo se le acercaron y lo levantaron abrazándolo poniéndolo entre sus senos).

Narrador: Los pervertidos sangraron a chorros, los prepubers se sonrojaron haciendo muecas de idiotas y Jiraiya iba a saltar para unirse al abrazo pero Tsunade y Kushina se levantaron para ir a poner en su sitio a esas pervertidas por tomar así a Naruto.

Naruto: Guoki-sama ha pasado tiempo y ¿dónde está Senki-sama?

Gouki: atiende asuntos del clan hoy nacía un bebe, (nadie sabía cosas de esa raza pero era raro que naciera un bebe en la especie, cada 20 o 10 años nacían unos cuantos nada mas, aunque ellos vivían siglos en lugar de décadas).

Sabes los problemas de nuestra especie, los clanes se masacraron entre sí, por eso siempre es fiesta cuando nace un bebe ya que son nuestro tesoro, pero dime, ¿dónde estamos?

Naruto: estamos en la aldea ninja de Konoha y estamos en los exámenes de jutsus, por eso los invoque, además ahora haré "eso" señora, dentro de un rato los llamare.

Gouki: oh, de acuerdo y luego cumplirás tu palabra ya que tienes más honor que muchos en el consejo civil en esta aldea, nos vemos.

Narrador: En eso Los Oni se desvanecieron todos quedaron atónitos por la invocación de Naruto, esto lo volvía a poner en el tope.

Cuando todos se calmaron empezaron con la ceremonia de graduación ya que todo era algo fuera de los común, en eso Minato empezó a entregar las bandas ninjas a los jóvenes estudiantes y cada uno se sentía orgulloso.

Algunos por pensar que cumplirían sus sueños, otros solo por sus orgullos pero algunos solos querían superar a Naruto que se convirtió en algo especial.

Sasuke rechinaba sus dientes porque ese fracasado era más fuerte que él, él debía tener ese contrato, esa arma, esas técnicas porque era un Uchiha, uno de los mejores.

Menma solo estaba furioso, su inútil hermano era superior y que además lo había avergonzado en público, Kana por otro lado se enteró que podría perder su chakra del Kyubii y que ella no sería la niña de la profecía.

Cuando Minato se acercó con la banda para dársela a Naruto y con una sonrisa estiro la mano y antes de decir algo Naruto golpeo la mano de Minato con gran seriedad dijo: "no acepto, no seré un ninja de Konoha".

Nota:

-Los Oni son criaturas del folclore japonés que comparten muchas similitudes con los demonios y ogros occidentales. Son personajes populares en el arte, literatura y teatro japoneses.

-En si en este momento Naruto esta al nivel físico de Chunin élite y no sera capaz de vencer aun Jounin como en otras historia aunque de sellos estará en un 9 de 10 en nivel, en los exámenes chunin se hará mas fuerte y mejorara mucho con otros.

-Los exámenes al aire libre se dan solo por mostrar su desarrollo y fuerza por las visitas de miembros importantes de otras aldeas, algo que hizo Minato hace unos años como mejora, y negocio un convenio para los Uchihas pero a alguien le gano la codicia y el orgullo.

-el nombre del capitulo es de Black hole sun del grupo Soundgarden, escacha y disfrútala.


	7. Capítulo 6: Cayendo lejos de mi

**_Capítulo 6: Cayendo lejos de mi_**

Narrador: Las mandíbulas de todos se cayeron al piso, sus ojos no se salieron de sus cuencas gracias a los nervios ópticos de todas las personas que escucharon eso.

Iruka: ¿por qué?, porque dices eso Naruto, (dijo el hombre con una cicatriz que está en medio de su nariz lo dijo con una sorpresa al igual que cualquiera lo hubiera dicho).

Naruto: no me lo tome a mal Hiruka-sensei hay pocas personas que valen la pena aquí en la aldea, eso te incluye que siempre fuiste un maestro justo no como los demás que siempre me saboteaban con genjutsus en mis pruebas, pero yo siempre me di cuenta.

(Mirando a Minato), Tú nunca lo supiste y su esposa tampoco a pesar que eran mis padres ya que ni me inscribieron a la academia, pero no seré alguien que cuide de estos animales repulsivos y codiciosos aldeanos, es por ellos que no seré ninja de esta aldea, no valen la pena.

Narrador: En eso una energía oscura cubrió a Naruto y desapareció, Kushina se puso al fin a llorar por que por su culpa, su hijo odia la aldea, en un instante Minato llamo a sus ambus y dijo que busquen a Naruto y lo traigan.

Muchos pensaron el seria buscado por su poder ya que era algo nunca visto pero la verdad era que Minato estaba arrepentido por como trato a su hijo.

Ya llegada la noche, el consejo se reunió y los problemas para todos había empezado, todos estaban ahí, los civiles que se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras de Naruto, los demás miembros del consejo de guerra les encanto ver el nivel de Naruto y más que insultara impunemente a los civiles.

Los concejales se relamían por el poder de Naruto para ver cómo usarlo como arma en especial Danzo, pero los padres de Naruto estaba deprimidos por lo hecho y por perder a su hijo pero no perdían las esperanzas de que los Ambus lo traigan de vuelta.

Minato: bien esta reunión es para ver el asunto de hoy e informar más cosas.

Omura: debemos traer de vuelta a Naruto, si alguna otra aldea se apodera de él intentarían usarlo contra nosotros.

Danzo: es verdad si lo perdemos, perdernos nuestra mejor arma.

Tsunade: cállate viejo asqueroso, en eso solo piensas.

Narrador: En eso una nube de obscuridad se formó a un lado del consejo y salió Naruto con 2 chunins mayores, noqueados.

Naruto: si quieres hacer algo al respecto, te presento a los 2 chunins que me torturaban de niño con los aldeanos.

Todos: Narutooooo

Kushina: Naruto hijo perdón por todo, (en salió disparada contra el para abrasarlo pero ella lo atravesó como si fuera energía oscura).

Naruto: No he venido a pasar tiempo de caridad, vine a informar que ahora soy el líder del clan Uzumaki, sino mal recuerdan esta mañana gane el puesto por un combate justo como es la tradición del clan.

Koharu: entonces quédate aquí, ahora entraras al proyecto de restauración de clanes, para la aldea y… (Pero en eso Naruto se hecho a reír).

Naruto: No seas estúpida vieja idiota, el clan Uzumaki no pertenece a las filas de Konoha, siempre fueron aliados pero si solo fuera ninja el único que tendría poder sobre mí es el Hokage.

Minato: pero soy tu padre y tengo poder legal sobre ti.

Naruto: No lo creo Minato-san, la última vez que hablo conmigo fue a los 7 años y yo le pedí que firme algo, unos papeles que hacen que le desacredite como mi tutor legal a usted y Kushina.

Minato: tengo el poder para anularlos.

Naruto: no lo creo, el único que puede anularlos es la persona que firmo el documento que lo pone como mi tutor legal que es Itachi Uchiha y como la segunda persona que es mi tutora legal fue mi madre adoptiva, Anna Hyuga, solo con la firma de ambos podrían reclamarme.

Narrador: La cara de todos formó un sentimiento de asombro en especial en Kushina por que una de sus mejores amigas tenía a su hijo menor como su hijo adoptivo y más Hiashi porque él no sabía nada de eso.

No entendió hasta ese día por qué la fortuna de ella fue dividida en 3 partes, 2 partes para sus hijas y una para un niño destinado a la elección de ella en secreto.

Naruto: si, creo que solo por ella es que haré una oferta.

Mebuki Haruno: Cállate monstruo, ambus sometan a la bestia.

Narrador: En eso Naruto desapareció y el la golpeo en el estómago con una gran fuerza, poniéndola en su asiento y de la nada salieron 6 cadenas negras del cuerpo de Naruto.

Estas rodearon el cuerpo de la concejal y de los bordes de las cadenas, habían cuchillas, ganchos de carne, pesas y piezas de hierro caliente, que se pusieron en la cara de Mebuki sin lastimarla.

Naruto: (acercándose a Mebuki y tocando su mejilla) sabes si no te tuviera asco por ser una basura entraría al programa de restauración de clanes para estar en la cama contigo y tu hija al mismo tiempo, pero como no soy un pervertido como el viejo inútil en la ventana ni loco te tocaría.

Narrador: a Jiraiya le salio una gota e hizo un gesto de molestia por ser descubierto y mas que por ser descubierto el hecho de tildarlo como pervertido.

Shibi Aburame: Uzumaki-san, perdón por interrumpirlo pero ¿qué es lo que quiere?, dice que viene hacer una oferta.

Naruto: es verdad vengo por una promesa a Anna Hyuga, seré un ninja de la aldea con la noción de que tiene que cumplir 4 condiciones que les dé, sino las cumplen yo me iré de la aldea con la fortuna Uzumaki y los rollos de mi clan que está ahora bajo mi propiedad, piénsenlo.

Pero les digo que mis condiciones les beneficiara a la aldea, pero los civiles no se preocupen ustedes no perderán poder por mí, sino por sus estupideces y eso también va por los concejales.

Tienen hasta mañana, antes de que escojan los equipos de la academia, (en eso la energía oscura cubre a Naruto tragándolo en unos segundos).

Danzo: no pensara cumplir con las demandas de ese mocoso.

Mikoto: yo lo conozco y varios de sus hijos también yo digo que lo hagamos.

Kushina: hay que hacerlo.

Omura: claro que no, ese mocoso nos insulta y se larga como si nada.

Mebuki: hay que encerrarlo, (en eso todo el consejo civil grito pidiendo la cabeza de Naruto).

Tsunade: cuantas veces se les ha dicho a ustedes concejo civil, ustedes no tienen voz ni voto en los asuntos shinobis y menos los concejales ya que solo deben aconsejar no decidir.

Narrador: Todos los iban a reclamar pero Minato tomo la palabra.

Minato: lo someteremos a votación por los miembros del consejo Shinobi es eso o lo perdemos para siempre, (en eso solo miro a Kushina porque sabían que de alguna manera ya perdieron a su hijo, pero aún le quedaba Arashi y sus hermanos Kana y Menma).

Narrador: Todos los miembros del consejo shinobi acepto la idea de las 4 condiciones de Naruto, aunque muchos no dudaron por lo que dijo "piénsenlo pero les digo que mis condiciones le beneficiara a la aldea".

Luego se levantó la sesión y dejarían que Mikoto la contacte y Neko, la ambu que estaba en la reunión por protección se llevó a los ex torturadores de Naruto con Anko para que ella juegue, ya que estaba sin un novio desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba muy frustrada.

Minato y Kushina entraron a su casa, el único que estaba en casa era el pequeño Arashi jugando en la sala.

Kushina: hola hijo.

Arashi: hola mama ¿y Naruto?

Minato: no está aquí, ¿o sí?

Arashi: no se, de seguro fue a su departamento pero pensé que vendría con ustedes.

Kushina: ¿departamento?

Arashi: si la mama de Hinata se lo regalo cuando tenía 5 años, a veces vamos a jugar ahí, (en eso se tapó la boca con miedo).

Minato: Arashi-chan, ¿sabes dónde está el departamento de Naruto?

Arashi: si pero no les diré donde esta se lo prometí, porque él siempre me cuido, cuando tenía hambre, el me cocinaba, el me enseño a jugar y me presento a Bao y también a usar el baño.

Kushina: (llorando y abrazando a Arashi) perdón hijo, perdón por no prestarte atención, perdón, perdón, perdón, en eso (Minato también lo abrazo con fuerza, y empezaron a llorar).

Arashi: snif, snif, snif ya los perdono, snif, snif pero Naruto como haremos para que viva aquí.

Minato: no se hijo pero encontraremos la manera, te lo prometo.

Narrador: Kana escuchaba la conversación y no sabía cómo sentirse y Menma estaba en su habitación maquinando su venganza contra su hermano.

Los días pasaban con lentitud para muchos en especial para la familia Namikaze, que solo se la pasaban encerrados, muchos pensaron que sería por lamentaciones por Naruto.

Pero la verdad es que si estaban arrepentidos, solo estaban conociendo a su hijo menor para no cometer los mismos errores con él.

Empezaron con lo más básico, conocerlo y saber lo que le gusta, que eran las galletas con crema de fresa, el ramen y el jugo de manzana, sus cuentos favoritos, eran el tigre y el oso, el pequeño pez koi y la princesa de los lobos.

Sus animales favoritos son los pájaros, su color favorito es el negro y el verde y le gusta mucho las espadas y sus sueños para el futuro era que quería ser el mejor espadachín ninja de todos y casarse con Bao Uchiha porque quería protegerla y además es muy bonita.

Al decirle esto a su madre el solo se sonrojo como un tomate y ella solo atino a abrasarlo, Minato le trajo juegos de mesa para los 3, pero se dieron cuenta que aún le faltaban sus otro 2 hijos.

Luego Kushina fue a buscarlos pero se dio cuenta que ninguno de los 2 estaban en sus cuartos, ambos se fueron a buscar a Naruto para pelear con él para ponerlo en su sitio o eso pensaban ellos.

Mikoto le informo a Shisui que le diga a Naruto que el consejo aceptara las 4 condiciones, que el diera que este en el salón del consejo en 2 días.

Shisui le mando el mensaje con sus cuervos ya que él también era poseedor del contrato de los cuervos, Naruto recibió el mensaje y se pregunta que si todo saldrá como él lo planeo mientras agarraba un fotografía de él y su madre Anna cuando tenía 5 años.

Luego recordó que debió dejar en un papel escrito que Arashi no debe comer galletas con relleno de fresa porque eso lo vuelve extrañamente hiperactivo, bueno eso no importa por ahora.

Llego el día y la hora de reunirse con el consejo llego, Naruto entro en el salón y se presentó tranquilamente, el consejo civil lo miraba con odio porque él se la pasaba faltándoles el respeto y los miro fijamente.

Naruto: díganme porque el consejo civil se encuentra aquí, este asunto no les concierne ya que es asunto shinobi lo que quería hablar y tampoco los consejeros deberían estar aquí ya que estos asuntos tampoco les concierne.

Un consejero civil con cara de cerdo quiso quejarse pero fue detenido por Choza Akimichi lo detuvo diciendo que es verdad y se retiren, ellos se retiraron maldiciendo al joven ninja pero esto no importo.

Luego Naruto miro el techo y lanzo un kunai pero le da a alguien que sale del techo y era un ambu con mascara y un kanji de raíz, luego fue capturado por los otros ambus del Hokage.

Kushina: Naruto ¿cómo sabias que estaba ahí?

Naruto: es simple Kushina-sama, soy un sensor y nací con todas la habilidades Uzumakis incluso la regeneraracion, aun por ser mestizo, por qué crees que tengo las cadenas.

Minato: bien, Naruto nos has dicho que si queremos que te quedes teníamos que cumplir 4 condiciones dinos cuales son, por favor.

Naruto: estas condiciones son de acuerdo al momento y primero pediré 2 condiciones, pero si no, cumplen las demás, simple me voy aunque me pongan como criminal en el libro bingo, así de simple.

Minato: de acuerdo pero responde unas preguntas, míralo como un gesto de confianza con el consejo shinobi, y si prometes que estas peticiones ayudan a la aldea no veo por qué negarnos.

Naruto: bien ¿qué cosas quieres saber?

Minato: en verdad ¿quién te entreno y como conociste a Anna Hyuga?

Naruto: mis maestros fueron Itachi y Sishui, porque creen que pidieron que les den el patrullaje de un día sí y otro no, a Anna Hyuga la conocí semanas de cumplir 4 años ese día como me ignoraron yo salí de casa.

Ese día un grupo de aldeanos me capturo y me lincho a golpes me hicieron varias heridas luego cuando no aguante más y me desmaye y pero vi como uno de ellos quiso decapitarme, ella llego y venció a los chunin que estaba ahí.

Me llevo al hospital y me cuido por 7 días seguidos ya que el chakra de Kurama que también es mi maestro no podía regenerarme rápido como a mis hermanos, luego siempre nos reuníamos a conversar en un parque y de ahí nos hicimos amigos y la considere como mi madre y ella me considero como su hijo hasta que ella murió y yo estaba a su lado ese día.

Hiashi: ya veo así que se iba a verte y yo nunca lo supe, (esto lo dijo con una tristeza en su tono ya que su cara era seria).

Minato: ¿hace cuánto conoces al Kyubii?

Naruto: fue ese día que me torturaron, desde entonces él me dijo su nombre, su historia y como nació y muchos secretos escondidos de este mundo que no lo creían.

Si les contara nunca se sacarían de sus cabezas ciertas cosas y por la edad que el posee, él tiene más de 5,000 años, el decidió entrenarme y esa es la única información que les puedo dar de él, pero él les da un mensaje.

"Que se cuiden de Danzo y lo otro es que los humanos son estúpidos pues quieren poder para la guerra y no la paz, sino sabrían que el poder de los bijuus no es su chakra sino el inmenso conocimiento que ellos poseen, gracias a su padre", eso es todo.

Minato: bien dime ¿Qué es esa mancha negra en tu cuerpo?

Naruto: simple, es obscuridad, obscuridad pura, no es chakra y no sé por qué, es obscuridad pura, la manipulo como se me da la gana por una ley fundamental en la naturaleza.

La obscuridad esta en todos lados como en los intestinos de las personas en el cerebro de las personas en el universo en sitios que nunca han vistos la luz la obscuridad esta siempre incluso en la nada.

Miren con atención, (en eso formo su guadaña de forma tranquila y luego trajo un kunai), de cierta forma la obscuridad toma partículas y átomos de distintos lados del universo y lo construyo.

Minato: ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el rasengan?

Naruto: (En eso formo el rasengan y le puso chakra de fuego) solo mire como una vez como lo hiciste de niño y note que su función y le faltaba algo.

Luego decidí darle chakra elemental pero quise darle potencia por eso uso la oscuridad y traigo moléculas de cualquier lado ya disperso y poniéndolo, dándole estabilidad combinándolo con mi chakra, lo llamo: "RASENGAN DE LA CORONA SOLAR".

Shikkaku: bien joven una pregunta más, su invocación de los Onis ¿cómo lo consiguió?

Naruto: (suspiros) bueno señor Nara eso es una historia larga.

Notas:

\- el control de la obscuridad es la habilidad especial de Naruto, puede construir y reconstruir ciertos objetos y cosas ademas de solo su cuerpo.

\- la oscuridad no seria como el personaje de Barbanegra de One piece sino simplemente seria usada a su antojo como se le de la gana , ¿o como lo harías tu si tienes el poder de usarla como quieras?.

\- el titulo sale de la canción Falling away from me del grupo KoRn, escacha la canción.


	8. Capítulo 7: Miedo a la oscuridad

**_Capítulo 7: Miedo a la oscuridad_**

Naruto: por dónde empezar, creo que lo resumiré en lo más simple, bien cuando murió Anna-sama anduve medio deprimido pero sabía que no podía quedarme estancado sin cumplir ciertas promesas a algunas personas, así que después de un mes volvía entrenar todo el día y en mis entrenamientos vi como Jiraiya invoco sapos.

Kurama me explico cómo funcionan los jutsus de invocación y me dijo que si lo hacía sin contrato podría ir al territorio de una invocación a que más sea a fin a ellos.

Hice los sellos y active el jutsu y fui a el bosque de Los Oni, ahí me encontré con Zenki-sama y Gouki-sama, ellos me hicieron una prueba secreta con el sabio oni para ser el primer invocador de su clan, luego la pase y desde entonces en las tardes iba a entrenar con los niños del clan de Los Onis.

Mikoto: entonces las cicatrices que tienes en el cuerpo son de tus entrenamientos con ellos.

Naruto: si, algunas de ellas pero con ellos aumente mi fuerza, pero me hicieron jurar que los invoque ante el jefe de la aldea que me una para cumplir una petición cuando sea ninja y es eso una de mis peticiones, cumplan lo que los líderes les pidan.

Minato: bien veremos, ahora invócalos para saber qué es lo que pedirán ellos.

Naruto: jutsu de invocación…., (en eso una gran nube apareció y 2 figuras se mostraron uno era la mujer Oni de piel azulada y cabellos negros con 5 cuernos, Gouki y el otro era un hombre Oni de 3 metros con 2 cuernos muy grandes de piel roja y un extraño tercer ojo en su frente en forma vertical, este era el líder, Senki).

Senki: bien, no había venido al mundo humano desde hace más de 400 años y ¿como estas pequeño Naru-chibi?

Naruto: bien señor, ahora lo he invocado para que pueda hablar con el líder de la aldea como me pidió cuando firme el contrato con usted.

Senki: bien humanos, (esto lo dijo mientras ponía su kanabo en su hombro) soy Senki líder del clan de los Onis y ella es mi esposa Gouki la más fuerte de los Onis.

Jiraiya: ¿la más fuerte?

Senki: si pequeño humano, la más fuerte, soy líder por mis dotes de liderazgo y ella es la más fuerte porque nadie le ha ganado en el clan.

Gouki: bien directo al grano de una vez, cariño, queremos que Naruto pueda ser capaz de invocar a un grupo de mujeres de nuestro clan cada cierto tiempo para que pasen el tiempo con los niños huérfanos de su aldea en los parques donde juegan.

Todos: ¿qué?

Senki: Para los onis los niños son el tesoro más importante, hace siglos los onis estábamos peleando entre nosotros por nuestro amor a la lucha pero eso redujo nuestro numero desde ahí nos unificamos como un solo clan y empezamos a respetar la vida más que otra cosa.

Gouki: en nuestra especie nace uno niños en un lapso de 10 a 20 años, por eso las Onis femeninas desean pasar tiempo con niños intentado calmar su instinto materno que aparece en la pubertad, no importa su especie eso clama nuestras hormonas para que no seamos muy agresivas.

Senki: a cambio permitiremos que Naruto nos use para combates donde ustedes puedan perder y es más si el encuentra alguien que sea digno poseedor de nuestro contrato, lo firmara para seguir protegiendo a su aldea y claro si también pasa nuestra prueba.

Minato: me parece bien, "el contrato será exclusivo con la aldea solo si su portador encuentra a una persona digna que pase su prueba", hecho, aceptamos.

Senki: Hecho, tenemos un trato, (en eso Gouki se acercó a Minato y estiro su mano y estrechándola).

Gouki: una cosa más, sabemos lo que paso Naruto, si sabemos que algún otro niño o niña sufra mental o físicamente un abuso más le vale al perpetuador suicidarse porque si lo encontramos lo despedazaremos con nuestra manos, (en eso Gouki toco la columna de concreto y la destrozo).

Narrador: "Me agrada su actitud" pensaron todas las mujeres en el consejo shinobi.

Senki: nos retiramos, (entonces ambos onis desaparecieron en un puf).

Naruto: bien la otra condición es la siguiente para mí y ustedes, quiero poder escoger a mi equipo genin y que sea de 5 miembros.

Tsume Inosuka: ¿cómo pides eso?, ¿Por qué? chico explícate, por favor

Naruto: verán mi nivel es alto, pero con quien me agruparan, lo que propongo es que se empiece a formar un equipo de asalto especial que en el futuro pueda ser ambu o especialistas en misiones de rango S.

En si quería que sea de 6 pero el sexto lugar debería ser de un ninja médico para emergencias luego de un tiempo cuando encuentren a alguien con esa habilidades lo pongan ahí.

Jiraiya: whao, lo pensaste bien, ¿no?

Naruto: si, incluso los miembros y pensé en 2 ninjas para que sean maestros, ellos seguro que aceptaran.

Mikoto: ¿quiénes?

Naruto: Shisui Uchiha y Anko Mitarashi, si lo piensan bien con los miembros que pienso se cumplirá bien todo ya que nos complementaríamos con sus enseñanzas y el futuro ninja médico que venga y espero que lo entre Tsunade-sama ya que debe ser uno excepcional.

Narrador: Todos miraron a Tsunade ya que hace años que no tenía un discípulo nuevo, la última fue Shizune que era una ninja médica de alto calibre y muy reconocida en varias aldeas, la rubia asintió que aceptaría lo pedido.

Tsunade: chico eres más interesante de lo que pensaba pero la última palabra la tiene el Hokage.

Minato: bien aceptare pero dime quienes son esos miembros además de ti claro.

Naruto: son Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Hanabi Hyuga con ellos formaríamos un gran equipo.

Shino seria los ataque de gran distancia y rastreo, con Hanabi Hyuga seria rastreo y ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo para asesinar rápido con su junken, con Shikamaru seria estrategia y captura y Chouji seria demolición y ataques masivos con sus jutsus de clan y yo infiltración y parte de todo lo demás, excepto medicina.

Shikaku: bien es lógico una formación por sus estilos sería una gran fuerza de combate para todo, como lo que fue el INOSHIKACHO de distintas funciones, yo digo y recomiendo que se haga, es más que se formen casi siempre grupos así para misiones peligrosas en el futuro.

Tsume: ¿es necesaria esa formación?

Naruto: si, ya que me llevo bien con 3 de ellos y la que es rastreadora la señorita Hyuga es capaz de adaptarse fácilmente y es muy centrada para cumplir una misión, no menosprecio el inmenso talento para rastrear o atacar de otros clanes, pero esto es algo que vi desde que estuve en la academia por compatibilidad.

Es más seria mejor que ponga aun especialista en comportamiento y análisis a ver las clases y cómo interactúan los alumnos para hacer mejores equipos por personalidades y aptitudes haciendo mejorar su trabajo en equipo.

Minato: tomaremos en cuenta eso último, bien aceptaremos por ahora el grupo estará a prueba y Tsunade escogerá al sexto miembro ya que si lo va a entrenar tiene que tener ciertas condiciones como el control perfecto de chakra y talento para la medicina, si esto es todo nos podemos retirar.

Narrador: El salón se vacío, Kushina solo miro como Naruto se desvanecía en su propia obscuridad, ella sintió que ella era responsable de eso por ignorar a su pequeño y antes de llorar Minato le toco el hombro y le dio una sonrisa y diciéndole:

"No te preocupes, poco a poco nos acercaremos a él y podremos ser una familia entre los 6, ahora vamos a comprar el ramen para cenar como quedamos en casa con los niños"

En eso se teletransportaron con su jutsu del dios del trueno volador al Ichiraku, todos los demás se fueron a sus casas pero los del concejo civil quería saber que había pasado en la reunión pero ninguno recibió respuesta con el argumento de que es orden directa de Hokage y no es asunto del consejo civil.

El día de elección de los equipos de la academia llego, Naruto despertó unas 2 horas antes de amanecer, luego hizo su entrenamiento matutino, regreso y se alisto para ir a la academia y desayuno ligero.

Cuando luego se vistió con la ropa del día anterior, ese atuendo lo tomaría como su uniforme, era de ambu su ropa con una camiseta ajustada, de color gris opaco con la chamarra del clan Uzumaki y sandalias negras, pero fue a unos de sus cajones y tomo una banda ninja que estaba bien guarda.

Esa banda era importante para Naruto pues era de su madre Anna que se la dejo en el departamento cuando ella iba ahí con Naruto a jugar cuando andaba embarazada, Naruto se la puso en el brazo derecho y salió del pequeño departamento a la academia y en su muñeca izquierda amarro su pañuelo blanco que le regalo Hinata.

Unas cuadras antes de que Naruto llegue a la academia, sintieron una presencia que lo seguía desde unas calles el miro por reflejos miro quien era y solo sonrió y desapareció poniéndose atrás de esa persona.

Naruto: hola pequeña Hinata, (diciendo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro).

Hinata: (sonrojada y nerviosa), ah ah, Na Na Naruto-kun… solo querí gradecerle por lo que hizo el otro día por mí de salvarme y ayudar a mi hermana mayor y quería pedirle si podía contarme más cosas de mi madre.

Naruto: Si claro Hinata ya te dije que eres como mi hermanita porque tu mama fue como la mía, eres muy igualita a ella y tienes una carita muy sonrojada, a ella la hubieras vuelto loca de la ternura, ¿pero qué haces aquí y Natsu y Ko?

Hinata: Me me me salí de la mansión para venir a agradecerte.

Naruto: No vuelvas a hacer eso, seguro deben estar buscándote como locos, ven sube a mi espalda te llevare, sube.

Narrador: Hinata se volvió a poner más roja y apunto de desmayarse solo asintió y subió a su espalda, Naruto la llevaba devuelta al clan y le contaba como era su madre, luego le comento que si se había hecho amigo de su hermanito Arashi.

Esta asintió diciendo que sí y también de su amiga Bao Uchiha, Naruto le dijo que estos días ya se hizo un ninja y que le quita tiempo libre pero cuando pueda el jugaría con ellos y sus amigos, claro también para entrenar.

Al dejar Hinata en la puerta y asegurarse que se meta vio la hora y era tarde, luego se transportó con su obscuridad hasta el salón.

En el salón, todos los compañeros estaban ahí, Sakura e Ino peleaba por ver quién era mejor si Sasuke o Menma y estos 2 solo sentaron mirando donde podría estar Naruto para retarlo.

Shikamaru y Chouji solo están tranquilos durmiendo y comiendo papitas respectivamente, Kiba estaba intentando llamar la atención de Hanabi que lo ignoraba.

Shino solo leía un libro con una cara de póker y Kana estaba molesta por lo que había pasado con su familia ya que desde que paso esto su padre ya no la entrenan y no le prestaban atención como antes, pero ella sola se alejaba de su familia por su prepotencia y orgullo.

En eso una energía obscura aparece al frente de la clase y era Naruto que entraba, "Naruto Bakka que haces aquí, no dijiste que no sería ninja de la aldea" dijo Sakura con arrogancia y odio por lo que le hizo a su Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Si eso es cierto, pero como eres una inútil mejor me quedo aquí, además a ti que te importa pero si me voy de la aldea, aunque puedo trabajar como mercenario y claro solo esperaría a que salgas de la aldea para cortarte las piernas.

O podría venderte como esclava a algún pervertido, dijo el rubio con mucha tranquilidad y empezando a sacar su guadaña solo para asustar a la frentona.

Narrador: En eso Sasuke, Menma y Kana estaban por intentar asaltarle encima por lo pasado, pero entro Hiruka.

Hiruka era un maestro dedicado, no era un ninja de alto rango pero era un maestro de clase A-1, seguro que si le enseñaba al último de las clase a tiempo completo y cosas fuera del programa escolar este seria conocido de los mejores estudiantes.

Él había sido huérfano por el ataque del Kyubii, creció solo y sin ser reconocido como Naruto y a pesar de haberlo visto mal al chico se dio cuenta que él eran iguales y se deba tiempo para conocerlo y lo considero como su hermano menor.

Hiruka: hola Naruto, siéntate por favor que debo darles noticias, bien el día de hoy son Genins pero no quiere decir que lo han conseguido, cuando salgan de la aldea podría enfrentar peligro más grandes de lo que creen así que lo único que les digo es que sigan entrenado y sin dejar de escuchar a su Jounin-sensei.

Ahora empezaremos a mencionar los equipos pero deben saber que habrá 5 de ustedes que serán mencionados por que se formara un grupo de batalla especial que seguirá hasta que se disuelva por orden de Hokage y claro tendrán 2 senseis.

Narrador: Luego de un rato se menciona los equipos y sus senseis, había mucha expectativas para saber quiénes serían los 5, muchas chicas querían estar con su Menma o su Sasuke, en los varones querían estar con Kana o Hanabi e incluso con Ino Yamanaka.

Hiruka: ahora le toca al equipo 7: Será Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai (que fue puesto por Danzo para cuidar a su supuesto futuro heredero al clan Uchiha)…. Y su Jounin-sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

El equipo 8: Será Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inosuka y Menma Namikaze su Jounin-sensei será Sarutobi Azuma.

El equipo 9: sigue activo.

El equipo 10: Sera: Kana Namikaze, Goro Tatame y Yakumo Kurama su Jounin será Kurenai Yuhi

El equipo 11: sigue activo.

El equipo 12: sigue activo.

El equipo 13: Bueno será el equipo especial los miembros serán: Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Hanabi Hyuga, felicidades serán la primera generación del equipo especial.

Sasuke: ¡qué demonios!, ¿porque esos fracasados serán un equipo especial?, (dijo el emo con enojo).

Menma: si porque deben ser ellos, son unos fracasados.

Naruto: es simple ninguno de nosotros tiene metido en el culo un palo metido como ustedes.

En eso ambos saltaron para golpear a Naruto, pero en eso Naruto levanta la mano e hizo aparecer un agujero negro frente de ellos y tragándolos.

Ino: maldito monstruo que le hiciste a mi Menma.

Naruto: lo mande al otro lado de la aldea, (en eso un agujero negro se abre donde se juntan las aguas estancadas de la aldea y caían bañándose ambos en ellas), tardaran como 3 horas para que regresen.

Shino: ¿pero para recorrer la aldea de extremo a extremo son 90 minutos a su velocidad?

Naruto: si, pero al lado que los mande tendrán que bañarse y cambiarse, luego de eso solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Hiruka: ¿seguro que estarán bien?, bien dentro de las próximas 2 horas vendrán sus senseis mientras tanto júntense y conózcanse bien.

Nota:

\- este equipo sera especialista en distintos objetivos ya que se centraran en trabajo de equipo.

-alguien tan psicópata como Anko y alguien calculador como Shisui como mentores serian una buena dupla de senseis.

\- el nombre del capitulo esta inspirado en la canción Fear of the dark del grupo Iron Maiden, escúchenla y gozenla.


	9. Capítulo 8: Los chicos no lloran

**_Capítulo 8: Los chicos no lloran_**

Los senseis fueron llegando de a poco y cada equipo se fue, quedando solo los del equip el 13 pero aun no llegaba ni Menma y Sasuke pero cuando pasaron las 3 horas entraron 2 personas que Naruto conocía bien, eran Anko y Shisui.

Anko: bien como están, soy la sensual y mortal Anko Mitarashi y seré uno de los 2 senseis para el equipo 13 el de la mala suerte, (a todos les salieron una gota).

Shisui: bien, soy Shisui Uchiha seré el otro sensei del equipo, ahora iremos al campo de entrenamiento para conocernos bien entre todos.

Todo el equipo y sus senseis se movilizaron al campo 13 al salir de la academia un par de sombras saltaron sobre Naruto pero él los esquivo.

"Maldito como te atreves a mandarnos al complejo de aguas estancadas", gritaron, era Menma y Sasuke en eso trataron de volver a atacarlo pero Naruto los baño en su obscuridad y los mando a las perreras de los Inosukas.

Naruto: Listo, por el día de hoy no volverán a molestarme.

Narrador: Llegaron al campo donde se sentaron y se les explico la función y de este equipo.

Shikamaru: yo pensé que sería orden del concejo civil para poder vigilar los poderes extraños de Naruto.

Shisui: ¿él les demostraba sus habilidades?

Shino: no, él estaba siempre escondiendo sus habilidades más que nada para no llamar la atención.

Naruto: demonios, ustedes se dieron cuenta, necesito mejoras mis actitudes de disimulo.

Anko: es que eres pésimo para fingir.

Narrador: luego de presentarse y dar pautas cada uno se retiró y decidieron, ver mañana sus habilidades y como mejorar, luego se retiraban a sus casas ya que se reunirían a las 8 de la mañana siguiente.

Pero cuando Naruto se retiraba noto que Hanabi lo seguía, se escondía bien pero parece que el talento para seguir y esconderse era de Hinata, luego la encaro en una esquina asustándola y haciendo que ponga una cara de susto con un grito muy gracioso para el gusto de Naruto.

Naruto: jajajajaja, eso fue divertido.

Hanabi: maldito no vuelvas a hacer eso, (lo dijo con una actitud muy seria).

Naruto: lo siento pero dime ¿como debes tratar a alguien que te sigue?, dime ¿porque me sigues?

Hanabi: te seguí porque sé que es tu idea la formación de este equipo, dime tu más bien ¿porque pediste que este en él?

Naruto:(suspiro) bien dime ¿te gusta el ramen?

Hanabi: nunca lo he comido.

Naruto: entonces te invito porque tengo hambre y esta historia es larga.

Naruto se la lleva al Ichiraku Ramen, se sentó para ir a pedir un tazón de ramen con mucho narutomaki, la mujer que estaba en el local ayudando a su padre en el turno de la tarde lo saluda tiernamente.

Ayame: Naru-chan ¿cómo estas hoy?, oh ¿ella es tu novia?

Naruto: jaja no, ella es Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuga, es la hija de mi madre Anna.

Hanabi: ¿por qué dices que mi madre es tu madre?, (al decir esto frunció el ceño porque estaba muy confundida).

Naruto: te dije que esta historia es larga y pide lo que quieras yo invito.

Narrador: Naruto empezó a contar con tristeza a Hanabi, los linchamientos, la aparición de Anna en su vida, su amistad con sus amigos Itachi y Shisui y el descubrimiento con el ramen por parte de su madre, su hogar sustituto, cuando estaban por llegar a ese punto Ayame se iba retirando y Naruto la acompaño y Hanabi iba con ellos.

La dejaron en la puerta de su casa donde ahí estaba Shisui con su hija Bao, luego Naruto la llevo al departamento que fue su hogar sustituto y después le conto todo lo que ellos hacían, jugar, estar juntos, leer cuentos, y comer dulces y ramen.

Naruto: Hanabi dime ¿porque ella era infeliz en su casa?, dime porque no era feliz y por qué tu no estabas a su lado.

Narrador: Hanabi no respondía lo que él le pregunto, ella no sabía por qué pero esa palabras de su compañero le dolían dentro de su ser.

Naruto: si no me quieres responder, está bien, eso es cosa tuya pero a la pregunta que me distes cuando me seguías, es esta.

Narrador: Y señalando la cama de la esquina del departamento solo dijo Naruto con mucha tristeza: en esa cama murió tu madre, ella me leía unos libros aun a mis 7 años, a mí me encantaban como los contaba ella.

Pero antes de leerme uno por última vez ella me pidió un gran favor, eso era poder cuidarte a ti y a Hinata para que sean felices y nada malo les pase a ustedes ya que en sí, son mi familia por ella, yo algún día arreglare las cosas con mi familia de sangre ya que ella tampoco hubiera querido que los odie.

Nunca lo entendí pero era puro amor, desearía que la hubieras conocido como yo lo hice, eso responde tu pregunta Hanabi.

Narrador: Hanabi se puso a llorar, por lo dicho y respondió la pregunta de Naruto, la cosa era así, ella, Anna siempre amo a Hiashi pero él era muy frió aunque él también la amaba, pero como Hanabi no nació hombre el consejo del clan, lo presionaba para que se distancie de ella para separarse.

Él podría encontrar una mujer después para que le dé un varón, pero su padre tomo bajo su tutela a su hija y le enseño a ser fría a su hija, en los Hyuga o nacían hombres de una pareja o eran mujeres.

El porcentaje de que naciera uno del sexo opuesto después era del 0,1 %, para demostrar que una mujer sería una fuerte jefa de clan solo se distanciaron de Anna.

Aunque ella siempre espero que volvamos a ser una familia antes que naciera Hinata, pero Hinata nació mujer, esto solo alejo más Hiashi y lo volvió frió por que los desgraciados viejos del consejo lo presionarían para dejarla.

Los doctores le detectaron una enfermedad que tenía desde hace tiempo y al embarazarse solo la debilito más dándoles un mes de vida después del nacimiento de Hinata pero aguanto 7 meses más.

Naruto: solo andaba tomando medicamentos y demasiadas drogas por eso el botiquín del baño estaba lleno de esas pastillas, Ko y Natsu eran sus cuidadores de confianza para ella, nunca me dijeron nada de eso y entiendo por qué, ella seguro se los pidió.

Narrador: Hanabi se quebró y solo lloro como una niña pequeña, hacía años que ella no llora, ella lloro hasta dormirse en el departamento.

Naruto la acostó en la cama y la cubrió, luego salió del departamento y se fue al cementerio, al lado de los Hyuga con una rosa que fue la flor que siempre le regalaba y se sentó al lado de su tumba y solo lloro con la tristeza que nacía de su corazón.

Luego de detenerse y secarse las lágrimas empezó hablar.

Naruto: hola mama ha pasado tiempo, hoy se formó los grupos ninjas logre que se acepten el grupo ninja para estar con Hanabi, no he olvidado la promesa que te hice de cuidarlas y Hinata es igualita a ti es como tu clon exacto.

Es un amor de persona, es muy tierna y se sonroja como yo cuando era niño y te conocí, hoy le he prometido que Hinata que jugaría con ella y Arashi que es mi hermanito menor ya te había contado de él, él es muy amigable quiero que sean amigos con sus otros amigos de sus edad.

También le hable y conté todo de ti a Hanabi, ella debía saberlo, hoy finalmente se quebró esa mascara que usa desde que la conozco, parece que podre hacerla feliz como su hermano.

Por eso la puse en mi equipo a mis locos y extraños compañeros, ahora iré a dormir, mañana tengo reunión de equipo y ya es más de la una de la mañana.

Narrador: Dirigiéndose a su departamento para dormir en los muebles ya que Hanabi se quedó dormida ahí, sintió gracias a la habilidad de sensor del clan Uzumaki el ojo de Kagura, a Hinata que se movía rápido, pero ella no podría moverse así por su edad.

Naruto la alcanzo, y miro que ella era secuestrada por un extraño enmascarado, Naruto se puso frente él.

Extraño: quítate mocoso o te asesinare.

Naruto: (sacando su guadaña) ven e inténtalo pero no me responsabilizo de lo que te haga.

Narrador: El sujeto dejo a una inconsciente Hinata en el piso, saco un kunai y se lanzó contra Naruto pero Naruto fue más rápido y le corto un brazo y con un movimiento rápido de la guadaña con la cola le amputo las piernas al sujeto.

Los ambus llegaron por escuchar el doloroso grito del secuestrador, Naruto camino hacia Hinata para despertarla, esta abrió los ojos y miro a Naruto y solo se puso a llorar y abrazándolo, Naruto solo la abrazo y la arrullo para que se relajara, el hokage llego y miro lo ocurrido.

Ambu 1: señor el enmascarado intento secuestrar a la joven hija del líder del clan Hyuga, pero el genin Uzumaki lo intercepto y yo mismo vi como el secuestrador, lo amenazo y él se defendió con su guadaña y de un golpe le cortó el brazo y las piernas.

Narrador: Esto lo decía mientras se sacaba su máscara de tigre y se le vía unos ojos perlados pues de era un Hyuga y fue obvio que uso su doujutsu para rastrear a Hinata y pudo leer a sus labios y justificar lo ocurrido ya que parte del entrenamiento para ambu era aprender leer los labios, para un Hyuga era pan comido esa actividad.

Minato: en serio ¿Quién es el secuestrador?

Ambu 2: es el enviado que venía de Kumo para hacer una oferta de alianza pero el sujeto no está muerto, sus heridas fueron cauterizadas.

Jiraiya: Na, Na, Naruto ¿como lo hiciste?

Naruto: con mi guadaña ya le explique como funcionan mis habilidades solo moldeé las partículas del filo con otras partículas que vibran a gran velocidad ya que la vibración a gran velocidad aumenta la temperatura, lo uso solo para amputar si es necesario.

Narrador: En eso Ko y Natsu llegaron con el líder del clan Hyuga y su hermano gemelo, Naruto entrego a Hinata a Ko luego se retiró y dijo: me retiro Hokage-sama mañana tengo reunión con el equipo si quiere preguntar algo mañana podría responder con gran lujo de detalle por lo ocurrido.

Minato: Yo te acompaño, Jiraiya te dejo al mando de esto y que le avisen al Raikage lo que ha pasado aquí y que quiero respuesta ahora de su parte.

Narrador: Padre e hijo caminaron por el camino a su departamento y él quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo entablar la conversación luego de un muy incómodo silencio el que hablo fue Naruto.

Naruto: por cierto no dejen que Arashi coma dulces después de la 8 de la noche eso lo vuelve hiperactivo en especial las galletas rellenas de fresa.

Minato: claro no le daremos nada de eso en las noches, (pero recordó la noche que le dieron un paquete entero y cuando él se durmió eran las 6 de la mañana.

Minato estaba pintado como payaso y su madre tenía el cabello lleno de trencitas y ambos tenían gorritos de papel con forma de animales, las paredes estaban pintadas por colores y dibujos de Arashi, y ambos pensaron que esto es que tus hijos tengan niñez con sus padres y se lo quitaron a sus otros 3 hijos.)

Naruto: recuerden aún no sabe multiplicar la tabla de 7 y su libro de cuento favorito es el pequeño pez koi.

Minato: si ya se lo hemos leído por 5 noches seguidas, (recordando que el pequeño durmió en la cama con Kushina y él y le habían estado leyendo el libro por las ultimas 5 noches.)

Naruto yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo hemos sido todos estos años ignorándote, sin saber lo que sufrías.

Naruto: no hace falta que te disculpes es mas no te guardo rencor a ti y a Kushina, pero no será fácil que seamos una familia en especial por Menma y Kana, puede que sean mis hermanos, tus hijos, pero son más arrogantes que un Uchiha de elite pomposo y un Hyuga de la rama principal.

Minato: es verdad por años nos aferramos a la creencia de la profecía por tontos y pensamos que serían alguno de ellos.

Naruto: ese es el problema de las profecías, no deben forzarse, el destino no debe saberlo nadie, nadie sabe lo que ocurría para cumplirla cambiando el curso de las cosas y haciendo sufrir a aquellos que no debieron sufrir.

El destino no está escrito en piedra y podemos cambiarlo pero si algo está destinado déjalo que ocurra en paz, mira no sé cómo harás para hacerlos cambiar pero te digo que si mis hermanos me molestan solo me defenderé en especial de Menma que intento atacarme 2 veces hoy y mis compañeros son testigos esta mentalmente fuera de sí junto al Uchiha.

Te prometo que por Arashi intentare acercarme a ustedes pero debes hacer algo por ellos y no lo fuercen demasiado, pero Kana, siento que ella sufre por todo, no sé, acércate más a ella, trata de entrar más en su vida con ella, quizás sepas lo que le pasa.

Notas:

\- El equipo se fortalecerá y aumentara sus capacidades y no serán dependientes en sus acciones y misiones de sus senseis.

\- Naruto siempre esconde su personalidad ante aquellos que no conoce y los civiles como se ha dicho anteriormente y se abrirá con Hanabi que ira cambiando.

\- El nombre del titulo del capitulo es del grupo de The Cure de la canción Boys dont cry, escucha y disfrútala.


	10. Capítulo 9: No más señor buen tipo

**_Capítulo 9: No más señor buen tipo_**

Han pasado 3 meses de que se formó el grupo especial 13, el entrenamiento empezó conociéndose a fondo cada uno de sus gustos, cosas personales como que Chuoji en si no se sentía cómodo con su peso o que Shikamaru desea tener una vida pacifica junto a una mujer más que bonita, una tierna.

Shino tenía el secreto y deseo de ser un maestro como Hiruka, por otro lado Naruto solo quería cuidar de todas las personas que son importantes para él, de niño quería Hokage para eso, pero ahora lo duda.

Hanabi por otro lado se mantenía alejada de ellos, pero poco a poco se iba soltando, primero fue que cada cosa que uno decía todos le pedían su opinión, luego en los ejercicios se reunían para almorzar y los chicos solo ponía a platicar de lo que sea.

Los ejercicios que hacían era hacerlos pelear de 1 contr contra 3 incluso 1 contra 4 aunque las mayorías de las veces siempre eran vencidos los que no estaban con Naruto.

Pero como esperaba Shisui, su coordinación en equipo mejoro porque era una práctica del estilo Ambu y fácilmente se complementaron con sus estilos de forma inconsciente.

En los ejercicios físicos fueron para mejorar sus condiciones físicas, fueron brutales por parte de Anko que necesitaba desesterarse por ciertas tensiones que tenía su cuerpo por falta de ciertas actividades.

Aunque Shikamaru se quejaba por eso pero cuando paso el tiempo en los primeros 3 meses noto su propia mejoría física, cuando a conciencia en taijutsu era muy inferior a cualquiera del grupo.

Pero cuando le toco ser el 1 contra 4, noto su inmensa mejoría, de hecho él no pensaba que podría aguantar más de 3 minutos pero aguanto 10 minutos y no estaba cansado.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, los días domingo Naruto invocaba a la gran Horda de Onis femeninas, todos los niños huérfanos menores de 10 años empezaron a jugar con ellas, no solo los niños huérfanos sino otros, civiles o de familias shinobis que iban al parque.

Muchos pervertidos de la aldea como Jiraiya estaban escondidos mirando los cuerpos de las féminas onis que estaba en taparrabos y kimonos cortos exhibiendo sus cuerpos pero eran vigilados por múltiples clones de sombras de Naruto para el final del día el terminaba capturando a varios pervertidos que quisieron propasarse con ellas.

Incluso capturo a Jiraiya que les tomaba fotos y hacia apuntes que cuando la encargada del grupo, Ryumi que era de piel gris con 3 pequeños cuernos en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza con cabellos cortó blanco, leyó sus apuntes se puso roja por la imaginación del viejo verde, solo lo pateo con gran fuerza sacándolo de la aldea.

Incluso su pequeño hermanito se puso a jugar con ellas junto a Hinata y Bao, a las niñas las trataron como muñequitas de porcelana, jugando juegos muy infantiles en especial para Naruto que se sentía un poco avergonzado, en especial porque Hanabi se moría de risa porque le hacían ponerse un gorro para tomar él te de mentiras.

Esto fue bueno para Hanabi, la máscara de frialdad estaba desapareciendo de a poco, ella empezó a abrirse con el grupo y su hermana, empezó a entablar una relación con ella de hermanas, poco a poco se fueron conociendo.

En sus pláticas con sus compañeros ella les preguntaba cosas, de cómo relacionarse con otras personas, todos escuchaban eso, incluso Shino que también escuchaba y tomaba apuntes.

Otras cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo fue que el Raikage se enteró de la mutilación de su enviado, cuando este volvió a su aldea sin sus miembros, la respuesta de los enviados fue que la misión de capturar a una Hyuga de la rama principal para poder tenerla por su línea de sangre había fallado.

Al enterarse que lo que planearon fue descubierto solo hizo una rabieta y para colmo una ulcera casi se le reventaba, pero fue peor cuando le dijeron que el que ataco fue el hijo del Hokage y que lo hizo de un solo movimiento y que con ese movimiento le corto un brazo y las piernas.

El Raikage está a punto de explotar cuando su concejo civil de la aldea, que fue quienes lo planificaron, le pregunto el que harían, el Raikage decidió decir que lo que hizo el enviado era cosa de él pero no era justo que hayan mutilado de esa forma, por lo que exigen una compensación.

Uno de los hombres le dijo que el chico que ataco tenía una línea de sangre extraña, ya que puede materializar una materia y controlar la obscuridad, el Raikage le pareció perfecto lo único bueno sería obtener una línea tan extraña.

El mensaje fue mandado a la aldea de Konoha, Minato se sorprendió por la falta de respeto a su aldea, encima de mandar a un maldito a secuestrar a uno de los suyos, quiere una compensación, pero Naruto se enteró de la pedida de él, luego de saber esto le dijo a su padre lo siguiente, que escriba una carta y donde le pedía que le mande un mensaje de su parte.

Este mensaje era:

"Estimado Sandaime Raikage, escribo esta carta para decirle que yo Naruto Uzumaki, líder del clan Uzumaki, que piense bien lo que está pidiendo, ya que simplemente yo defendía a mi aldea de un secuestro sin importar si era de un clan o un civil la secuestrada, yo solo cumplí con mi deber.

¿Qué hubiera hecho en mi lugar?, si sabe que la persona que se secuestraba era una pequeña niña, que sería cruelmente abusada por un grupo de gente que es basura.

Si sabe la respuesta a esta pregunta por favor responda con otra carta y si se siente ofendido venga como un hombre que es, solo hasta Konoha y tome mi cabeza, no habrá una resistencia por parte de nadie, sino solo mía porque le daré la paliza más grande que nadie en la historia shinobi podría comparar y después de patear su cabeza hasta que me canse le prometo que le quitare su estúpida mentalidad."

Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki.

Narrador: El Raikage exploto de ira y se preparó para ir el mismo y alisto a sus tropas para intentar invadir la aldea de Konoha, pero no contó que su hijo "A" y su otro hijo adoptivo Killer B con su discípula Yujito Ni supieran lo que él hacía con el consejo de querer hacer esas cosas.

"A" se avergonzó de su padre y lo enfrento por el título de Raikage, su combate fue brutal, el Saindame Raikage fue unos de los más rápidos de la historia incluso Minato no podría vencerlo en su juventud, pero la edad era algo que nadie puede vencer ya que el ya cumplió 67 años y dejo de entrenar hace 6 años.

Luego de 6 horas de combate entre ambos, "A" venció a su padre por el problema de su ulcera, el legendario titán que estaba cerca del nivel SS en su juventud, el nivel que estaría alguien como Madara Uchiha y Ashirama Senju, cayo, luego como las reglas de la aldea dictan en una pelea por el título de Raikage, "A" se convirtió en el Youndaine por vencer a su padre en un combate justo.

Unos días después del combate "A" le hizo una visita al concejo civil, luego fue a escribir una carta y la mando a Konoha con un pergamino dirigido a Naruto Uzumaki.

"Estimado Naruto Uzumaki, te escribo esta carta para aclarar ciertas cosas, el que te escribe es "A" el Youndaime Raikage, luego de que yo leí esa carta que le mandaste a mi antecesor me hizo saber de la corrupción de un mundo que yo no conocía o fingía no hacerlo.

Lo peor alguna vez yo tome parte de esa ideología pero la guerra me cambio por mucho y una vez combatí a tu padre, y él fue el único que me venció, él tiene una filosofía muy parecida a la tuya, el deber ante todo, a veces la guerra y sus horrores cambia a las personas de tal manera que no te imaginas.

Pacifistas se vuelven violentos, violentos se vuelven pacifistas los horrores cometidos por mi pueblo nunca será borrados por la actitud bárbara de mi gente, espero que en mi mandato nunca vuelva a pasar una monstruosidad como en el pasado de nuestros pueblos como el de Uzushiogakure y Konohagakure"

Atentamente: "A" el Youndaime Raikage

Postdata: en el pergamino solo hay basura que contamina mi aldea quémalo o ponlo en postes para exhibirlo y mis más sinceras disculpas a la pequeña niña que la paso mal, algún día cuando la vergüenza de mi rostro se disperse iré yo mismo para poder entablar una alianza amistosa.

Minato y Naruto después de leer la carta abrieron el pergamino y lo que sacaron fueron 7 cabezas cortadas con un mensaje era "ya limpie mi consejo civil".

Luego Minato reunió al consejo de la aldea luego leyó la carta al concejo y mostró el pergamino y saco las cabezas y dijo, este es el concejo civil que pidió la misión de secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga, ¿díganme debo poner estas cabezas en unos postes?

Con el equipo 13 estos solo solían hacer misiones de rang , no porque no se confiara en sus habilidades sino porque ellos querían más tiempo para entrenar como equipo y mejorar sus habilidades personales.

Cuando estaban volviendo con sus senseis que aprovechaban las misiones de rango D para que hagan su entrenamiento, y lo hacían con pesas en los tobillos y brazos, para seguir aumentando sus fuerzas fueron a la oficina del Hokage pero cuando entraba vieron a Shizune con un montón de archivos.

Naruto: hola Shizune, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

Shizune: Hola Naruto, estoy bien, hay problemas con el papeleo de la búsqueda de Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru: ¿Qué búsqueda?

Naruto: el del sexto miembro del equipo, el cupo de médico.

Shino: es verdad, todavía no lo han escogido.

Shizune: NO, si encuentro a alguien Tsunade dice poco chakra, si tiene chakra no tiene condición física, si tiene condición física le falta control de chakra y si tiene control de chakra no tiene habilidades física o peor es un pervertido que se la pasa viendo los senos de Tsunade todo el día.

Chouji: entonces como hará Tsunade-sama para encontrar al nuevo integrante.

Shikamaru: esto es difícil (agarrando los archivos), Ino como candidata y peor Sakura, ¡oh! un Hyuga que esta tachado con el mensaje de pervertido.

Hanabi: ¿pervertido?

Shikamaru: si, es Neiji Hyuga

Shizune: si el que le miraba el busto a Tsunade y quiso tocarme mis nal….., bueno no les digo.

Narrador: En eso llego Iruka y miro fijamente a Shizune y se sonrojo y les dijo que el Hokage manda a llamar al equipo 13 con urgencia, ya en la oficina de Hokage se encontraran con una nueva misión.

Minato: equipo 13 se les necesita para una misión de rango A.

Shisui: que sucedió Hokage-sama.

Minato: al equipo 7 se le dio la misión de proteger a un constructor de un puente llamado Tazuna, que contrato nuestros servicios para una misión de rango C , luego cuando partieron fueron atacados por un par de ninjas que querían matar al constructor.

Estos lograron escapar y se enfrentaron a un asesino del rango Jounin, era Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado de la aldea de Kirigakure, apenas venció el equipo 7, luego de eso lograron llegar al país de las Olas, ya que su misión era proteger al viejo de ladrones de bajo nivel pero un asesino de esa talla cambio los paramentos de la misión.

Anko: entonces los parámetros nuevos de la misión proteger al constructor y ayudar al equipo 7 no es así.

Minato: así es, ayudar al país de las olas podremos ganar una alianza con ellos pero lo importante es detener a Gato que es un empresario corrupto que trafica con todo, desde drogas hasta esclavos y armas ya que es el que quiere matar a Tazuna.

Shisui: bien equipo tienen una hora para recoger sus cosas y vernos en la entrada oeste para salir a la misión.

Narrador: El equipo entero salió de la oficina aunque ellos se podían mover muy bien, tardarían unos 20 minutos ir por sus cosas, pero Shisui les da tiempo para informar a sus familias de lo que pasa de una misión de emergencia.

Todos avisaron de la misión a sus familias pero el más triste es Shisui por que el cumpleaños de Bao era en un mes y los paramentos de la misión es de 6 semanas, ahora todos se juntaron lo más rápido posible, luego de eso salieron a su máxima velocidad, para ello Anko dijo que dejaran las pesas y que las sellen en el pergamino de Naruto.

No por que estén de misión de alto calibre dejarían de entrenar con ella, eso ni siquiera calma su instinto por necesidades lastimar o humillar, así por decirlo, llegaron al país de las olas a la mañana siguiente.

Hicieron buen tiempo gracias al entrenamiento deberían agradecer Anko por la idea de usar pesas todos los días, aunque ella se lo copio al poderoso Guy, la bestia verde.

El equipo 13 al llegar notaron la deficiente vida de los aldeanos, el equipo junto información acerca de Gato, descubrieron muchas cosas de los negocios legales e ilegales del empresario, su venta y transportes de productos de cosas y personas a través del mar, la venta y compra de materiales para construcción e incluso el reclutamiento de mercenarios para la protección de aldeas alejadas.

Pero la verdad era una fachada para la venta de cosas ilegal que el enano desgraciado como muchos de los aldeanos lo describían lo importante, drogas, armas, venenos, esclavos.

Para variar el enano usaba sus barcos para transportar su mercadería a donde sus clientes le pedían es más el enano compro varios negocios de pequeños pueblos para hacer sus negocios a la fuerza.

Con los mercenarios que mandaba para proteger sus envíos no eran nada discreto ya que si se detenían en alguna aldea los desgraciados asaltaban este lugar aprovechándose de todo y todos asiéndose pasar por bandidos, ya que los hombres de un empresario como Gato llamarían la atención y sus negocios lo delatarían si alguien decía lo que sabía.

Esta información era secreta aunque los aldeanos lo sabían por qué solían escuchar a los borrachos de sus hombres que gritaban y no hablaban, tristemente estas cosas eran especulaciones y si alguna autoridad sabía esto, un infiltrado de Gato les avisa dando la información a tiempo donde se escondías pruebas para detener a Gato y sus operaciones.

También pudieron dar con la casa de Tazuna y no era muy grande que se diga, algunos dormirían afuera o se turnarían por la idea que "el enano" podría mandar asesinos para acabar con Tazuna o su familia, para evitar que Gato siga explotando el pueblo el puente que Tazuna edifica debe terminarse.

El plan de Tazuna era terminar de construir el puente para que con esto la economía de Gato bajara y no usarían sus barcos para transportar mercadería ya que aunque si Gato era un transportista, no podría sustentar sus barcos a las autoridades para meter mercancía al país de las olas, sino solo por el puente y los pobladores no dejarían que entre su mercadería.

Shisui: (tocando la puerta de la casa) buenas se encuentra Tazuna, somos de Konoha.

Tsunami: si, ustedes son de Konoha verdad (esta es la hija de Tazuna).

Anko: somos los refuerzos de la aldea.

Tsunami: adelante, (el equipo entro y se acomodaron).

Kakashi: hola, (esto lo dijo mientras leía su legendario librito pervertido tirado en un mueble).

Anko: es verdad te apalearon, dime ¿cuantos de tus genins murieron?

Sasuke: Ninguno ya que nosotros somos shinobis de elite, (el muchacho dijo esto con una arrogancia que ni los dioses poseen, Sakura lo miraba con ojos de admiración y el paliducho de Sai solo leía su libro y con una sonrisa perturbadora).

Hanabi: Díganos Kakashi-san que fue lo que paso.

Narrador: En eso Kakashi conto todo lo que paso, la emboscada de los hermanos demonios que escaparon, luego de eso la aparición de Sabuza Momochi, y que fue vencido por Kakashi y que gasto todo su chakra, en eso un ambu apareció lanzando unas agujas en el cuello matándolo y llevándose el cuerpo.

Shisui: mentira, Sabuza no está muerto.

Naruto: ¿porque lo dice Shisui-sensei?

Anko: las agujas en el cuello pueden matar fácilmente a una persona solo si les golpeas de cerca en ciertos puntos, no de lejos a menos que tengan venenos y los venenos tardan algo, además los ambus de Kiri por ley queman los cadáveres de sus víctimas, no se los llevan.

Tazuna: eso, eso, eso significa que vendrá por nosotros.

Naruto: Kakashi-san, si él no hubiera muerto ¿cuánto cree que tardaría en recuperarse?

Kakashi: en 13 o 15 días, por lo menos.

Anko: bien debemos prepararnos, separarnos para vigilar a la familia de Tazuna y la construcción del puente y entrenar a los genins de momento, debemos estar listos para pelear en 10 días, luego de eso Zabusa atacara y el enano también con sus hombre en cualquier momento.

Sasuke: ¿Quién se creen para darnos órdenes?, (después de decir esas palabras el chico emo solo recibió un frio silencio y fue ignorado esto solo lo lleno de ira pero se cayó cuando sintió el instinto asesino de Naruto y Hanabi por faltarle el respeto a su sensei).

Shisui: bien Kakashi ahora veremos con el equipo que cuentas para juntar todo para la misión, también las provisiones que traemos, no vamos a quitarle la comida a esta familia, además el pueblo tiene problemas financieros y de alimentación para los niños.

Así se turnaron, eran 3 Jounins y 8 genins para esta misión que les traería muchas sorpresas, pero la función del equipo 13 se mostraría porque ellos serian el equipo más destructor de genins de la historia shinobi.

Notas:

\- Imaginense el entrenamiento que les deben dar alguien con la personalidad de Anko y Shisui, alguien que fue un Ambu y una mujer sanguinaria.

\- Algunas técnicas y jutsus serán inventadas en la historia, en especial del equipo pues se dedicaran a desarrollarlas.

\- El titulo es referencia a la canción No more Mr Nice guy del señor Alice Cooper, escuchenla y disfrutenla.


	11. Capítulo 10: Nacidos para traer el infie

**_Capítulo 10: Nacidos para traer el infierno_**

En estos 10 días, además de entrenar se dedicarían a molestar a Gato y sus negocios, se dedicaron a reunir información de manera estilo Anko, ósea torturando a los inútiles que les dieron buenas información de los escondites donde estaba la mercadería ilegal de Gato y dinero ilegal.

Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar donde está el dinero con los 2 Jounin y 3 genins del equipo 13, luego se metieron a la fuerza golpeando y cerrando los puntos tengetsus de todos de ese lugar y rompiendo huesos, luego por diversión se robaron el dinero y lo soltaron en la plaza de la aldea.

Luego el mismo equipo completo se infiltraron donde estaban las mercaderías que no eran más que esclavos, hombres y mujeres, armas de fuera del continente y venenos de esos que algunas gotas matarían a un pelotón, luego de masacrar a los vigilantes del lugar liberaron a los esclavos llevándolos al pueblo y contactando a las autoridades del país de las Olas.

Para las demás cosas lo que hicieron fue quemarlo todo, armas, venenos, obras de arte falsificadas y pagares de personas de la que "el enano" se aprovechó y los libros de cuentas que detallaban sus ingresos ilícitos esto se lo dieron a la autoridades de la zona, esto es lo que era importante para "el enano".

También mandaron esta información a ciertos países donde "el enano" tenía sus negocios ilegales en el País del Bosque, de los Ríos, del Hierro y del Agua de este último se les dio la noticia de que la guerra por las líneas de sangre que su Mizukage Yagura el poseedor de Sanbi a terminado.

El suicidó y dejando libre el país de la sangrienta guerra donde se estima que más de 8000 shinobis, sin contar civiles murieron por las creencias de este último.

El plazo de los 10 días para entrenar finalizo, durante estos días Naruto descubrió ciertas cosas como el gran orgullo de su hermano no cambiaba gracias a su cuervo que lo investigaba y le mandaba información a Naruto.

Cuando se repuso Kakashi decidió entrenar a sus genins con los demás del equipo 13.

Kakashi: bien equipo para empezar el entrenamiento, será el con el control de chakra.

Chouji: y ¿que entrenamiento les dará a su equipo?, nosotros estamos en juntar chakra en las punto de los dedos para estar colgado por los dedos varias por unas horas.

Kakashi: ejenn nosotros recién empezaremos con la escalada de árboles.

Naruto: ¿porque esta tan atrasado Kakashi-san con su entrenamiento?

Kakashi: la verdad es que míralos bien, y cada uno de los miembros del equipo 7 estaba por su lado.

Sasuke tiene el ego tan inflado que ni siquiera puede tratar de actuar en equipo, no los iba a pasar por la prueba de los cascabeles pero de un momento a otro pudieron robármelos y me dieron la respuesta de que ellos están como equipo.

Pensé que dejarían sus egos de lado pero mira, todos los ejercicios que hacemos son para hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

Shikamaru: mi más sentido pésame por sus problemas, ¿no será que alguien les dijo como pasar la prueba de los cascabeles?

Shino: es lo más lógico. (La verdad era que unos chunin sabían esto porque un día escucharon a Kakashi hablar sobre la prueba en un bar y le avisaron al concejo civil y estos por aduladores le dijeron a Sasuke).

En la ultima noche mientras cenaban, el equipo 13 estaba relajado con buenas intenciones, sabían que en si ya vencieron a "el enano", en eso Sakura noto una foto de la familia pero ve que un lado esta rasgado y pregunta el porqué de esa foto rasgada.

En eso el nieto de Tazuna, Inari da un discurso diciendo que no importa lo que ellos hagan ya que ellos morirán y poniendo una actitud de mala vibra, en eso todos los del equipo 13 se reían.

Naruto: y a quien le importa, mocoso tarado, solo cállate.

Inari: cállate tú, no sabes lo que hemos sufrido apuesto que n…. (El niño se cayó cuando Naruto se quitó su camiseta)

Naruto: niño idiota, tan mimado no sabes lo que es dolor, lo que es sufrir o perder lo que a todos lo que amas o no tener eso, la vida es una mierda contigo no te pongas a llorar solo hazte fuerte y no llores como idiota.

Se me fue el hambre iré a caminar en el bosque, (Hanabi se fue tras de él, al final Naruto fue hasta el claro del bosque donde se sentó y parecía que quería llorar).

Hanabi: Naruto todavía la extrañas ¿no es así?

Naruto: si la extraño más que nada, siempre la ame, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado siento que nací en la mujer equivocada de cierta forma.

Hanabi: ¿les guardas rencor a tus padres biológicos?

Naruto: no, no les guardo rencor es mas no siento odio hacia ellos y más por que hacen feliz a Arashi, es solo que no puedo creer la suerte que tiene ese niño más que tú y yo, incluso que Anko y Kakashi, recuerda lo de Obito el hermano mayor de Shisui-sensei, eso me molesto.

Hanabi: tranquilo hermano, él no es como tú que se levantó ante lo malo que le paso en la vida, tú incluso inspiras a levantarse, mírame a mí.

Naruto: gracias hermanita.

Narrador: Luego de un rato ellos se fueron a acostar a la casa de Tazuna, a la mañana siguiente se fueron al puente, la casa seria cuidada por Sakura ,Chouji y Sai con la Jounin Anko y al puente se fueron los demás hasta terminar la misión.

En eso Naruto ayudaba en lo que fuera a Tazuna en el puente para poder ayudar con sus clones, Sasuke por orgullo vio como hacia sus clones y él lo imito y empezó a ayudar aunque la diferencia era grande por el consumo de chakra, Tazuna por indicación de Shisui no los emparejaba a los clones, con su ayuda se adelantaría en 2 semanas la finalización de la construcción.

Shino miraba y hacia reconocimientos con Hanabi, en los bordes estaba Shisui con Shikamaru está de resguardo al lado del constructor y Kakashi estaba vigilando los cimientos del puente, había pocos constructores de la aldea que estaban impresionados de la vitalidad de los clones de sombra.

Pero cuando Sasuke se estaba acercando a Shisui para exigirle que lo entrene para vengar al clan porque es su derecho y su deber entrenarlo porque Itachi era su amigo.

Apareció un banco de neblina, que nadie pudo hacer algo, los clones de Naruto dejaron de trabajar y sacaron a los obreros del puente lo más rápido posible, no sabía de lo que podría hacer Zabusa.

Zabusa: bien parece Hatake que tendré mi revancha pero veo que trajiste a tus amigos para la fiesta, pues yo también.

En eso aparece Zabusa Momochi con los hermanos demonios y a su lado un Usuario de las líneas de sangre, Rino Dokku este hombre posee un taijutsu asombroso con un carácter serio y solo le importa pelear.

Este era alto con la cabeza afeitada con una barba en la quijada con un traje de ambu negro con calentadores blancos en los brazos y piernas, su habilidad es crear venenos de su cuerpo a voluntad.

También apareció un espadachín llamado Raiga Kurosuki, el espadachín de las Kibas eléctricas, uno de los miembros de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, su habilidad con la espada no estaba por debajo de Zabusa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tazuna, la hija, Tsunami empezaba a cocinar el almuerzo con las provisiones que trajo el equipo 13 y algo de pescado que consiguieron esa mañana, a Chouji se le hacía agua la boca.

Anko hacia un informe rápido para mandar al Hokage en eso unos de las creaciones de Sai, un ratón de tinta creado por un jutsu especial de él, aviso que los hombres de Gato venían.

Sai: Anko-san en unos minutos vendrán 10 hombres con armas aquí, son los matones de Gato tal y como predijeron Kakashi-san y Shisui-san.

Anko: jijiji, espero que caigan en mis trampas que instalamos, pero debemos estar en guardia, señora suba arriba con su hijo y no baje hasta que yo vaya por ustedes.

Sakura: segura de esto Anko-sensei, es decir nos superan en número y no creo que podamos ganar así como así.

Anko: niña si entrenaras y te alimentabas bien en lugar de querer parecer una modelo en lugar de ninja, tu sola podrías vencerlos es más sino fuera una misión de alto riesgo dejaría que Chouji los venciera a todos ellos, pero no podemos darnos ese lujo.

Sakura: (asustada y tragando saliva) de acuerdo Anko-sensei.

Chouji: Anko-sensei parece que están en la zona de las trampas.

En es el grupo de mercenarios se acercaban despacio y una pequeña tortura empezó, uno de ellos piso mal y cayo en un hueco lleno de estacas dejándolo como colador, no se escuchó un grito porque una de las estacas le atravesó el cuello.

Sus compañeros no lo notaron hasta que otro piso una trampa de oso y este le amputo la pierna de un solo golpe, parece que alguien afilo las cuchillas con mucho detalle, esto asusto a los demás y separándose corrieron por varias direcciones a la casa, uno de ellos activo una trampa, y tronco por acción de una polea lo apasto a él y a otro.

Uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder, se llevó la peor parte porque sin darse cuenta activo una trampa esta le lanzo varias serpientes venosas de Anko esta le mordieron en el cuerpo y en sus partes privadas y sus gritos de dolor llego a los oídos de Sakura y se puso a temblar.

Anko: bien salgamos con cuidado, recuerden, somos shinobis, se espera que moriremos por cumplir nuestra misión, pero eso no pasara si se desempeñan bien, andando.

Todos salieron de la casa Sakura estaba en la retaguardia, Chouji estaba algo nerviosos pero decidido, Sai solo estaba serio, en eso Anko corrió para distraer mientras los genins se escondían para atacar en las sombras.

Quizás eran mercenarios que al comienzo estaba confiado pero luego de ver las trampas en que cayeron sus compañeros no los tratarían como a niños y no se confiarían.

Anko invoco una serpiente de 6 metros, esta fue por uno de los mercenarios y lo apretó con su cuerpo constructo matándolo en el acto, Chouji rodeo por la derecha y Sai por la izquierda ambos atacaron a uno cada uno si saber si los noquearon o mataron en el acto y Anko ataco con un kunai a los demás matando a uno cortándole el cuello a uno y noqueando al último de una patada al rostro.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por el talento que Chouji y Sai mostraron y más por Anko, ella empezó a dudar de el no entrenar por intentar agradar a Sasuke y más porque se empezó a sentirse como una inútil, definitivamente ella debería tomar enserio su entrenamiento.

En el puente las cosa están así, Kakashi peleaba contra Zabusa, luego Rino peleo contra Shisui, Raiga contra Naruto, este se enfrentó a él por que el arrogante de Sasuke quiso pelear con el pero Kakashi se lo ordeno a Naruto, Los hermanos demonios pelearon contra Hanabi y Shikamaru.

Shino se quedó a cuidar el perímetro y al constructor y Sasuke se puso a pelear con Haku, el supuesto ambu que los engaño.

Antes que todo iniciara Naruto usa un jutsu de viento sacando la niebla de Zabusa y este solo se puso a renegar por eso, esto solo lleno de rabia a Sasuke y quiso exigirle que le enseñe ese jutsu.

Raiga se impresiono y quiso pelear con él, durante los combates Hanabi y Shikamaru estuvieron a la defensiva con sus oponentes que estaba unidos con cadenas por sus garras de acero, es una buena estrategia para aquellos que pelean en pareja.

Gracias al entrenamiento especial de pelear de forma dispareja y en desventaja y al cambio de actitud de Hanabi por el entrenamiento pudo llevar una afinidad al combate con sus compañeros, con cada uno con Shikamaru pudo idear un par de estrategias y usaron una de ellas.

Ella usaba su juken para tratar de evitar su ataque y Shikamaru expandió su sombra para controlar a uno de ellos para entorpecer sus ataques, luego lograron noquearlos cerrando sus puntos tenketsus.

Shisui en su enfrentamiento contra Riko, tuvo cuidado, sabia de las habilidades de su oponente porque aparte de ser un amante secreto de nivel bajo del Icha Icha, también gusta de leer el libro Bingo de distintas aldeas y diferentes ediciones de ellas.

Sabía cómo vencer a alguien con las habilidades de Rino y activando su sharingan y formando su Suzano imperfecto y asestándole un golpe noqueándolo y siendo capturado por varias ataduras y sellos por si intenta escapar con sus venenos ya que sabe que el formaba unos venenos de sus manos que eran ácidos, por eso le puso sellos para que no los forme.

Por otro lado Sasuke era apaleado por Haku, convirtiéndolo como alfiletero humano casi igual como la historia original salvo que Naruto no estaba ahí para apoyarlo ya que él estaba peleando con Raiga hasta que en medio de su combate.

Raiga estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar a Naruto con su guadaña ambos daban todo en sus ataques con su armas, parecía que el que usaba otro ataque que no fuera con su arma perdería más por su orgullo.

Raiga lanzaba cortes con sus Kibas y Naruto las esquivaba y contraatacaba con una buena velocidad, ambos estaban muy agitados, si Sasuke miraba la pelea seguro explotaría de la envidia por cómo se movía.

Anko apareció de golpe y le dijo a Naruto que vaya a ayudar a Sasuke, Naruto suspiro por la orden, él tenía un gran respeto por Anko pero odiaba cuando ella le daba órdenes que sabe que el odiaría, pero por otro lado sabe que no debe dejar morir a un compañero por mas odioso que fuera.

Antes de caer noqueado por Haku, Sasuke fue tragado por un hueco negro creado por Naruto sacándolo de una trampas de espejos Haku miro esta técnica y se sorprendió y deshaciendo de la trampa de espejos encaro a Naruto y ambos se enfrentaron por varios minutos y buenos ataques de hielos y las diversas técnicas de Naruto este logro corto la máscara de Haku.

Haku le contó su historia, mientras recordaba sus alegrías y tristezas con Zabusa, luego le pido que acabe con sus vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto se identificó con otra persona y su pasado recordando lo vivido con su madre Anna.

Poniendo el filo de su guadaña en el cuello de su oponente y sintiendo las dudas que pueden hacerte sudar y dar dolores de estómago por no saber el que hacer.

En eso un sexto sentido en Haku, sintió que la vida de Zabusa corría peligro, en esto corrió a toda su velocidad para evitar que Kakashi lo empale con su Chidori.

Naruto lo siguió y noto que Kakashi lo asesinaría pero uso su oscuridad para tragar su brazo de Kakashi y no logro matar a nadie.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, tranquilo parece que Zabusa ya no es nuestro enemigo, mire.

En eso todos miraron el otro lado del puente y miran a "el enano" que venía con unos 200 mercenarios para masacrarlos.

Gato: vaya sabía que eras un inútil Zabusa, me alegro que hayan vencido así ya que no pensaba pagarte y ahora me vengare por estos idiotas ya que me han estado jodiendo mis negocios y ahora soy buscado, ¡ quiero que los maten a todos!

Shisui: ¿ese es Gato?

Anko: es más enano de lo que pensé.

Naruto: bien entonces si eres buscado y cómo quieres evitar que cumplamos nuestras misión con el puente entonces debemos acabar contigo y los suyos.

Anko: bien acabemos con ellos y tú, el de cabello negro ¿quieres unirte en la fiesta?

Narrador: Haku sonrió y asintió afirmativamente, Shisui soltó a Riko y Raiga aun tenia fuerzas para pelear, se unieron a los de Konoha y se fueron al combate con los miembros del equipo 13 en menos 5 minuto acabaron con todos los mercenarios.

Gato estaba aterrado y empezó a rogar por su vida, y se orino en sus pantalones pues entre todos soltaron su instinto asesino contra él.

Naruto: no te preocupes, Gato sabemos que no debemos matarte, pero hay personas que quieren tu cabeza y ahora en este pueblo quieren hacerte pagar y piden tu cabeza, así que ¿qué hacemos?

Gato: por favor no me maten, haré lo que me digan en serio lo haré.

Shisui: es vergonzoso que un hombre que se creía cruel actué así pero si no quieres morir, que tal si te cortamos las piernas y las dejamos expuestas, lo haremos en memoria del hombre que ejecutaste por oponerse a ti cuando llegaste, el yerno de Tazuna.

Anko: elige enano tus piernas o tu vida.

Narrador: Lo que le paso a Gato fue simple, "el enano" se desmayó después de escuchar lo opción y no importo, solo querían torturarlo mentalmente pero él fue encerrado en una prisión donde haría trabajos forzados por el resto de su vida en el país del hierro ya que muchos de sus negocios ilegales eran ahí.

Nota:

\- No se cuando ganaron los rebeldes de Kiri pero lo usare en la historia como que fue hace unas semanas atrás.

\- El equipo de Konoha desenmascaro directamente las operaciones de Gato exponiendo sus actividades criminales tirando la fachada de empresario a nivel mundial y por eso se gano su odio y ataco con todo en el puente.

\- El titulo del capitulo sale de al canción Born To Raise Hell del grupo Motorhead con Ice T y Whitfield Crane, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	12. Capítulo 11: Vendrán cosas mejores para

**_Capítulo 11: Vendrán cosas mejores para ti_**

Ya pasaron 10 días desde que detuvieron a Gato y sus hombres y estaban por partir, Shisui le informó a Zabusa y Raiga para que regresen a Kirigakure por que Yagura fue derrocado, Zabuza y los suyos estaban felices por eso, ellos dejaron Kiri por ese loco y se convirtieron en renegados.

Los antiguos renegados volverían a su tierra pero Zabusa miro a Haku y se dio una charla entre ellos.

Zabusa: Haku vete con ellos, sé que quieres.

Haku: no Zabusa-sama yo me…

Zabusa: no Haku ve con ellos en Kiri solo la pasarías mal por lo que viviste ahí y además quedan muchos de tu clan.

Además con ellos (señalando a los de la hoja) sonríes, con ellos podrás labrarte un futuro que no podrías conmigo, con ellos quizás podrías alcanzar ese sueño que quieres el de ser un gran médico.

Haku: Zabusa-sama (abrazándolo y llorando) gracias, le prometo que siempre pensare en usted, nunca olvidarte el tiempo que pasamos juntos y seré un gran médico, eso se lo juro.

Anko: seguro de eso ¿chico quieres venir con nosotros?

Todos los genins: ¡CHICO! (Y todos pensaron mentalmente lo siguiente:)

Hanabi: pensé que podría hacer mi primera amiga, diablos.

Chouji: qué bueno que no me hice ilusiones.

Sakura: es más hermoso que yo, maldita sea.

Sai: jaja que raro.

Shikamaru: que problemático.

Shino: ¿Qué, no se daban cuenta?

Naruto: es seguro que Sasuke se enamora de él, jajá pobrecito.

Sasuke: bueno por lo menos no será humillante el ser vencido por él y no un ella.

Narrador: Los shinobis se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes para los de Kirigakure solo deseaban volver a ver a sus amigos y familiares y los de Konoha solo se apresuraban para volver con una gran sorpresa para la pequeña hija de Shisui pero todos tenían que dar sus informes y presentar a Haku.

Para Haku sería una ventaja, de joven dejo El país del Agua con Zabusa y sus hombres, por lo que era un civil y él podría unirse a cualquier aldea para su ventaja, la cosa seria si quería formar un clan en Konoha como un Yuki, pero él se ha cambiado el nombre como Haku Momochi por amor y respeto a su padre adoptivo.

Al llegar a la aldea en la entrada vieron a los legendarios porteros durmiendo como si nada en eso Naruto y Chouji pusieron unos pequeños "explosivos" dentro de unas ollas, de donde las sacaron, simple era de su equipo para acampar.

Por más serio que Naruto sea siempre le gusto pasar el tiempo con Shikamaru y Chouji y claro con Shino haciendo bromas.

Es mas Naruto era en secreto "el bromista legendario", un bromista que siempre dejaba su firma con una figura de palitos haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, y muchas de sus bromas son legendarias.

Una de ellas fue pintar las caras del monte Hokage, llemar de azúcar los campos de entrenamiento de los Ambus y ser picados por hormigas, llenar de polvos picantes las ropa interior de muchos de los Hyugas de la rama principal y afeitar a los perros de los Inozukas.

Todos miraron con atención por lo menos la mayoría por que Uchiha Sasuke no le importó lo que hacían y se retiró sin que nadie lo viera y claro Sakura que se retiraba siguiéndolo de cerca, pero desde que vio a Anko pelear se planteó varias cosas.

En ese instante Naruto encendió la mecha y grito: ¡LOS DE IWA YA LLEGARON A INVADIR LA ALDEA!, los guardias gritaron con los gritos y uno de ellos, Kotetsu se dio cuenta del engaño de Naruto y Chouji por las risas de los demás que estaban en la puerta principal.

Ya ante el consejo de la aldea, el equipo 13 daba su reporte con Kakashi, pero era necesario que los miembros del equipo 13 por ser algo de élite debía aprender cómo dar un informe oral y más porque Naruto tenía una propuesta al Hokage, puede que él sea su padre pero Naruto nunca saco provecho de eso o de su deseo de arreglar su relación con su familia.

Minato: bien equipo 13 como les fue en su misión y como término ya que se nos dio informes de su progreso durante lo hecho(al ser una misión de rango A se debe dar un informe directo al concejo de la aldea por ley).

Shisui: Hokage-sama lo ocurrido fue lo siguiente, cuando llegamos sabíamos por pequeñas colectas de rumores e información sobre Gato, si el quedaba impune de tantos crímenes era por sus informantes que tenía en todos los países donde tenía sus negocios.

Tsume: los negocios de sus informe, es verdad mandamos la información con ambus que entregaron a los señores feudales de esos países, lo interesante fue que no vimos sus nóminas y a quienes les daba dinero, ¿ustedes saben de eso?

En eso uno de los miembros civiles salió corriendo, en eso Haku congelo su pierna con una técnica en un instante.

Anko: Si, este noble hombre del concejo civil le vendía información a los hombres de Gato y en esas informaciones esta lo que se vio implicada la joven hija del líder del clan Hyuga, mi pequeña ahijada Hinata con los turnos de los ambus que vigilan a los complejos.

Narrador: Hyashi exploto su instinto asesino que nunca se había sentido en la aldea, es la primera vez desde Ana que un Hyuga exprese sus sentimientos de esa manera, excepto por Hanabi que era algo seria ante todos pero no con su equipo y sus senseis.

Los ambus Tora y Neko sacaron al civil que se empezaba a verse como lloraba porque pasaría unas horas con Ibiki Morino, el maestro y mentor de Anko y un simpatizante de Naruto y sus proezas.

Kakashi: bien, siguiendo con el informe logramos proteger al constructor y terminar con el puente con ayuda de unos shinobis renegados de Kirigakure.

Omura: ¿Cómo lograron hacer que ellos les ayuden y quien es esa joven?

Narrador: Todos los que llegaron querían reír por la confusión del sexo de Haku y el joven varón con rasgos faciales femeninos solo se puso rojo por la vergüenza y solo espera que en unos años le pueda crecer la barba.

Naruto: perdón por no "presentarla", es Haku Momochi (usa el apellido de su padre adoptivo Zabusa Momochi) y desea ser parte de la aldea.

Danzo:(perfecto, un usuario del Hioton, un arma valiosa para mis planes y podría ponerla en proyecto de restauración de clanes)

Minato: ¿enserio deseas ser parte de la aldea, no tienes vínculos con Kiri?

Haku: no me fui de ahí con mi padre desde los 5 años, ahí solo tengo malos recuerdo de la aldea y no soy buscado o requisitoriado por otra aldea y claro estoy bien entrenado.

Koharu: bien si entra en la aldea que vaya al programa de res…

Naruto: Cállate vieja perra que te da derecho a decidir por él.

Todo el consejo: ¡EL!

Haku: claro soy hombre y me gustaría ser doctor en la aldea algún día, además no sé cómo son las cosas aquí pero el consejo civil en ninguna aldea puede elegir el futuro de un ninja sino el kage si es necesario y además mi única petición es no entrar en esa basura de proyecto.

Minato: Esta bien si deseas ser parte de la aldea con esas condiciones será eso que pides.

Naruto: además quiero pedir que sea parte del equipo 13, como está entrenado por el próximo mes entrene con Tsunade-sama como médico como pide el.

El consejo civil se molestó, el equipo 13 se alegró y las mujeres mayores de la habitación lo miraban con ojos lujuriosos al joven del elemento hielo.

El mes pasó rápido y Naruto le consiguió un departamento en su mismo edificio, Haku mostró grandes habilidades con el control de chakra y una concentración con sus técnicas aprendidas, ya que era afín al agua para producir hielo ya que poseer ese elemento ayudaba mucho y más con sus jutsus médicos.

Con Tsunade, su maestra en medicina se lleva bien en especial después de sus entrenamientos ya que ella se lo llevaba a comer dangos y esta lo abrazaba solo por molestar a las mujeres que miraba al bello joven y solo las enfadaba, Jiraiya se moría de celos por el chico.

Tanto era su odio que empezó a esparcir ciertos rumores que fueron descubiertos por el equipo 13 y Shino se encargó con sus insectos quitándole su chakra y entregándoselo a Tsunade para que practique algo de boxeo.

El tiempo paso, 3 meses pasaron desde que volvieron del país de las olas, Naruto pasaba tiempo libre con sus amigos y se daba tiempo para estar con Arashi y Hinata, claro que con los Oni seguía su entrenamiento con su equipo, como una forma de seguir aumentando sus habilidades y se notaba sus mejoras físicas en especial Chouji.

El joven aumento su masa muscular y quemo mucha grasa corporal y esto le produjo ideas para mejorar sus jutsus de clan.

Shino era más sociable con las demás personas, aunque le costaba y Hanabi solo sonreía y era más amistosa y más por qué pasaba tiempo libre con Haku que al comienzo pensaba que sería su primera amiga ya creía como todos que era mujer, siempre que se mencionaba esto se llenaban de vergüenza forzándolo a cortarse el cabello al joven usuario del hielo.

A Tsunade le agradaba Hanabi y más porque era una amante de acabar con los idiotas y pervertidos como ella, por eso siempre los molestaba con que serían pareja en el futuro.

Notas:

\- No entiendo el por que siempre le cambian el sexo al pobre Haku el pobre a tenido mas cambios de sexo que Naruto con historias con harem, por eso le deje su sexo y le corte el cabello aunque yo también le cambie el sexo en otra historia.

\- Recordando lo que dije que entrenamiento del equipo 13 ellos ya se pusieron en este punto al nivel de Chunin medio a élite y Naruto esta en Jounin Bajo.

\- El nombre del capitulo es de la canción you got another thing coming del grupo Judas Priest, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	13. Capítulo 12: Cambio (en la casa de las m

**_Capítulo 12:_** ** _Cambio (en la casa de las moscas)_**

Los otros equipos seguían entrenando a su ritmo, el equipo 7 entrenaba con más empeño por que sabían que estaban muy atrasados con respecto a los del equipo 13, Sakura intentaba entrenar mejor pero seguía obsesionada por Sasuke, Sai entrenaba con ellos y entrenaba con Raíz e informaba a Danzo de los avances de los Uchiha y Naruto cada vez que podía obtener información.

Sasuke solo entrenaba con la idea de que debe ser superior para cumplir sus objetivos de venganza, incluso intento acosar a Shisui para que lo entrene, pero este se negaba porque sus deseos para hacerse fuerte eran egoístas e equivocados.

En su ira, intento atacar a un superior, es decir a Shisui y cuando Shisui lo puso en su lugar solo lleno de tristeza a su madre, por aprecio a ella, Shisui no lo denuncio al Hokage como era lo debido, por esto su madre Mikoto hizo saber a todos que Shisui es el futuro líder del clan Uchiha al cumplir 25 ya que era su derecho.

El padre de Fugaku fue el anterior líder, luego el, pero Shisui fue su segundo nieto ya que Obito su hermano mayor fue el primero e Itachi fue el tercero, todos pensaron que el sería el nuevo líder era Itachi.

Pero por normas se nombra al primero de la nueva generación a los 25 años, si el líder moria se nombraba a otro guerrero en el clan y como quedaba solo Mikoto, ella era la líder tempral.

Era asunto del clan, esas eran las reglas dentro del clan, cuando el consejo se enteró y en especial Danzo quisieron explotar ya que gastaron sus recursos con el Uchiha equivocado.

Con el equipo 8 las cosas iban bien, Menma fue advertido de comportarse con Naruto por su madre ya que sino ella le dará una paliza que ni el Rikudo Senin podría sobrevivir, ya que él iba a cenar una vez por semana si es que no estaba de misión cenaba y se dormía en el cuarto de Arashi, sus padres no lo presionaban para nada.

Ino seguía obsesionada con Menma pero no podía justificar su falta de responsabilidad con su entrenamiento.

Si es que si quería ser jefa de su clan tendría que empezar su entrenamiento más extremo dirigido por Azuma por petición de su padre que no quería que ella sea tan mimada e inútil en el campo de batalla después de escuchar las proezas del equipo 13.

Este al saber de las capacidades de los del equipo 13 aumentaron su régimen de entrenamiento de sus genins, a Kiba le gustó la idea, no quería quedarse atrás de los de más y siempre peleaba con Menma para entrenar.

Con los miembros del equipo 10 de la señorita Yuhi, era complicado el asunto, después del consejo de Naruto a su padre, este le encargo a su sensei de saber por qué Kana actuaba así y el que se llenaba de tristeza y se identificó el problema que ella sufría problemas autoestima ya que se había convencido de ser eso que siempre se le había dicho y las acciones de Naruto rompió su Psique y personalidad.

El tratamiento seria largo para que ella mejore su personalidad y sus ánimos en esto se involucraría a su familia pero quizás Naruto no tanto porque al parecer él fue el desencadenante de su personalidad alterada, luego estaba la joven Yakumo que no mejoraba su estado físico.

Ella era ignorada por su padre en el clan Kurama, estos eran expertos en usar Genjutsus y uno que otro nacía con la habilidad de crearlas y hacerlas realidad.

Su habilidad con el genjutsu de la chica era grande, por eso la pusieron en el equipo de Yuhi Kurenai, pero su gran poder y el rechazo de su padre por ser débil físicamente, ella desarrollo un alterego que se manifestaba cada vez que ella se sentía bajo precisión.

En su última misión es decir en su primera misión de rango C, quemo a 6 ladrones en el camino con un genjutsu manifestando su otra personalidad, nacido de sus miedos y tristeza, fue detenida por Kana y Kurunai.

Al parecer este equipo no podrá participar en los exámenes chunin que se darán en 2 semanas, el único que era aceptable y apto seria Goro Tatame, aunque él sea de familia civil era muy hábil en el uso se kunais y shurikens.

Pero por indicación de su sensei esperara a que mejoren sus compañeras y por ahora ambos entrenarían y vigilarían a sus compañeras para que no empeoren.

Volviendo con el equipo 13 que regresaba de una misión de rango C que consistía en vigilar la frontera durante una semana sacaron cuentas en sus misiones, misiones cumplidas es de 100 %, misiones de rango D: 71, misiones de rango C: 25, misiones de rango B: 15 y misiones de Rango A: 7.

Cabe aclarar que las misiones de rang se dieron por emergencia y como apoyo a otros, en todo caso ellos cumplieron con las condiciones para los exámenes chunin.

Anko: bien parece que están sobre calificados para los exámenes chunin, si ingresan todos deben ir a conseguir el rango.

Hanabi: claro ¡sin presión!

Anko: no seas sarcástica niña, (en eso Hanabi le sonrió a su sensei y saco su lengua como diciendo perdón).

Haku: tranquila Hanabi-san, dígame Shisui-sensei como lo haremos entiendo que los equipos son de a 3, como nos dividimos, por qué no creo que dejen un equipo de 6.

Naruto: ¿cómo sería la formación?

Shisui: seria tú y Hanabi para los ataques directo a corta distancia.

Shikamaru: ¿y los demás?

Anko: bueno tú y Shino en equipos diferentes, ya que ambos serian el factor de planificación, pero la mejor combinación es de Chouji y tú por auto complementación de técnicas así que con quien irían con Naruto o Hanabi.

Haku: si no les importa quisiera ir con Shino y Hanabi, Naruto puede ir con los demás así estaríamos parejos en medición de habilidades.

Shino: es lógico antes de la formación de este equipo siempre pone a los Nara y los Akimichi con los Yamanaka para hacer equipo, con Naruto reforzando sus habilidades sería mejor.

Shikamaru: por nosotros no hay problema.

Narrador: Entrando el equipo 13 a la aldea justo a una hora antes para la reunión de los Jounin para aclarar la participación de los genin en los exámenes que están por empezar.

Shisui les indico que mañana estarían en su campo de entrenamiento personal del equipo 13, el bosque de la muerte.

Una hora después en la sala del consejo, los Jounin se reunieron con los miembros del consejo.

Minato: bien señores esta reunión es para ver a los genins que se presentan para los exámenes chunin de este año, ahora díganme quienes son los que nominen a sus alumnos.

Narrador: Muchos de ellos que eran experimentados nominaron a sus genins luego de eso Maito Guy nomino a su equipo, el equipo 9 donde estaban Neiji Hyuga que era del clan Hyuga de donde es primo de Hanabi y Hinata, aunque él había perdido a su madre y tenía su padre tenia una filosofía tonta del destino.

Luego estaba Ten Ten, era una chica civil experta en armas con vestimentas chinas de pantalones verdes oscuros y un top rosa y un par de moños en la cabeza recogiendo su cabello.

Luego estaba el "nini Guy" Rock Lee, su look era idéntico al de Guy incluso las cejas enormes en el rostro y el peinado de tazón de sopa y el leotardo verde, pero por más ridículos que uno piense que se ven eran unos monstruos en el taijutsu.

Kakashi: yo Kakashi Hatake, propongo a mis alumnos, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Sai.

Azuma: yo Azuma Sarutobi, propongo a mis alumnos, Menma Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inosuka.

Danzo: díganme como será con el asunto del equipo 13, ¿ellos participaran?

Minato: si, ellos participaran en los exámenes en 2 grupos.

Anko: así es, yo Anko Mitarashi propongo a 3 alumnos: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

Shisui: y yo, Shisui Uchiha propongo a mis otros 3 alumnos: Hanabi Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Haku Momochi.

Minato: si eso es todo, declaro que esta reunión termina ahora.

Iruka: esperen entiendo lo que quieren demostrar pero los novatos de este año no creo que estén preparados para los exámenes.

Kakashi: tranquilo Iruka, tú no has visto el progreso de ellos en estos meses, es mas muchos de ellos han mejorado, es decir mi equipo solo se la pasaba cada uno por su lado.

Pero después al saber que había otros equipos mejoraban en trabajo de equipo se pusieron a entrenar de verdad y mejoraron su condición física, en especial Sakura.

Megumi Haruno: quiere decir que mi hija es la mejor kunoichi?! (Al decir esto lo dijo con un aire de superioridad como si ella fuera la elegida para los civiles del mundo ninja)

Kakashi: No, solo paso de mediocre físicamente a promedio físicamente con un entrenamiento y mejor nutrición ya que la mayoría de las civiles son unas FANGIRLS, no importa la generación, ¿me pregunto por qué?

Iruka: eso no aclara mis dudas.

Anko: tranquilo Iruka la cosa es así, mi equipo y el Shisui patea traseros fuera de la aldea, en el País de las Nieves, en el País de la Aguas Termales, en la Aldea oculta en la Cascada e incluso en el País de las Olas donde se afianzo lazos con otros países y dando ventaja económicas y si no crees mira nuestros registros.

Shisui: es verdad, al crear al equipo 13, solo presiono a otros equipos, no es así Azuma-san.

Azuma: es verdad desde lo ocurrido mi equipo solo se ha dedicado a entrenar entre ellos incluso Ino que era como Sakura del equipo 7, es por eso que nomino a mi equipo.

Kurenai: Es verdad, puede que mi equipo este ahora fuera de circulación por problemas personales de ellos, pero su deseo de mejorar es obvio, Goro sigue entrenando y se acercó más a sus compañeras.

Kana está más relajada y esa tensión en ella casi ha desaparecido, solo desea superar a sus compañeros de la academia y Yakumo ha mejorado su condición emocional y física.

Si no fuera por el Hokage que me pidió que analizara a Kana no hubiera visto el cómo se debe tratar su condición, en fin es como dijo Uzumaki-san, la formación del equipo 13 solo le convendría a la aldea y hasta ahora es así.

Narrador: Todo el consejo civil está en duda por la predicción del Uzumaki, uno de ellos había sido descubierto en sus fraudes y traición a la aldea, su manipulación de la academia bajando los estándares para poner civiles en las filas ninjas está siendo notada.

Ellos tenían un problema ente manos, se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki y si se recuerda sus predicciones de hace unos meses era que el consejo civil caería por sus acciones de ellos mismos, esto los hace pensar que Naruto sabe de sus negocios y actividades lo cual los arruinaría a todos ellos.

Y la idea es la siguiente, o eliminan a Naruto Uzumaki lo más antes posible o se despiden de sus lujos adquiridos por sus trampas y estafas en la aldea.

Mientras tanto Naruto tenía la misión más difícil de todas, una que ni los kages de las aldeas con los sanins y los shinobis de rango S se atreven a tomarla, era cuidar niños.

En todos sus meses como genin Naruto cumplió su promesa de jugar y entrenar a Hinata con su hermano Arashi y sus amigos de la misma edad, entre sus amigos estaban Bao la hija de Shisui y Konohamaru, el era el nieto del difunto Sandaime Sarutobi.

También estaba sus otros amigos de la academia, Udon el genio matemático y Moegui la única que puede idear planes al nivel de un Nara.

El grupo de infantes se encuentra jugando con el rubio en el área de entrenamiento N° 39 que era perteneciente a la familia Sarutobi, no será un clan pero eran una familia con experiencia militar en combate en jutsus y armas.

Los juegos eran los que Anna le enseñaba a Naruto de niño, a esconderse, a rastrar a otros, incluso un juego de manos para hacer sellos sin usar chakra.

Naruto recordaba por que así aprendió varias cosas, incluso el Henge no jutsu pero eso solo parte de los recuerdos de Naruto, en este momento esta en su mente el examen chunin que se acerca, en eso siente un gran instinto asesino.

Al sentir el instinto Naruto reacciono mirando a los niños.

Naruto: eh niños los voy a mandar a casa de Arashi seguro que Kushina-san estará esperando con bocadillos para ustedes 6 yo tengo que hacer varias cosas, después nos veremos.

Konohamaru: seguro jefe.

Narrador: En ese momento Naruto abrió un hueco negro e invoco un clon de sombra que los acompañaría y avisaría a Kushina lo que sintió y por que trajo a los niño.

Arashi: hermano tiene que enseñarme a usar ese jutsu de clones en el futuro.

Naruto: claro después de los exámenes les enseñare algunos jutsus ahora entren.

Narrador: Luego de eso el clon entro en el agujero con los niños, Naruto corrió a toda su velocidad desaciendose de los sellos de gravedad que empezó a usar con sus compañeros hace unas semanas.

El rubio llego en solo un minuto a donde sintió el instinto asesino y logro ver a un equipo de la aldea de la arena, eran una rubia de unos 14 años con 4 coletas y un kimono morado claro, otro era un joven con un mameluco negro, quizás de la misma edad que la rubia y este tenia la cara pintada.

El último miembro del equipo era un pelirrojo oscuro con los ojos marcados con ojeras negras como la oscuridad que usa Naruto, tenía un kanji tatuado en un lado de la cara que era el de amor y traía una calabaza en la espalda a diferencia de los otros 2 el era el dueño de ese instinto asesino que se sintió.

En la mente de Naruto Kurama empezaba a dar un discurso de gran importancia a su rubio dicipulo.

Kurama: cachorro, esa presencia que se mezcla con el instinto asesino es mi hermano menor el Ichibi.

Naruto: si, ya me habías hablado de tus hermanos y tu padre.

Kurama: si cada 10 años, cuando eramos libre nos reunía en el sitio donde el murió pero por culpa de ese idiota de Madara y Ashirama todos nosotros fuimos casados y sellados.

El tiempo cambio a muchos de nosotros para peor, mi pequeña Matatabi siempre fue coqueta pero encerrada se hizo una lujuriosa, luego SonGoku que siempre fue un luchador se volvió un ser lleno de ira sin razonamiento alguno, creo que es por los sellos, quizás por eso mi pequeño Shukaku se volvió un psicópata.

Naruto: ¿Shukaku?, así el de una cola.

Kurama: si ese sello debe hacerlo entrar en un estado de locura y demencia, ¿por que no vas a saludar?

Naruto observo que el motivo del instinto asesino, fue el encuentro de los shinobis de la arena con el equipo de su hermano Menma que busco pelea directa con los de la arena, de seguro el pelirrojo oscuro sintió el chakra de Kurama en Menma.

Menma: bien si quieren pelea será en el examen chunin, además será mas divertido con publico.

Naruto: tranquilo Menma, no intentes pelear con el seguro que el mapache de la arena solo busca pelea, por cierto shinobis de la arena identifíquense para saber quienes son para divertirnos entre nosotros después.

Menma: no intentes robarme a mi presa Naruto.

Shinobi de la arena: tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, no es así, te has hecho de una reputación admirable afuera de tu aldea, soy Gaara, ella es mi hermana Temari y el otro es mi hermano Kankuro, somo los hermanos de la Arena.

Naruto: bien yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y te advierto que además de mi equipo y el de Menma hay otros 2 de buen calibre por parte de la aldea para este examen.

Kiba: ¿Te refieres al equipo de Sasuke?, ¿Pero cual es el otro equipo, es el de Kana?

Naruto: si y no El de Kana no participara y el otro es el de Haku, Shino y Hanabi, ¿Qué creen que un equipo de 6 estaría en un examen donde siempre entre equipos de 3?

Gaara: entonces los sacrificare a todos y les ofreceré su sangre a madre (en eso Gaara lanza su instinto asesino con toda su fuerza pero Naruto también lanza su instinto asesino)

Su instinto suprimió al de Gaara de tal forma que lo hizo sudar, ni siquiera un Jounin de élite tenia un instinto a si se sintió incluso en la base subterránea asiendo sentir incomodo a Danzo.

Muchos shinobis se acercaron donde venia el instinto asesino de Naruto, incluso su padre lo sintió y se lleno de orgullo y arrepentimiento por como creció Naruto con su indiferencia.

A las afueras de la aldea hubo un ser de piel blanca con una lengua de serpiente que sintió el instinto asesino y solo puso una mueca que no se sabia si era de felicidad o ira.

Notas:

\- El titulo del capitulo es de la canción Change (In The House Of Flies) del grupo Deftones, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	14. Capitulo 13: La Tropa

**_Capitulo 13: La Tropa_**

La mañana del examen llego, todos los equipos estaban listos, la excitación de los novatos de varias aldeas que intentarían pasar los exámenes pero los miembros del equipo 13 se tomarían como algo mas que serio.

En sus entrenamientos aprendieron mucho, tanto como para combate como para analizar y más por lo que decidieron hacer alianza entre los 2 equipos y si pueden ayudar a otros de la hoja.

El equipo se reunió unos 15 minutos antes de que el examen chunin empiece dirigiéndose al salón 301 para dar el examen se toparon en el segundo piso con varios aspirante frente a un genjutsu que engañaba a muchos.

Es ilógico estando en segundo piso confundan los números de los salones por algo el tercer piso tiene enumerados con el 300 en sus salones al igual que el segundo con el 200, pero era obvio era una trampa para evitar que los no preparados lleguen, seria malo que un grupo muera en la aldea.

Al subir al tercer piso se encaminaron al 301 en la entrada estaban sus senseis esperando para darles ánimos, aunque Anko solía ser la encargada de la segunda parte del examen se lo dejo a otro ninja.

A la misma Kurenai ya que habría un conflicto de interés y claro ningún sensei debía explicarle a sus discípulos de las pruebas.

Aunque el equipo de los cuervos de la oscuridad o el "Kurayami no karasu", bautizado por algunos ambus ya que Naruto hizo que firmen el contrato de los cuervos a sus otros miembros y a Anko ya que nadie perdería sus otras invocaciones y usarían su secreto mas grande de todos. Los usuarios, si invocan un cuervo podrían usar la telepatía con otros que tienen el contrato si el otro con quien se quiere hablar acepta hablar (algo muy útil para espiar y un gran secreto de los antiguos Uchihas, esto fue descubierto por Itachi y su tío Fang, el padre de Obito y Shisui).

Por consejo de Shisui los 6 genins invocaron a sus cuervos fuera del edificio y estaban conectados, al entrar al salón solo miraron que había muchos equipos en el salón, solo miraron con malas intensiones. Se sentía unos instintos muy agresivos, muchos se veían mayores de 17 a 30 años, parece ser que los mas rudos de las aldeas se juntaron para este examen.

Pero la verdad es que no es así, muchos repetían el examen por falta de conocimiento y muchos no sabían como participar mas allá de la segunda prueba, muchos sabia que la segunda y tercera prueba era una de supervivencia y un torneo respectivamente, pero nadie sabía como era la primera prueba de este año ya que siempre varia según la aldea. Unos minutos después entro el equipo de Sasuke y Menma, ambos apaleados con unas molestias en sus rostros, al parecer se enfrentaron a alguien, luego entro el equipo de los alumnos de Guy.

A pesar de todo Kiba empezó a hacer un alboroto saludando a sus antiguos compañeros de academia en eso Rock Lee, el miniclon de Guy se acerca y con voz chillona empieza a hablar. Lee: tu ¿eres Naruto Uzumaki no es así?

Naruto: Si, así es, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu debes ser Rock Lee el discípulo de Guy el monstruo verde de Konoha, he escuchado mucho de ti eres el mas rudo de tu generación, bueno eso dicen.

Lee: Gracias por el alago, se dice mas de ti que de mi por eso quiero medirme contigo, por favor enfréntate a mi, ya me enfrente a los otros 2 y ellos admitieron que pego igual de fuerte que tu, por eso enfrentarme.

Naruto: jajaja así que tu los apaleaste a ellos, de acuerdo pero será después del examen, pero si es en el pequeño torneo de la tercera parte nos enfrentamos, lo damos todo, sino no será divertido y si no lo haremos al día siguiente frente a nuestros senseis como combate de practica.

Lee: si Naruto-kun! Tu llama de la juventud arde con la fuerza de 100 soles y si no puedo derrotarte le daré la vuelta a la aldea una 100 veces con las manos¡

TenTen: cállate, llamas la atención (PLAP) (un golpe en la cabeza del ojos de huevo tibio fue dado por la muchacha).

Narrador: En eso un joven con lentes se les acerca, esta tenia el cabello gris y usando lentes de medida con un traje morado con la banda de konoha haciéndose conocer como Kabuto.

Kabuto: llaman mucho la atención, deben saber que esto incomoda a los demás participantes de la competencia, como consejo no llamen la atención.

Sakura: ¿perdón disculpa quien eres?

Kabuto: soy Kabuto y este es mi séptimo intento de examen chunin

Kiba: debes ser un fracaso total para esto.

Kabuto: nada de eso en estos exámenes he perdido a 5 compañeros de equipo por malas decisiones de nosotros durante las pruebas de alto riesgo.

Pero esto fue beneficioso para mi desde entonces he reunido información de varios competidores de distintas aldeas y mas de la nuestra, con estas cartas que esta decodificada la información de distintas personas, miren díganme ¿de quien quieren información?

Shikamaru: ¿perdón por que nos das información?

Kabuto: bueno somos de la misma aldea en lo personal ya que somos de la misma aldea no deberíamos ayudarnos entre nosotros.

Naruto: si como no, nunca te he visto en la aldea, además hueles a serpiente.

Narrador: Kabuto trago en seco, al parecer no podía engañar a Naruto, pero antes que alguien le pida explicaciones a Naruto, Sasuke dijo: dame la información de Rock Lee, Neiji Hyuga y Gaara no Sabaku y Naruto Uzumaki.

Kabuto empezó a dar información pero cuando iba dar información de Naruto una mancha negra se trago la mano de Kabuto y le arrebato sus cartas.

Naruto: el que sepas estas cosas en especialmente de mi, quiere decir que eres un espía pues el rango de misiones y clasificaciones es secreto en especial de rango A y B, además tienes chakra de alguien del rango Jounin.

Narrador: Ante de que Kabuto respondiera algo mientras sudaba como cerdo por lo que Naruto decía llego Ibiki Morino, Morino era un fanático de las acciones del equipo 13, "Kurayami no karasu" en especial por que su protegida Anko era su maestra.

Algo que le interesa es entrenar alguno de ellos en su técnica de interrogación, el fue el discípulo de Nisei Kato, conocido como "el carpintero" de Konoha, el torturaba física como mental a sus victimas de interrogación, si la tortura mental fallaba usaba la física y por eso lo conocían como "el carpintero".

Si miras las herramientas de carpintería y como usarlas contra tu oponente, sabes que nunca se recuperarías de ciertas torturas, en especial si lijas la carne arrancándote la piel.

Ibiki refino su método de interrogatorio de forma mental sin nunca usar la tortura física, en fin el examen comenzó con las preguntas del examen que seria escrito, había muchas reglas, pero era obvio que debían copiar.

Luego de que muchos copiaron los miembros del equipo "Kurayami no karasu" se comunico entre ellos gracias a la ventaja de la telepatía de los cuervos.

Se pasaron las respuestas sin ser detectados por los vigilantes de la prueba, en media hora el 35% del participante fueron retirados del examen de forma inmediata.

Recordando las reglas de el examen era si falla uno el examen falla todo el equipo, si eran descubierto mas de 5 veces copiando eran descalificados y se descontaban un punto de sus exámenes, y lo mas importante era la décima pregunta se daría al finalizar el tiempo y según Ibiki seria la mas importante.

Ibiki: haber mocosos, llego la hora de la ultima pregunta, estas son las reglas si responden y fallan serán descalificados del examen y nunca mas volverán a dar el examen durante toda su carrera shinobi.

Narrador: Todos literalmente se orinaron del miedo, pues muchos no creían lo que dijo Ibiki.

Sakura: eso es injusto muchos vienen a dar este examen por segunda vez.

Ibiki: la vida es injusta frentona, este año se me dio la gana de dar esta regla, pero si deciden no contestarla, se retiran solo de este examen y podrán darlo en la siguiente edición.

Shikamaru: que fastidio.

Todos estaba quebrándose por la presión de lo dicho por Ibiki y la mitad de todos los aspirantes se retiraron o fueron expulsados luego de unos minutos Ibiki se dio cuenta que los miembros del equipo 13 ni se inmutaron y Hanabi solo miraba la ventana.

Ibiki: bien si nadie más se retira hoy daré la décima pregunta, la pregunta es: ¿se quedan para pasar? , por que es así pasaron esta prueba.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Ibiki: es simple, la décima pregunta es si quieren pasar, es así de simple

Naruto: ya veo, por eso que no descalificarían por copiar todo esta diseñado para ver si se pasaba solo si eres apto.

Sasuke: de que hablas Uzumaki?

Ibiki: es verdad pequeño, si en una misión buscas información te atrapan y te torturan física y psicológicamente de manera que nunca te repones, (en eso Ibiki se quito su pañoleta y dejo que miren su cabeza llena de heridas y cortes)

"La mala información es peor que la desinformación" eso es una regla de la guerra en cualquier lado, pero un chunin que afronta los riesgos cumple estas misiones sin dudar y si no lo hace solo te trabas y esta prueba es para probar si eres acto o no.

En eso Hanabi abrió la ventana del lado del escritorio del maestro del salón con gran velocidad y de ahí salio Kurenai.

Kurenai: ahora yo Kurenai Yuhi seré la instructora del la segunda prueba, (en su mente pensando para si misma, "rayos ahora en entiendo por que Ibiki no le grita a Anko cuando entra la pobre siempre rompe una ventana con su cuerpo y lo peor es que no puedo creer que ella me convenciera de entrar como ella").

Bien mañana a las 7 am en el campo de entrenamiento 44, en ese lugar será la segunda prueba, no lleguen tarde, si llegan tarde serán descalificados, así de simple.

Nota:

\- En la historia he creado a algunos personajes y daré un pasado con algunos personajes.

\- Cambiare algunas cosas como las relaciones de algunas personas en el pasado y daré saber algunos secretos que pensaras que era necesario no revelar pero lo revelare para la trama.

\- El titulo es por la canción de The trooper de Iron Maiden, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	15. Capitulo 14: Ámame 2 Veces

**_Capitulo 14: Ámame 2 Veces_**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la reunión en las puertas de la zona 44 para el segundo examen, para los cuervos de la oscuridad seria fácil, es aquí donde ellos entrenan rastreo y supervivencia con sus maestros.

Para ellos estos exámenes seria más fácil para ellos, este lugar es su jardín para acampar.

Usualmente este bosque seria una trampa mortal para cualquier shinobi pero en esta prueba se rociaba un químico que ahuyentaba a los animales de las zonas centrales del bosque, eso quiere decir que las posibilidades de sobrevivir para los genins aspirantes aumentan en un 80%.

Kurenai: bien formense, ahora los que participaran en el examen tomen una forma con sus equipos, esta forma sirve para que si mueren no se nos culpen de sus muertes durante el examen.

Ino: QUEEE, ¿podríamos morir en este examen?

Anko: si mocosa podrían morir siendo devorados por los animales del lugar pero no es de ellos que debes preocuparte sino de tus oponentes.

Kurenai: Si, ahora después de firmar a cada equipo se le dará un pergamino, uno del cielo y otro de la tierra al azar, lo que debe hacer es conseguir el otro que no se les de y dirigirse al centro del bosque donde se les dará refugio en una torre para la siguiente prueba, tienen 5 días y no se mueran.

Narrador: Así todos los equipos tomaron sus pergaminos y se dirigieron al bosque de la muerte en una trampilla para cada equipo y un instante todos los equipos se metieron y la batalla por la supervivencia se dio en ese lugar de los 42 equipos solo saldrían 21 o menos ya que otros abandonaría o morirían y sus cuerpos no seria hallados.

Pero los miembros de los cuervos de la oscuridad tenían una discusión, ¿que harían?, se relajarían en el bosque con descanso por 5 días ahí o romperían un record y serian los primeros en llegar a la torre.

Las duda del que hacer se rompieron cuando Chouji saco su aderezo para cocinar carne a la parrilla y Hanabi saco su bloqueador solar y los otros miembros se vieron y solo a la vez dijeron "descanso".

Se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña que Anko tenia en el bosque de la muerte, junto a un lago pequeño, ese lugar fue su nido de amor con Itachi, muchas cosas pasaron ahí.

Muchas cosas primerizas para Itachi pasaron ahí pues si los muebles hablaran Jiraiya sangraría por la nariz por lo que Anko le hacia, en especial en la alfombra en el piso frente a su rustica chimenea.

En fin en un par de horas casaron un jabalí tan grande como una casa y varias truchas del algo a unos metros del lugar pareciera que estarían bien en ese lugar por unos días pero en eso se sintió varias presencias.

Naruto alerto a sus compañeros y se alistaron en unos minutos, eran un grupos de mas de 50 enmascarados, con mascaras con el kanji de raíz en ellas.

Enmascarado líder: ustedes 6 vengan con nosotros y no opongan resistencia que Danzo-sama los requiere.

Naruto: y por que debemos hacerte caso.

Enmascarado 2: sino lo hacen los llevaremos a la fuerza a todos ustedes

Haku: jajaja Naruto–kun es verdad ese viejo Danzo es un idiota de primera que piensa que nos controlara.

Shino: es verdad pero ese es su problema, nos subestima demasiado pero eso es su debilidad.

Enmascarado1: A que te reffiii… (SPLASH)

Narrador: En eso la cabeza de uno de ellos exploto en un segundo como una sandia dinamitada por dentro, luego de eso los cuerpos de varios de ellos también exploto.

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba la mitad de ellos exploto algunos de ellos no murió ya que solo exploto sus extremidades y parte de su torso bajo pero no por mucho vivirían.

Los que no explotaron fueron atacados por Los Cuervos de la Oscuridad probocandoles heridas serias a varios mas por que los chicos instalaron trampas y sellos de confusión y de vértigo que afectaron a los ambus de raíz.

A los que sobrevivieron se los entregaron a las fieras que estaban lejos del lugar, incluso las fieras merecen un buen banquete de vez en cuando.

Pero al líder no lo mataron a este solo lo torturaron y luego Naruto logro romper los sellos que este tenia y no le permitía hablar acerca de Danzo y sus objetivos.

Naruto al saber los planes y los destinos que planeo para su equipo se lo tomo muy personal, primero seria terminar la prueba tranquilo, luego aprobar el examen y al final hacer que Danzo sufra como nunca quitandole todo por lo que trabajo.

Se tomaría su tiempo para acabar con Danzo pero no dejaría que esto le quite sus vacaciones, el líder de los ambus de raíz esta mas muerto que vivo pero en eso cuando empezó ver partes de su cuerpo que no deberían verse fuera de su interior solo se hecho a romperse a llorar del dolor pregunto el como lograron que explote los cuerpo de sus compañero.

Naruto por complacer el deseo de un muerto en vida le dijo "así", en eso el pecho del líder exploto, Naruto podía controlar su oscuridad de tal forma que hacia que la materia se incremente con grandes vestigios de agujeros negros en millonésimas de segundos haciéndolo explotar en cualquier lugar es decir juntaba mucha materia explosiva en esos cuerpos.

Esto es muy trabajoso para Naruto pero si lograba controlar no solo podría crear agujeros negros más grandes sino manipular mejor su materia oscura totalmente y mejorar sus usos.

Ya lo había hecho creando su guadaña y algunas herramientas, algún día podría hacer un rasengan de materia oscura, eso seria destructivo mas por que seria nivel molecular.

Llego el 2° día, en el transcurso de su descanso se sintió el instinto asesino de alguien era muy grande de nivel kage ellos no sabían que seria y decidieron investigar y solo encontraron a Sakura llorando sobre Sasuke y Sai inconscientes, lo único que hicieron fue llevarlos a su pequeño refugio para que descansen.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sasuke se despertó y libero una energía muy corrupta en su cuerpo con unas manchas y murmuraba algo de un poder para vengarse y debia probarlo e intento atacar a Naruto pero Hanabi lo noqueo cerrando sus puntos tengetsus.

Sai se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, este le hizo saber que está bien por que le enseño el cadáver del líder de los ambus raíz siendo comido por cuervos amarrado por los brazos, colgado de un árbol.

Sakura quería vomitar al ver el cadáver del líder de los ambus de raíz, según Sai, Danzo moriría de un infarto al enterarse de esto, pero Naruto le dijo que se deje de juegos estúpidos, que sabia que era un perro faldero de Danzo y que si iba de chismoso con el también le pasaría lo mismo.

En ese instante Naruto pone sus manos sobre Sai y le quita el sello a de restricción para hable Sai y le advierte lo que le va a pasar, en eso llego Chouji.

Chouji: chicos ya los encontré, los pergaminos.

Haku: ¿de donde salieron estos 2 pergaminos?

Chouji: unos de Amegakure me quisieron engañar con un Henge de ustedes y los vencí, el otro, bueno los dueños se convirtieron en comida de unos tigres, lastima, eran de Konoha y no podría hacer nada por ellos.

Sakura: ¿por que?

Chouji: lo único que vi de ellos era 2 brazos, una cabeza con protector de Konoha y una pierna.

Narrador: Sakura se asusto por lo descrito por Chouji, mientras tanto Shikamaru y Shino miraban el sello en el cuello de Sasuke y hacian notas y revisaban libros, en este tiempo como equipo.

Naruto les enseñaba Fuinjutsu y solo seguían órdenes de Naruto y no intentarían forzar ese sello, podría ser peligroso para ellos.

Al cuarto día se levanto Sasuke con cara de "¿me paso?", y noto que estaba en la cabaña al salir vio que todos comían, Sakura como fiel interesada por el, le contó todo, esto alegro al emo por que con ese poder podría eliminar a su hermano.

Naruto: no seas tonto, sello lo único que hará será hacerte un adicto hasta el punto que no podrás dejar de usar y te crearas problemas de salud.

Sasuke: ¡Cállate tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!

Naruto: tienes razón, no soy nadie que te debe decir que hacer, pero te digo algo, has visto como son los adictos, como son sus cuerpos, como queda a pesar de los meses de abusos de cosas si crees que te haras fuerte es por que eres tonto, eso creara una adicción y demacrara tu cuerpo en un año como mucho, mira.

Narrador: Naruto creo un Henge donde se vio a un Sasuke todo demacrado y el cuerpo débil como si fuera un zombie.

Naruto: se quien te lo hizo, el quiere tu cuerpo por tus ojos y con eso te le unirás por mas poder y darte la esperanza de eso, pero es solo una mentira, lo se por que ese es mismo sello que tiene Anko sensei en su cuello.

Fue Orichimaru quien se lo puso, no se como romperlo todavía pero se como evitar que te moleste y no te hagas adicto a su poder sino te destruirá y recuerda esta imagen bien de ti mismo.

Sasuke: (con ira) bien hazlo y no molestes más.

Narrador: Antes de empezar llamo con sus cuervos a Anko sensei y este aviso que Orochimaru esta la zona quizás ya fuera del bosque de la muerte, a la hora apareció Anko diciendo que le perdieron el rastro y que el maldito la ataco y activo sus sellos.

Sasuke se preguntaba por que ella tenía el sello y no lo usaba pero Hanabi le contó que ella fue su discípulo y que el traiciono a la aldea y experimento con ella y por su odio a el, ella no usaba esa cosa por que seria darle gusto y con Naruto e Itachi aprendió a no entregarse al odio sino eso la consumiría.

Sasuke no entendía por que su hermano predicaría eso después de lo que hizo en el clan y mas por lo que le dijo que se llene de ira y odio para que pueda matarlo.

Naruto: Anko-sensei quería decirle no he encontrado la manero de romper ese sello pero encontré la manera de hacer que ese sello no se active y no le cause dolor, ¿quiere que le aplique la solución?

Anko: Enserio, gracias chico (en eso se le abalanzo encima y lo abrazo poniendo su cara entre sus senos), eh…. Mas lejos no podemos llegar por mi verdadero amorcito, tú sabes.

Naruto: si yo entiendo y agradezco (eso lo decía todo rojo como el cabello de su madre), bien siéntense y quítense la parte superior de su ropa y Hanabi cubre el pecho de Anko sensei, conociéndola intentara hacernos sangrar por la nariz (el resto de los chicos afirmo sacudiendo sus cabezas)

Narrador: Naruto instruyo en los sellos a Shino, que los coloque en la espalda de Sasuke y a Shikamaru en Anko, mientras el preparaba todo lo demás terminaron de hacerlos símbolos de los sellos.

Naruto los reviso y dando su afirmación empezó a hacer los sellos con sus manos y encerrando la marca maldita en un circulo con los demás símbolos que se pintaron en la espalda.

El sellado de restricción para la marca maldita fue un éxito y ninguno sintió nada más de dolor como si no estuviera ahí, 2 horas después el equipo 7 salio de ahí en búsqueda de sus pergaminos.

Anko voto a los miembros del equipo 13 a la torre con el argumento que ese sitio no es para vacacionar, pero la verdad es que Anko sintió la presencia de alguien que se metió en la aldea.

Era un hombre de cabello largo negro con una banda de Konoha rasgado tenia una capa que lo cubría, era negra con nubes rojas, era Itachi, Anko se le acerco y lo beso hasta que le faltara el aire, después Itachi se separo de ella y la cargo de forma nupcial hasta la cabaña y no salio hasta el día siguiente.

Solo se escucharon gritos y gemidos dentro de la cabaña, es más que obvio lo que paso en ese sitio, mientras tanto en la mansión Namikaze, Kushina acostaba a Arashi quien termino de almorzar.

Ella lo llevaba a su cuarto para que duerma, al salir del cuarto miro la puerta que era de cuarto de Naruto, ella entro silenciosamente como si Naruto supiera que ella entraría, como si estuviera infringiendo la ley.

Kushina miro los muebles desgastados, miro dentro y lo único que encontró fue una camiseta vieja de Naruto, ella la tomo y recostándose en la cama que fue de el empezó a oler he intentando recordar su esencia y recordó muchas cosas del pasado de su hijo.

Fashback, Kushina recuerdo el día que volvían con sus hijos del hospital por el asunto del enmascarado que libero a Kurama.

Minato: bienvenido a casa a los 3.

Kushina: si, eh? ¿Amor que nombres les daremos a los niños?

Minato: yo había pensado que a ella le pongamos Kana por mi abuela.

Kushina: yo había pensado en ponerle Mito por mi tía bisabuela.

Minato: no, por favor, déjame ponerle el nombre de mi abuela a ella (poniendo cara de perrito lloroso)

Kushina: uhmmm ya pero yo le pongo sus nombres a los niños, el pelirrojo será Menma como el ramen y el rubio será Naruto, aahh mira lo se ve muy tierno con esas marquitas, podría comérmelo (cargándolo y dándole muchos besos rápidos en sus mejillas).

Fin de flashback

Narrador: Kushina se puso a llorar por recordar ese momento por que después no hubo muchos momentos como ese, en es momento mientras lloraba Kana observaba a su madre desde fuera del cuarto, vio como su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, como si una parte de su cuerpo fuera cortado indiscriminadamente.

Lo mas posible esa parte fue por un dolor en su corazón que se destrozo por un recuerdo de un pasado que nunca volvería a suceder.

Narrador: los equipos fueron llegando poco a poco, los miembros del equipo 13 llegaron un poco molestos pero era obvio que no debieron vacacionar aun que desde que empezaron sus carreras ninjas no habían tomado un descanso para ellos.

Supieron que el primer equipo en llegar fue el de Sunagakure no Sato, ellos llegaron con un tiempo record, luego llegaron los Iwa, uno de ellos era Kurosutchi, ella es la nieta de Onoki, el actual Suchikage, este hombre es el que mas odia a Minato Namikaze, por que Minato asesino a mas de 2000 hombres en la tercera guerra ninja.

El utilizo su Iraisen no Jutsu en combinación con su Rasengan, la combinación fue letal muchos cayeron y por que sus 16 ninjas de su escuadrón explosivo cayeron en un instante, entre ellos, uno de los hijo de Onoki, el tío de Kurosuchi, por esto Iwa firmo un acuerdo por la paz de su aldea con un convenio.

Este era que la descendencia de Onoki se case con la descendencia de Minato, este es el arreglo de paz, como los 3 hijos de Onoki murieron y solo tiene una nieta ella se casaría con cualquiera de sus hijos, por eso ella esta aquí, para escoger a su futuro marido, esto lo tenia previsto Naruto pero sabe, como lidiar con esto.

Luego llego el equipo de Kuza llego al segundo día, ellos llegaron algo magullados, ellos vieron un equipo de mas de 30 ninjas entraron al bosque y detuvieron su marcha ya que se escondieron por el paso de los enmascarados y eso los salvo de ser atacados por un oso.

En lugar de comerlos a ellos este ataco a un grupo de Taki, pero el oso y los de Taki se mataron entre si, así obtuvieron su pergamino las magulladuras se las hicieron mientras llegaban.

Los de Ottogakure, la nueva aldea que se encontraba en el país del arroz llego al último día por que anduvieron merodeando por los alrededores para encontrar a Sasuke.

Ya que los del sonido son los enviados de Orochimaru, el sabio de la serpiente ha planeado destruir Konoha, por venganza por expulsarlo, pero más que nada desea el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Uno pensaría que seria para cumplir con sus fantasías mas reprimidas y secretas de pedofilia pero la verdad es que el Sannin desea conocer todos los jutsus del mundo y saberlo todo pero eso tomaría tiempo, por lo que desarrollo un jutsu prohibido, que le permite saltar de cuerpo con otros.

Al parecer le permite quedarse con sus Genken Genkai, incluso se rumorea que el entro a una organización secreta, pero quiso pasarse de listo y trato de poseer el cuerpo de su compañero, pero el fue superior y por eso perdió el brazo.

Pero volviendo al asunto del cuerpo de Sasuke, el desea mas que nada el Sharingan para copiar las técnicas de todos los que el viera, aunque el asunto de que era un prodigio como su hermano era mas solo para aumentar su orgullo y no veía a otros mejores candidatos.

Por que solo como ninjas quedaban en el clan Shisui, Mikoto y Sasuke, pues los próximos ninjas que salgan de la academia serian e años.

Llego el quinto día y los ninjas de Konoha que llegaron a la torre fue los del 13 claro esta, el equipo de Menma, el de Rock Lee y el equipo de Kabuto los últimos en llegar de la aldea fue el de Sasuke.

Apenas pudieron conseguir sus 2 pergaminos ya que Orochimaru les quito el que tenían, por suerte Sai con sus ratones de tinta pudo robar otro par sin que sus dueños se dieran cuenta.

Volviendo al examen, en una hora se reunirían en la arena que se encuentra en la torre del bosque de la muerte, pero Naruto ya estaba ahí meditando en pose de loto.

Una de las cosas que Kurama le enseño principalmente fue que el poder de la mente sobrepasa la del cuerpo, Naruto al meditar aclaraba sus pensamientos para ver como debería seguir con sus planes, planes que es su meta final.

El ataque de Danzo solo le hizo ver a sus compañeros que las metas de Naruto eran grandes, si alguien como Danzo iba tras Naruto entonces esto ya no seria tan fácil como pensaron.

Como minimo ellos debía incrementar sus entrenamientos, ahora todos se juntaron en la arena donde estaba Naruto y también entraron sus senseis, algunos ambus y miembros del consejo civil que estaban ahí pero fueron sacados ya que solo los shinobis autorizados tenían permiso de entrar.

Minato: Bienvenidos todos ustedes jóvenes shinobis, felicidades por pasar las pruebas, ahora deben saber que los exámenes son sustitutos para la guerra, ya que muestran la calidad de sus shinobis y no piensen mal, no son usados como herramientas ya que ustedes son parte de ellas y ustedes son parte de sus alianzas.

Temari: Haber, osea que esto es solo una simulación para no entrar en guerra.

Minato: No solo eso, al mostrar sus habilidades en publico hacen conocer a otros países su nivel y llegan contratos de países y comerciantes para nuestros servicios eso incrementan las ganancia de la aldea y su existencia.

Gekko: Perdon Hokage-sama si me permite continuar con todo y dar explicaciones (tos).

Minato: oh, perdón, continúa por favor.

Gekko: Bien escuche jóvenes (tos) ahora si me prestan atención les diré que son muchos mas de los que pensábamos, así que como son demasiados antes de pasar a la tercera parte del examen que es un torneo individual haremos una eliminación.

Ya que si pelean ese mismo día todos seria mas de un día y ese día tendremos gente de diferentes aldeas y países con nobles feudales y su tiempo es preciado y no debe ser gastado, a sí que ahora empieza el sorteo para las peleas.

Primera pelea será entre Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha y Suko de Iwa

Narrador: todos dejaron la arena excepto los participantes, el arbitro dio la señal y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, Suko ataco con su taijutsu, Naruto esquivo varios ataques.

Luego Suko se alejo de el y uso su jutsu balas de roca contra el jinchuriki de Kurama, pero Naruto en lugar de esquivar Naruto solo trago las balas de roca con su oscuridad.

Suko entro en cólera, luego trato de usar el jutsu de estacas de tierra, en ese instante Naruto saco su guadaña y corto cada una de las estacas, luego sonrió e hizo algo que lleno de miedo a todos, abrió varios huecos negros en el techo y de ahí salieron varias cabezas con mascaras con el kanji de raíz.

Muchos se espantaron en especial Danzo que no mostró miedo en su rostro pero en su interior no solo había miedo sino rabia por matar a 50 de sus hombres, claro Naruto no seria castigado por que Raiz no existe.

Naruto con una mirada muy seria solo soltó su instinto asesino que casi hace orinarse a todos los que no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Kurosutchi sonreía por el poder de su futuro esposo, Orochimaru sonreía ya que estaba disfrazo como el sensei de los del sonido, sus senseis sabían lo que estaba planeando en ese momento pues sabían que ese sujeto Suko moriría para darle una lección a Iwa.

Naruto: bien esta es mi venganza y una advertencia a las personas que afectan todo por lo que yo creo y tu cadáver será una advertencia a Onoki.

Narrador: en eso Naruto estiro su brazo en su palma se empezo a formar un rasengan al formar este empezo a crecer, luego de triplicar su tamaño empezo a formarse pequeñas corrientes de agua como si se llemara, en eso se formaron varios pequeños remolinos en la esfera y empezó crear pequeñas corrientes de aire por el efecto.

Naruto: Cuando estés en el infierno dile a los de Iwa que mato mi padre que el castigo por lo iniciar a la tercera guerra y el intentar exterminar al clan Uzumaki aun no acaba, (mirando a Kurosutchi) este mensaje también es para el viejo Onoki, "RANSENGAN, RUGIDO OCEÁNICO".

Narrador: el rasengan con chakra de agua fue tan destructivo como el de fuego en los exámenes de graduación, Suko estaba muerto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas con la forma de remolinos y el campo estaba lleno de lodo y las paredes de la torre estaban destrozadas.

Kurosutchi no sabia si alegrarse o aterrorizarse, por un lado el era fuerte con el tendría una familia fuerte y por otro lado el parece que desea destruir Iwa, Orochimaru pensó en apoderarse de su cuerpo después de usar el de Sasuke y Kurosutchi y solo sonríe como loco.

Gekko: bien la siguiente pelea será entre Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi de Konoha, (el combate fue el mismo salvo que Sasuke no tenía problemas con su chakra y Orochimaru quiso forzarlo pero esta marca no hacia su efecto molestando a la serpiente blanca)

Bien ahora el siguiente encuentro sera entre Zaku del Sonido y Shino Aburame de Konoha, ahora comiencen, (lo mismo de la historia original, salvo que Shino esquivaría tranquilamente los ataques de Zaku y haciendo que le exploten los 2 brazos).

Siguiente ronda es entre Misumi y Kankuro (otra vez paso lo mismo ganando Kankuro).

Karin de Uza y Naki de Iwa, comiencen.

Narrador: el combate fue a vista de muchos muy simple en taijutsu pero ninguna bajaba el ritmo hasta que Naki saco un Kunai y corto el brazo de Karin, esta junto su chakra y sano su herida en un instante.

Muchos se sorprendieron, en especial Naruto que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ella era una Uzumaki, el sabia que había mas de su clan disperso, pero no esperaba encontrarse con uno en los exámenes y ahora el la reclamaría para su clan.

En eso Naki intenta acertar un golpe con un jutsu estilo de la roca pero Karin esquiva logrando ponerse detrás de ella y de la nada crea un bisturí de chakra poniéndolo en su cuello obligando a Naki a rendirse.

Los de Kuza se sorprendieron por su talento, para ellos solo era su botiquín de primeros auxilios de hecho ella estaba ahí solo para ayudar a los chunin que se suponía era muy prometedores.

Gekko: (tos) bien la siguiente pelea será entre Temari de Suna y Ten Ten de Konoha, comiencen (paso lo mismo que en el kanon original de la serie solo que a Shikamaru le gusto lo que vio esa actitud de Temanri y lo izo publico).

La siguiente lucha será entre Skikamaru Nara de Konohagakure y Kim de Ottogakure, (el mismo resultado del kanon solo que Shikamaru recordó lo que ha vivido y le dio una buena batalla física a Kim).

Flashback: el entrenamiento de lo que sufrió con Anko y Shisui haciéndole entender que cada acción de lo que hace tiene consecuencias como el de morir y que su equipo de compañeros sufra por sus acciones, por eso se molesto en el combate de Temari por haberla tratado como basura y decir esas cosa muy hirientes.

Luego las batallas con ladrones y otros ninjas renegados que murieron a sus manos, en el país de las olas donde conoció bien a los hermanos demonios que por no ser talentosos Zabuza los entreno desde los 10 años en secreto por que no fueron admitidos en la academia de Kiri.

Luego las peleas de entrenamiento con los Onis de Naruto que a pesar de su superioridad de Hanyo el maestro de los niños Oni este nunca los tomo a la ligera por honor de guerrero, fin de flashback.

Finalmente Shikamaru logro noquearla por una combinación de golpes y la dejo en el suelo.

Gekko: sigamos con la siguiente pelea es de Rock Lee de Konoha con Gaara de Suna (tos), bien empiecen, (igual que el Kanon solo que Naruto evito que la Arena de Garra aplaste sus extremidades con la arena tragando a Lee con la oscuridad).

Narrador: Guy le agradeció por salvara Lee y Naruto respondió que si el le hacia mas daño ellos 2 no se enfrentaría en un futuro como había acordado en el inicio del examen.

Shisui: es lo más típico de Naruto, siempre hace lo que quiere cuando quiere.

Anko: si pero siempre argumenta que es por el código del guerrero asesino.

Kurenai: ¿Cómo es eso de asesino?

Shisui: ellos 6 ya han tenido que tomar vidas con sus manos, uno pensaría que se pondrían mal pero fue Hanyo un maestro Oni quien les enseño el valor de la vida, si tienen que eliminar a alguien que lo hagan ya que deben razonar y tomar las vidas con criterio y sacar la ira de sus mentes sino luego serian atormentados por eso.

Anko: si luego les puso el ejemplo de que si su oponente era un mercenario que lo hace por necesidad de cuidar a su familia o no, ellos debe darse cuenta de eso por eso no matan indiscriminadamente a sus enemigos excepto Naruto hoy, el se dio cuenta de algo en ese de Iwa que mato hoy.

Narrador: Sasuke logro escuchar lo que decían Shisui y Anko, luego se pregunto si ese era el pensamiento de alguien que fue entrenado por su hermano, un demente que mato a los guerreros de clan por comprobar su poder.

Gekko: (tos) Ahora que entren Kurosutchi de Iwa contra Raiju de Kuza, bien, empiecen: (Naruto miro con atención el combate y la técnicas de ambos, el Kuza usaba una espada estilo Dao con ataques directo contra Kurosutchi, que esquivaba, luego ella hizo una pose de manos e hizo una técnica sorprendente la liberación del elemento lava quemando el cuerpo de Raiju)

Narrador: el olor de la carne quemada era asqueroso, por la expresión de horror del chico, se notaba que sus sueños murieron con el, quizás el tener una familia o ser un gran ninja o ya no poder cuidar a alguien apreciado para el.

Naruto y Kurosutchi se miraron fijamente y un destello de odio salio de el rubio amante del ramen pero de ella salía picardia y fanfarronería por molestar a Naruto, era obvio que ella lo quería a el.

Gekko: la siguiente ronda será entre Hanabi Hyuga de Konoha y Neiji Hyuga de Konoha, ahora.

Narrador: ambos primos lucharon muy parejos, por unos instantes parecía que Neiji vencería y otros que vencería Hanabi, ambos usaban el Junken, el puño suave que corta la red de chakra en su sistema que esta casi unido virtualmente al los órganos del torso por lo que un golpe era casi mortal.

Neiji estaba por darle uno golpe en el estomago de Hanabi pero esta se transforma en cuervos y reapareciendo atrás de el dándole una patada en la espalda de el.

Neiji: Hanabi-sama como puede usar esa técnica que no es del clan, esta deshonrando las costumbres sagradas del clan usando un jutsu de esa clase.

Hanabi: uso esta técnica por que es de ninjas hacerlo, es mas el clan se limita por muchas reglas estúpidas sin sentido e innecesaria incluso tu primo eres afectado por esas reglas.

Tu y la rama secundaria por eso yo romperé con todo eso, cuando sea líder del clan tu serás mi mano derecha en un nuevo clan Hyuga donde todos seremos iguales y sin marcas y restricciones.

Narrador: todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho por Hanabi y mas por que sonreía como lo solía hacer su madre Anna, pero luego rompió su postura y se le acerco despacio a su primo y le susurro algo al oído.

Hanabi: Pero no pasare por alto esa mala costumbre tuya de usar el byakugan para espiar los senos de Tsunade-sama y más actitudes pervertidas que dañen la reputación de nuestro nuevo clan (en eso Hanabi soltó un instinto asesino).

Narrador: Neiji se asusto por el instinto asesino de Hanabi pero se dio cuenta de que el futuro del clan estaría bien con ella, los abusos de la rama principal a la secundaria de ser tratados como esclavos por generaciones se acabaría con ella al mando.

Por ello el ayudaría como le fue solicitado y solo se rindió, el genio del año pasado se rindió ante alguien que fue superior y no era la novata del año según los registros.

Gekko: interesante resultado (tos, tos) ahora el siguiente combate será entre Sai de Konoha y Jin de Kuza, comiencen, (El vencedor de este Sai que gano fácilmente con un clon de tinta para distraer a Jin y este al confiarse fue atacado por un tigre de Sai hecho de tinta).

Ahora el siguiente combate será ente Menma Namikaze contra Dozu, bien comiencen.

Narrador: Dozu ataco con todo, no podía perder sino Orochimaru lo castigaria por perder y no cumplir con la misión de atacar a Sasuke, su vida corría riesgo, con su ataque de sonido lanzo lejos a Menma, pero este al caer se disperso, era un clon, esto llamo la atención de Naruto y Kurosutchi.

Luego Menma rompió con su disfraz de escombros y ataco con kunais lanzándolos a Dozu pero este los esquivo pero de la nada aparece Menma pateando a Dozu por la derecha pues el kunai era un henge y el que lo lanzo era un clon de sombra.

Luego Menma hizo 3 clones e hicieron una formación de diamante y dos clones hicieron el rasengan sin la necesidad de ayuda, Dozu pudo esquivar los ataques pero Menma y el otro clon hicieron una mas grande, de unas 6 veces su tamaño impactando la espalda de Dozu y rompiendo la pared con el.

En las gradas:

Danzo: Ese mocoso también es fuerte, se debe tener cuidado con el pero no seria difícil de controlar.

Orochimaru: Primero Sasuke, luego Naruto, luego Kurosutchi y después Menma, aquí tengo para escoger muchos nuevos cuerpos para mí y poder experimentar.

Ino: ese es mi Menma-kun, sigue así.

Naruto: bien, no se quedo estancado espero que también mejore su mente sino no servirá de nada que mejore su fuerza.

Kurosutchi: el también es fuerte y también es guapo.

Gekko: (tos, tos) bien ahora el combate será entre Ino Yamanaka de Konoha y Sakura Haruno de Konoha, bien empiecen.

Narrador: lo mismo de la historia original en empate, el combate hubiera sido más vergonzoso sino hubieran entrenado en el tiempo de que volvieron de la Ola.

No fue el peor combate de la historia pero por lo menos dieron una mejor demostración de sus habilidades fuera de lo común como que Sakura hizo un jutsu de tierra y que Ino aprendió a usar papel bomba en sus kunais y mejoro su punteria.

Gekko: bien ahora Kiba Inozuka de Konoha contra Chouji Akimichi de Konoha, empiecen (ambos bajaron al centro y tomaron posición de combate)

Naruto: Chouji ya puedes romper eso, tienes permiso y muestrales tu fuerza.

Chouji: ¿estas seguro de eso?

Anko: claro Chouji es por lo que has estado trabajando duro este tiempo.

Chouji: (con cara de felicidad) esta bien, KAI, (en eso Chouji se cubre de humo y se revela su verdadera apariencia donde era un poco mas alto y delgado con mas musculo)

Kiba: hombre que cambio, eso si es entrenamiento.

Narrador: ambos hicieron ataque de Taijutsu, Chouji esquivaba bien hasta que Akamaru tomo forma de Kiba e hicieron ataques combinados, Chouji sonrió e hizo una nueva pose de manos haciéndose 6 veces mas grande sorprendiendo a todos.

De una patada pudo noquear a Kiba y a Akamaru, lo impresionante de este transfromacion de Chouji es que no perdió velocidad o agilidad, esto impresiono a su padre.

Gekko: el último combate es de Kabuto….

Kabuto: no es necesario yo me rindo, no puedo continuar estoy muy cansado a diferencia de mis compañeros y no tengo chakra (esto era una mentira pero llamo la atención de Naruto que podía sentir su chakra y de Karin que ella también lo sentía)

Minato: bien acérquense todos los ganadores, en un mes se dará el torneo y todos tomen un numero ahora se les dará un tiempo de preparación, en un mes se continuara los combate se les calificara.

El hecho de participar y pelear les dara el rango que buscan de Chunin, solo si lo demuestra, no es solo ganar.

Karin: perdón como es eso podría explicar bien ese asunto por favor.

Minato: claro verán si muestran cualidades de Chunin y actitudes que se buscan se les dará el rango, aunque pierdan en su primera pelea.

Pero aunque uno gane el torneo no se les dará el rango sino mostraron esas actitudes en sus combates, la mayoría de los combates son solo para aumentar las posibilidades de ganar el rango, entienden.

Todos: si hokage-sama

Genma: bien yo sere el arbitro del torneo, ahora digan sus números para el tornero y decidir los combates

Narrador: los combates quedaron así:

1° Karin vs Kurosutchi

2° Shikamaru vs Temari

3° Naruto vs Menma

4° Sasuke vs Gaara

5° Hanabi vs Chouji

6° Haku vs Sai

7° Shino vs Kankuro

Genma: bien ahora entrenen o descansen, en 30 días se continuaran con el examen y suerte a todos

Nota:

\- Me parece tonto el asunto de un matrimonio arreglado y mas me parece patético que una figura publica de alto rango en un fic es tratado como un pelele como lo es Minato en varias historias y lo veré en esta también.

\- El mejoramiento de todos los miembros del equipo 13 se dará a ver como la "desahuevada" de Shikamaru al entender que el ser un vago sera un problema en el futuro sino se fortalecerá.

-El nombre del capitulo se basa en la cancion de The Doors llamada love me two times, escuchala y disfrútala.


	16. Capitulo 15: Mi corazón esta desecho

**_Capitulo 15: Mi corazón esta desecho_**

Todos los equipos se retiraban tranquilamente con sus senseis, en eso antes que los de Kuza se retiren, Naruto se les acerca a ellos a decir algo importante y una propuesta a Karin.

Naruto: Karin no es cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, Karin dime ¿como se llaman tus padres?

Karin: (algo sorprendida por lo que el fue directo) Eh? Perdón soy huérfana en mi aldea mi madre murió hace unos 4 años, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Naruto: soy un Uzumaki, y soy el actual líder del clan por descendencia de mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki de Konoha, que fue hija de Yasao Uzumaki, que fue hijo de Ryu Uzumaki, el último líder de Uzushiogakure no Sato de la aldea de donde vienen tus ancestros, eres parte del clan.

Karin: (Sorprendida ya que era parte de una familia y un clan), es en serio (queriendo llorar) no me mientas.

Naruto: No, Karin ambos somos Uzumakis, por eso sientes el chakra de otros a gran distancia o no es así y además tienes chakra curativo no es cierto, yo puedo sentirlo en ti.

Narrador: Naruto sintió al sensei de Karin pensando cosas para aprovechar esto, al ser del clan Usumaki ellos la podían meter en el proyecto de restauración de clanes, Naruto se la imagino por un segundo, con el alma destrozada en un futuro y no lo permitiría.

Naruto: como parte del clan tienes derecho a volver a unirte a el por orden de los señores feudales después de la segunda guerra shinobi esto se aplica a Kuza y claro formarías parte de la aldea y se daría una alianza con Kuza después de que tu decidas, ¿Qué decides?

Karin: (llorando) si, deseo dejar Kuza, de niña mi madre y yo siempre hemos sido tratados como basura en Kuza, nosotras tenemos la habilidad de curar a las personas si muerden nuestra piel y así la mataron en la aldea a mi madre.

Cuando entraron en conflicto con la aldea de la cerradura, ella murió por que drenaron su chakra y a mi me usan de botiquín de emergencia.

Narrador: Naruto estallo en ira en ese instante, uno de los suyos por parte de su clan sufrió un infierno y seria tratada como basura si volvía con ellos, Minato sintió el instinto asesino y Naruto le contó todo, por su falta de humanidad Kuza a perdió la oportunidad de una alianza con Konoha y el desprecio con el clan Uzumaki.

Minato: en este momento hago valido el pedido del clan Uzumaki que se reúne en Konoha acreditando a Karin Uzumaki como miembro de la aldea hasta que decida ser ninja de la aldea por su voluntad o hasta que ella tome otra acción.

Karin: gracias (snif)

Naruto: pierde cuidado, ven conmigo (Naruto se los presento a sus compañeros de equipo, ahora conocida como Karin Uzumaki, ahora Hanabi podría tener una mejor amiga)

Narrador: luego de llevar a Karin a la oficina del Hokage para hacer el papeleo correspondiente y mandar una carta a Kuza y hacer saber a los feudales de ambos países fueron por las pocas pertenencias de ella en su hotel.

Cosas como libros de medicina, libros de su madre, fotos con ella y su padre que era un Uzumaki al parecer por el cabello de el se dieron cuenta, fueron de compras con Hanabi que era su acompañante esa tarde con Haku.

Puede que Naruto sea fuerte pero de moda femenina no sabe nada, al igual que la mayoría de hombres, excepto Haku que sabia de kimonos de mujeres pero nadie dijo nada.

Ya casi llegando la noche Naruto la llevo a la casa de sus padres, pero le contó toda su historia para que entienda lo que paso entre ellos, antes había mandado un clon que decía que quería cenar con ellos y que seria una ocasión importante y llevaría a alguien.

Tocando el timbre con tranquilidad para que sea abierto por la pequeña bala de Arashi que casi lo derrumba al piso y presentadolo a Karin que a partir de ahora es su prima mayor.

Arashi: ¡MAMA YA LLEGO NARUTO! (grito el pequeño niño en la entrada de la casa, Kushina como loca preparo los platillos favoritos de Naruto cuando el clon aviso que vendría, este era ramen de cerdo con narutomaki y estofado de res con arroz y vegetales)

Kushina: (haciendo una reverencia y saludando de forma formal a su hijo a la distancia, no por que no lo quiera sino por que no sabe si el la rechazaría y eso seria lo que la mataría en ese instante).

Hola Naruto ¿Quién es ella? (pregunto para sacar el dato para saber si ella seria su novia, el ya esta en edad y además tiene que pasar el visto bueno de su madre para eso, o eso piensa ella).

Naruto: ella es Karin Uzumaki una miembro de nuestro clan, era de Kuza (así Naruto le contó todo a Kushina y le pidió un favor).

A partir de hoy quiero que ella viva aquí contigo y que tú seas su sensei con los demás miembros del clan Uzumaki que encuentre ya que he decidido como líder del clan volver a juntar al clan en Konoha por ahora.

Kushina: si es cierto todo, Karin lamento por lo que pasastes y no sabemos si hay otros miembros de clan por ahí.

Karin: no se preocupe por mi señora, hace años que no me sentía en familia aunque sea ahora estoy con personas con poco contacto sanguíneo directo.

Kushina: no me digas mas señora, ahora seré tu tía Kushina y a Minato le dirás tío, salvo en publico, ahí le dirás Hokage por las apariencias, como los demás de la casa (diciendo esto con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo).

Narrador: todos en la familia llegaron y conocieron a Karin y esta contó su historia hubo distintas reacciones, Minato ya lo sabia por Naruto y solo pensaba que sino hubiera seguido con el asunto de la profecía ella no hubiera perdido a su madre por no dejar que Kushina reúna el clan.

Arashi quería llorar por lo que le paso a ella y no dejaría que nadie sufra por que no quería nadie pase por eso, luego solo fue a abrazar a su prima Karin y decirle aquí estaría bien. Menma que tenia el orgullo por las nubes por su combate perdió su arrogancia por un momento por que no sabia lo que alguien de su sangre sufre y mas por las acciones de Naruto que fueron muy maduras y además por el acto de líder de clan que le mostró lo hizo ver que solo quería el titulo por vanidad.

Kana por otro lado escucho todo lo que decían mientra saboreaba la res del estofado de la cena, después ella hizo una pregunta muy importante que cambiaria todo.

Kana: díme,Naruto, ¿Qué tiene de importante esta cena es por algo importante, quieres avisarnos algo con respecto a Karin?

Naruto: si, es importante, a partir de hoy Karin es parte del clan y vivirá aquí con ustedes, en unos meses saldré al mundo y reuniré a los demás Uzumakis que hay, pero antes quiero hacerles a todos una pregunta importante, ¿quieren ser parte del clan Uzumaki?

Todos: ¿que?

Naruto: si, ustedes 3 tienen sangre Uzumaki, madre tiene sangre pura al igual que Karin y padre esta casado con ella por lo que lo hace parte del clan.

Narrador: quizás no se dio cuenta Naruto pero era la primera vez que el se refería a ellos como padre y madre esto los hizo muy felices por dentro a sus padres biológicos.

Kushina: acepto ser parte del clan y ayudar en lo que sea.

Minato: yo también aunque sea como pareja de un miembro y padre otros 4.

Arashi: si, también yo, por que sino mama me dará una paliza si digo que no y ustedes 2 también (esto lo termino diciendo señalando a sus hermanos).

Narrador: ambos hermanos aceptan sin extrañezas ni pretensiones a que se les ruegue mas por miedo a una paliza de su madre.

Kushina: Hijo ¿quieres decir que piensas volver a vivir en la mansión con nosotros?

Naruto: no, ya que cuando salga a reunir a los demás miembros del clan no sabre si son miles o cientos o decenas ya que comprare parte de un terreno en las afuera de la aldea y ahí nos estableceremos como clan y lo más posible es que movamos la mansión con unos sellos de almacenaje.

Menma: no seas mentiroso no se puede almacenar cosas así.

Naruto: claro que si, incluso un castillo si uso todo mi chakra con Kurama, una vez lo hice en una misión de rango A.

Kushina: (con su cabellos levantado en 9 mechones con ira en sus ojos), Minakun!... Como le diste a nuestro hijo una misión de rango A (antes de darle un golpe rompe quijadas estilo Uzumaki a su apenado esposo respondió).

Minato: amorcito; Kushichan, lo que pasa es que era su primera misión de rango C y escapo los parametros de la misión y paso a ser A sin poder hacer algo, cuando mande ayuda con 5 escuadrones Anbus y a Jiraiya ya acabaron la misión en el país de las nieves.

Narrador: en un instante el demonio que incluso el mismo Kurama no quisiera enfrentar desaprecio poniendo en su lugar a una bella pelirroja que le dio un beso estilo esquimal a su esposo que sudaba como cerdo asintiendo que estaba bien.

Luego de esclarecer los puntos del clan y poner Kushina como la segunda al mando y la encargada de reunirse en caso de que Naruto no asista a las reuniones en misiones ya que Naruto como genin no puede formar parte del consejo y al ser ella una Jounin experimentada en estado activo ella vería por el clan.

Luego de eso Naruto se reunió con Minato en su despacho y haciendo sellos de silencio Naruto le contó todo lo que paso en los exámenes, primero lo de Kabuto, después la intromisión de los de raíz de Danzo y la información que le saco, luego lo de Orochimaru marcando a Sasuke y la manera de impedir que este sello lo controle a el y Anko y lo de Iwa.

Minato: hijo lo lamento en aquel entonces yo no pude hacer nada,el consejo incluso ellos me querían casar con la sobrina de Onoki pero me case con Kushina a escondidas de la aldea y cuando supieron eso el consejo lo cambio con mi descendencia.

Naruto: pierde cuidado ya he planeado el que hacer con eso y el asunto es que ella escoja, si Menma quiere casarse con ella es cosa de el y yo no deseo eso, si me caso con una mujer será por que ella y yo lo queremos, no pienso en formar familia con la estirpe de Onoki.

El no es como Mu, su maestro, el solo cree en la superioridad ante la paz, antes de que algo pase le haré saber que no intente pasarse de listo conmigo.

Narrador: a la mañana siguiente el consejo se reunió y se les informo que el clan Uzumaki esta activo otra vez y Naruto a pesar de ser el líder ha nombrado a Kushina como su representante, esto molesto al consejo civil.

Luego lo de Karin y que ella esta al cuidado del clan Uzumaki y que ya no existe la familia Namikaze pues todos sus miembros ahora son parte el clan Uzumaki incluyendo a Minato ahora por ser el conjugue de Kushina.

También se les informo que hay espías de Orochimaru y que se debe investigar a Kabuto y sus compañeros y el sello puesto a Sasuke y es gracias a los rumores que se ha dicho de que es un élite, por eso el desea su cuerpo.

Aunque el chico tiene potencial, no es de cerca parecido a su hermano, Mikoto sabe por que y es por los genes.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero 13, los cuervos de la oscuridad se reunieron.

Shisui: estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes pero mas por que actuaron con inteligencia en los combates, aunque uno fue el que tuvo mas suerte (mirando a Haku).

Naruto: Shisui-sensei, Haku hubiera ganado pero es posible que el quedara muy mal o muerto, ese sujeto Kabuto tenia el chakra del nivel que Kakashi-san, es muy fuerte y no estaba mal, solo fingía.

Anko: seguro de eso Naruto-kun

Naruto: seguro, lo detecte y el además tiene información muy importante de muchos de nosotros y registro del tipo secreto, además huele a serpiente, si entiende.

Anko: (agarrándose el cuello y haciendo un gruñido) demonios, ¿el Hokage sabe?,

Naruto: si lo sabe, le habice de todo ayer y seguro ahora mandara a investigar todo y se le dará aviso a usted.

Shisui: ahora volviendo al tema como saben tienen 29 para los exámenes así que ¿que haremos?, nosotros tenemos la obligación y el deber y deseo de entrenarlos para esto pero las reglas estipulan que los maestros solo podemos entrenar a uno por este tiempo.

Hanabi: bueno yo entrenare con mi padre en el clan y Neiji así que no se preocupen por mí.

Shino: lo mismo yo, entrenare con mi padre y mi clan.

Shikamaru: yo quisiera entrenar con usted Shisui sensei para mejorar el contrato de los cuervos y usarlos con mis sombras haber si logro crear nuevas técnicas.

Haku: Tsunade-sama quiere entrenarme de lleno y que aprenda de ella unas técnicas de control de chakra.

Chouji: mi clan quiere ver mi técnica de hacerme gigante y no reducir mi velocidad para crear nuevos ataques y enseñarles mi mejoramiento de dietas y levantamiento de pesas.

Naruto: Anko-sensei, usted estará ocupada por el asunto de la serpiente de eso es seguro, mañana yo iré a ver a Senki-sama y a Hanyo-sensei y les llevare licor de parte de todos…. (En eso todos desaparecieron por que sabía que Naruto les pediría dinero para comprar mucho licor y Naruto se fue renegando y refunfuñando por lo tacaño de sus amigos y maestros.)

Narrador: Naruto se fue a las casas de apuestas con un Henge de un civil cualquiera por que aposto por si mismo con un henge que el pasaría y algunos de sus compañeros, es decir si alguien iba a sacar provecho de su victoria mejor que sea el mismo a una apuesta d por los demás.

Luego compro el licor en una tienda de los del clan Kurama que solían preparar excelentes licores y Naruto recordó el porque ellos tenia ese nombre, pues hace mas de 1200 años atrás el fundador del clan nació gracias por el mismo Kyubii que podía tomar forma humana.

La madre del chico fue una esclava que estaba embarazada logro escapar y el la ayudo sin mostrar su divinidad, en agradecimiento ella le puso su nombre a su hijo, Kurama, el Kyubii vio que el niño nacería débil por la mala nutrición de la madre y le dio de su chakra este hizo que el chico pueda ser fuerte y la capacidad de usar buenos genjutsus.

Kurama vigilo al niño hasta que tuvo 17 años y su madre murió después de que el se caso con una elaboradora de licores y con ella tuvo 5 hijos, bueno eso era lo que Kurama le contó, Naruto descubrió por que ellos podian hacer grandes genjutsus tan fuerte.

Luego como al medio día cerca del parque se encontró con su grupo favorito, era Arashi, Hinata y sus amigos.

Arashi: (saltando y abrasando su cuello) hermano ¿como estas?

Naruto: bien ¿que hacen, jugando?

Konohamaru: claro jefe, es mas te buscamos para jugar a los ninjas.

Bao: SI! Naru-onichan juguemos.

Naruto: bien juguemos (en eso hizo 5 clones y tomo a cada niño y se los llevo al campo de la familia de Konohamaru)

El original tomo a Hinata que estaba roja mientras lo abrazaba y le hizo varias preguntas.

Naruto: ¿Cómo esta Hina-chan? Hinata: (con voz apenada y tímida) bien, estoy bien y felicidades por pasar esa parte del examen al igual que mi hermana, lastima que mi primo Neiji no pasara. Naruto: si una pena el es fuerte pero le toco contra Hanabi y ella da mas miedo que el, oye y ¿como esta tu padre? Hinata: esta bien, el ya no es un gruñón en especial desde el secuestro donde me salvaste, es mas cariñoso y siempre esta sonriendo mientras esta leyendo en el jardín viendo las rosas del jardín de mama. Oye Naruto-kun ¿las rosas no son del continente elemental? ¿No?

Naruto: es verdad es de fuera de ella, no es natural, no se como es que están aquí en los territorios de la familia Hyuga es mas cuando la aldea se formo ellos trajeron las rosas a la aldea.

Hinata: oh ya veo, es raro.

Narrador: al llegar al campo de entrenamiento y al empezar el juego se escucho una voz burlona de mujer diciendo "que triste un ninja jugando a los ninjas".

Por otro lado Onoki estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Minato y este le decía que su hijo Naruto es el líder del clan Uzumaki y que no cumplirá con el acuerdo de matrimonio arreglado con su nieta.

A Onoki no le importa ya que el quiere que se cumpla con lo acordado, pero Minato le dice que los matrimonios arreglados están prohibidos en el clan Uzumaki ya que el no tiene poder legal sobre el pues el no es su tutor legal y si quiere pedir explicación a alguien que sea a su hijo y ambos salieron a buscar a Naruto.

En el campo se inicia una conversación muy acalorada.

Naruto: ¿que quieres Kurosutchi?

Hinata: (Abrazando la pierna de Naruto) ¿quien es ella Naruto-kun?

Arashi: ¿es tu novia?

Naruto: no ella no es ni mi amiga y menos mi novia

Konohamaru: ¡que bueno ella es bien plana y tiene cara de hombre!

Bao: si, bruja no molestes a Naruto-onichan! (secándola la lengua)

Kurosutchi: (con una vena resaltada en la cara de ira) MOCOSOS! (En eso toma del cuello a Bao pero Arashi le muerde la cabeza de forma como una sanguijuela bizarra a la chica de Iwa).

Naruto: suéltenla niños, tu también Kurotsuchi ¿Qué quieres?

Kurosutchi: que acaso no puedo ver a mi prometido Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata: ¡el no se casara contigo bruja fea! (En eso la niña le da una patada en la espinilla mientras esta abrazada a Naruto).

Onoki: ¿Uzumaki Naruto por que no quieres aceptar el tratado de paz que se firmo?

Naruto: por que tu petición es basura, además prefiero morir si es que tengo que formar lazos sanguíneos contigo y tu descendencia dime ¿quien eres para decidir mi destino?

Onoki: Mocoso irrespetuoso si quieres guerra la tendrás.

Naruto: entonces decidamos, si tú me ganas hoy en combate, aquí y ahora me caso en la noche con tu nieta pero si yo gano tú nunca volverás a Konoha ni intentar atacar a la aldea.

Onoki: Acepto

Narrador: la pelea seria en el estadio de Konoha, toda la aldea estaba presente ante lo ocurrido, el concejo civil se comía las uñas si ganaba Naruto no sabían que podría pasar, si perdía les convenía por que el no estaría en la aldea molestando a sus planes.

La mayoría de las personas no sabia en que estaba pensando el chico, en que locura pero aquel que lo conoce sabia que el tenia un plan siempre listo, el no solo era fuerte, el era un demonio en calculo de las acciones y probabilidades y la plantación, Minato es el arbitro de este hecho.

Onoki ataca con con velocidad aunque hace años no era más que un burócrata no dejo de entrenar pues sus ideas militares como de Kumo y Kiri que los llevaron a destruir a Uzushiogakure, su fuerza no era la misma físicamente lo único que le quedo fue atacar con su elemento polvo.

Onoki: bien ríndete de una vez mocoso no tienes salvación de mi próximo ataque, el definitivo.

Naruto: bien, si quieres darme tu mejor ataque dame con todo.

Onoki: si tus padres no te enseñaron modales, yo te enseñare por la fuerza, "ELEMENTO POLVO, DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO"

Naruto: claro que no me enseñaron nada de eso, la que me enseño fue un ser que ni siquiera le llegas a los talones, "ABSORCIÓN, AGUJERO NEGRO".

Narrador: el ataque de Onoki fue absorbido como si nada dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, el devoro el ataque de rango S, un ataque que podría destruir el estadio mismo.

Onoki: imposible ¿Cómo es posible?, "ELEMENTO POLVO, DESTRUCCIÓN DE UN MUNDO PRIMITIVO".

Naruto: otra vez (repitiendo todo otras 7 veces mas, Onoki se quedo sin Chakra)

Onoki: por que no puedo ganarte mocoso (intento atacar con kunais)

Naruto: (sacando su guadaña y golpeando los kunais) no puedes ganarme por que quieres al mundo a tu disposición, por eso nunca podrás vencerme, yo peleo por un mundo libre, sin odio que lo consuma por eso no puedes ganar por el odio te consume y destruyo a tu familia, con la mentalidad de ser los mas fuertes.

Mira lo que has hecho (en eso Naruto crea una puerta oscura donde se puede ver a Iwa destruida)

Onoki: ¡mocoso desgraciado que has hecho a mi aldea!

Naruto: nada esto lo hicistes tu, yo solo mande tus ataques a otro lado y lo mande a Iwa, es tu castigo por lo de Uzushiogakure no Sato e iniciar las guerras ninjas fue tu aldea las que empezó o me equivoco todo por tu mentalidad, ya perdiste y recuerda no me provoques.

Adiós Onoki espero que si no cambias, el que sea tu sucesor sea un hombre mas justo y mejor líder que tu, si es que no cambias.

Narrador: Onoki firmo sin decir nada el nuevo pacto de paz, el y su gente se marcharon, así que al llegar a donde esta su aldea vio que estaba bien, todo fue una trampa de Naruto con Kurama para que no sea tan idiota en el futuro y poder librarlo de ese compromiso tan absurdo.

Pero para Naruto no seria bueno por que ahora el tendría a la peor tragedia de todo ninja, fangirls que lo acosen.

Al día siguiente Naruto esta por irse al bosque de los Onis a entrenar pero luego pensó en llevarse a Arashi, Konohamaru y a los demás niños para que juegan ahí por 27 días exactos.

Ademas para ver si alguno de ellos pasara la prueba para ser el próximo invocador del contrato de los Onis, en media hora los niños llegaron con unos representantes de sus familias y ciertas cosas para estar ahí.

Naruto les explico como es el asunto del contrato de los Onis y si los llevaba es por que quizás alguno de ellos podría pasar la prueba que se da para recibir este contrato.

Nota:

\- Naruto saldrá de la aldea por muchos años para mandar a la aldea de la hoja a los miembros de los clanes y posiblemente sea uno de los 2 senseis del grupos de niños que se fueron con el al bosque de los Onis.

\- Esos pactos de bodas por convenios son parte de costumbres que las personas de las nuevas generaciones no aprueba sino ponte a pensar en lo que se parece en la actualidad.

\- Con respecto a costumbres viejas con la restauración de clanes que es algo inventado por los creadores de los fics y la idea de tener múltiples esposas, piénsalo y mira el matrimonio jodido de una persona y un hombre que siempre es jodido por su mujer, que clase de imbécil se jode solo y que mujer mas inútil que no sabe pelear o conservar a su hombre, aunque si quieres aventuras y puro sexo uno siempre tien amigas o amigos dispuestas a todo.

-El titulo del capitulo es inspirado por la canción My Hearstrings Come Undone del grupo Demon Hunter, escuchala y disfrútala.


	17. Capitulo 16: Una clase diferente de dolo

**_Capitulo 16: Una clase diferente de dolor_**

Han pasado 26 días exactos desde que Naruto se fue con los niños a entrenar al bosque de los Onis, Kushina extrañaba a Arashi, en medio de su aburrimiento intento arreglar su cuarto y encontró un libro, es el favorito de Arashi y se puso a leerlo, "el pequeño pez koi".

Hubo hace años en el comienzo del todo los dioses crearon el cielo y la tierra, un pequeño pez que se pregunto si era necesario vivir siguiendo el curso del rió y solo nadar en su favor para vivir así de su vida.

Por meses el pequeño pez intento entender ese concepto pero el decidió no seguir esas normas, un día se armo de valor con todas sus fuerzas nado contra la corriente, muchas veces sentía que moriría o perdería la conciencia, al llegar al punto donde no había mas peces koi descanso.

Pero noto que estaba en una montaña y decidió seguir mas arriba hasta la cima, el pequeño pez siguió y siguió por varios días nadando contra la corriente.

Sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, pero por suerte llego a la cima de la montaña, los dioses del cielo lo vieron y como les conmovió el esfuerzo del pez entre ellos le dieron un regalo de gran divinidad al pez Koi y a todos los suyos.

Cuando un pez koi llega a la cima de una montaña nadando su cuerpo se transformara, obteniendo un cuerpo de serpiente, garras de águila, boca y barba de león, cuernos de venado, lengua de serpiente, bigotes de bagre y sus escamas y ojos de tigre y una inmenso tamaño, el se convertiría en un dragón.

El pequeño pez koi se transformo en un dragón que siempre vigilaría a aquellos que superen sus límites y este oraría para que superen sus pruebas. FIN

Kushina entendió porque le gustaba esta historia a su pequeño niño, era la vida de Naruto su hermano que siempre estuvo ahí para el cuidándolo y se hizo tan fuerte como para enfrentar a un kage de nivel de Onoki, sin detenerse y mejorando, superándose sin rendirse, pero en eso escucha una voz.

Karin: tía Kushina es Naruto y los niños han vuelto del bosque de los Onis.

Narrador: Kushina solo corrió a abrazarlos sin miedo al rechazo que podría darle Naruto, Arashi solo abrazo a su madre y le dio palmaditas en la espalda pero Naruto solo iba haciendo mas fuerte de a poco, como si ya la estuviera perdonando, como si toda su vida el estuviera esperando ese abrazo.

Por otro lado Haku fue a la aguas termales después de su entrenamiento metiéndose en las aguas viendo el vapor recordó unos de sus últimos días en Kiri.

Un día que miraba la neblina que se parecía al vapor recordó como con sus manos la convirtió en agua y muy contento fue a mostrarle a su madre pero esta lo golpeo y le contó la verdad que ella era un miembro del clan Yuki.

En las afuera de la habitación estaba su padre que escucho la confesión, una hora después después de que su madre se disculpara y le contara de las líneas de sangre por lo que no debía rebelar su habilidad fue asesinada por su padre y otros 3 sujetos que seguían las creencias de Yagura.

Haku corrió por el bosque huyendo de los ojos de la locura de su padre, un ser que el amaba y ahora poseído, asesino a su madre, una mujer que el amaba.

Haku anduvo escondido por varias horas en el bosque hasta que su padre lo encontró y trato de matarlo, pero Haku en medio de su miedo y horror al ver la demencia de su padre activo la línea de sangre mas fría de todos, el elemento hielo atravesando el corazón de su padre, el hombre que le dio vida y su nombre.

Haku vago por varios días cerca de Kiri sin motivo de vida, sin esperanzas propias, en si, el se convirtió en un muerto en vida sin sentido, sin utilidad hasta que conoció a Zabusa, su verdadero padre.

En otro lado de la aldea, en una cabaña había una mujer acostada en una cama oliendo las sabanas por que aun estaba la esencia de su amante.

Era Anko Mitarashi que por capricho del destino, hoy ella y muchos recordarían lo mas triste y alegre de su vida pues fue huérfana, ella nunca tuvo nada ni nadie, salvo a los 12 años porque formo equipo con otros 2 niños y obtuvo un maestro.

Este maestro pudo ser como un padre para ella pero muy alejado de la verdad, no solo mostró cariño y sinceridad hacia la niña ssolo por el interés enfermizo pues el experimento con ella.

Usando jutsus en su cuerpo que ninguna niña de su edad podría tolerar sin entrar en un estado de locura, cosas que ningún hombre decente le haría a otro ser humano, fue llevada a unos de sus refugios secretos lejos de la aldea.

La niña fue salvada por un pequeño grupo de ninjas entre ellos un niño de 7 años que fue quien la cuidaba hasta que el escuadrón medico llegue, un genio en su clan conocido por muchos como un prodigio.

Gracias al viejo Sandaime y el Youndaime que se encargaron de su cuidado por un tiempo la reincorporaron en un equipo ninja junto a su mejor amiga Kurenai Yuhi y Yugao bajo el mando de Ibiki Morino el mejor interrogador de toda la aldea ninja.

Lo malo no pasaba, la herida que dejo Orochimaru la daño mucho y no una física, pues la idea de los civiles es que ella era espía de el sanin de las serpientes, si no fuera por los pocos amigos que tenia ella se habría suicidado.

Con el tiempo ella creo su refugio en el bosque de la muerte, donde ella podría llorar sin que nadie la escuche o viera.

Después de varios años ella encontró un niño despistado y lo salvo de un oso, este niño la trato con respeto entablando una amistad pero en eso cuando conoce a sus amigos mas cercanos se rencuentra con el niño que la cuido, el joven genio de rango jounin en ese tiempo, Itachi.

Con el tiempo empezó a formar una relación de amigos y compañeros hasta una noche que el sello maldito en el cuello de Anko y ella hizo que Itachi la lleve a su cabaña, ahí había un parche para suprimir el dolor pero es temporal.

Al llegar y aplicar el sello esta le cuenta su historia y que lo recuerda, este también le dice que la recuerda y que le parecía muy linda como un niño pensaba en esa edad aunque el ahora con 15 y ella con 21, empezaron una relación un poco rara pero que duro como 3 años.

Ellos hacían de todo pero mas que sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, era amor, Itachi con ella cayo en la maldición numero 2 de los Uchiha, un fuerte amor apasionado con alguien para siempre, por primera vez en la vida Anko era feliz.

En su mente era perfecto, salvo por el sello y que el no tenia edad suficiente para casarse con ella, solo unos meses mas y el tendría 18 y podrían casarse.

Pero el destino es cruel y sucedió lo del clan Uchiha ella estaría destrozada sino fuera por la intervención de su pequeño hermanito postizo, Naruto que le contó todo a ella, a Shisui y a su futura suegra Mikoto pues esta quería a Anko como una hija por Itachi.

Hace poco el volvió a la aldea algo mas maduro y fuerte, se notaba mayor y muy enamorado de ella como siempre, para ella el tiempo se detuvo mientras estaban en la cabaña.

El le contó que estaba haciendo en la organización que fue invitado por que supo que Orochimaru estaba ahí por lo que acepto y quiso matarlo, pero el fue muy astuto y la serpiente perdió el brazo, brazo que el conserva como trofeo para ella.

En el clan de Uchiha había un dicho, "si vas hacer un ave, se como el cuervo, ellos nunca serán aves enjauladas, por eso vuelan libres por el mundo mas oscuro".

Ese no fue el caso de señora Mikoto que siempre fue un ave enjaulada y triste que un día cuando descubrió que seria la pareja designada por un matrimonio obligado con Fugaku Uchiha.

Ella era muy fuerte pero no podía ir en contra del clan sola con solo 10 años en la academia intento ser la mejor de su clase y casi lo consigue pues ella era igualada por sus amigas Anna Hyuga y Kushina Uzumaki, con ellas era feliz.

Pero no la sacaban de su realidad, un día en su ultimo año de academia, con 12 años cambiaron los grupos de salón y un niño de 8 años entro entro en su salón a unas 2 horas después de empezar las clases y lo único que dijo fue: "lo siento por llegar tarde es que me perdí en el camino de la vida".

Desde entonces ese niño fue blanco de sus miradas aunque fuera hijo de Fang Uchiha con la única hija del líder clan, pues este hombre era descendiente directo de Isuna Uchiha el hermano menor de Madara, según el padre de Fugaku el le daría descendientes fuertes y así fue en parte.

Su hijo Obito, el que siempre era observado por Mikoto, era un perdedor pero era por que su padre, Fang, le dijo que actué así y al salir de la academia demuestre su talento pero Obito nunca mostró su talento y Mikoto siempre seguía al niño hasta que salio de la academia y fue mandado al equipo del novio de Kushina.

Al equipo de Minato Namikaze, ella se preguntaba en voz alta si el se daba cuenta del talento de el.

Minato escucho eso y le dijo que si, el se daba cuenta, pero el niño se obsesiono por que se sentía atraído por su compañera Rin y ella no le hace caso y solo miraba a Kakashi que tampoco se daba cuenta de su talento.

En eso Mikoto le dijo que le ayudaría con el chico, para que muestre su talento y no este distraído, Mikoto se acerco a el muchacho, después ella empezó a vivir con Fugaku que le exigía que fuera su mujer con todas de la ley, por consejo de Kushina ella mandaba un clon y ella salía de la habitación.

Ella se asqueaba de esos recuerdos que le daba su clon y solo lloraba por eso y Obito la vio un día llorar y entre ellos nació una amistad y luego un amor prohibido al año donde después ambos una noche despertaron el Mangekyo sharingan por amor mas que por odio.

Esto duro unos meses, Obito empezó a mostrar sus habilidades y ya no mostraba simpatía amorosa por Rin pues se dio cuenta de que era una obsesión.

Una noche antes de la misión ellos para el fuera de la aldea, tuvieron un encuentro amoroso donde Fang se dio cuenta de esto y quiso encerarla pero no pudo pues el se dio cuenta que fue amor, aunque mal, era amor, el se lo comento a Mikoto y guardaría el secreto pero ¿que haría por Fugaku?

Ella dijo que cuando ella cumpla 18, ella podría desistir del compromiso y luego esperaría unos años por Obito, pero la tristeza y dolor llenaría su corazón de la joven enamorada, pues supo que el chico murió en su misión y ella estaba embarazada, así nació Itachi, hijo de Obito Uchiha el genio escondido de Konoha.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a buscar a su esposa con su pequeña hija, Bao, Shisui recordó el peso que a veces cargan los niños como el lo hizo una vez, cuando tenia 5 años y recuerdos de su hermano Obito antes que el muera.

Supo por una conversación que escucho, que el tenia un hijo, el tendría un hijo siendo un adolescente, esto alegro a Shisui que se lo hizo saber a Mikoto y su padre.

Pero ellos le dijeron que era secreto, por lo que ese niño nunca le diría sobrino sino primo, por Obito, Shisui se hizo amigo de Itachi y su confidente, aunque tenia 5 años de diferencia juntos fueron a la academia donde salieron juntos a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

Se hicieron Jounins juntos por la guerra que se libraba en las aldeas ninjas, ambos vieron los peores horrores de la guerra y se hicieron hermanos de armas.

Un día cuando volvieron del servicio, su padre Fang Uchiha era el Ambu encargado por Sarutobi a entrenar a los novatos, los entreno con todo su esmero a su hijo y nieto, un día el sabio de las serpientes intento raptar a Itachi cuando se descubrió sus experimentos en la aldea.

Todos sus experimentos se descubrieron en la aldea, pero su abuelo lo enfrento en un combate muy reñido donde Orochimaru escapo, el sanin lo apuñalo en el cuerpo con su espada envenenada.

Fang muy herido llamo a Itachi y le dijo la verdad, Fang fue mas un padre para el que Fugaku, que siempre fue un desconsiderado con todos, solo le importo ser dueño del clan y no un líder.

Fang le contó el secreto del origen de Itachi a su nieto con su tío al lado suyo y del mangekyo sharingan eterno y como tenerlo cuando el muera pues ellos ya han alcanzado la cuarta fase de sharigan al verlo morir, así evitarían la ceguera eterna.

Por lo que ellos se llevaron el cadáver de Fang y con Tsunade e hicieron la operación de los ojos, intercambiando un ojo cada uno y uno y al final uno cada uno con Fang y guardaron el tercer par, para una emergencia que eso era seguro.

Luego en una misión el tuvo que usar su Kotoamatsukami contra un grupo grande enemigos, Fugaku y Danzo se enteraron de esto ambos codiciaron los ojos de Shisui.

Por las acciones de Itachi ya no pudieron conseguirlo, fue triste como su sobrino, amigo, hermano en armas hizo un sacrificio máximo para la aldea, pero el encontraría la manera de traerlo a la aldea aunque sea por unos años.

En la mansión Hyuga falta unos 10 minutos para la cena, Hiashi mando a sus 2 hijas a darse un baño por que una regresaba de un viaje importante para ella y la otra acaba de entrenar y como siempre supero sus expectativas.

Se sentó en el jardín y miro las rosas rojas que eran de Anna, su amada Anna su único amor, un recuerdo del pasado cruzo su mente cuando el tenia 5 años y la vio por primera vez, si Hinata era timada, el lo era mas ante Anna.

El tartamudearía sino fuera que ante ella mostrara un semblante de callado y serio con los años, pero un día al acabar la academia el se le acerco cuando ella miraba las rosas en el jardín de su casa.

El siempre estaba embobado por ella, en eso unos delincuentes que se metieron en la zona del complejo Hyuga, quisieron atacarla pero el la defendió en un segundo.

Puede que el sea muy tímido por ella pero se ponía muy violento si alguien intentaba atacarla o propasarse con ella, por eso el tenia disputas con otros que intentaban hablar pestes de ella a sus espaldas.

Pero la verdad es que a esos maleantes se les pago para que molesten a Anna y fueron Minato e Isashi, su gemelo de la rama secundaria y Shikaku Nara, esa fue la única ayuda que necesito hasta ahora.

Anna siempre estuvo enamorada de el y ella siempre se pregunto cuando el la invitaría a salir, luego de incidentes de los rufianes empezaron a salir y al final se casaron.

Luego vino la pesadilla, su primer embarazo sin saber si seria niño o niña, los viejos del consejo del clan exigieron que se divorcie de ella si es que no nacía hombre el infante.

El se negó y les demostraría que una mujer seria una fuerte jefa de clan y así fue como es que Anna sufrío e Hiashi también por sus errores de querer hacerlo todo solo.

Si el no fuera arrogante, quizás en sus últimos días de vida el la hubiera hecho feliz tanto como ella lo hizo feliz alguna vez.

Como una extraña situación enmarañada por el destino, poniendo los recuerdos del pasado que todos han vivido como sueños lucidos en las mentes de esas personas.

Pero por cosas que han de suceder en los exámenes muchas cosas se revelarían, cosas que eran privadas e intimas.

Una cosa seria segura, la aldea de Konoha no seria la misma por acciones del pasado y del presente ya que todo estará vinculado por Naruto, pues el tiene un destino que ninguno de ellos imagina ni espera.

Notas:

\- Ahora he revelado cosas y acciones del pasado por que las acciones de esas acciones en este capitulo se harán presente antes de que se de el salto de tiempo.

\- Como algunas cosas cambiaron en el pasado habrá consecuencias y mas por que ahora Naruto antes de acabe los exámenes alcanzar un nuevo nivel.

\- Karin por ser una Uzumaki pura podrá adquirir todas las habilidades del clan a diferencia de los hijos de Kushina ya ellos no tendrán todas como Naruto que no sabe usar las habilidades de curación para el y otros.

\- El titulo del capitulo es la canción A diferent kind of pain del grupo cold, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	18. Capitulo 17: Príncipes del Universo

**_Capitulo 17: Príncipes del Universo_**

Durante la preparación del torneo, las investigaciones de Jiraiya y los ambus condujeron que Kabuto y su equipo eran infiltrados de Orochimaru y que en una alianza con la aldea de la arena y su aldea del sonido para destruir a la hoja atacarían durante los exámenes.

No sabían como lo harían, pero era seguro que liberarían al Ichibi para atacar, el enfrentarse a un Bijuu era lo mas difícil, aunque sea el de una cola, la ultima vez que la aldea sufrió el ataque de un bijuu fue brutal, el Sandaime murió para sellarlo y un tercio de la aldea fue destruida.

La primera vez que la aldea sufrió un ataque de un bijuu fue con el Gobi que no destruyo la aldea por que fue detenido por Mito Uzumaki que detuvo a la bestia que intento atacar a la aldea, nadie sabe como o el por que desde entonces todos creen que los Bijuus son bestias descerebradas.

Sin divagar, la aldea tenia planea evacuar a los civiles que no este en el estadio, y poner a los ambus a los alrededores y unos grupos de shinobis alrededor de la aldea para vigilar si vienen pelotones de otras aldeas.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto el estaba en su cama con las sabanas envolviendo su cuerpo y otro ser mas que estaba durmiendo con el, Naruto se sentía muy incomodo pues el otro ser le daba patas despacio mientras dormía.

Naruto: uhnnn, (apenas abriendo los ojos y mirando a un lado de la cama) sigues aquí, pensé que te irías anoche por lo del examen y todo eso.

-OINK-

Oh, es la ultima vez que te cuido Ton Ton, todo por dejar que Iruka salga con Shizune y tenían que volver por ti anoche.

-OINK-

Bueno, hora de bañarse para el examen y no vuelvas a meterte en mi cama, me estuviste pateando toda la noche.

Narrador: Naruto se baño y alisto para el torneo, desayuno algo ligero y le dio al pequeño cerdo su desayuno haciéndole prometer de lo que paso en el departamento se que en el departamento.

Naruto salio del departamento con el cerdo acompañándolo, se cruzo con Haku y este dijo: cita de Iruka otra vez, ¿no?, con una cara de poker Naruto respondió que si y siguieron conversando hasta llegar al estadio.

Ahí se encontraron con los demás genins de su generación esperando para el examen pues aun faltaba 30 minutos, el único que no estaba era Sasuke que se fue a entrenar con Kakashi, el pidió en un inicio ser el sensei de Sasuke pues le recordó a Obito lo raro es que el consejo quería que fuera Shisui pero el se negó.

Shisui solo respondió que solo seguiría ordenes del Hokage y no de los civiles del concejo y menos de los consejeros que ni siquiera hacen su trabajo, de ahí fue nombrado como co-sensei del equipo 13.

De los otros ninjas lleguaron uno por uno, primero fueron los de la arena y después llego Kurosutchi con un aura de odio hacia Naruto, Karin supo lo que ella había hecho de acosar a su primo y que quería forzarlo a casarse con Naruto o Menma a la fuerza y no dejaría que se salga con la suya.

Aunque ese asunto quedo sanjado por el combate de Naruto contra Onoki, pero eso no dejaría el asunto por ella por eso en su entrenamiento Karin le dijo a su tía Kushina que le enseñe todo lo que pueda, esto fue lo mejor para ella, en un mes aprendió mas que 4 años de academia en Kuza.

La multitud entro en el estadio, algunos shinobis estaban infiltrados en el público y ambus escondidos en las sombras del lugar, incluso debajo del estadio buscando algo raro en los sótanos.

Los señores feudales estaba en el palco con sus guardaespaldas interesados por todo lo que escucharon de muchos jóvenes en la competencia, primero el nuevo líder del clan Uzumaki el joven hijo del Youndaime, ha decidido reunir a su clan en Konoha, además el posee una habilidad tan extraña que fue capaz de vencer aun kage.

Un ninja de rango S, puede que Onoki sea un viejo, pero le sobraba experiencia, muchos testigos dijeron que Naruto sabia lo que haría como si lo hubiera estudiado a fondo y sabia como ganarle usando sus habilidades, parece ser que este joven es un estratega innato.

Otra cosa es el rumor del joven Uchiha que gracias a los civiles se esparció el rumor de que era un genio de su generación y desean verlo pelear, otra cosa es la hija de Hiashi que es también una genio y muy conocida con los cuervos de la oscuridad donde también esta Naruto, ya que todos ellos pasaron.

También esta el otro hijo de Minato, Menma el era un joven poseedor del chakra de Kurama, muchos afirman que el puede hacer el rasengan de su padre a otro nivel, algunos piensas que el podría superarlo y ser el próximo hokage.

Otra cosa por lo que todos fueron a ver fue por Kurosutchi la nieta de Onoki, ella en muchos años fue la primera en despertar el elemento lava en su aldea, se dice que el mismo fue el sabio de la lava Roshi, el poseedor de SonGoku, al ser su poseedor el podía usar el elemento lava, el se decía que estaba en el nivel de un sannin Konoha la entreno.

En el Palco de los kages estaba Minato con su escolta de Jiraiya y Kushina, por otro lado esta el Kazekage con sus escoltas, pero no era el, era Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado, el daría la orden para empezar a invadir y destruir a Konoha durante el combate de Sasuke.

Onoki por sentirse ofendido no fue el al examen y solo fue su nieta, con su maestro de equipo, era obvio que el se sentía destrozado y humillado por las palabras y las acciones de Naruto.

Genma llamo a los muchachos y dio un discurso para empezar el torneo.

Genma: bien formense y saluden a su publico, saben cuales son las reglas, ahora saluden a los señores Kages que ellos juzgaran su desarrollo y decidirán si serán chunins o no.

Minato: (poniéndose de pie y gritando con chakra en su voz da un discurso), pueblo de Konoha y visitantes, el día de hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para poder ver el desarrollo de estos combates.

No para juzgar deforma superficial a estos jóvenes que se postulan a ser chunins, sino para ver si podrán ser guerreros dignos de proteger sus aldeas, naciones y aliados con la dedicación que otros lo han hecho para poder algún día alcanzar la paz en las naciones.

Genma: bien y ahora dejen la arena y solo se quedan Karin y Kurosutchi.

Narrador: todos dejaron la arena, salvo las participantes y Genma, la tensión estaba en el aire, la palpitación por la adrenalina de ambas hacia estallar sus pupilas por la señal de comienzo.

Genma da la señal, ambas salieron corriendo y se atacaron a puño cerrado, se escucho como el impacto de ambos puños se dio en las mejillas de una a la otra, luego ambas retrocedieron y cada una dio distintas combinaciones de patadas y golpes sin romper su guardia.

Kurosutchi intento hacer el jutsu balas de rocas y Karin esquivo y realizo el clon de sombras sacando 5 de ellos que fueron escudos para las balas, luego salto y trato de dar una patada de hacha en la cabeza a la de Iwa, esta saco un kunai y le hizo un buen corte en el hombro, que no fue nada ante su técnica de curación instantánea.

En las gradas de los participantes, todos los de Konoha le daban ánimos a ella, en especial Menma que gritaba dándole su apoyo, a Naruto le extraño que el se preocupara por alguien mas que no era el mismo.

En la arena siguió el encuentro de cuerpo a cuerpo con kunais luego de eso Kurosutchi hizo un jutsu de lanzallamas y Karin hizo el jutsu de intercambio con unas rocas del lugar dándole un golpe certero en las costillas a Kurosutchi.

Luego Kurosutchi ataco directo con técnicas de lava directo a Karin, Karin trataba de esquivar y lanzaba kunais con papel explosivo a la morena de Iwa, luego de lanzar bolas de lava.

Luego Kurosutchi uso un jutsu de tierra para aprisionar la pierna de Karin e hizo un jutsu este era Marea de lava, la lava cubrió a Karin en una semi esfera, y se seco en cuestión de unos 20 segundos.

Nadie dijo a nada hasta que Menma grito de forma desgarradora por Karin en eso unas cadenas rompen las cubierta de la lava.

Karin: estuvo cerca debo agradecerle a la tía Kushina por enseñarme a usar las cadenas y hacer barreras con sellos (dijo eso mientras se ajustaba sus lentes).

Flashback: en el primer día de entrenamiento Kushina mide las capacidades de Karin, puede que no tenga un gran desarrollo físico, pero tenia mucho chakra como ella a su edad, por eso le empezó a enseñar a usar las cadenas de diamantina, estas son virtualmente irrompibles.

En eso Menma quería que ella lo entrene pero el no podía usar las cadenas como su madre y Karin, en eso Kushina les enseña a usar la verdadera esencia de los clones de sombra.

Por eso ella le hizo a hacer 5 clones y ella también los hace y les explica que lo que un clon aprende el original también aprende al dispersarse y empieza con lo mas básico de hacer sellado y aprenden a hacer barreras a pasos agigantados.

Fin de flasback.

Narrador: Karin se agito apenas dominaba las cadenas de Chakra y esta algo agitada, luego corrió hacia Kurosutchi ella trato de usar las balas de lava contra ella pero resulto que esa Karin era un clon, la verdadera se escondió atrás de ella y la ato con las cadenas poniendo un kunai en su cuello forzándola a rendirse.

Genma: la ganadora Karin Uzumaki.

En el palco de los Kage.

Kazekage: esa chica Kurosutchi, es fuerte y buena aunque perdió la concentración al final y esa tal Karin fue mas astuta además es una Uzumaki ¿no es así?

Minato: A sí es, es mas yo nomino a ambas para ser chunins

Kazekage: yo también ahora espero ver el combate de sus hijos.

Narrador: Minato y Kushina no recordaron el rol de las pelea por el asunto de la invasión.

En el balcón de los genin:

Menma: lo hiciste espectacular Karin

Karin: G...Gracias Menma-kun (algo sonrojada) fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Hanabi: bien lo lograstes, solo tienes que seguir ganando para que nos podamos enfrentar.

Haku: ¿crees que perderé ante ti, Hanabi-san? (con cara triste)

Hanabi: Haku... Es, bueno, yo creo, tu sabes, pateare tu trasero.

Shikamaru: problemáticos (en eso salta tranquilamente a la arena y camina hacia Genma)

Genma: bien la siguiente pelea es entre Shikamaru vs Temari

Narrador: Temari bajo gracias a su abanico, ambos se enfrentaron como en la historia original pero Shikamaru actuaba tranquilo, en eso el cuando lanza su sombra y Temari la esquiva salen cuervos y formaron al mismo Shikamaru.

Este le atina varios golpes en el estomago a gran velocidad, en eso cuando Temari intenta atacar no podía moverse, un cuervo estaba parado en su sombra, luego el cuervo cambio lugares con Shikamaru con un kawarimi no jutsu.

Shikamaru: fue mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero ahora has caído en mi trampa, no te moverás hasta que yo deje de pisar tu sombra, yo la llamo Jutsu de paso sombrío y lo mejor es que no gasta chakra.

Temari: (sonriendo de forma burlona) y así crees que ganaras.

Shikamaru: no, ganare por que haré que te rindas.

Narrador: en eso Shikamaru hace un clon de sombra que recibe un kunai de Shikamaru, este clon camina al frente de Temari y muestra el kunai, las expectativas de lo que le haría eran muchas.

¿Que haría el joven de los cuervos?, le cortaría el cuello, o sacaría un ojo, o empresaria a torturarla con cortes, en este punto Genma debería cortar la pelea pero antes de hacer algo el clon hablo.

Clon: ríndete, por favor, esto ya es muy aburrido, (todos con una gota en la cabeza por lo que el dijo).

Temari: ¡NO! (todos cayeron por ella no se daba cuenta del peligro que podría sufrir además que lo dijo con un tono infantil y cara de niña malcriada y mofletuda).

Clon: bien no me dejas opción cortare tu ropa, primero el torso, luego tu pantaloneta luego tu ropa interior y te dejare ahí hasta que te rindas.

Narrador: todos los demás hombres se pusieron rojos por lo que haría Shikamaru, el no era un pervertido pero si era capaz de hacer esas cosas.

Temari: (con la cara roja que le daría envidia a un tomate si se avergonzara de algo y sudando solo miro a Shikamaru, que tenia un semblante de determinación, pero no un aire de pervertido sino de serio), ¡ahh me rindo!

Genma: bien ganador Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru: (haciendo desaparecer el clon y soltando la sombra de Temari y solo sonrió), que bueno que te rendiste, no iba a cortar tu ropa, si te negabas yo me iba a rendir en tu lugar, un caballero nunca le hace ese tipo de cosas a una mujer sin importar el que.

Narrador: en eso Temari se sonroja por lo dicho pero una sombra llego a la arena con ojos rojos de ira e intento darle un golpe a Shikamaru, era su madre Yoshino, "por tener esas intenciones pervertidas, cada día se parecía a su padre" grito ella.

Después de un rato Shikamaru dejo la arena igual de avergonzado como lo estuvo Temari por la idea de desnudarla, fue con sus compañeros.

En el palco de Kage:

Minato: (riendo de forma discreta) jaja ese chico es igual que su padre, (pero sintió de Kushina que empezó a levantar su cabello como colas)

Kushina: (con su tono de molesta) igual de pervertido, Hokage-sama.

Kasekage: ¿uhmm?

Minato: no, me refiero a su forma de ser, todo lo solucionan sin mucho esfuerzo físico y a su código de ser, el chico no intentaría propasarse con la señorita de Suna aunque su vida de penda de ello, por que crees que Yoshino se caso con Shikaku en primer lugar (mirando a Kushina).

Kushina: (recordó todas las veces que Shikaku estuvo envuelto en un incidente pervertido y el siempre fue noqueado por Yoshino), espera el siem…

Minato: esa era su estrategia para hacer que ella se le acerque, el siempre supo que el le gustaba, ademas ella es de las que son muy rectas y como estratega el uso ese movimiento como en el tablero de Shogui y según el era la forma menos complicada de acercar a ella, por eso digo que ambos son iguales, padre e hijo.

Genma: bien la siguiente lucha será entre Naruto Uzumaki y Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Nota:

\- Recuerden Shikamaru ya no tiene esa actitud de vago, pero no quiere decir que no use sus estrategias sin mucho esfuerzo, en especial en un torneo.

\- Pronto Naruto viajara a reunir el clan Uzumaki, pero debes saber que solo se ira 6 años y lo tomaremos como un salto de tiempo.

\- Otra cosa es que quizás antes de que sea ese evento narrare algo bueno de Lemon, como el rencuentro de Itachi con Anko, Algo del Youndaime del por que es sometido con su esposa y la perdida de castidad de Naruto y no sera con Hinata pues es una niña, enfermos.

\- El titulo del capitulo salio de la canción Prince of the universe del grupo Queen, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	19. Capitulo 18: Siempre (Yo estaré contigo)

**_Capitulo 18: Siempre (Yo estaré contigo)_**

La situación más estresante de Kushina y Minato esta por darse ante ellos, el combate entre sus hijos, algo que por las situaciones de lo vivido desde que empezaron los exámenes chunin con la invasión no tuvieron cabeza para esta situación, la pelea entre sus 2 hijos.

Kushina puso una cara de tristeza, no sabia lo que pasaría, desde los exámenes de la academia donde uno quiso matar al otro y el otro los repudio públicamente, esto resultaría mal para todos ellos.

Aunque empezaron a recordar las cosas que fueron pasando, con las visitas de Naruto a la casa por Arashi y el trato que tuvieron entre si, sin intentar pelear, claro Menma estaba no olvidaba de Kushina la promesa de una paliza si el intentaba provocar a su hermano, luego la petición de reformar el clan y ambos no intentaron pelearse o discutir.

Podría ser que ambos han madurado en especial Menma que en estos días a estado mas alegre, desde que Karin llego a vivir con ellos por petición de Naruto.

En el palco de los genin:

Karin: ¿creen que ellos estén bien si pelean entre ellos?

Hanabi: bueno hay 2 opciones o se matan entre ellos o su madre los para antes y les da una paliza.

Chouji: no hables así, antes le dará una paliza al Hokage por dejar que ellos peleen en la primera ronda.

Haku: se equivocan, no creo que se maten entre ellos, no conozco su relación de hermanos pero he sentido que el odio que Menma sentía por Naruto ha disminuido desde que los conozco.

Es como si Naruto no quisiera lastimarlo, como que desde que me contaron toda su historia el evita mencionar el tema por alguna razón mas grande que su propio deseo de odiar.

Shikamaru: te diste cuenta también, ¿no?, supe que el fue el que pidió a cambio de ser ninja de la aldea la formación del equipo para no estar con sus hermanos en conflicto por que de seguro lo agruparían con ellos, mas importante fue por una promesa a alguien.

Hanabi: si, fue por mi madre, ella le hizo prometer que no se dejaría llevar por el odio antes de morir.

Chouji: el nunca a intentado odiar a nadie, en el no habita ese sentimiento o eso creo o solo lo reprime con fuerza.

En la arena:

Genma: bien comiencen.

Narrador: Ambos sacaron sus armas, Naruto saco su guadaña e intento golpear a Menma pero este saco 2 kunais, una en cada mano bloqueando el ataque de su hermano, luego retrocede y lanza unos 5 kunais con 5 shurikkens.

Naruto los esquiva, pero Menma utilizo el truco de las eliminatorias del henge, queriendo evitarlo Naruto intenta atacar las armas y le resulto pero ese Menma bajo el henge era un clon, pues el verdadero estaba bajo tierra dándole un golpe directo al mentón de Naruto.

En las gradas:

Arashi esta en las gradas con Bao y sus amigos que tenían a Ton Ton solo miraban con atención todo lo que hacían, Tsunade por petición de Minato estaba con los niños ya que los demás shinobis se preparaban para la invasión incluyendo a Shizune e Iruka.

Que estaban viendo la pelea en las sombras, Shizune recordó cuando ellos tenían solo 2 años y 10 meses y aun no los entrenaban por lo de la profecía recordó como jugaban los 3 niños y ella los cuidaba, era una visión llena de ternura de los 3 niños, con unas sonrisas de que el destino de todos los seres humanos es ser felices.

Iruka recordó cuando cuando dejo de mirar mal a Naruto, ese día Menma de 8 años, estaba hostigando a Naruto con que era un fracasado y por eso sus padres no lo entrenaban.

Naruto solo le respondió que el no necesita a nadie, no necesita algo como el amor de unos idiotas como sus padres y menos la amistad de sus hermanos, eso le hizo entender que Naruto estaba solo como el lo estuvo hace años.

Tsunade recordó cuando volvió a la aldea después de la propuesta de entrenar a los niños pues alguno de ellos puede ser el niño de la profecía que cambiaría el mundo.

Ese día cuando volvió vio a los 3 niños de menos de 3 años que la pequeña Kana lloraba y Menma estaba asustado de un perro que les ladraba y era Naruto quien estaba con un palo al frente defendiéndolos diciéndoles que el los cuidara siempre.

En el palco de los Kages:

Kushina: Minakun crees que ellos lleguen a…. (Con miedo en su mirada)

Minato: no lo se amor, solo espero que ambos por lo menos salgan de pie.

En la arena:

Naruto: nada mal, esto será divertido como cuando eramos niños y jugabamos.

Menma: ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: no importa, sigamos.

Narrador: Naruto lanzo su guadaña contra Menma como un shurikken, Menma lo esquivo pero no el no contó que Naruto se disperso con los cuervos y reformándose al lado de su guadaña tomándola y aplicando el jutsu de guadaña de viento con su arma.

Menma recibió varios cortes por el ataque pero nada serio, en eso Menma invoco unos sapo llamados Gamasuke y Gamahiko que hizo un jutsu colaborativo, el lanzallamas del dragón.

A Naruto no le costo abrir un agujero negro y consumir el fuego, en eso Menma se le lanza a atacar con una combinación de golpes y patadas con los sapos.

Naruto se enfrento a su hermano a su mismo estilo con solo taijutsu y los sapos los golpeo con su guadaña para que se vayan al monte Mioboku, se dieron de golpes y patadas, duro con 3 minutos y se termino cuando ambos se dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo.

En las gradas:

Las personas en el publico aclamaban apasionadas por el combate, las nuevas fangirls de Naruto empezaron a gritar por el mientras las antiguas fans de Menma enloquecían, Ino trataba de callar a las fans de Naruto mientras a su lado estaba Sakura con el ceño fruncido porque aun no llegaba se Sasuke.

Kana estaba con su equipo mirando el encuentro, según su sensei Kurenai ellos podrían volverían al servicio activo en un mes.

Kana recordó ese día con el perro que les ladraba recordó que ese perro quiso morderla y Naruto le dio con el palo en la boca, luego de eso el perro se fue y Naruto les dijo a sus hermanos que el siempre los cuidaría y estaría con ellos.

En la arena:

Ambos hermanos seguían peleando, luego de un rato Menma hace una gran invocación de varios clones los cuales eran acabados lo mas rápido posible por Naruto,cuando iba por el 120 en eliminar 7 de ellos se le lanza encima y resultaron ser clones explosivos, Naruto salio volando por los aire como un muñeco de trapo.

En eso al caer al piso Genma empezó a revisar a Naruto pues esa explosión se sintió fuerte pero Naruto se levanto, su ropa estaba algo maltratada, luego empezó hacer varios sellos con sus manos y nada paso en eso salio corriendo hacia Menma a atacarlo con su guadaña.

Pero cuando Menma intento responder al primer golpe, Naruto solo hizo una pose de manos y grito: KAI, en eso Menma se detuvo y en su cuerpo sobre su traje naranja salieron muchas manchas negras sobre su cuerpo y se materializaron muchos sellos explosivos.

Naruto: Lo siento Menma pero ríndete, eres más fuerte de lo que piensan todos pero te falta mejorar tu estrategia.

Menma: ¿que esto?

Naruto: Es mi sellos especial de parálisis, yo mismo lo desarrolle con fuinjutsu, no podrás mover un musculo o usar chakra, ríndete o usare esos sellos explosivos en ti.

Menma: (con un suspiro de derrota), bien me rindo, tu podías ganar muy fácilmente, ¿por que no me ganastes antes?

Naruto: si ganas, tu tendrías que pelear con el mapache de ahí (señalando a Gaara), si dejo que pelees con el, intentara asesinarte y no dudo que pueda, después de todo yo dije que te protegería hace tiempo, por eso deje que pelees con todo sino no podrías conseguir el rango de chunin en este examen.

En el palco de los kage:

Kushina estaba feliz por el resultado de sus hijos, ninguno de ellos intento matar al otro de forma brutal por lo menos.

Kazekage: ambos han peleado muy bien en lo personal ambos merecen el rango de chunin, en lo personal.

Minato: si, ambos lo han hecho bien en el combate, no por que sean mis hijos le regalare el rango de chunin, ello se lo han ganado.

En el palco de genin:

Karin: (mientras Menma subía las gradas, la chica lo abrazo por el cuellos y le beso el la mejilla) bien hecho Menma.

Menma: gracias Karin (sonrrojandose)

En las gradas:

Ino: ¿quien es esa bruja 4 ojos y que quiere con mi Menma?

Sakura: a quien le importa Menma, por lo que todos vinieron fue por Sasuke-kun y el todavía no llega.

Por el grupo de Tsunade:

Tsunade: eso estuvo mejor de lo que pensé.

Arashi:¡enserio! Eso crees abuela Tsunade.

Tsunade: si, y no me digas Abuela( dijo ella mientras le aplastaba el cráneo con sus nudillos de lado de forma cómica).

Bao: cuando acabe esto, !yo invito los ramen¡

Hinata: (con Ton Ton en sus brazos y apretándolo y casi asfixiandolo) ¡si, naruto-kun gano!

Narrador: los ánimos se clamaron después de la pelea, ahora verían la pelea del joven prodijo del clan Uchiha, parecer ser que el mundo no entiende lo que es un prodigio, en el pasado fue Sarutobi un prodigio, Jiraiya fue prodigio, Minato fue un prodijo.

Ellos fueron de familias civiles y aprendieron de sus maestros que fueron una línea de maestro y discípulo desde Ashirama Senju, otros genios dentro de un clan fueron muchos de los Nara, sus mentes prodigiosas siempre rivalizaron con los clanes más fuertes físicamente.

Otros de clanes fuerte fueron los Senju que por la estirpe de Ashirama por su hijo y su nieta Tsunade, aunque no despertaron el elemento madera eran genios en la medicina de tal forma que revolucionaron el mundo medico en sus juventud.

De otro clan fueron los Uchiha que nunca entrenaron sus ojos pues al entrenar sus cuerpos sus ojos se acostumbran y no se hacen dependientes como la estirpe de Izuna que cuando cumplió 15 años y con un hijo en camino se saco los ojos para ofrecérselos a su hermano Madara que perdió la visión de sus ojos por un ataque traicionero de unos enemigos.

En la Arena:

Genma: Bien ahora la siguiente pelea es de Gaara del Desierto contra Sasuke Uchiha.

En el palco de los gennin:

Shikamaru: que fastidio ese pesado de Sasuke aun no llega.

Shino: parece ser que se le pego la mala costumbre del mismo Kakashi.

Haku: ¿he?

Hanabi: Kakashi-san siempre llega tarde a todo lado si quieres que llegue temprano hay que decirle que llegue 3 horas antes, lo peor es que da excusas tontas.

Narrador: en las gradas todos pedían que llegara rápido Sasuke, se sintiera la desesperación en el público pues muchos hicieron apuestas de que el pasaría, otros genins no toleraban la conducta de Sasuke y ahora que parece que empieza a imitar la conducta de llegar tarde de Kakashi, no lo aguantarían más.

Su madre, Mikoto con los miembros restantes del clan estaba, mirando todo lo que pasaba, puede que el 79% por ciento del clan fuera asesinado por Itachi pero muchos embarazos se dieron en estos años y además quedaron muchos niños pequeños.

El primer cambio que debería dar al clan es hacer que dejen el orgullo de lado y quitarles de la cabeza esa idea de hacer lo que quieran, eso la hizo sufrir por culpa de su ex marido que una noche hace como 13 años el la forzó a ser suya por la fuerza en contra de su voluntad.

Ella paso el resto de esa noche llorando con moretones en su cuerpo, el simplemente la forzó por capricho y ella no pudo hacer un clon y dejar el cuarto, después de eso nació Sasuke.

Ella le contó a sus amigas lo que paso, Kushina y Anna, que casi asesinan a Fugaku que paso mas 6 meses en el hospital y con la promesa de que si la volvía a tocar le arrancaran los ojos y los testículos y los cambiarían de lugar para que viva así por lo que le queda de vida.

Mikoto no odia a su hijo menor, ella lo ama, después de todo ella es su madre y no le gusta que el sea como Fugaku, ella intentaría arreglar las cosas y esperaba que su hijo algún día sea como su medio hermano.

En el palco de los Kages:

Kazekage: no aparece el joven Uchiha, ¿dígame el es así de impuntual?

Minato: no, lo que parece es que el estuvo entrenando con Kakashi y como siempre el lo traerá tarde al encuentro, parece que tendré que descalificarlo.

Kazekage: no lo descalifique, si lo hace muchos de otras aldeas se molestaran, además los feudales vinieron por el, aunque vieron mucho talento el día de hoy.

Minato: lo se, le doy tiempo, solo daré 10 minutos de descanso, si el no llega será descalificado, sino llega a tiempo no merece el derecho de ser Chunin.

Kazekage: Kakashi Hatake, su maestro siempre llega tarde y es jounin y muy famoso, se dice que todo gran shinobi tiene sus excentricidades.

Minato: tiene razón, será 30 minutos pero si Kakashi no lo trae, el será degradado a Chunin hasta que aprenda a llegar temprano a pesar de haber sido mi discípulo.

Narrador: así fue notificado que se tomaría un descanso para la siguiente pelea, luego de esperar casi 28 minutos Sasuske llego vistiendo de negro con un brazo totalmente vendado.

Naruto: ja, que fanfarrón.

Karin: a que te refieres con lo de fanfarrón, primo.

Naruto: el estaba escondido mirando con Kakashi los combates y salio a última hora solo para crear tensión o eso creo.

En la arena:

Genma: bien prepárense, listos, comiencen.

Narrador: la batalla comenzó y esta pasando lo de la historia original, la invasión de Orochimaru esta por empezar, pero el tiene una sorpresa para muchos de ellos y en especial para Naruto pero el también les daría una sorpresa grande a todos.

Notas:

-Naruto si siente odio es mas sino sientes odio no sientes amor es una realidad del mundo en los seres vivos, solo que el sabe contenerla y la guardado en el por mucho tiempo.

\- En lo personal no hay nada peor que un desgraciado que abusa de una mujer y es peor de una mujer que abusa de un niño de forma sexual y eso siempre trae daño mas que físico es el psicológico.

\- Naruto ha evitado mostrar sus sentimientos a su familia biológica por sentir que podría ser dañando por ellos, sino fuera por Anna el seria un ... bueno se los dejo el pensar como tarea.

\- el titulo del capitulo sale de la canción Always del grupo Killswitch Engage, escuchala y disfrútala.


	20. Capitulo 19 : Cielo e Infierno

**_Capitulo 19: Cielo e Infierno_**

Una noche antes de los preliminares de los exámenes chunin, en una pequeña cueva escondida en los bosques de la aldea de Konoha, Orochimaru se reunía con su hombre de confianza para llevar a cabo su plan de invasión.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, no hemos encontrado a Sasuke en el bosque de la muerte hasta ahora.

Orochimaru: No importa, yo mande a nuestros genins de esta prueba a probar a Sasuke-kun, para ver si será un cuerpo decente pero he visto a otros prospectos muy interesantes en estos días como los 2 hijos de Minato y esa Kurosutchi seria muy útil tenerlos como aliados.

Kabuto: seguro, supe que Naruto Uzumaki es muy fuerte es casi de Jounin nivel bajo y con habilidades monstruosas, mas por sus poderes, también debemos analizar y experimentar con el.

Orochimaru: oh si, se de su pasado y de otras cosas gracias nuestros espías aquí, tengo un as bajo la manga en su contra para después si es que no quiere cooperar con nosotros.

Narrador: volviendo a la pelea de Sasuke con Gaara que empezaba a utilizar las habilidades del Shukaku, transformando la mitad de su cuerpo en una especie mapache de arena, empezó a caer plumas del cielo atrapando en un genjutsu a todos en el estado durmiéndolos.

De eso un gran grupo de shinobis de la Arena y del Sonido entraron a la aldea, atacaron las entradas de la aldea saliendo por el bosque para intentar atacar otros blancos como el hospital de la aldea y e intentar secuestrar a los niños de algunos clanes con líneas de sangre para aprovecharse de eso.

Pero no han contado con que los ambus y shinobis de la aldea estaban preparados para la invasión cortando su paso ya que los civiles y miembros de los clanes no combatientes fueron llevados a los refugios secretos.

En el estadio algunos shinobis del sonido se metieron para atacar y ayudar a Orochimaru pero fueron acabados por los Jounin que no fueron afectados.

Guy: estos son unos debiluchos, son muy débiles, y decían ser Jounins del sonido (decía esto mientras pateaba 2 de ellos).

Kakashi: solo concéntrate por si alguno quiere pasarse de listo.

Guy: oh, mi eterno rival se preocupa por mi, eso es espíritu.

Kakashi: ¿eh? , ¿dijiste algo Guy?

Guy: algún día te superare, por cierto voy 16 noqueados y tu ¿Cuántos vas?

Kakashi: 19

Kurenai: ya déjense de andar actuando como tontos ahora, ustedes (señalando a Kana, Goro y Yakumo) vayan y reúnanse con los demás que han hecho el examen y el equipo 13 y formen un perímetro ayudando a defender a la aldea y sacando a los civiles, Yakumo, quiero que rompas con este genjutsu.

Yakumo: si sensei (haciendo la pose de manos ella trata de dispersar el genjutsu)

Ebizu: Kurenai ella no puede romper este genju…. (En ese momento segundo se siente el poder de la chica rompiendo el genjutsu despertando a todos en el estadio).

Azuma: (despertando a Ino y a Sakura con Kiba) escuchen chicos, esta es una invasión, el inicio de muchas guerras, están en su primera misión de rango A quiero que saquen a todos los civiles del estadio y vayan con Tsunade-sama.

Ino: ¿guerra?, ¿invasión?

Kiba: bien y ¿donde esta Tsunade-sama?

Narrador: y como si nada Tsunade estaba pateando a un grupo de Shinobis, parecía que ella había vencido a todos los enemigos, los niños que la miraba quedaron sorprendidas y admirados por la fuerza de la sanin.

En el palco de los Kages:

Orochimaru revelo su identidad e intento atacar a Minato pero ya habían previsto esto, pero no sabían en que momento atacaría, Orochimaru corrió al centro del estadio pues había planeado algo grande.

Shisui ordeno a todos los genin de la prueba que se unan al equipo de Kurenai y ayuden pero vieron que Sasuke fue a seguir a Gaara que desbordaba en locura pero Anko dijo que los del equipo Kurenai junto a Shino y Shikamaru vayan por Sasuke y los demás ayuden a la gente a evacuar.

Al distinguirse fuera del estadio los grupos se separaron y pasó algo que nadie pensó.

Naruto: esperen, uhnnn, haya esta (saltando hacia donde esta Tsunade con otros shinobis y los niños que eran llevados a los refugios), oye Tsunade-sama necesito que espere.

Tsunade: ¿que pasa? (y golpeo en la mandíbula a un shinobi del sonido y no se volvió a levantar)

Naruto: voy a invocar a los Onis, ¿donde esta Hinata?, ella es la nueva invocadora.

Tsunade: ¡Que! La niña es la nueva invocadora, eso debe requerir mucho chakra, ella no podría invocar a muchos o muy fuertes.

Naruto: con ellos no se requiere chakra, ellos mismos dan su chakra a través del contrato de aceptación por la prueba que ella paso es algo único, ella sola puede invocar a un ejército sin usar casi nada de chakra.

Hinata: si, hay que invocarlos (y haciendo los sellos algo torpe, pero bien ella convoco a mas de 130 Onis listos para el combate)

Naruto: bien (haciendo lo mismo Naruto invoco otros 250 Onis incluyendo a sus lideres)

Narrador: los Onis se dispersaron por toda la aldea entre machos y hembras con armas como kanabos que eran garrotes gigantes, espadas pesadas y hachas, empezaron a destrozar a las mayorías de los shinobis enemigos, el grupo de lideres Onis acompañaron a los niños y a Tsunade para cuidarlos.

En las afuera de la aldea algo alejado en un árbol estaban 2 hombres mirando todo, eran Itachi Uchiha y su compañero en la organización, Kisame, de la aldea de Kirigakure no Sato, uno de los espadachines de la niebla con la piel pálida azulada y dientes afilados, se reía del asunto.

Kisame: jajaja parece ser que el objetivo es fuerte, esos chicos hijos del Youndaime serán un dolor de cabeza para la organización.

Itachi: Kisame estamos aquí para investigar, no para intentar capturar, además esta Orochimaru, si corremos con suerte podremos ver si muere la serpiente y si logra escapar con el rabo entre las piernas podremos intentar capturarlo.

Kisame: por eso es divertido trabajar contigo sabes como disfrutar de las cosas, solo nos faltan unos dangos y algo de te para relaarnos.

Itachi: si, sea lo que sea al final terminaríamos informando al grupo y al líder.

Narrador: Naruto informo que volvería al estadio pues Kurama ayudaría contra Orochimaru, Tsunade dudo, pero el gran Zorro ayudo al chico desde niño y no cree que lo traicione en un momento como este.

En el estadio de Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya intentaron arrinconar al "niñofilo" en eso 4 personas aparecieron he hicieron una barrera que un ambu quiso entrar y empezó a arder el pobre, quizás sean heridas de por vida para el si es que no muere.

Orochimaru: kukuku, bien parece que en este momento parece que ya han caído en mi trampa.

Jiraiya: ¿como que caímos en tu trampa?

Orochimaru: pues desde que me echaron de la aldea, solo por hacer unos insignificantes experimentos, solo he reunido a muchos colaboradores y aprendí ciertas cosas que deseo compartir con ustedes.

JUTSU PROHIBIDO, EDDO TENSEI, ahora háganme el favor de morir todos ustedes.

Narrador: en eso 8 ataúdes aparecen delante de todos ellos, 4 dentro del campo de la barrera y 4 fuera del campo de la barrera, de los que estaban en el el campo de la barrera, 3 de ellos se abrieron, y se dejaron ver lo que había dentro de esos eran los 3 shinobis genin del sonido pero parecían muertos.

En eso varios sellos de papel se unieron a sus cuerpos y les cambio la apariencia, a uno le dio la apariencia de un hombre de cabello negro largo con la piel bronceada y una armadura antigua ninja color rojo.

Al segundo le dio la apariencia de un hombre con cabellos blanco como su piel con marcas y una armadura azul claro.

El tercero se transformo en un hombre de unos 50 años con una pequeña barba en la quijada y su piel algo bronceada con una armadura con casco estilo shinobi, estos eran Ashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Iruzen Sarutobi, los 3 primeros Hokages eran manipulados por el loco de las serpientes.

Afuera del campo los otros 4 ataúdes se abrieron, de uno salio un hombre de cabellos negros no muy largo con la piel algo bronceada con un uniforme jounin con las pupilas rojas con 3 tomoes, era Fugaku Uchiha, luego estaba un mujer de cuerpo esbelto de cabello rojo recogido con moños y ropas de elegantes chinas, era Mito Uzumaki.

El tercero era un hombre de cabello negro corto y barba en la cara, con ropas de ninja pero con una bolsa de herramientas ninjas varias cicatrices en la cara y los brazos, era Nisei Kato el carpintero de la hoja y hermano mayor de Dan Kato.

El ultimo era un ser de temer, era un hombre de unos 2 metros o algo así, con una musculatura que muchos envidiarían, vestía un uniforme ambu, de cabello largo gris y algunos negros, pues debe tener unos 50 años y una mascara de ambu con la forma de un cuervo, eran Fang el ambu de nivel S al servicio de Sarutobi por su propia voluntad.

Este hombre pudo ser Hokage, pero seguía el código de proteger a su familia desde las sombras, ese código se aplica a la aldea, pues su tío le dijo una vez que una familia es mas que sangre, quizás por eso su tío Madara era amigo de Ashirama y fundo la aldea con el.

En ese instante aparece Kabuto y les clavo a los cuatro un kunai a cada uno de ellos, esos kunais tenia pergaminos de control del Eddo tensei, en eso Orochimaru también les ponía esos kunais a con sellos a los 3 Hokages difuntos y estos empezaron a hablar.

Ashirama: ¿Dónde estoy?

Tobirama: ¿Ashi?…. tu estas muerto.

Iruzen: (mirando a todos) ¿senseis?, pero yo, ustedes, Minato!

Jiraiya: (con odio en sus palabras) Iruzen-sensei!, maldito Orochimaru como te atreves a perturbar el descanso del sensei así.

Orochimaru: kukuku, no se por que te quejas, yo libere su alma del estomago del shinigami además mira lo que he hecho he reunido al primero, al segundo y tercero con el cuarto Hokage.

Ashirama: reunirnos con el cuarto, pero ¿como?

Tobirama: es simple esto es el Eddo Tensei y además parece ser que no somos los único en ser revividos hoy mira (y señala a los muertos de fuera del campo).

Ashirama: te dije que esta técnica era mala idea.

Tobirama: si, ya se, ya se, ya se, esta técnica no era para el combate, era para pedir ayuda a los muertos con conocimiento,…Iruzen ¿que ha pasado desde que morí?

Iruzen: bueno maestro yo morí a los 55 años, desde que fui hokage Konoha a estado bien, por muchas cosas aumento la economía y mejoramos la infraestructura pero hubo cosas como guerras hasta la gran tercera guerra shinobi y pleitos en aldeas por cosas tontas.

Ashirama: ¿y quien esta al mando de la aldea ahora?

Minato: ese seria yo, soy Minato Namikaze, discipulado de Jiraiya, que fue el discipulado Iruzen, pero ahora hay problemas.

Kushina: (con cara de molesta) el pedófilo pálido de ahí, Orochimaru esa basura los a revivido a ustedes y a muchos de la aldea incluyendo a mi tía bisabuela Mito e intenta invadir la aldea.

Ashirama: ¡Ah! tan bella como siempre mi florcita.

Tobirama: ¿que paso con Koharu, Omura y Danzo y la unidad especial que le ordene crear a Danzo?

Minato: ¿Dónde esta Danzo?,¡ese maldito!, encima de querer secuestrar a mi hijo se larga de aquí con los de raíz.

Iruzen: ¿como que intento secuestrar a tu hijo, a cual de los 3 y cuanto tiempo a pasado?

Minato: intento secuestrar a Naruto, el que tenia el alma de Kurama, el de las 9 colas, si te interesa saber, el posee un habilidad de crear oscuridad y puede controlarla a su antojo, ya va cumplir 13 años y estos son los exámenes chunin.

Kushina: (con cara de tristeza)hicimos mal en no prestarle atención a nuestro sochi, no por que es fuerte, sino por que era nuestro hijo y nunca lo cuidamos.

Naruto: si lo se, y nunca los odie ni les guarde rencor por lo que no hicieron.

Minanto: Naruto.

Kushina: hijo.

Naruto: bueno basta de charlas, ahora jutsu clones de sombra (4 clones salieron y cada uno corrió a cada pared e hicieron sellos de manos y las tocaron y estas explotaron como cristal)

Orochimaru: esplendido Naruto-kun, kukuku, serias un buen sujeto de experimentos para mí.

Narrador: en eso Naruto chasqueo los dedos y las extremidades de Orochimaru explotaron, Orochimaru dio gritos de dolor tan desgarrador que toda Konoha escucho, en eso Naruto invoco un clon y este empezó a cambiar.

Su estatura cambio a la de un adulto, luego su rostro cambio a la de un hombre serio y maduro, sus ojos eran rojos como su cabello dejando sus marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

Su ropa cambio a un kimono blanco con llamas rojas, era Kurama en su forma humana he iba aclarar las cosas ya que muchos civiles era testigos de lo que verían y escucharían.

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _\- Ahora empezara el rechinar de dientes por así decirlo, por que los de la hoja no tiene ningún poder sobre Kurama y este se las cobrara todas poniendo en su lugar a todos._**

 ** _\- La ventaja de poner material explosivo en otros cuerpos de Naruto le dará ventaja con la serpiente._**

 ** _\- El titulo del capitulo viene de la canción Heaven and Hell del grupo Black Sabbath con Ronnie James DIO, escucharla y disfrútenla._**


	21. Capitulo 20: Bienvenido a la jungla

**_Capitulo 20: Bienvenido a la jungla._**

Los jóvenes genins corrían detrás del joven Uchiha, lo alcalinizaran en uno minutos al ritmo al que iban ademas Sasuke ya estaba en la mitad de sus capacidades por el gasto de chakra durante su pelea en el estadio.

Por otro lado los que estaban ayudando a los civiles tuvieron que ver cual era la fuerza de los Onsi que también protegieron a los demás en la aldea.

La facilidad con que golpeaba a algunos con sus kanabos y los partían a la mitad con sus objetos afilados y destrozaban los huesos, quizás los jóvenes no conocían los horrores de la guerra pero esto era lo más parecido.

Sakura que si no fuera por Ino hubiera ido corriendo por Sasuke a buscarlo sin cumplir ordenes directas de un superior, esta chica necesita enserio una terapia para ver cual seria el problema y razón de obsesión.

Durante la evacuación los pensamientos de que esto se había salido de control para muchos aldeanos, civiles y de clanes sintieron miedo pero no supieron que hacer al ver a los Onis en combate destrozando a los shinobis invasores.

Muchos sabían que eran la invocación de Naruto, el niño al que todos ellos despreciaron y maltrataron.

En eso en el lado este de la aldea, una enorme serpiente de 3 cabezas ataco y rompió el muro de varios golpes luego de eso la que era encargada de cuidar a las féminas que vienen a jugar con los niños apareció.

Ryumi con otros 4 colaboradores Onis atacaron a la bestia, en eso Ryumi se metió dentro de el por la boca del medio dejando creer a todos que se la trago.

En eso un sonido se oyó de el estomago de la gran serpiente, en eso exploto su vientre matándola y saliendo la fémina Oni con una gran lanza pesada desde sus entrañas, este ataque se dio por otras 4 serpientes y el mismo método se uso para asesinarlas.

Volviendo a la persecución:

Shino: estamos cerca.

Goro: esperen, nos están siguiendo.

Kana: últimamente he podido sentir las presencias de otros por el chakra, siento que son como 10 y con malas intenciones.

Pakun: si bueno, yo me quedo para detenerlo ustedes sigan (este perrito fue invocado por Kakashi para guiarlos a encontrar a Sasuke).

Shikamaru: ¿como vas a ayudar? si ni siquiera era mas grande que un pollo.

Pakun: niño ingrato sin mi no podría seguir el rastro de Sasuke, además soy un gran combatiente.

Yakumo: eso no importa, sino seguimos perdemos el rastro de Sasuke.

Shikamaru: (suspiro) ustedes sigan yo me encargare de ellos, puedo hacerlo tranquilo.

Pakun: bien chico sigue y nos encontraremos luego.

Narrador: así sucede lo mismo de la historia original solo que Shikamaru pudo aguantar pero hubo otro ninja del sonido que quiso atacar y fue el mismo Azuma apareció.

Quien lo salvo acabando fácilmente al miembro con todos los de mas, puede que no sean maestro y alumno pero era buenos amigos por su pasión al Shogi.

Un par de minutos después Sasuke intento atacar a Gaara pero su hermana, Temari se interpuso y dejándola en malas condiciones fue tras Gaara.

Kankuro: alto ahí (mirando con furia a Sasuke y determinación)

Sasuke: aléjate de aquí, este no es tu asunto (respondió con arrogancia)

Shino: espera, el es mio

Narrador: en eso Sasuke dejo a Kankuro y a Shino y llegó el resto de los Genin de Kurenai.

Shino: ustedes sigan yo me encargo de el, Sasuke esta a 30 metros y quiere seguir peleando con Gaara.

Yakumo: de acuerdo Shino, sigamos.

Narrador: en ese instante la pelea comenzó entre ellos la única diferencia fue que Shino destruyo sus marionetas fácilmente pues en sus viajes fuera del país del fuego con su equipo pudo recolectar insectos termitas que se unieron a su colonia interna.

Ahora, Sasuke intento atacar a Gaara y se prolongo mas de lo debido por que Gaara seguía sin liberar todo del potencial del Ichibi, el combate fue brutal y el único motivo del por que Gaara no aplasto a Sasuke fue por que quería divertirse destrozando a Sasuke.

Gaara estaba apunto de dar el golpe de gracia a Sasuke, el joven Uchiha recordó lo que había vivido, recordó como fue de indiferente su padre con el durante toda su niñez, a su madre que siempre estuvo alentándolo a mejorar.

Lo mas importante fue su tiempo en la academia que fue Itachi que lo traía y lo recogía en su primer año aunque fuera un clon que el envía a veces, el era un poco mas animado con los demás y siempre tuvo que evitar a sus fanáticas.

Luego ese día que lo cambio todo, la noche de la masacre del clan donde todos los guerreros del clan fueron masacrados y la imagen de Itachi asesinando a su padre de una forma sangrienta con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y lesiones obvias de huesos saliendo de su cuerpo y un ojo destrozado.

Sasuke lloro por la muerte de su padre y también vio a su madre desmayada y creyó que también estaba muerta, luego de eso Itachi lo torturo con su Mangekyo sharingan eterno y metiendolo en el Sukuyomi, el horror lo siguió hasta el día de hoy.

Antes de darle el golpe de gracia a Sasuke, Gaara recibió un golpe de un shurinken fuma que estaba revestido por papeles bomba, esto saco volando, eran los genins de Kurenai, Yakumo uso un Genjutsu haciendo que unas manos de roca atrapen a Gaara y Kana lanzo un jutsu balas de viento a el.

Goro estaba por lanzar otro Shuriken Fuma pero Gaara empezó a reaccionar como loco en eso recordó el sentido de su dolor con la soledad, su pasado triste y amargo de decepciones por los habitantes de su aldea.

Por la muerte de su madre al nacer el, por el intento de asesinato de su tío hacia su persona, el ser un arma imperfecta ante su padre, se convirtió en un ser lleno de odia al mundo, lo peor fue el desprecio de su padre solo por existir.

Gaara forso un jutsu de sueño para el, eso haría que el Ichibi salga, el problema de este Bijuu es que el pésimo sello que posee es de pésima calidad, no sirve como otros ya que es de objetos y no para seres vivos, oprimiendo al Ichibi provocandole una locura sangrienta.

El Ichibi dentro de su Jinchuriki se sentía como uno en un ataúd de pie cerrado a 45 grados de temperatura alta, con agujas para que al intentar recostarse sufra y con un supositorio, esa descripción para ser muy específicos, eso si causaría locura encerrado así.

Los 3 chunin se enfrentaron al Ichibi con todo lo que tenia, Goro el joven castaño de pelo corto y ojos verdes gasto todas sus armas explosivas contra toda la inmensidad que era el Shukaku.

Yakumo gasto todo su chakra contra el Ichibi intentadolo confundir para que no vaya a la aldea haciéndolo ir a otra dirección con una ilusión, pero el efecto ya paso y Shukaku empezó a dirigirse a la aldea.

Kana era la única que quedaba y haciendo un esfuerzo se concentro y uso el chakra de Kurama para hacer el jutsu de invocación llamando a Katsuyu la babosa gigante con ella a su lado pudo hacer grandes jutsus colaborativos de agua, esto era un problema para Shukaku por su cuerpo arenoso pero no duraría mucho.

Katsuyu le avisa que a Kana que el chico en la cabeza del Ichibi estaba dormido, pues parece ser que cuando el portador del Ichibi es poseído por el mientras duerme, así que el único modo de vencerlo es despertando al jinchuriki.

Kana: ¿Cómo lo voy a despertar, con agua?

Katsuyo: no creo, la areno lo defiende de la humedad, tendrá que ser de un golpe directo.

Kana: bien tendremos que sujetarlo, ¡maldición si solo supiera usar las cadenas de diamantina como mama sino podríamos sujetarlo!.

Katsuyu: usa un henge y transforma mi cuerpo, no sirvo el combate físico, transforma mi cuerpo con algo con garras

Narrador: y como un destello, una idea simple salio de su cabeza y empezó hacer los sellos de mano y transformando a la gran Katsuyu en el Kyubi, toda la aldea vio lo que hizo la chica en su transformación y muchos pensaron que ella libero al Kyubi pero el alma estaba en su hermano.

Luego de eso Katsuyu sujeto al Ichibi mientras Kana salto y golpeo de lleno a un inconsciente Gaara que despertó.

Gaara: ah, ah, ah, ah ¿por que lo haces?, por que peleas por ellos, tu también eres como yo.

Kana: (jadeando), no, yo no soy como tu, a mi me trataron toda mi vida como una princesa por el simple hecho de ser la portadora de solo el chakra de kyubii, junto a mi hermano Menma, el y yo siempre nos sentimos superiores a todos (mirando a sus compañeros y Goro le sonríe mientras lo mira).

Pero nosotros siempre estuvimos alejados de la realidad, nuestro hermano fue el que sufrió un infierno por años, el siempre estuvo solo, pero el nunca odio, el solo se hizo fuerte por el amor de otras personas y yo me quebré por ver que no era tan especial como creía.

Si tu vida fue mala como la de Naruto, tu podrías intentar mejorar tu vida como el lo hizo, no será fácil, primero deberías encontrar a las personas que te aman, (en eso Temari apareció con Kankuro).

Temari: déjalo en paz, Gaara escapa de aquí de una vez.

Kana: no, tranquilos llévate a tu hermano de aquí, seria mejor que escapen de aquí.

Kankuro: de acuerdo (cargando a Gaara y mirando con desconfianza a Kana)

Gaara: adiós y dile a tu hermano que nos veremos, haber si el y yo algún día podremos intentar hablar entre nosotros.

Narrador: Así Kankuro tomo a sus hermanos y saliendo de la aldea, a ellos no les importaba la misión de invasión, lo único que quería era estar en paz con su hermano que sufrió mucho más de lo que ellos habían pensado.

En eso se sintió el instinto asesino mas poderoso de todos, nunca en la vida se sintió algo así en ese lado del continente, ni siquiera Madara y Ashirama juntos lo podrían igualarlo y lo peor es que era que se sentía un inmenso odio, un odio que desbordaba de rabia y maldad.

Aquel que lo hubiera provocado sufriría por su soberbia por que Naruto es el dueño de ese instinto tan monstruoso lo destruiría y la muerte para el al final seria una liberación después de las torturas que el tendría planeada para el.

Nota:

\- La serpiente "niñofila" sufriría la peor humillación de todas contra Naruto pues todo su plan se ira al demonio.

\- No puse a los de la aldea de Kirirgakure por que ellos han alcanzado su revolución y es mejor reconstruir su aldea antes que nada, yo lo haría y tu?, y tampoco a los de Kumogakure pues me imagino que la situación del secuestro los hace sentir avergonzados.

-Puse al equipo de Kana a perseguir pues lo había pensado y ellos no habían aportado mucho hasta la fecha en acción y mostraron mucha habilidad en especial la joven de relleno de Yakumo con su compañero ficticio Goro.

\- El nombre del capitulo eta salida de la canción Welcome To The Jungle del grupo Guns N' Roses, escuchala y disfrútala.


	22. Capitulo 21: Sigue adelante mi rebelde h

Capitulo 20: Sigue adelante mi rebelde hijo (no llores nunca mas)

Antes y durante el combate de los genins con Gaara y volviendo al estadio con la nueva persona que apareció gracias a Naruto, las cosas se pondrán de forma muy agradable y desagradable por obra y gracia de Kurama.

Kurama: (estirándose), al fin soy libre en esta forma aunque de momento.

Minato: (mirando extrañado a Kurama) disculpe ¿quien es usted?

Kurama: (golpeando a Minato en el estomago) este es mi castigo a ti maldito idiota por no cuidar a mi cachorro, puede que el no los odie y los haya perdonado, pero yo no.

Jiraiya: ¡tu eres… Kurama!

Kurama: claro que si estúpido pervertido (dándole una patada al sabio sapo en la boca) esto es por tu estupidez de querer cumplir una profecía y destruir la niñez de mi cachorro pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Lo único bueno de ser capturado por las basuras que tengo al frente de mí, es que puedo ver como en su ignorancia solo prolongaron las guerras en el mundo shinobi.

Mito: eres el zorro de las 9 colas, no intentes destruir la aldea.

Kurama: oh! Veo que empezare por ti pequeña, si no lo saben mis antiguas poseedoras comparten todo su conocimientos y memorias conmigo, ¿saben, se los secretos que conozco de muchos de ustedes?

Kushina: osea que…

Kurama: si, se todos los detalles de todos ustedes conocen, como el gusto que tienes con tu marido de pasar la noche con el y 3 clones suyos.

Narrador: el matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze se puso rojo como los cabellos de Kushina, Kurama había revelado algo íntimo de la pareja e hizo saber a todos que ella era la pervertida de closet tenla relaciones con su marido de esa forma.

Kushina: maldito como...

Kurama: es tu castigo por ignorar a mi cachorro por años así que te aguantas, (pero viendo a Mito), maldita estúpida, inútil buena para nada, por tu culpa se encerraron a mis hermanos.

Ashirama: ¿tus hermanos?

Kurama: los 9 bijuus somos hermanos, fuimos creados por el Rikudo Senin, de el aprendimos cosa que los insignificantes shinobis quisieran aprender, pero no lo merecen, ahora voy a romper sus sueños y creencias.

Ashirama, ¿dime por que crees que Madara se fue de la aldea y volvió para destruirla y me controlo para hacerlo, es mas sabes por que el fundo la aldea en un principio?

Mito: ¡no le digas!, ¡no te atrevas!

Kurama: me atrevo (con una sonrisa burlona) veras Madara estaba enamorado de tu pequeña Mito, es más ella también lo amaba y planeaba abandonarte antes de la boda contigo.

Pero el clan Uchiha mato a tu hermano a Itama y lanzaron su cuerpo al rió donde murió y de seguro fue despedazado.

Ashirama: eso es mentira, eso es mentira.

Kurama: (viendo llorar a Mito) no es mentira se quedo contigo por pena por que estabas destruido, después Madara se fue y quiso librarla de ti.

Además el quizo advertir su clan de las ansias de poder de los civiles, pero fue ignorado y eso nos lleva a ustedes 2 (mirando a Fang y a Fugaku).

Fang: ¿A que te refieres con nosotros?

Fugaku: Habla monstruo.

Kurama: (golpea con fuerza y destroza la mitad del cuerpo de Fugaku), mira como me hablas inútil de porquería, eres tan inútil que nunca pudiste satisfacer como hombre a tu mujer que se termino enamorándose de otro.

Narrador: Mikoto esta en las gradas ayudando a los demás shinobis de Konoha pero al escuchar la voz de Kurama aumentada con chakra solo se congelo, Kushina quería llorar por lo que sabia Kurama y lo iba a rebelar.

Kurama: eres tan patético que ni enamorar a tu prometida puedes, te diré algo para romper tu orgullo y joder a muchos en esta asquerosa aldea, tu hijo el genio Itachi, no es tu hijo, es de alguien mas y sin ser conocido de su clan.

El poseía el Magekyo Sharingan, el era mas talentoso que tu, un adolescente Obito el fracasado que debió ser líder tu clan después de ti.

En otras palabras no sirves ni de material genético, ella no se acostó nunca contigo en la cama, ella siempre mando un clon de sombra y siempre se asqueo de los recuerdos del clon.

Y la noche que el te asesino, oh espera, Fang debes saber que el consejo de la aldea, mando a eliminar al clan Uchiha por la arrogancia de Fugaku que quería dar un golpe de estado.

Ademas quería matar a Shisui y sacarle los ojos, y el consejo le ordeno a Itachi que mate a todos los guerreros de clan para impedirlo.

Y es mas, lo han tachado de traidor a Itachi y es un criminal de rango S, a pesar de su sacrificio por obra y gracia del consejo civil y los consejeros de la aldea.

Fang: MALDITOS (en eso un aura de chakra se manifiesta y Fugaku apenas regenerándose fue incinerado por completo por Fang) se han convertido en unos miserables esas basuras.

Kurama: tranquilo gradulon, el dicipulo de Shisui e Itachi los puso en su lugar (Señalando a Naruto), por cierto, Tobirama e Iruzen con ustedes no les guardo rencor, aunque me sellaste dentro de los chicos.

En siglos no me divertí así y tu Tobirama abogaste contra el inútil de tu hermano por mi y mis hermanos para no ser sellados ni vendidos, por eso el Gobi vino a la aldea en el pasado, el sentía mi presencia y quiso liberarme.

Naruto: se los dije, les di tu mensaje: "los humanos son estúpidos pues quieren poder para la guerra y no la paz, sino sabrían que el poder de los bijuu no es su chakra sino el inmenso conocimiento que ellos poseen, gracias a su padre"

Kurama: Cierto cachorro pero hay otro asunto y es la serpiente, parece que se arrastrara por el piso de por vida.

Narrador: y cuando todos posaron sus ojos en el sabio de las serpientes solo vieron un cascaron de su piel media destrozado, en eso Naruto salta por que Orochimaru sale de la tierra con su espada con sus brazos y piernas intactas.

Algunos shinobis al escuchar las palabras de Kurama no podían creer lo que escucharon, muchos secretos salieron a la luz incluso el asunto del clan Uchiha y estos rumores se esparcirán por todo el continente shinobi.

Pero ese no es el problema actual sino los revividos por Orochimaru y este sacara ventaja.

Orochimaru: ¡Maldito mocoso voy a destruirte!

Naruto: uh que miedo, eres solo basura, ni siquiera usas tu propia fuerza y usas a los muertos, maldito cobarde.

Orochimaru: kukuku, bien tienes razón ahora escuchen todos ustedes los 7 quiero que destruyan esta aldea y maten a todos.

Narrador: y como si nada los eddo tensei se lanzaron a intentar destruir la aldea, pero fueron rodeados por un grupo de Naras que salían de la tierra pues eran de los que estaba en el sótano esperando el ataque aunque ellos no pensaron que serian revividos.

Minato: Jiraiya-sensei, Kushina-san preparen sellos para romper el eddo tensei.

Jugao: rápido equipos de sellados ayude a sellar a esos revividos (este equipo estaba formado por los ambus).

Narrador: cada uno de los eddo tensei estaba siendo sellado gracias a la planeacion de Shikaku para detener a Orochimaru, en eso muchos revividos vieron a sus seres queridos.

Nisei: pequeño enclenque parece que has crecido (mirando a Ibiki y luego a su hija Shizune) y tu mi pequeña mariposa has crecido y te has vuelto tan hermosa como tu madre, seguro que el hombre con que te case sera feliz.

Ibiki: sensei, nunca le pude agradecerle por todo.

Shizune: padre, te quiero y perdón por no poder despedirme de ti (llorando con lagrimas en su rostro).

Nisei: pierde cuidado enclenque y de nada y Shizune siempre te ame pequeña como a tu madre adiós.

Narrador: Mientras tanto los 2 Uchihas eran sellados, uno feliz por su familia y el otro odiándola.

Shisui: padre, (casi llorando) adiós.

Fang: adiós hijo, del otro lado veré a tu madre y a tu hermano.

Shisui: adiós padre, ahora tengo una hija la llame como madre, Bao, es muy hábil, es triste pero hubiera querido que la conozcas aunque sea en esta situación.

Mikoto: Fang-sama, lamento lo que paso con su nieto.

Fang: pierde cuidado niña, el lo hizo por que lo entrene para eso, cuidar de su familia, ese debe ser el credo de los Uchiha, Shisui cuando seas el líder del clan, mira que sea asi.

Fugaku: malditos sean todos, yo debí seguir siendo el líder del clan y el Hokage, los maldigo a todos.

Minato: siempre fuiste demasiado orgulloso, fue ese orgullo el que te destruyo a ti y tu clan, lamento que fueras así y siempre te considere un amigo y trate de entender desde ese día por que lo hicistes.

Narrador: Así ambos Uchihas volvieron a dejar el mundo de los vivos, todos los demás revividos se fueron deshaciendo y Orochimaru vio sus fuerzas desaparecer, su plan de destruir la aldea fallo pero intentara usar su ultima carta.

Orochimaru invoco a su convocacion favorita, Manda la maldita serpiente ataco al todos los que estaba en la arena, su enorme tamaño destrozo una parte de las gradas, luego de eso un grupo de personas entro al estadio para ayudar a Orochimaru, eran Kabuto y su equipo.

Había un joven albino con cabello blanco con 2 puntos en la frente y un kimono en el torso, había 2 mujeres mas, eran una de cabello negro largo con kimono y otra de cabello celeste oscuro y ropas verdes.

También entraron los que quedaron de shinobis del sonido y los de la arena abandonaron la aldea después de ver al Ichibi caer ante el zorro de 9 colas y Kana, junto al grupo de los 4 del sonido, los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru este empezo a pelear para intentar escapar.

Orochimaru: todos mis planes arruinados por tu culpa maldito mocoso rechazado. (Mirando con odio a Naruto)

Naruto: no me interesa para nada tus deseos asqueroso gusano, atacas mi hogar, a mi familia, a mis compañeros y crees que se te debe dar pleitesías, ahora te arrancare la cabeza (y corriendo Naruto intenta dar un golpe en el abdomen de Orochimaru)

Narrador: pero Orochimaru saco su arma de triunfo, el octavo ataúd, en este se encontraba la única persona que Naruto no esperaba volver a ver, la única que fue tan importante como su propia vida, su madre adoptiva Anna Hyuga.

Naruto: (con lagrimas en sus ojos), tu, tu, eres un mal…

Orochimaru: kukuku, esto será divertido (y antes ponerle un kunai en la cabeza para darle una orden fue golpeado por Hiashi Hyuga)

Hiashi: Monstruo asqueroso te atreviste a profanar su cuerpo... ¡te destruiré!

Narrador: en eso Hiashi ataco indiscriminadamente a Orochimaru pero fue bloqueado por los secuaces de Orochimaru y los demás de Konoha dieron una batalla campal con todo lo que tenían.

Con Naruto, solo estaba congelado mirando a Anna como si el fuera roca sin decir nada pero Kushina y Minato se acercaba al joven petrificado por el asombro.

Anna: ¿Qué paso yo estaba durmiendo con…? ¿Naruto?, hijo...

Naruto (empezando a llorar como si el tuviera otra vez 3 años) ¡MAMA!

Anna: (corriendo y abrazando a Naruto y llorando igual que el) ¿que paso?, ¿estas muerto?, ¿que paso?

Kushina: Anna… fuiste revivida por el Eddo Tensei, perdóname Anna si hubiera escuchado lo que me decías de cuidar de Naruto el no hubiera sufrido.

Anna: no te disculpes, ¿Naruchan cuantos años tienes?

Naruto: tengo 12 años actualmente (snif), Hanabi esta en mi equipo con mis otros compañeros en un grupo especial, ella cambio, es mas alegre, (murmurando), tiene novio que esta ahí es un año mayor y su nombre es Haku y es un Yuki del elemento hielo.

Ana: jajajaja y su padre.

Hiashi: (algo jadeando y con algunos moretones en su cara) aquí estoy, Anna, por mi orgullo no pude hacerte feliz como te lo merecías, (mientras lloraba) perdón, perdón, perdón, te prometo que cuidare de nuestras hijas aun acosta de mi vida.

Anna: tranquilo, mi pequeño tigre (Dándole un beso en la frente), adiós a todos.

Narrador: en eso Anna se empieza a desintegrar por que Kushina la esta sellando y le da un beso en la mejilla al final a Naruto.

Algo en el se rompió, el simple hecho de que Orochimaru profanara el cuerpo de su madre adoptiva hizo que Naruto se llene de odio, en eso exploto su instinto asesino y solo fue por Orochimaru.

Al encontrarlo le dio una lluvia de golpes, una de sus guardaespaldas quiso atacarlo pero Naruto tomo a la pelirroja guardaespaldas y la lanzo lejos a donde esta Yugao la ambu capturandola.

Orochimaru intenta escapar con los demás pero Naruto materializo su guadaña y lo parte a la mitad, Orochimaru se regenero saliendo otra versión de el desde la boca, y saliendo de la aldea con lo que le queda de hombres intento hacer un kawarimi para salir de ahí.

Pero no pudo escapar del Rasengan de la corona solar que Naruto lanzo quemando su cuerpo a la mitad por el dado derecho.

Naruto se que lanzando su instinto asesino de tal forma que nadie lo soportaba, Kushina y Minato solo lo abrazaron y trataron de rebajarlo, Kushina lo beso en la frente y Minato sollozo y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

Naruto cayo inconsciente, este odio en el era raro, y con lagrimas en su rostro por que al fin sintió ese afecto que deseo sentir de sus propios progenitores, pero su apariencia sufrió cambios, su cabello antes rubio se hizo negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos que fueron azules como los de su padre también se tornaron negros.

La aldea sufrió muchos daños, sino fuera por las investigaciones de Jiraiya por aviso de Naruto, los Onis y las estrategias de Shikaku a aldea hubiera sido destruida, pero esto quizás sea el anuncio de los nuevos problemas para muchos, para Naruto, la aldea y el mundo.


	23. Capitulo 22: Alguien ha visto a mi bebe

**_Capitulo 22: Alguien ha visto a mi bebe._**

Han pasado 2 semanas, la aldea se recupero, lo único que fue triste fue que algunos shinobis murieron, entre ello Hayate Gekko, su novia Jugao la AMBU Neko, quedo destrozada, lo único bueno era que tenia 1 semana de embarazo antes de invasión.

Quizás si se le hubiera mandado a Hayate a una misión para investigar a Kabuto, ellos no hubieran pasado la noche juntos que dio vida a ese niño que vendría pronto al mundo, se hicieron los funerales correspondientes y toda la aldea fue a rendirles tributo a los caídos.

Los genins que estuvieron en la invasión y en el torneo, para muchos, algunos de ellos merecían el rango de chunin y algunos que no participaron en el examen como el equipo Kurenai.

Otra cosa era que Naruto aun no despertaba después de todo, según los doctores solo tenia desgaste de chakra, Kushina no se separaba de su lado durante la hora de visita e iba a dormir al hospital, sus hermanos y padre iban a verlo junto a sus amigos cercanos.

Otra cosa es la caída del consejo civil y los concejales que no esperaban que el mismo kyubii diera a conocer su secreto de abuso de poder hacia un ninja, Itachi que fue sacado del libro bingo de la aldea, esto fue un alivio para Mikoto y Anko, ellas intentarían "cazar" a Itachi para traerlo de vuelta.

El señor feudal supo de estos casos y todo el continente elemental por lo que el ordeno que se diera el informe de esto y se haga público de inmediato.

Otros detalles salieron de la aldea en el especial el asunto de que Kushina era una pervertida, esto le molestaba a Minato y era mas afectuoso con ella en público para que no se sintiera mal, además era asunto de pareja y no de otros.

Aunque se escuchaban los murmullos de otras mujeres y los hombres que hablaban a sus espaldas de ella, pero no se esperaba que cierto grupo de kunoichis se le acercaban para pedirle consejo para complacer a sus maridos ya que era obvio que el Yondaime era adicto a ella.

Kushina les revelo que lo que ellos hacían era cumplir sus fantasías entre si, a ella gustaba del sexo con el, ya que Minato era el tipo de hombre que ella quería por mas que su buen porte era su actitud, es decir era romántico y cariñoso y de actitud fuerte, todo un caballero, esto lo noto desde que eran estudiantes de la academia y después como pareja.

Por eso a los 14 años y siendo muy jóvenes se iniciaron sexualmente, aunque ninguno no quería un hijo por ahora por ser jóvenes, aunque en el fondo lo deseaban, uno huertano y la otra con un clan exterminado y hace poco la hicieron un jinchuriki, era su fantasía el ser padres.

Empezando los actos de reproducción entre ellos usando los clones pues Jiraiya le enseño a usar a Minato los clones aunque el solo podía hacer máximo 2.

Cuando ambos recibían los recuerdos, reaccionaron con sonrojos y sudando muy agitados por lo que los clones se dejaron llevar, así nació su idea de que mandara clones su amiga Mikoto sin saber que el desgracio de Fugaku le hacia cosas que solo asqueaban a Mikoto.

Aunque el sujeto no tenia lo necesario para llegar a complacer a una mujer, osea no daba el ancho ni largo con sus 5 cm de orgullo, quizás, pensó Kushina, ese era el problema de los Uchihas que necesitan compensar la falta de algo los volvía así.

Pero luego supo que la familia de Madara o mas bien su padre era un Uzumaki y su madre una Uchiha, por eso eran fuertes ese lado del clan y bien dotados, confirmado por Mikoto que se lo mostró Obito, en esos casos, "gracias herencia genética".

En fin, otra cosa que ha sucedió es que desde que termino los exámenes Hanabi a sido convocada por el consejo de su clan.

Ko: Hanabi-sama el consejo desea hablar con usted.

Hanabi: (con su ropa de entrenamiento y unos rollos), me lo imaginaba, justo cuando voy a entrenar.

Narrador: en eso Hanabi se dirige a la casa principal del complejo con pasos determinado pues sabe lo que se avecina por lo que dijo en el las ronda eliminatoria de los exámenes.

Esto se lo esperaba la joven y ahora pondría en marcha los planes que ella tenia para el consejo incompetente de acianos asquerosos que tenia en frente esto eran de 10 personas sin contar a su padre que seria el onceavo.

Anciano 1: Hanabi Hyuga se te acusa de romper con las tradiciones del clan, hacer jutsus de convocatorias, hablar de romper con el sello del ave enjaulada y de faltarle el respeto al clan,¿Qué dices de eso?

Hanabi: es verdad es patético que sigan con esas costumbres tan mutiles en el clan.

Anciano 2: mocosa insolente, como te atreves a faltarnos el resto.

Hanabi: ¿faltarles el respeto?. Es un chiste muy bueno, según yo se soy una shinobi y tengo que aprender técnicas y tomar acciones para cumplir con misiones donde se espera que no vuelva con vida.

Anciano 3: eso no es excusa para romper con las tradiciones del clan, todo por meterte con el zorro demonio y es mas sabemos que andas con amoríos con el shinobi extranjero del hielo.

Hanabi: pensé que se alegrarían, que este con alguien mas fuerte que ustedes, yo tendría hijos mas fuertes que los que nacen en el clan, además que pensaba, que me casarías con los sebosos hijos de alguno de ustedes, ¿Qué, no sabias que yo siempre supe de sus intenciones?

Anciano 4: mocosa insolente, yo propongo que Hanabi sea destituida como heredera del clan con su hermana menor y sean puestas en la rama secundaria.

Hiashi: y yo como líder del clan me opongo a esa estupidez.

Anciano 2: no puedes negarte a nuestra decisión Hiashi ( dijo el viejo con ira en sus palabras)

Hiashi: te recuerdo que el líder soy yo y ahora escúchenme si quieren que se cumpla sus amenaza demuestreme que mi hija no es digna heredera, aquí y ahora (dijo Hiashi mientras se activaba su byakugan sin hacerse los sellos para esto)

Anciana 1: bien habrá que demostrar ¿pero como?

Hanabi: que les parece yo y Hinata contra ustedes 10 y es más cada uno podrá traer a sus candidatos a herederos en una hora en el campo principal de entrenamiento de los Hyuga.

Hiashi: bien eso es bueno, ella podrá mostrar su talento y de que es necesario romper con esas tradiciones sino mis hijas se atendrán a las consecuencias.

Narrador: eso era lo que Hiashi y Hanabi querían, mas que nada, los viejos se confiarían ya que no eran más que ninjas de clas solo usarían taijutsus juken contra ellas.

Pasó la hora y Hanabi y Hinata estaba murmurando entre ellas, Hinata estaba algo nerviosa pues su primer combate y más por ya sabia que era capaz de mas de lo que todos esperan.

El lugar estaba lleno de miembros del clan, y unos cuantos fuera de el como el Hokage, con los sanin aun leales a la aldea y Haku, también uno que otro líder de clan como Mikoto con Shisui y Bo Uchiha que alentaba a su amiga Hinata, por los Uzumakis estaba Kushina como representante del clan con Arashi y Karin.

Hiashi: bien, el combate se dará para mostrar el potencial de las herederas del clan, mis hijas contra el consejo del clan, si mis hijas pierden se van a la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, si ellas ganan se romperá las antiguas tradiciones en el clan como el sello del ave enjaulada.

Narrador: todos quedaron asombrados, la libertad de ¾ partes del clan se daría, ellos podrían hacer su vida como quisieran y mas, la rama secundaria solo rezaba en sus mentes para que las hijas de Hiashi logren la victoria.

Hiashi: comiencen….

Narrador: El combate era de las 2 chicas contra 20 personas, 10 adultos y 10 chicos que no pasaban de los 15 a 9 años.

En eso 4 ancianos atacaron a Hanabi directo con el junken pero Hanabi salto al aire y en movimiento ella les atranco las traquea con sus manos desnudas a los ancianos.

Ellas sabias el estilo de taijutsu de su madre que ella misma modifico para alguien con afinidad viento, por los movimientos aerios ella recibió el apodo de ángel de la muerte y sus hijas no se quedaron atrás, en el bosque de los Onis Hinata aprendió el estilo por Naruto, además de recibir el contrato de los onis.

Luego 3 niños de 10,12 y 15 años atacaron a Hinata que los golpeo igual que su hermana sin arrancarles las traqueas, estando muy agitada corrió ante una vieja del consejo y la enfrento en taijutsu, luego los demás niños atacaron a Hanabi pero ella se deshizo en cuervos y poniéndose atrás de ellos activo su propio Kaiten con chakra de viento.

Donde al dar giros salían senbones de aire que derrotaron fácilmente a los demás niños, solo quedaron 6 ancianos del concejo, en eso Hinata retrocedio en un instante donde hizo el jutsu más mortal que Naruto les enseño a los niños.

Hinata: Jutsu Sexy, Arem invertido, (claro esto fue enseñado como un juego pero los 6 niños se lo tomaron en serio).

Hinata se conviertio en una versión masculina de ella pero adulto y saco 5 clones que hacían el Henge transforman en Kakashi, Shishui, Minato, Asuma y Haku totalmente desnudos.

Saltando contra las 2 viejas del consejo y las otras que también vieron empezaron a sangrar por las narices que sacaron desde chorros e hilos de sangre en eso Hinata les cerró varios tengetsus de las viejas lo más rápido que pudo.

Finalmente quedando 4 viejos del concejo que eran los más fuertes, los 4 atacaron a la vez a Hinata pero Hanabi los detiene con un kunai en cada mano y atacando a 2 de los viejos con su estilo personal de apuñalamiento," 8 trigramas, 64 punzones de vientos".

Hanabi apuñalo a 2 miembros del consejo en sus puntos tengetsus cerrándolos para siempre haciendo ver la fuerza que ha adquirido por desacerse de costumbres innecesarias, pero los otros 2 miembros del consejo atacaron a Hinata.

Pero resulto se un clon de sombras y la verdadera esta atrás de ello e hizo un jutsu de invocación, y llamo al gran sabio Oni, Shutendoji, que tenia mas de 3000 años y media 10 metros de alto, este tenia la piel blanca con el cabello negro y 4 ojos, con 3 cuernos en la frente que eran de tamaño regular sin ser exagerado para su tamaño.

Vestia con piel de tigre como un taparrabo, y debajo un pantalón negro, sin zapatos o sandalias y de torso nada, en los brazos traía 3 aros en los bíceps que lo rodeaban.

Shutendoji: oh huele bien aquí cerca,(mirando al piso y sentándose en pose de loto y tomando a Hinata con la mano derecha) oh es la pequeña niña, dime me has llamado para comer como me dijiste.

Hinata: (haciendo reverencias), si, señor además lo llame para que me ayude en este combate.

Shutendoji: ya veo esta bien, (en eso el sabio Oni golpeo a los 2 miembros del concejo con la fuerza que uno usa para matar un mosquito y los expulso del área de entrenamiento de los Hyuga dándoles la victoria a las chicas).

Narrador: muchos de la rama principal se quejaron pero Shutendoji lo miro con ira y se callaron para que Hiashi de un discurso sobre la condiciones de la la victoria de sus hijas.

Hiashi: bien como saben mis hijas han mostrado ser dignas herederas para el clan y como se acordó por la mayor Hanabi ella pidió que se prohíban las antiguas costumbres del clan y se mostró el por que.

Narrador: Ahora el sellos del ave enjaulada era retirado por Hiashi que sabia el como y su prohibición en el clan, luego la libertad de escoger a su pareja libremente dentro y fuera del clan, después el poder usar jutsus elementales y modificar tu estío de pelea en el clan como lo hizo su esposa Anna alguna vez.

Haku fue corriendo a donde estaba Hanabi y le dio un beso en la boca y ella al recibirlo solo se puso como tomate y su padre también por que aquel chico había besado a su pequeña, por lo menos no fue a la mas pequeña que había desaparecido.

Hinata fue al hospital a ver a Naruto, ella iba a verlo sin que nadie lo supiera pues ella ya con 6 años de edad se sentía un fuerte afecto por el joven aunque ella sabia que el no podría corresponder sus sentimientos, pues el la mira como su pequeña hermanita, ella le platicaba de lo que había pasado el dia y que espera que se despierte pronto.

Por otro lado el concejo miro el poder los Onis y desean tener el poder de ese contrato como sea y el único que puede dárselo es Naruto y esperan a que despierte he intentar quitárselo.

Finalmente al día siguiente despertó, Naruto con un dolor de cabeza y un dolor en el hombro por que en su lado estaba su madre Kushina que se durmió esa mañana a su lado, Naruto acaricio su cabeza y beso su frente, luego de eso se metió al baño para darse una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Naruto: ¡maldición! ¡Me tiñeron! ¿que paso?

Kurama: jajajaja, (Kurama se moria de la risa en el paisaje mental que por cierto Naruto cambio desde que era un niño, aun gran bosque con un templo para que ahí viva Kurama y se veía amaneceres y atardeceres segun la voluntad de ambos) cachorro, creo que es el efecto de tu habilidad, ha aumentando dándote esa apariencia.

Naruto: si tengo descendencia ¿ellos podrían tener mi habilidad?

Kurama: es posible, la descendencia de las personas es a través de los genes heredados por parte de los padres, es así como se transmite los Genken Genkai a sus hijos aun si no poseen uno de los 2 padres los genes.

Tu eres una excepción rara, no usas tu chakra para usar la oscuridad es parte de ti, me atrevo a decir que eres el primer humano en dejar de usar el chakra por usar habilidad mas afin a uno, pero debes saber que el chakra no es algo natural en si.

Antes de que yo nacieran mis hermanos y yo fuimos uno solo, eramos conocidos como el Yuubi esta criatura reformo el mundo y sus continentes pero mi padre y su hermano lograron derrotarlo, el logro sellar al monstruo en su interior y años antes de morir tomo al Yuubi en su interior y los dividió en 9 partes y así nacimos los Bijuus.

Naruto: ¿pero eso no explica el chakra?

Kurama: a eso voy cachorro, el Juubi no era un ser normal y esta es la parte oculta de la historia que nadie conoce, hace tiempo, siglos antes que nacierarmos el mundo entro en crisis y casi se destruye el mundo y su humanidad atravez de la guerra.

Luego de eso de unos siglos la humanidad volvió a sus andadas y intento destruirse entre ellos, luego llego alguien, era una mujer llamada Kaguya Ootsusuki, ella trato de darle paz y enseñarle al mundo como alcanzarlo, pero su belleza y poder era codiciado por otros y trataron de ir a la guerra.

Ella sabia que su única esperanza de detener esa locura consumiendo el fruto de un árbol que estaba creciendo en el centro del mundo, ese árbol era el Shinju ese árbol y su fruto era pura energía del mundo para su reparación pero Kaguya consumió y obtuvo todo su poder.

Al final Kaguya detuvo las guerras y propago el chakra, que fue la energía que su cuerpo creo y se propago la forma de crearla en los seres vivos.

Naruto: la combinación de la energía física con espiritual.

Kurama: si, aunque existen otras energías, pero volviendo a Kaguya, ella al tener demasiado poder y al ser puesta en un pedestal como un dios, la soberbia la consumió y creyó que los humanos eran indignos pero sus hijos no lo creen así.

Naruto: tu padre y su hermano.

Kurama: correcto, como Kaguya robo el fruto de shinju y se creo el chakra en lugar de usarse para sanar al planeta, esta entidad, el shinju podría decirse que es la conciencia de el planeta, su espíritu o alma.

En fin, Kaguya al querer recuperar todo el chakra se fusiono con el shinju y trato de consumir al shinju pero el Shiju se negó dando vida al Yuubi un ser sin conciencia o mente, solo violencia y paso todo lo que paso.

Naruto: es, es lo mas loco que he escuchado y no pienses que no te creo solo es que solo imaginarlo es una locura.

Kurama: es verdad yo no lo creo pero tengo una teoría, es solo una teoría pero en 400 años ya no se usara el chakra y los humanos quizás puedan alcanzar la paz si es que son guiados.

Naruto: ¿guiados?

Kurama: lo estuve pensando en estos días ¿si el niño de la profecía eres tú? , mira las pistas, gran poder, criado por un ángel, control de los elementos, eso es lo que pienso.

Naruto: eso no es encontra de nuestro plan al fin de cuentas, además de liberarte a ti y tus hermanos y al final alcanzar la paz en el mundo como diera lugar, al final es nuestro objetivo.

Narrador: en eso tocaron la puerta del baño con fuerza y Kurama y Naruto quedaron de hablar luego, quien toco la puerta era su madre, Kushina que lo beso y abrazo con fuerzas y sollozando, Naruto también la abrazo.

Notas.

Finalmente las verdaderas habilidades de Hanabi se vieron con sus propias técnicas aunque inventadas serian monstruosas.

Dije que daría lemon pero el asunto de la intimidad sexual de Kushina y pequeño desempeño de Fugaku no tiene nada que ver, además me imagino que ese debe ser el problema mental de la gente del clan Uchiha ya que siempre tratan de compenzar una frustración en ellos.

Soy un fan del naruhina por que en lo personal si tuviera que elegir a alguien, escogería en mi vida a alguien que sabe lo peor y lo mejor de mí, pero en esta historia lo haré como algo muy lejano y distante pues en la mente de Naruto lo único que reina es su meta final.

El titulo del Capitulo lo saque de la canción "Anybody seen my baby" de los The Rolling Stones, escuchala y drisfrutala.


	24. Capitulo 23: Cuando la oscuridad cae

**_Capitulo 23:_** ** _Cuando la oscuridad cae_**

¿Cuanto ha pasado?, creo que ya han pasado como 7 años, maldito sea el tiempo y el mundo con sus reglas y doctrinas tontas, (exhalando de frustración) me pregunto si el viejo loco no me mentía, si en verdad era quien decía ser, como sea le agradezco que no me dejara morir.

Aunque que clase de investigación habrá hecho para poder regenerar mi cuerpo de esta manera, aunque lo pienso me dio un ojo mas, aunque que le di al Kaka un ojo y ya lo utilizo bien, pero dejare que se lo quede, pobre, nuestra Rin murió a sus manos, me pregunto, ¿que hubiera pasado si yo enamoraba de ella y no de mi Miko-chan?

Mikoto, (Suspiro de hombre enamorado y lagrimas en los ojos) ella es lo único por lo que me he negado a morir, ahora, bien, no se si se habrá casado con el "meñique" de Fugaku o si ella seguirá viva.

¡No! , No debo pensar en esas cosas, aunque lo único que deseo es volver a verla una vez más pase lo que pase, bien, ahí está la aldea.

(Dentro de la aldea) jeje, logré colarme, ahora a ella será la primera a la que iré a ver, luego a padre y a Shisui, seguro que el no me reconoce, luego al sensei y a Kushina-sama y asustare al Kaka, jejeje.

(Acercándose al barrio Uchiha) aquí es, esta es su casa, demonios, ya, esta lloviendo, (tocando la puerta) no hay nadie, iré a ver por las ventanas (saltando y pegándose con chakra y mirando por las ventana), ¿eh? ¿Cosas de niños? Este es el cuarto de un niño, ellos se casaron.

Narrador: Luego se escucharon unos ruidos en la ventana de al lado y por una curiosidad más que su tristeza en su pobre alma, el sujeto miro una escena que destrozó su almas y lleno de odio su corazón por toda la eternidad.

Fugaku estaba desnudo sobre Mikoto y abusando de su cuerpo y este le decía:

Fugaku: vamos perra dame mas hijos tan talentosos como mi Itachi, 5 o 6 mas, solo para eso sirves, si cumples te lo meteré por el culo como te gusta (al decir esto ella lloraba con un dolor en su alma, no solo por que el animal que era su esposo le había roto 2 costillas y la nariz o por que la violaba, sino por que ella aun amaba a un niño que siempre sonreía y si moría y lo viera ella se avergonzaría de esa situación).

Narrador: todo era un sueño o más bien un recuerdo que lastimo al joven Obito Uchiha que se levantó bañado en sudor que se llenó de odio e ira, el no entendía el por que, solo deseaba destruir a su clan, sus amigos, a la aldea y al mundo y para hacerlo, el seguiría el plan de alguien que lo salvó.

Este era su tío abuelo Madara Uchiha, que lo salvó y regenerar su cuerpo con sus investigaciones con la ayuda de Zetsu, que era su supuesto sirviente y la su mano derecha del viejo.

Obito: (sudando y agitado se ponía su máscara naranja), ¡Zetsu!, (en eso la planta de colores monocromáticos apareció del piso).

Zetsu: ¿Que deseas, Toby?

Toby: jejeje, hace años que no me decían así.

Zetsu: (con cara de confundido) ayer me dijiste que te diga así y que hoy te presente ante Pain para que seas parte de los Akatsuki frente a los demás y es mas nos están esperando.

Toby: bien, hora del show.

Narrador: Así ambos salieron de esa habitación y se dirigieron al centro de ese piso, ellos estaban en la aldea de Amegakure, al presenciar lo que destrozo su alma y lo lleno de odio al mundo, formo la organización Akatsuki por indicación de su tío abuelo Madara.

El dejo un plan detallado de como hacer y a quienes reclutar, los Akatsukis originales a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato con su riningan que le fue puesto por Madara que nunca dejo de ver sus progresos.

Cuando el enterró a su familiar que fue a los pocos días de que presencio el brutal abuso a su único amor, ejecuto el plan para la conquista y la captura de los bijuus.

Primero era tomar control de una de las grandes aldeas para evitar interfieran en un futuro y como una pequeña venganza a su amiga Rin tomo el control de Kirigakure controlando al Mizukage Yagura como su títere y tomándole interés a Kisame Oshigake como un miembro para un futuro.

Así iniciaron las guerras de sangre en ese país, lo siguiente fue intentar reclutar a los Akatsukis, pero su aparición fue tarde, muchos de ellos murieron incluso Yahiko volviendo a Nagato al lado oscuro donde ambos estarían por años.

Luego empezaron el reclutamiento de unos cuantos miembros donde uno que otro murió en misiones para juntar dinero, luego como tendría problemas para conseguir a los bijuus del más fuerte al más débil y aprovecho que la anfitriona de las 9 colas va dar a luz se aprovecharía de ese asunto.

Pero nada le salio como quiso, perdió uno de sus brazos y el zorro fue encerrado y dividido, Toby pensó en ser mas fuerte y mas astuto pero no fue así, por lo que decidió seguir reclutando mas miembros y uno de ellos fue el niñofilo de Orochimaru.

Al dejar a Pain al mando y a Zetsu para vigilarlo el se movía entre las sombras, investigando otras cosas como aldeas y personas para su interés, luego se entero que Sanin traidor mato a su padre y si no fuera por que supo que su hermano Shisui y su sobrino Itachi eran ambus el despellejaría al sanin y mandando al diablo el plan.

Se acerco a la aldea de Konoha de a poco y siempre observaba a Itachi, el, le recordaba a Mikoto, el no dejaba de pensar en ella y aun la deseaba pero era mejor destruir este mundo y darse al sueño eterno del plan, para que ambos sean felices.

Aunque sabe que le remordería la conciencia el intentar matar a todos en especial a su sensei y a Kushina-sama que era como una madre, ya que la biológica se murió cuando aun era pequeño su hermanito Shisui.

No le dio importancia a eso, en secreto se hizo amigo de Itachi, al comienzo solo se acerco a el como Madara, lo hizo para vengarse de Fugaku pero también lastimaría a Mikoto, con el tiempo soñaba que el no sufrió daños y volvió a la aldea y que Itachi era su hijo con Mikoto, esos sueños parecían mas de una colegiala enamorada.

Un día, Itachi se le acerco para conversar de algo muy importante.

Flashback:

Itachi: (mirando un reloj) ya debería estar aquí,

Toby: Hola niño, ¿que pasa?

Itachi: bien, debo decirte algo, el clan ha decidido dar el golpe de estado.

Toby: te lo dije, perdón que te lo diga, pero te lo dije, tu padre no sirve como líder de tu clan es mas por lo que me has dicho, solo tu, tu primo Shisui y tu madre son los únicos que tienen honor,¿Qué harás ahora?.

Itachi: Se me ordeno que extermine al clan entero, pero no lo puedo hacer y menos a niños inocentes, así que dije que lo haría solo si dejan con vida a mi hermano menor Sasuke.

Toby: entonces no elimines a los que no saben del golpe de estado, si son muchos el clan no tendría que repoblarse, pues el consejo intentara controlar a los que vengan y ellos en lo personal son peores que tu padre.

Itachi: si, el no es mi padre, es decir solo biológico pues el de crianza fue mi tío Fang, el me dijo que le recordaba su hijo Obito, pero tienes razón, ¿me ayudarías?

Toby: De acuerdo, pero con una condición, únete a mi organización.

Itachi: ¿tu organización?

Obito: si tenemos un objetivo pero por ahora no debes saber cual, pero si te hace feliz haré que el líder te ponga con Orochimaru, ¿no es aquel que deseas destrozar por meterse con tu mujer?

Itachi: Es verdad deseo mas que nada destrozar al bastardo mas que nada por lastimar a mi Anko y asesino a mi tío Fang.

Toby: ¿tu Anko?, jejejeje, picaron.

Narrador: y así fue como todos los guerreros del clan fueron exterminado en un instante, pero el que se encargo de matar a Fugaku fue Toby y se tomo su tiempo torturándolo y humillándolo de una manera que no te dejaría dormir por varias noches.

Volviendo a la realidad en si, todos los miembros estaban reunidos en la sala principal y el líder del lugar era el mismo cadáver de Yahiko que era usado como camino por el rinengan de Nagato.

Pain: ha pasado 2 meses exacto, todos han cumplido con sus misiones, espero que me den sus informes.

Zetsu: logre asesinar al sobrino del señor feudal del país de las aves y logre recaudar las informaciones del Gobi y puedo decir que es fácil el secuestrar a los 2 Jinchurikis de Iwa.

Pain: perfecto ¿y tu Konan?

Konan: Asesine al grupo de ladrones que atacaban las fronteras de la alde espías, esos 3 eran espías del Jyraiya.

Pain: Aun no averigua nada de nosotros, Kakuzu, Hidan ¿Qué paso con la misión de infiltración y destrucción de la villa en el país del rayo que los envié?

Kakuzu: destruimos esa villa a los 3 días a los que nos infiltramos y logre cazar 5 ninjas renegados de rango B y C, intente cobrar sus recompensas, pero…

Pain: pero que…

Kakuzu: el inútil de Hidan los sacrifico y dejo irreconocible sus cuerpos para cobrar sus recompensas.

Hidan: Cállate codicioso de porquería, a Hashin-sama no le gusta tu avaricia por eso el te exterminara (Hidan saco su guadaña triple y Kakuzu se remango sus brazos para pelear).

Konan: ya, compórtense los 2 o los obligare a comportarse.

Pain: bien no importa ya tendrás mas recompensas Kakuzu y tu tendrás tus sacrificios Hidan en otras misiones y compórtense por lo menos ante estas reuniones (dijo esto sacando un instinto asesino que incomodo a los Akatsukis),

Sasori, ¿que saben tus espías de la serpiente de Orochimaru?

Sasori: (mientras afilaba una cola de metal que salía de la parte trasera de su cuerpo) como saben el se aprovecho de una situación en el país del arroz y se quedo con el país y fundo su miserable aldea ninja, intento invadir Konoha, pero le salio todo, mal.

Pain: informa de ese asunto.

Sasori: verán, el objetivo era apoderarse del cuerpo del único Uchiha de la aldea, un mocoso llamado Sasuke y….

Kisame: perdón, pero yo se que paso…

Pain: Dime que paso Kisame y dime ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

Kisame: he, verán luego de robar los documentos de la aldea de la cascada como nos ordenaste, Pain-sama, recibimos el otro mensaje…

Pain: ¿que mensaje?,

Kisame: el mensaje que nos llevo el Zetsu Blanco…

Zetsu: yo no mande ningún mensaje o lleve alguno...

Kisame: pero…

Pain: sigue y explicarme todo

Kisame: bueno el mensaje decía que debíamos ver y averiguar si es factible empezar la caza de los Bijuus y nos mandastes a ver al zorro de 9 colas y lo hicimos por mas de un mes, bueno eso decía la nota.

Sasori: Ya veo, vieron lo que paso en los exámenes.

Kisame: si, vimos todo, el plan de la serpiente fallo y lo que paso, es que yo dije que fuéramos por la serpiente en ese momento y capturemos a los mocosos con el zorro que esta desarmado, pero Itachi dijo que solo seriamos observadores.

Pero la serpiente cuando ataco en el examen chunin, al parecer no supo que ellos estaban enterados de su ataque, luego hizo esa técnica del Edo Tensei y trajo varios muertos incluyendo a sus 3 primeros kages pero parece que todo se hecho a perder.

El mocoso que posee el alma del zorro, posee un poder extraño, no se si es una línea de sangre o técnica secreta pero el puede controlar la oscuridad y es muy táctico como un general de guerra.

Konan: ya, ya, ya…. Pero que paso

Kisame: bueno la cosa era que los informes decía que el tenia una madre adoptiva que se murió y la serpiente la revivió, pero eso fue lo malo y así el chico lanzo un instinto asesino que incluso me asusto y eso que estábamos lejos de ese sitio.

Lo peor era que el chico puede sacar al zorro de su cuerpo con una jutsu de convocación.

Pain: continúa (dijo Pain con una cara de mucho interés)…

Kisame: bien el zorro revelo los secretos de su aldea y además hizo saber el porque Itachi mato a su clan e hizo quedar en ridículo a viejas y actuales figuras de esa aldea, además lo que mas me impacto era que el padre de Itachi era un tal Obito Uchiha .

Zetsu: y ahora ¿donde esta Itachi?

Kisame: Bueno quise hablar del tema con el pero cuando nos fuimos al refugio y de alguna manera me drogo y cuando desperté lo busque y busque y lo único que encontré fue su capa y su anillo del grupo, incluso busque en sus refugios secretos y nada, no lo encontré.

Narrador: Zetsu solo miraba a Toby con una cara de pregunta que era ¿tu lo sabias?

Obito se puso extraño, no sabia que sentir, si alegrarse o ponerse furioso, el era su hijo, su hijo con la mujer que podría devolverle su humanidad y pensó en utilizarlo y luego hacerlo sufrir y vengarse del "Meñique".

Pero Obito sino fuera por su mascara traería una expresión que no podría ser descrita por otros, trato de reaccionar e hizo su papel del loco despistado con tendencias esquizofrenicas con toque de retardo emocional.

Toby: ¡BIEN !, ahora Toby será un Akatsuki y probara ser el mas peligroso y el mas pateaculos, ah… por cierto soy Toby…. (Los demás Akatsukis que no sabían de el les salio una gota).

Pain: Es verdad, perdón por no presentarte antes, escuchen el es Toby y es un asesino, especialista en jutsus de dimensiones, no recuerda su pasado y no se sabe de que aldea viene pero es capaz de pelear al rango S como ustedes.

Ahora, el será el compañero de Kisame, y seguiremos con las misiones de búsqueda de los Bijuus y en un periodo de 3 años los empezaremos a cazar.

Deidara: Deberé tener cuidado con los jinchurikis, no se pero algo me dice que los volare en pedazos.

Pain: si lo haces te destrozare, escuchen con atención, cuando vean a Itachi lo asesinan por traidor.

Konan (ella sacaba varios papeles de su cuerpo), Zetsu (sonreía como loco), Sasori (movía su cola metálica), Deidara (estiraba su manos y se veían sus bocas en ellas), Hidan (poniendo su guadaña triple en su hombro), Kakuzu (cambiando su tono de piel), Toby (poniéndose su nuevo anillo y miradolo como colegiala), Kisame (sacando las vendas de su espada tiburón).

Debemos buscar a alguien mas para el remplazo de Orochimaru y así nosotros cambiaremos el mundo y cumpliremos nuestros objetivos.

Nota:

\- En este momento es obvio que Itachi dejo la organización por hacerse publico su misión y ha desaparecido y no sabrás cuando reaparecerá en la historia y mas por que su madre y Anko lo buscaran pues el tiene algo muy importante que hacer.

\- Obito no puede creer que el es su padre, pero de alguna manera la locura en su mente no desaparece aunque el podría pararlo todo pero no lo hace.

\- Siempre vi que en la organización que había gente de varias aldeas, al comienzo, incluso creía que Zetsu era algún experimento de la aldea de Kusa y pensé que el objetivo de Akatsuki era controlar las aldeas, cada uno en su aldea de origen y usarían a los bijuus para re sellarlos en sus cuerpos, peo nunca vi a alguien de Kumo como criminal así que creare a un ultimo Akatsuki de ahí.

El titulo del capitulo nace de la canción When darkness falls del grupo Killswtich Engage, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	25. Capitulo 24: Querido Dios

**_Capitulo 24:_** ** _Querido Dios_**

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 48, había alguien que se encontraba jadeando por el entrenamiento que tenia en ese momento, aunque su compañero solo se encontraba tranquilo ya que estaba haciendo ataques con sus sombra, estos son Shikamaru y Shino.

Shino: (jadeando) ha, hace tiempo que no peleábamos así.

Shikamaru: tu estilo de taijutsu ha mejorado desde que empezamos con los equipos y mis ataques también se han incrementado su distancia, aunque aun nos quedamos atrás de Naruto.

Shino: si, pero un incremento de nuestras habilidades se debe dar para mejorar nuestras estrategias, por ejemplo si sigo entrenando con el nuevo estilo de katas que he adquirido estare en el rango de Jounin en 2 años según Shisui-sensei.

Shikamaru: si, aunque me refería de que deberíamos usar armas para el combate como lanzas o espadas, aunque deberíamos intentar conseguir contratos de invocación.

Narrador: en ese momento llegaba el mismo Chouji a buscar a sus compañeros.

Chouji: Shino, Shika, ¡adivinen!

Shikamaru: dinos

Chouji: Naruto ha despertado en el hospital y esta en "el modo".

Shikamaru: en "el modo"

Shino: en "el modo"

Chouji: Si, Haku fue a avisar a Hanabi y Anko-sensei esta en el hospital y Shisui-sensei, fue a avisarle al Hokage y a su familia.

Shikamaru: ¿que estamos esperando?, vamos, además Naruto esta en "el modo" (en eso los 3 pusieron sus sonrisas maliciosas).

Narrador: en eso Haku llego a la mansion Hyuga, aun estaba de fiesta, desde la victoria de las hermanas han pasado 3 días, los de la antigua rama principal tenían el ceño fruncido con cara de incorformidad, pues varias viejas fodongas de ese lado del clan perdieron a sus sirvientes.

Los que tenia sus campos perdieron sus cultivos y debieron vender a bajos precios, pues no sabían como trabajar la tierra, los desgraciados que se aprovechaban de las mujeres del clan fueron denunciados y llevados y encerrados en la cárcel de la aldea por abuso sexual ya que ellos se usaban el sello del ave enjaulada.

Hiashi no abogo por ellos ya que el consejo del clan fue destruido y Hiashi puso a gente joven en ese cargo que pensaba como Hanabi y a su hermano Isashi es decir de los 10 ancianos solo quedaban 3 de ellos que siempre perdería en las reuniones del clan.

Hiashi y los nuevos consejeros dijeron que esa gente en el clan no sirve y sus bienes fueron incautados y dados a sus victimas.

En eso Ko recibió a Haku en la puerta.

Ko: Haku-san, mucho gusto ¿vino a ver a Hanabi-sama?

Haku: Si y además avisarles que Naruto ya despertó.

Ko: bien le avisare a Hanabi-sama y Natsu-chan.

Narrador: Ko corrió directamente a la cocina donde Natsu cocinaba un desayuno para la familia del líder, puede que los Hyugas de la rama secundaria fueran libres de vivir como quieran pero a ella le encantaba cocinar para Hanabi y para Hinata, y mas para Ko.

En eso al escuchar la noticias, Natsu subió a despertar a Hanabi y a Hinata que dormían juntas, pues desde que el intento de secuestro de Hinata ellas son mas unidas con su padre, incluso el dormía en un futon mientra solía leerle cuentos a Hinata.

Natsu al entrar al cuarto vio una escena que le lleno de risa, las niñas dormían abrazadas, con burbujas de mocos saliendo de sus narices y hablaban dormidas y decían lo siguiente:

Hanabi: no, Haku, si mi padre se entera el se molestara y no lo hagamos aquí (lo decía sonrojada).

Hinata: Naruto-kun, soy muy joven todavía, pero, acepto, bien hagamoslo (lo decía sonrojada).

Natsu: ¡Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama que están diciendo! (Ambas chicas despertaron por el grito de Natsu y estaban muy nerviosas)

Hanabi: perdón, soñé que aun estaba entrenando mis nuevas técnicas con Haku, ¿Qué, hable dormida?

Natsu: si !, y tu Hinata-sama, ¿que soñabas?

Hinata: (sonrojada y juntado sus dedos índices y medio tartamudeando), bueno, soñé que comía con Hanabi y Padre y Naruto-kun un ramen super picante que padre dice que no debo comer por ser muy pequeña y Naruto-kun me decía que lo coma.

Natsu: (con mirada acusadora) bien, les creo, vengo avisarles es que Naruto a despertado y que Haku la esta esperando Hanabi-sama y dice que Naruto esta en "el modo".

Narrador: la noticia de que Naruto ha despertado se corrió por toda la aldea, las nuevas fanáticas de Naruto eran niñas de la aldea de entre 10 y 15 años, estas chicas con obvios problemas psicológicos estaban en las afuera del hospital, aunque Kushina ya las había puesto en su lugar con Mikoto.

Aunque ellas se descontrolaron y noquearon a varias de ellas por que unas de ellas les dijo que por ser mala madre, loca y pervertida, su preciado Naruto esta así y Kushina casi las ahorca con sus cadena.

Otras, le dijeron a Mikoto que Naruto no le hará caso por ser una vieja MILF, en eso la bella pelinegra manifestó su Suzanoo y de un golpe casi las mata, no fue por que la hicieron ver como una devoradora de menores, o que quizás ya olvido a su pequeño Obito, que por cierto iba a visitar su tumba todas la mañanas.

Sino fue por solo decirle vieja, si quieres algún día conservar la vida en una discusión con una mujer algo mayor que tu, nunca, pero nunca menciones su edad o le digas vieja.

Los del consejo estaban enterados y ya tramaban como quitarle el contrato de los Oni a Naruto, algunos aldeanos ya se enteraron que el se despertó y ya planeaban actuar hipócritamente para ganarse su favor para un futuro, además de el y a otros shinobis.

Sasuke, el joven creía que en el torneo de los exámenes, el seria el ganador, se imagino que el vencería a Gaara, luego a Naruto que siempre demostraba ser superior a el desde el examen para genin.

Tampoco no podía creer que su padre intentaría dar un golpe de estado y que su hermano hizo lo que hizo para salvar la aldea, no le importaba, el asesino a su padre pero desconocía a su madre por haber tenia un amante antes de casarse, la repudiaría si es que volvía a hablarle.

Además andaba siempre molesto pues el consejo civil le dio la espalda, ellos siempre lo mimaban y desde que su madre revelo que el siguiente líder seria Shisui todo se le vino abajo, pero no podía hacer nada de nada, incluso la mitad de club de fans lo dejaron de lado y crearon el club de fans de Naruto.

Pero no le importaba o mas bien el fingía que no le importaba ya que las pobres tontas siempre alimentaban su ego y eso le hacia sentir bien, lo único que lamenta es que no se fue Sakura con ellas ya que estaba mirándolo de lejos y escondida mientras el entrenaba.

En el hospital:

El equipo del "Kurayami no Karasu" entro al hospital y entraron a la habitación y vieron a Kushina que bañaba a Naruto con una esponja como un niño chiquito, si no entendías que es "el modo", pues esta en el modo para joder y ahora sacarían provecho de eso.

Chouji: Vaya parece ser que este el cuarto del hermano gemelo de Sasuke y no de Naruto.

Shikamaru: no Chouji es Naruto.

Shino: parecer que intentas ser metro-sexual, pero no te queda el negro en el pelo, mejor te quedaba el rubio o mejor seria si te tiñen como pelirrojo.

Naruto: (con un puchero por la vergüenza por lo que lo vieron así) Jajajaja, bien aprovechen mientras puedan, desgraciados.

Hanabi: Hola Naruto y ¿como esta señora Kushina?, oh, señora también tiene que lavarle la entre pierna.

Kushina: (con una sonrisa mientras asicalaba a su hijo primogénito y con su mente viajando en sus pensamientos y fantasías de su familia unida) Ah si !, tienes razón! (No se daba cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que sintió un paquete casi como el de su marido poniéndola roja como tomate y también a su hijo).

Narrador: todos miraron y se ahogaban de la risa hasta casi llorar del dolor de estomago, luego de unos instantes vino el doctor con Tsunade, para revisar a Naruto para darle el alta, el doctor le dice que no haga esfuerzo muy grandes que aun esta recuperando chackra.

Los análisis dictan que esta bien de salud pero no había explicación para sus cabello o sus ojos incluso en las muestras, que desaparecían misteriosamente cuando nadie las miraban, pues de algún modo todo el material genético que dejaba Naruto por ahí se desvanecía sin importar nada.

Luego el doctor le dice que puede volver al servicio activo en una semana y que si tenía con quien quedarse por emergencia y antes de decir algo Kushina hablo.

Kushina: el se queda conmigo.

Naruto: pero yo….

Tsunade, Mikoto y Anko: (las últimas 2 llegaron en unos segundos antes de que diera el diagnostico el doctor), te vas con tu madre.

Naruto: (con un puchero en la cara) pero yo….

El resto de su equipo: "TE VAS CON TU MADRE"

Naruto: esta bien...

Narrador: en eso Naruto se metió al baño a cambiarse dejando a su madre fuera de el, pues aun se sentían avergonzados por que ella le toco la hombría y eso los perturbo.

Luego casi a la hora del almuerzo fueron a la mansión Uzumaki en un grupo de las mujeres mayores ya que sus compañeros se fueron al salir del hospital, en la mansión estaban sus hermanos Arashi y Kana con Goro jugando a las cartas.

Goro vestía una camiseta negra con pantalones cortos del mismo color con una pañoleta con su diadema ninja de la hoja, últimamente el pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana, mas de lo usual.

En fin Minato estaba cocinando con un clon de su madre, podría decirse que el era el asistente del clon para cocinar, después de varios días Naruto volvió a su departamento, pero lo encontró limpio ya que Arashi le dijo a su madre donde estaba el lugar.

Luego recordó lo que había pasado en los días que volvió a su antiguo hogar.

Flashback:

Fueron días pacíficos, desde los desayunos que su madre le llevaba al mueble donde el se recuperaba, a los ramens nocturnos que le traía la gente de Ichiraku hasta que Mikoto, Tsunade y Anko llegaron a la mansión y guiados por Kushina querían hablar con Naruto.

Kushina: hijo, Naruto queríamos hablar todas y pedirte algo.

Naruto: ¿que cosa desean pedirme?

Anko: veras, queríamos hablar contigo y con Kurama, el Kyubi, ¿podrías convocarlo?

Naruto: (con cara de confucion) de acuerdo esperen solo puedo convocarlo con un clon en su forma humana.

Narrador: en eso Naruto hace un clon de sombra y sucede lo mismo de el examen chunin y aparece Kurama, pero en eso sucedió algo que Naruto no esperaba pero Kurama si.

En eso Kushina saco sus cadenas de su cuerpo rodeando a Kurama, Tsunade tronaba sus nudillos y Anko saco un par de kunais y Mikoto activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y todas sacaron su instinto asesino contra el zorro de las 9 colas.

Kurama: me lo esperaban, ahora díganlo.

Kushina: desgraciado voy a castrarte por lo que dijiste ese día.

Anko: ¡si! como te atreves a decir esas cosas de mi Ita-kun, ahora todo el esfuerzo de el, se ha arruinado.

Tsunade: (con ira en sus palabras) desgraciado, porque revelaste esos secretos de mis abuelos, eso es un golpe en la memoria de ellos.

Mikoto: (con lagrimas en sus ojos y apunto de llorar) por que, por que, por que me abriste esa herida, mi Obito (en eso se puso a llorar por lo que habia recordado)

Kurama: uhmmm, lo siento pero eso era la única solución para todo.

Anko: (mientras consolaba a Mikoto con Kushina) ¿solución?, de ¿que solución hablas?

Kurama: (con un tono serio) de lo que paso y lo que pasara.

Tsunade: bien, explicate.

Kurama: Mira mocosa pechugona a mi me hablas bien (en eso Kurama rompe las cadenas como si nada), Bien escucha tengo un fuerte resentimiento con tu familia, ¿quien le dijo a tu abuelo que el podía sellarnos?, ¡Nadie!

¡Nadie le dijo que podía!, su actitud de creer que el mundo y todos en el son buenas personas lo hace extremadamente ingenuo y más por creer que por un matrimonio arreglado Mito lo amaría.

Bueno, ella termino amándolo al final de cuentas, pero el debió darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Madara por ella, por eso el fundo la aldea pero fueron los demás el problema.

Kushina: ¿los demás?

Kurama: si, los de mas, los de mas que anduvieron y les convenía que se se destruya los clanes Uchiha y Senju, los del clan Shimura.

Mikoto: la familia de Danzo.

Kurama: exacto ellos fueron los que atacaron a Madara contándole sus ojos.

Anko: ¿que?

Kurama: si, si no fuera por que ese ataque, Mito no hubiera conocido a Madara que por cierto así se conocieron ambos, ella lo llevo a su territorio e Izuna se saco los ojos y se los dio a su hermano, bueno eso es parte de los recuerdos de Mito.

Lo que quiero decir que los Shimura se hicieron pasar por Senju para despistar a Madara cuando lo atacaron y Mito lo defendió asesinándolos y dándose cuenta que eran del clan Shimura.

Ella se dio cuenta cuando ya formaron la aldea, pero no solo eran los Shimura sino ciertos comerciantes que les convenía que los Senju dejen de existir, esos comerciante los conoces como el primer consejo de la aldea.

Por eso Madara dejo la aldea y le dijo a Ashirama que el concepto de la aldea era errónea pues se corrompió sus concejo.

Tsunade: ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que hicistes?

Kurama: veras, el concejo de la aldea esta podrido, por los civiles y los consejeros, esas momias asquerosas, Omura es un desgraciado que desea acostarse con todas ustedes con el concepto de restaurar sus clanes pero al viejo ya ni se le para.

Koharu, desea tener un alto cargo tanto que apostaría que sueña con ser la señora feudal del país del fuego y Danzo, ese bastardo desea ser un dios en este mundo y mas por que siento en su cuerpo parte de el chakra de Ashirama.

Tsunade: ¿el chakra de mi abuelo?

Kurama: si, también siento el chakra de los Uchihas en el, para ser especifico el de varios de ellos, se los dije con Naruto, el es demasiado codicioso, no dudaría que ese maldito haya sacrificado a su clan en la tercera guerra como para hacerse ver como los Senju.

Kushina: pero le a salido el tiro por la culata, el clan Shimura se creía experto en sellos imitando a los Uzumakis, pero ellos solo robaban nuestros sellos, es mas, ellos modificaron el sellos del ave enjaulada para el clan Hyuga.

Kurama: pero gracias a los dioses pues solo quedo el y su hijo pero el muy estúpido, tomo como esposas a las hijas de Omura y Koharu pero antes de que el imbécil decidiera ir por Kushina, Minato y ella se casaron en secreto después de la guerra.

Kushina: si recuerdo al imbécil, el me acosaba y reto a Minato que si le ganaba el se casaba conmigo, pero Minato no aceptaba y lo ataco por la espalda, menos mal que Iruzen estaba ahí y lo vio todo pues Minato lo asesino por el ataque por la espalda destrozando la cabeza un rasengan.

Naruto: no sabía eso, eso le pone un clavo más a su ataúd del bastardo.

Kurama: (con una sonrisa en el rostro), tranquilo cachorro con el te tomaras el tiempo, además seguro que el que lo mate será Itachi.

Anko: ¿por que lo asesinaría mi Ita-kun?

Kurama: por que el bastado tuerto le ordeno que asesine a todo el clan, incluyendo a los que no son guerreros del clan sin excepciones, pero Itachi sabia de los planes de Danzo desde un comienzo y que el bastardo iría por Shisui y sus ojos.

Mikoto: pero por que dijiste lo de Obito y lo mio (lo dijo con lagrimas en su rostro)

Kurama: es que odio a ese imbécil de Fugaku, el también y varios de tu clan atacaron a Naruto de niño hasta que Anna los detuvo, jajaja.

Kushina: ¿de que te ríes?

Kurama: (con lagrimas en el rostro y una sonrisa) es que Anna le dijo a Fugaku que si volvía a lastimar a Naruto el o cualquiera de su clan ella les arrancaría las pelotas y los ojos y los cambiaría de lugar, para ver si podía copiar algún jutsu así y en ese instante ella tomo unas pequeñas piedra y las hizo añicos apretándolas con una mano, jajajaja.

Naruto: jajajaja es verdad, luego ella levanto el meñique y el se fue corriendo con cara de miedo que me rió hasta hoy de recordarlo.

Fin de flashback.

Narrador: luego de eso y de cambiarse fue a visitar a Jugao, que aun estaba deprimida por lo Hayate, pero se encontró con sus senseis Shisui y Anko que también fueron a visitarla.

Los 4 o mas bien los 5, si es que se cuenta con el niño en su vientre fueron a la tumba del shinobi caído, era raro la sensación de perder un amigo en batalla pero era lo usual para los demás pero no para Naruto.

Esto solo lo hacia sentir débil, pues era una buena persona que nunca lo juzgo antes de conocerlo por Anko, esto solo hizo sentir que la serpiente debía pagar un precio de su arrogancia al querer destruir su hogar y por meterse con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto el el país del Arroz, en una base bajo tierra Orochimaru gritaba por que le cambiaba los vendajes pues su piel no se regeneraba de lo que Naruto le quemo.

El joven "Yami no kitsune no kami" o "El Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad"  
como se le había apodado a Naruto desde que termino el examen chunin por los libros bingos de Otogakureno Sato, Iwagakure no Sato y los shinobis de la aldea Konohagakure no Sato, era la sensación del continente pues fue puesto como enemigo y con la orden de huir al verlo con un recompensa de 50 millos de ryus por su cabeza.

Orochimaru maldecia y maldecia el nombre Naruto y el dolor que le ha ocasionado pues le puso el sello de anti-regenracion también y le dio la orden a Kabuto, su perro fiel que valla por un nuevo cuerpo pues no podía moldear chakra por otro sello y para su suerte el cambio de cuerpo no le requería moldear el chakra por lo que Kabuto mando a los 4 del Sonido por Sasuke.

Al día siguiente después de que Naruto volvía de su entrenamiento matutino recibió un mensaje, era una nota, una carta de desafió de parte de Rock Lee para dentro de 3 días.

Esto hizo sentir a Naruto como un niño chiquito por la emoción de pelear con todo, pero entendió, el por que en 3 días, pues en 4 días seria la ceremonia de acenso de genins a chunins.

Esto era malo, pues Naruto recordó algo que prometió para ese día y debía cumplirlo como sea y para esto necesitaría la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo y además tendría unas cuantas personitas que lo apoyaría en esto.

Notas:

\- Bueno, ahora sabes el por que del titulo, aunque te digo que el asunto de "Dios" no quedara como un decorativo, pues me tomo muy enserio las palabras y las cosas que me apasionan.

\- Hubiera querido dar el Flashback de aquella ves que Madara quedo ciego por el ataque enemigo pero eso será mas adelante y veras por que en ese momento.

\- Pronto acabare la primera parte de la historia que será de 2 partes y quisiera saber que debo seguir, o hacer otra mas de Naruto, un crossover, algo de Saint Seiya, algo de One Piece u otra cosa, denme comentarios a ver que hago pero será algo loco, eso es prometido.

-El titulo del capitulo nace de la canción Dear God del grupo Avenged Sevenfold, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	26. Capitulo 25: Tocando las Puertas del Cie

**_Capitulo 25: Tocando las puertas del cielo_**

Narrador: Al día siguiente; Naruto se levanto para tener su entrenamiento matutino para recuperar condición física, después de todo estuvo 2 semanas inactivo pero lo raro fue que Naruto no sintió que perdió masa muscular o deficiencia de algunos músculos.

Los sentía como siempre, es decir una shinobi inactivo, sin ejercitarse pierde su mejor condición física en unos 60 días, alguien que estuvo inactivo en 2 semanas como Naruto lo sentiría como agitación cansancio, nada mas, pero el mantenía su condición y resistencia.

Quizás sea un nuevo efecto de sus poderes en sus músculos sin dejar que se deteriore, auto regenerándose sin perder su condición físico, bueno eso no importa, ahora el se dirige a desayunar tranquilo al Ichiraku Ramens que desde que Ayame se caso con Shisui atiende las 24 horas.

Claro por ellos aumento el personal con algunos Uchihas civiles que se hicieron de la simpatia de Naruto, es mas, gracias al poder y habilidad del Jutsu de sentimientos negativos, Naruto pudo conseguirle a su nuevo personal y saber o sentir sus intenciones en al aldea, sino le jugaba bromas para desenmascarandolos.

De hecho así logro crear su personaje del bromista legendario.

Flashback: Naruto con 8 años volvía de su entrenamiento a la aldea con Shisui e Itachi con un hambre voraz, en eso sale una discusión directa a Shisui.

Naruto: ¿y que dijo ella?

Itachi: o si dinos Shisui

Shisui: pues ella dijo que si.

Naruto: (gritando como colegia enamorada) AAAHHHHH!, que emoción, Shisui se va a casar.

Itachi: bueno eran amigos, desde la academia y además siempre ella te miraba de esa forma tan tierna.

Shisui: Detecto cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras Ita-kun y tu Naru-kun, no deberían hablar así, además cuando tu te cases y tu tengas novia yo no voy dejar de hacértelo recordarlo de la misma forma.

Naruto: (llenando de iré los mofletes de la cara) eso es imposible mejor piensa en otra forma en molestarme.

Itachi: eso es tonto Naruto-kun además tener a alguien a quien amar es algo que común de los seres humanos mas por que es una de las funciones del ser humano, nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir.

Naruto: eh?, ah lo dices por Anko-chan (haciendo un corazón con sus manos)

Itachi. (Sonrojado) uno trata de hacerte ver ciertas cosas y…. olvídalo.

Shisui: bueno, tranquilos además ahora siendo sinceros cualquiera podría jugarte una broma a Naruto para burlarse de ti.

Naruto: no lo creo yo podría jugar una broma cualquiera, sino me creen hagamos un apuesta.

Itachi: bien apostemos, te apuesto un gran tazón de Ramen a que no le cambias el tabaco a Azuma Sarutobi por hierba seca.

Naruto: acepto.

Narrador: Así empezó la carrera delictiva de Naruto aunque fue descubierto por Shisui que le puso un ultimátum, o se detenia antes de ser un Chunin o le avisaba a los ambus y lo capturaban, así que el eligió por lo ultimo y haría sus bromas supremas antes de la ceremonia de acenso Chunin.

Así reunió a todos sus colaboradores para esto, Chouji, Shikamaru y Shino, los 6 niños con quienes juega incluyendo a su hermano Arashi y Hinata, un cuervo de invocación conocido como Dusk, Anko Mitarashi y Moske un niño Oni, hijo de Senki y Gouki.

Naruto: bien, se imaginan por lo que los reuní aquí no creen.

Todos: no (esto hizo que Naruto le daga una gota de sudor en la frente, ya que decoro el departamento y apago las luces y dando una decoración de mafiosos sicilianos en su departamento)

Shikamaru: a ver que pasa ¿por que nos reuniste?

Naruto: (contándoles lo que va hacer como el bromista legendario y sus ultimas bromas y pedirles que ellos le apoyen y la promesa con Shisui ya que el seria Chunin) y que dicen a ustedes siempre les gustaron mis bromas estas las ultimas, ayúdenme ya que nunca mas las haré.

Anko: Quieres que yo te ayude con esto (mientras veía el archivo de su objetivo con Hinata y Arashi), uhhnnn, hecho.

Shikamaru: Bueno, es muy atrevido, (mirando a Chouji y a Dusk) bueno es algo para variar la rutina.

Bao: (riendo como una loquita) el resto nos encargaremos de esta broma.

Naruto: bien empecemos.

Narrador: así empezó las últimas bromas más grandes de todas del Bromista Legendario en la aldea de Konoha.

Así de los 2 dias que quedaban para terminar las bromas, Naruto tenía que entrenar físicamente ya que los Kage Bunshin no daba la experiencia del entrenamiento físico pero servían para otras cosas como estudiar y hacer encargos físicos y obtener el recuerdo.

Eso le dijo a su padre pues desde que se hizo shinobi y darle prueba de querer acercarse el, le dijo que los use para el papeleo y así el hombre se libero de la carga del papel pero terminaba doliéndole la cabeza, pero Kushina sabia como quitarle el estrés. Con algo más que un masaje.

En fin, así las bromas empezaron:

Primero fue por el club de fans de Naruto, como supo que algunas de ellas le faltaron el respeto a su madre y Mikoto Uchiha, puede que el la haya perdonado a su madre en parte, además ella y su padre no eran malas personas, pero ella era un miembro de su clan y si te metes con uno te metes con todos.

Así logro recolectar sus nombres y direcciones de todas ellas luego de eso con los niños y Moske contaminaron el ducto de agua con ciertos productos contaminados que les produjeron ronchas en la piel a las fangirls y a sus familias que eran los miembros de los aldeanos hipócritas que alguna vez acosaron a Naruto.

Las chicas salieron de sus casas con ronchas en la cara y sus familiares también en eso se reviso como una epidemia donde los aislaron en sus casas y vieron que los ductos de sus casas fueron alterados y llenados con jugos de hiedra venenosa super concentrado.

Al revisar los ductos los trabajadores del sistema de aguas de la aldea encontraron dibujos con pintura un mensaje:

"Si revisas estos ducto, debes saber que fuiste victima del bromista legendario y enserio lo merecían, pues es un castigo divino, ate: el bromista legendario".

En fin después de unas horas seguía el equipo de Shikamaru y los demás, su misión con los clones de Naruto era alterar el champú de los miembros del concejo civil.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno salía de su casa pues los champús fueron alterados con cremas depiladoras que les hizo perder todo el cabello incluyendo a la chillona de la madre de Sakura, Mebuki, a ella también le altero sus ductos pues sabia que la perra también acosaba a su padre.

Su padre podría ser algo ingenuo pero tenia buen gusto, por eso se caso con su madre, además la perra no tenia descaro estando casada con exninja, así que la puso en su lugar dejándola pelona y con la piel lastimada, pero también a los concejales.

O si, en eso cuando todos vieron sus duchas llenas de cabellos y más frió de lo usual en sus cabezas dieron un grito al cielo así cuando recobraron la cordura por como se veían, vieron que en sus puertas había unas tarjetas que decían:

"Felicidades, ahora se ve tan santo como se cree ustedes, en sus roperos hay ropas mas acordes a su divinidad, ustedes ha sido victima de una broma, Atte: Bromista Legendario".

Todos ellos fueron a revisar su roperos pero no encontrarían sus ropas cara y finas, ni siquiera las viejas que usarían en casa, no, todo fue robado pero esto fue donado al albergue de la aldea para los desvalidos y mendigos de la aldea.

Pero en los roperos había ropas de monjes y sacerdotes con rosarios para andar en la aldea, ninguno tenía otra opción más que salir así en la aldea, todos calvos y algunos con la piel lastimada, fueron a hacer la denuncia a las autoridades con una recompensa en la aldea por el bromista legendario.

La última broma era la más importante ya que le traería serios problemas si es que alguno de los afectados se enteraba de que era una broma o más bien algo que era justo lo que pasara.

Esto seria usando sellos que se les pondría los 2 sanin que estaban en la aldea, Tsunade y Jiraiya, eran sus padrinos y se sintieron avergonzados por la actitud que tuvieron en el pasado es mas Tsunade al ver ese día lo que sufrió Naruto lo busco y se inclino ante el y con la frente en el piso pidió disculpas, Naruto la perdono y que por ahora estaba aprueba con el.

Naruto descubrió mucho del dolor que sufrió la mujer con el extermino de su clan en la segunda guerra y dejándola sola a ella y a su hermano menor pero el niño fue asesinado y los perros del concejo civil intento ponerla en el programa de restauración de clanes donde el pervertido de Omura se ofreció para ser el futuro padre de su hijos pero Tsunade le destrozo un testículo de una patada.

Sarutobi quiso mandarla a Uzushiogakure por ser parte del clan pero algo bueno paso en la vida de la mujer, le llego el amor conoció Dan Kato, el tenia unos ideales iguales a los Tsunade.

Pero la desgracias nunca faltan en la vida de las personas de buen corazón, Dan Kato murió, la rubia quedo destazado, dejando el servicio activo de shinobis y la aldea, el concejo se opuso pero Tsunade destrozo a 5 ninjas de raiz que quiso capturarla.

Dejando en claro que si la molestaban en su retiro, ella los mataría y para dejar mas en claro ese punto lanzo los cadáveres desde mas de 10 kilómetros de la aldea donde cayeron en el centro de la aldea.

Tsunade no se fue sola, se fue con Shizune, que fue como su hija y su discípula incluso ella no fue al funeral de su padre por acompañarla en una borrachera pues la rubia se dio al alcoholismo y la ludopatía.

Si no fue por la profecía que se dio y con la promesa de que la aldea pagaría sus deudas de juego y el trabajo de líder medico de la aldea ella volvería.

Naruto le entendía en parte y si perdono a al alguien fue a ella mas que necesitaría de su simpatía ya que también ella miraba y jugaba con Arashi y mas por el asunto del equipo especial.

Lo que ella necesitaba era un buen revolcón, no con quien sea, sino con alguien que no la quiera por su cuerpo sino por que la quiera por como es y ese era el viejo sabio pervertido.

Si alguien la conocía era el sabio pervertido, desde la academia el daba la impresión de ser un loco y fracasado pero era un genio que llamo la atención de Sarutobi, pues era bueno para la infiltración y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos en la academia fueron enemigos, ella le decía perdedor, y el le decía plana esto fue hasta los 12 años donde sus hormonas se despertaron donde se fue enamorando de ella.

Ella nunca le hizo caso, ya que nadie le enseño a tratar aun mujer en especial como tratar con el rechazo lo cual lo llevo a comportarse como un pervertido hasta el día e hoy, bueno Naruto no tenia mucha información de el, no como Tsunade de la que sabia mucho.

Volviendo al tema, esto era más que una broma, era un emparejamiento por que así podrían hacer que el viejo deje de comportarse como un niño inmaduro por escribir sus libros que dizque son de clase, siendo sinceros Naruto tenia sexo mas salvaje y realista con las Onis que gustaban de su cuerpo (eso lo escribiré en otro capitulo).

Así Tsunade podría esta mas tranquila y menos gritona en el hospital ya que era conocido su perfeccionismo en el, ambos se necesitaban, así que lo que hicieron fue que Arashi y Hinata le pongan sellos especiales que se activarían una vez que sucedan ciertas cosas.

Luego Anko le pondría su sello a Jiraiya ya que su misión seria que se dejara espiar en las aguas termales y claro actuaria contra el como las últimas 68 veces que lo descubrió.

Es decir 4 golpes de derecha y haciéndolo escapar con una serpiente que le mordería los testículos hobligandolo a escapar como siempre, puede que este viejo pero no quería morir sin que le falte una parte del cuerpo, luego de lo sucedido los niños le dijeron a Tsunade que les lleve a comer Dangos.

Tsunade era de las mas ruda de la aldea, pero no podía negarse a los ojos de Arashi si se lo pedía con mirada de perrito lloroso, además ya casi era la hora de la cena, luego Naruto salvo a Jiraiya de ser castrado por la serpiente.

Como agradecimiento Jiraiya le ofreció entrenarlo y Naruto le dijo que mejor que le invite algo de comer y si lo desea que sea dangos y no ramen, Jiraiya acepto desde que hace como 2 meses Kushina le tiro un tazón de Ramen hirviendo en su hombría.

El viejo se lo merecía, se colo en su cena de aniversario donde el mismo Minato cocino para sorprender a su mujer ya que desde que usa los clones sólidos por concejo de Naruto, tiene tiempo libre para estar con sus familia.

En si los 2 grupos se encontraron y los sellos harían efecto, de alguna manera la personalidad de Jiraiya cambio, actuó como un caballero frente a Tsunade y el sello hizo que ella sea menos tosca con los demás y el segundo sello se activaría cuando Naruto se fuera con los niños.

Y eso paso Naruto se retiro y de regalo Naruto les dejo una botella de sake de muy buena calidad, en si la cosa se puso muy caliente pues Jiraiya no hacia sus chistes tontos y Tsunade le prestaba atención sus palabras que la hacían sonreír.

Los sellos cambiaron sus personalidades e implantaban la idea de lo que hacían como cosa de ellos y se desactivarían cuando sus hormonas que aun conservan sus cuerpos antes de entrar en la menopausia y andropausia se desactivarían y así fue y ambos se dejaron llevar.

(Ahora el lemon, después pondré de forma que puedas ignorar y seguir con la historia)

Narrador: después de proponerle a Jiraiya ir a seguir bebiendo a su casa ambos se fueron tomados de la manos como si fueran adolescentes donde quizás por el alcohol, empezaron besarse de forma tierna y luego apasionada, Tsunade debía admitir que el viejo sabe besar.

Al llegar a la casa y subiendo a la habitación de mientras Tsunade lo besaba con fuerza e intentaba quitarle la parte superior de su ropa y al hacerlo vio que el cuerpo del viejo estaba bien conservado.

Luego Jiraiya le dijo que siempre la amo y siempre deseo su felicidad y lamenta no haberla apoyado.

Tsunade le tapo la boca y le dijo: "deja de hablar con la boca y habla con el cuerpo", luego de eso ella se quito su ropa quedando en ropa interior y lazando se sobre el cayendo en cima de la cama.

Luego de besarse como locos por 15 minutos y dejarse chupetones tan grandes como hematomas en el cuello de uno del otro, Tsunade empieza lamer su torso y sus músculos definidos, pasando por su abdomen y de un instante le bajo los pantalones y su ropa interior donde se puso a juguetear con las joyas de Jiraiya como si fueran bolas para el estrés mientras estimulaba su hombría.

La cosa se puso dura y bien gruesa donde la parte femenina de Tsunade se puso jugosa al solo verlo, ella se quito la parte superior donde sus grandes senos rebotaron solo con un movimiento, gracias a la investigación de regeneración en el hospital ella pudo conservar su cuerpo de mujer de unos 20 años, un ventaja sino seguro que el sello que usa en la frente la dejaría como pasa arrugada.

Los senos de Tsunade eran firmes en eso se puso el miembro de Jiraiya al medio y sentándolo en la cama y ella de rodillas masajeo el pene de arriba abajo un y otra vez donde ella le daba besos en la punta haciendo gemir al hombre donde luego de aguantarse la corrida, el sabio cargo a Tsunade donde poniendo su cara en la entrepierna de la su diosa rubia.

El sabio sapo lamió con gran devoción el clítoris de forma tierna y apasionada, masajeo el abdomen y los muslos de la rubia, con todo eso la rubia se puso roja como tomate y dio un grito mientra soltaba sus fluidos en la cara de Jiraiya.

El viejo casi se ahoga y Tsunade solo respiraba como si se ahogaba en medio del océano, luego la rubia se puso roja y apenada pero luego Jiraiya la beso en la boca mientras seguía masajeando sus hombros y besando su cuello luego empezó besar sus senos de la misma forma que beso su clítoris y jugueteo con su vagina de la misma forma que se puso jugosa otra vez.

Entonces la rubia volvió tomar el control, volvió a tomar el pene del sabio sapo masturbandolo despacio desde un comienzo aumentando la velocidad de pocos mientra el sabio besaba su cuello y luego las orejas jugando con sus lóbulos de forma tierna, luego empezó a besar sus senos y masajeando los pezones con la misma intensidad con que ella lo masturbaba.

Luego de 10 minutos Jiraiya se corrió en las manos de la rubia luego esta limpio el pene del sabio y empezó jugar con sus testículos acariciándolos y masturbando otra vez al sabio poniéndose encima de el con su vagina en el rostro del sabio.

El sabio ni cortó ni perezoso jugo otra ves con la vagina de Tsunade con la lengua otra vez y con sus manos acariciaba sus grandes nalgas, estas eran bien firmes y grandes, nada de grasa pues se sentía el musculo firme pues Tsunade para sacarse las ganas del sexo en su mente solo masturbarse con sus consoladores y hacia mucho ejercicios.

En eso ella se levanto y de un lugar secreto saca 2 vibradores que Jiraiya se sorprendió pues nunca imagino que Tsunade era de esas, luego de eso el se sentó en la esquina de la cama y Tsunade se sentó sobre su entrepierna donde lo que el penetro fue el ano de ella y fue ella quien puso su miembro ahí.

En ese instante se dio la cabalgata donde Tsunade se masturbaba con un dildo y el otro vibrador era de esos pequeños que es para estimular que uso en su clítoris, el sabio sudaba y gemía por lo estrecho del ano de Tsunade y esta gemía como loba en celo donde ella paro e hizo 3 clones de sombra.

De los 3 clones un lamia y succionaba los testículos de Jiraiya y las otras 2 masajeaban los senos de Tsunade y los levantaron los senos para que Jiraiya los succiones con fuerza, por 3 minutos estuvieron así don ambos se vinieron, los clones se esfumaron y ambos dieron un grito de gran fuerza que se escucho por toda la casa de Tsunade.

Luego de eso el viejo la cargo de forma nupcial y se metieron a la cama donde seguirían por otras 3 horas y donde termino con Tsunade cabalgando sobre las entrepierna del sabio donde el estaba por correrse por doceava vez ella termino gritando otra vez pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que antes, pues Tsunade no había sido sadisfacida así desde Dan Kato.

Ya casado y tomando agua ambos por la sed que los carcomía se empezaron a besar y se durmieron abrazados, por primera vez ambos fueron felices, al fin ellos tuvieron es paz que por años buscaron y seria felices si es que ambos se lo permiten, eso solo es cuestión de tiempo el saberlo.

Pero en ese mismo momento en la habitación de Shizune ella habría los ojos y con la cubrecama hasta su cuello dijo:

Shizune: ¿Qué fue eso escuchaste eso, amor? (mientras de las sabanas salia un cabeza a la altura de la cara de Shizune)

Iruka: si amor, parece ser que Tsunade al fin tuvo algo de acción como nosotros, oye me quitas ya las esposas.

Shizune: ¡claro que no! Aun tienes que hacer que me corra 3 veces mas y tienes que usar la lengua, después me toca a mi usar las esposas (después es de decir esto le dio un guiño de ojos)

Iruka: jejeje y harás lo que yo pida (dijo con una sonrisa picara)

(Fin de lemon, espero que te hay gustado)

Narrador luego de dejar a su hermano y a Hinata en sus casas se fue a dormir pensando si esos 2 al fin seria algo, pero Naruto esta distraído ya que mañana tendría su duelo y usaría su propio estilo de taijutsu, uno que estuvo en el mundo antes de su destrucción y venerado por la variante que demostraba.

Notas:

\- Te lo dije, te daría lemon si te gusta esta bien sino solo ignóralo, aunque no soy fan de esto tanto, prefiero tenerlo con alguien.

\- Ya se acabo lo pacifico de la historia así que ahora vuelve la acción a lo rudo con buenos combates y el desarrollo de la historia.

\- Si quieres mas lemon avísame por mensajes y he visto los vídeos me alaga que les guste esta historia y aun sigue pendiente lo anterior de lo que sigue si un crossover, sigo la historia, otra de Naruto, algo de One Piece o una historia de terror, avísenme.

\- El titulo del capitulo sale de la canción Knockin' on Heaven's Door del señor Bob Dylan, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	27. capitulo 26 Perro Negro

**_Capitulo 26: Perro Negro_**

Narrador: amaneció de una forma muy tranquila en la aldea, en la casa de Tsunade, la rubia abrió los ojos y esta se sentía de maravilla, como que el peso de su alma atormentada desapareció como si nada, en eso empezó a recordar todo lo que paso en la noche.

Ya se le hacia raro que tenga una almohada dura, en eso mira al lado y vio al sabio con una sonrisa durmiendo, ella dio un grito al cielo donde despertó a Shizune que esta maquillada como una payasita con una nariz de plástico roja y con un babydoll rojo y estaba abrazada de Iruka.

Naruto también se despertó en ese instante y se cambio de ropa, no tenia sentido entrenar esa mañana ya que tenia un combate que le obligaría a tener un desgaste como lo tenia en sus entrenamientos, lo malo seria que seria en menos de una hora en vez de las 4 que tardaba en las mañana.

Desayuno algo ligero y dado ya las 8 de la mañana salio del departamento encontrándose con Haku que salía con el pequeño Ton Ton, pues siempre se lo dejaban a Naruto o a Haku cuando se quedaban juntos.

Haku: listo para tu duelo. Naruto: Oh, si esto será emocionante. Haku: seguro, se nota que estas muy impaciente, lo único malo es que solo tenemos descanso hasta mañana por lo de descanso de asenso en el equipo, ¿crees que nos separen?

Naruto: lo dudo, es mas el tiempo de prueba termino desde que los exámenes espesaron, además mira nuestro registro y lo que hemos hechos antes de ti y después de tu llegada. Demonios, y eso que cada uno se hizo de una fama que incluso estamos en el libro bingo de varias aldea como Kuza y Ame.

Haku: es verdad,"señor Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad", ya vales 50 millones de ryus, de verdad Onoki te odia. Naruto: y también la serpiente, ya acabare con ese imbécil.

Narrador: en eso un grupo de aldeanos salieron y saludaron amistosamente a Naruto, con sufijos de sama, pero Naruto los ignoro de forma olímpica ya que no era la primera vez, en eso apareció Mebuki con una sonrisa hipócrita y le saluda.

Mebuki: buenos día Naruto-sama, espero que le vaya bien el día de hoy.

Naruto: (usando el jutsu de sentimientos) no sea hipócrita, largarse y no me moleste.

Aldeano 1: Naruto–sama no sea así perdónenos.

Aldeano 2: si perdónenos, realmente lo sentimos.

Naruto: les diré algo, gracias al demonio que recide en mi puedo sentir la hipocresía de varios de ustedes aunque se lo nieguen su interior.

(Señalando a varios) espero que lo sientas cuando me lanzabas piedras, o me tiraste agua caliente, o cuando me golpeabas con palos o me invitaste comida que tenia veneno.

O me equivoco, pero si quieren disculparse conmigo aquellos que me golpearon y maltrataron córtense una mano y dénmelo, los que hablaron mal de mi córtense las lenguas y dénmelo, y los que me vieron mal sáquense un ojo y dénmelo.

Hasta entonces, nos vemos y por cierto señora consejal aun se le notan esas ronchas y tiene una fea peluca.

Narrador: Naruto en si no hablaba enserio, pues no todos eran malos pero algunos abusaban y no recibieron castigo pero no le interesa nada de ellos.

Bueno luego llego al campo de entrenamiento ya esperaban su equipo con sus senseis y el equipo de Lee, en eso apareció el concejo shinobi con el Hokage, ya que este evento seria algo interesante, uno de los mejores del año pasado se enfrentaría al mejor de este año.

El Hokage estaba ahí pues era un duelo y como se entero por la misma boca de Naruto que lo invito a el y al consejo Shinobi, además en los alrededores esta su madre y algunos amigos suyos incluyendo a los niños del grupo de Konohamaru, Iruka con Shizune que estaban ahí, bien acaramelados.

Jiraiya estaba ahí con Tsunade muy juntos y se notaba un aura de felicidad en la cara de ambos, lo cual era notado por todos ahí, "al fin se le hizo" era el pensamientos de todos, incluso estaba Sasuke que estaba escondido con la intención de copiar todo lo que pueda de esta pelea.

El chico se dedico desde que pudo a copiar a otros entrenando incluso a los del equipo 13 pero no le servia pues el no poseía ninguna linea de sangre ni el chakra para realizarlos o los insectos injertados en su cuerpo.

El arbitro de este encuentro seria el mismo Kakashi, el acepto para poder salir de la rutina además, Ana Inozuka estaría ahí, para el era una joven con buen gusto, pues a ella le gustaba los perros y le gustaban las mascaras, sea de tela o de Ambus.

Pero lo mas importante, lo que hizo que ella era lo conquiste sin saberlo, era que ella era una pervertida de gran nivel pues ella leía el ICHA ICHA.

Ella tenía la colección completa de la edición "BLACK PERVERT, SPECIAL SHOTA STRAIGHT", Kakashi al verla leer esa edición con una nariz sangrante y una sonrisa picara, la imito con el sangrado y desde entonces la intenta frecuentar.

Kakashi: bien ahora parece ser que ya es la hora así que quiero que se junten los que van a pelear.

Naruto: esperen quisiera pedir algo, oye Lee que te parece si solo usamos artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, osea yo no usare ninjutsu o arma ni mi oscuridad, Y tú no usas las puertas.

Lee: Si, Si, Si, eso si es juventud incandescente.

Naruto: De acuerdo, empecemos.

Narrador: En eso Naruto hace un clon de sombra y se transforma en Kurama que saco un pergamino de las cosas de Naruto y saco un de el un cojín con jarras de licor y botanas como bolillos chinos, todos quedaron con la boca abierta y algo asustado pues Kurama saco sus 9 colas carmesís y mientras bebía algo de licor mira de reojo a Yakumo.

Minato: ¿Kurama?, perdón que hace aquí usted.

Kurama: (Mientras predia una pipa para fumar) es simple, soy el maestro de tu hijo y es natural que un desafio yo este presente en sus encuentros y vea por el.

Naruto: (Naruto haciendo un reverencia hacia Kurama, tomando su derecha y golpeaba su mano izquierda en la palma derecha luego se inclino ante el) Kurama-sensei, es la hora gracias por todo a su entrenamiento hasta el día de hoy.

Kurama: bien chico, solo recuerda en la postura que usaras.

Naruto: usare el arte de _gōngfu_ , con el estilo Hú quán (se pronuncia Ju Chiean) que usted me enseño.

Kushina: Espera, el estilo de taijutsu que siempre usaste era un callejero y de respuesta rápida. Kurama: "conocimiento", es el arma más poderosa, ¿creen que yo no sabría algo como un estilo superior al de shinobi?

Guy: sabes estilos secretos de taijutsu? Kurama: no son secretos, son estilos mas antiguos que el Rikudo Sanin, es mas hubo una nación que creo una legión de estilos que superan al taijutsu de hoy en día e incluso tu goken es variante de un estilo.

El puño interceptor de los Uchihas solo es una mala imitación del Jeet Kuen Do, que incorpora diversas disciplinas de lucha, buscando la economía de movimientos, y la efectividad en todas las distancias.

El Juken esta inspirado en el Tai Chi Chuan que se dedico a tratar el estrés y problemas mentales pero como todo cambio y solo buscan la destrucción del cuerpo del oponente, incluso olvidaron la mejora espiritual y mental y lo digo por eso el mocoso del Sharingan esta escondido ahí con la idea de robar y copiar técnicas con con sus ojos (señalando en dirección de Sasuke de forma sutil para que el no se diera cuenta).

Guy: increíble y usted conoce algún estilo de esos además del Hú quán, ¿Qué es el Hú quán?

Kurama: (Suspirando humo de su pipa) veras, Hú quán, significa puño de zorro se basa en al meditación y comunión con los instintos anímales y la naturaleza y claro con el destruyes los músculos y la piel de los oponentes por los agarres que se dan.

(Suspirando humo de su pipa) no te preocupes, mi cachorro no intentara eso el solo usara la variación de practica con tu discípulo, así que solo solo relájate para ver esta pelea.

Narrador: Bien ahora ambos peleadores se pusieron frente a frente, Kakashi dio la señal y ambos corrieron a pelear, la sensación de una gran instinto de lucha que alborotaba el deseo acción en los testigos.

La adrenalina se dispara en todos y ambos salieron disparados Lee dio una patada al aire, Naruto tomo la pierna pero también tomo la otra pierna que venia a golpear su rostro directo. Naruto lanzo a Lee a unos 2 metros y así volvió a tomar su postura con la piernas ligeramente separadas en un angulo de 40 grados.

Sus mano derecha estaba levantada defendiendo su torso y hombro y su mano izquierda estaba cubriendo su abdomen y genitales para la defensa.

Sus dedos estaban ligeramente contraídos, haciendo ver sus manos como garras para golpear, luego Lee fue a golpear directo a Naruto y este se dedico a esquivar los golpes y patadas.

En eso Lee le dio un golpe directo al estomago de Naruto pero este apenas recibió el golpe tomo el puño de Lee y golpeo directo en los músculos del antebrazo, codo y bícep del brazo.

Kushina: Increíble el estilo de Naruto-kun es fantástico.

Kurama: lo mejor es la implementacion que el hizo para que sea mas personal.

Shisui: ya se cual es.

Minato: ¿Cuál es esa mejora?

Kurama: (mientras bebía un poco de su licor) es simple el amplifica su chakra en su cuerpo de tal que no puede copiarlo el sharingan y no deja que el byakugan no vea sus puntos de chakra.

Mikoto: ¡que!

Kurama: si, esa es la mejora que le hizo a su estilo es posible usarlo en otros y darle una modificación.

Narrador: en eso Lee y Naruto se quitaron las pesas y los sellos de gravedad y resistencia para dar una mejora a sus movimientos.

Lee ataco con toda su velocidad, el no podía usar las puertas pero todos sus movimientos fueron tan fuertes que casi nadie baje el rango de jounin podía verlos.

Sasuke estaba furioso pues no podía ver los movimientos de Lee o de Naruto, desde antes de la misión del puente el despertó su Sharingan, pero todo se le fue al diablo cuando anduvo acosando a Shisui para que lo entrene.

Luego de eso el solía estar escondió copiando todo lo que podia, pero ahora casi se le revienta el hígado de la ira por que Naruto activaba su mejora en su taijutsu que además de ser una mejora con su taijutsu era un sello puesto en el para reforzar si que el intentaba copiarle un jutsu.

El hizo ese sello desde que volvieron del país de las Olas pues no le gusto que copie sus kage bushin no jutsu donde Sasuke solo hizo 2 clones y casi se muere por la falta de chakra.

Volviendo a la pelea: Naruto al esquivar el poderoso golpe de Lee que fuera capaz de romper tablones pudo contrarrestar el golpe con un intento de derive con su pierna donde el se puso de cuclillas y dio una barrida donde Lee cayo al piso pero se levanto ante que Naruto diera un golpe al piso con la palma casi cerrada.

Luego le utilizo la técnica de Konoha senpu, por fue bloqueado por un llaveo donde fue golpeado en el abdomen por las mano derecha de Naruto, Luego intento hacer su Konoha shofu pero al darle el golpe a Naruto el dio un impacto doble en su pecho llamado Shuāng hú yǐngxiǎng traducido como doble impacto de zorro.

Ambos cayeron y en eso Kakashi paro la pelea dejándolo en un empate, ambos se levantaron con sus cuerpos algo magullados pero con una sensación de felicidad por haber peleado así con todo.

Lee: Naruto-kun fue una gran pelea, a partir de hoy será mi gran rival de por vida, (dijo eso haciendo su pose de niño bueno).

Naruto: (con una gota en la frente), si claro pero nada de abrazos energéticos.

Guy : perfecto ambos lo hicieron increíble, por eso toma te regalo este traje de entrenamiento, una para ti y otro para Kurama-sensei.

Kurama: jejejeje, que ser mas interesante eres Miato Guy, por eso voy a darte un regalo antes de irme con Naruto en su viaje, te daré ese conocimiento para tu estilo y sepas donde se perdió su características actuales con las antiguas.

Guy: en serio eso seria increíble (luego intento abrazar a Kurama, pero en eso la cara de Guy choco con la plata del pie de Kurama).

Narrador: en eso todos se fueron retirando en eso Kurama no desapareció y camino al lado de Naruto hasta llegar al Ichiraku, pero no iban solos iban con todo el equipo de 13 y Arashi y sus padres y claro con el equipo Guy.

Ademas iba Kakashi que estaba feliz pues pudo sacar una cita con Ana Inozuka para esa noche, luego de caminar muchos miraban a Kurama de reojos, algunos extrañados, otros confundidos y muchos mas con miedo pues el Kyubi estaba en su forma humana caminando y siendo victimas de muchos cuchicheos.

A los del grupo no les importaba pues que iban hacer, el hokage estaba con ellos y si pasaba algo el lo vencería o eso creían los civiles.

Casi al atardecer Naruto fue a comprar varios libros geografía antigua y actual para y guas de viajes, pues decidió irse un 9 de Octubre que seria en 3 meses mas donde traería a los demás Uzumakis que estaban ahí, quien sabe, quizás el podría encontrar gente de otros clanes o de otras partes del mundo que deseen vivir en el continente elemental.

Notas

\- El arte marcial de Naruto que practica por enseñanza de Kurama es gōngfu o kung-fu es una disciplina completa de lucha de origen chino basada en unos principios filosóficos de origen extremo oriental budismo y taoísmo fundamentalmente y lo que practica es el Hú quán que se traduce literalmente como Puño del zorro.

\- Sasuke activo su sharingan cuando Naruto lo humillo y lo asusto cuando le puso su guadaña en el cuello y esto le hizo activar sus ojos ya que se activa cuando esta cerca de la muerte en gran estado de estrés.

\- No se si seguir con una parte de Kurama con el clan de los Kurama, ya que no se les dio un origen en el anime y decidí sacar provecho de ese asunto, como no se, algo como Yakumo X Kurama o una cosa mas que no le contó Kurama a Naruto como algo mas secreto de ese clan con su nombre.

-El nombre del capitulo sale de la canción Black Dog de Led Zeppelin, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	28. capitulo 27: Déjalo ser

**_Capitulo 27: Déjalo ser_**

Narrador: la alarma sonó con fuerza, eran ya las 5 de la mañana, luego de eso Sasuke Uchiha se sentó en la cama tratando de recordar lo que ha pasado y recordó lo que no pudo copiar ni siquiera una patada de Naruto.

La impotencia de lo que ha pasado por que otra vez Naruto lo supero, lo supero dejando en vergüenza la gran habilidad de copiar cualquier técnica quedo truncada por un poco de tinta y un pincel ya que el sello no lo dejaba copiar nada de lo que el haga y peor era esa técnica de expandir el chakra en el cuerpo.

Lo peor es que seguro que Naruto enseñaría esa técnica en la academia y le daría esos sellos a todos en la aldea, pero lo peor ya paso, la ceremonia para el asenso a chunin seria hoy y el podría recuperar un poco de su prestigio, o eso pensaba para ese día.

Salio a entrenar en el campo numero 24 que pertenece al clan Uchiha, 300 vueltas al campo, 500 abdominales, 600 sentadillas, 200 flexiones y luego practicaba con los maniquíes su taijutsu que leía en pergaminos, claro con su ojos sharingan activados, eso lo desgastaba.

El muchacho creía como todos los demás Uchihas que al tenerlos activados se hacia mas fuerte, esto se lo inculco su padre "el meñique" Fugaku, lo único que le inculco fue que los Uchiha eran superiores a todos y debería ser los amos de este mundo.

Luego de eso, no se espera la noticia de la misión de su hermano mayor, ya que el de alguna manera era junto a su madre los únicos que lo trataban como un niño normal, pues los aldeanos lo trataban como un noble y el clan siempre lo comparo con Itachi.

Luego sintió en un instante desprecio por su hermano por quitarle el prestigio al clan y quitarle su lugar en la grandeza de la historia, el haría renacer el clan y llevarlo a la gloria, pero fue opacado por Naruto.

El siempre fue un fracaso, un inútil, un perdedor pero entendió por la fuerza que el siempre fingía serlo, una buena estrategia, por eso el no tuvo fansgirls, debio pensar en eso.

Luego que su madre le quitara el puesto a heredero a líder de clan, pero luego hizo algo que los Uchiha de élite no hacen, usar el cerebro, pues reviso el acta de ley en el clan y miro que por descendencia Shusui rea el heredero.

Su padre era el hijo mayor y su hermana menor por un año y esta se caso con Fang a los 18 años y Fang con 40 años una gran diferencia de edades y su padre termino casándose con Mikoto a los 25 años y ella con 17 años y esperando a Itachi.

Su abuelo caso a su tía Bao con Fang pues el fue su sensei de ella y extrañamente ella era su consentida, aunque algo ella era algo debil era muy inteligente pero como mujer no podía sobresalir como una estratega o líder ya que ese puesto era de su hermano.

Bao desde los 8 años se enamoro de Fang y su padre aprovecho que el era hijo de Izuna para casarlos, Fang no se aprovecho de la chica ya que la quería y no se le hizo difícil enamorarse de ella.

Así aprendió algo de su familia pero lo que el chico nunca aprendió el por que sus padres se casaron, era simple, si le arreglaba un matrimonio a un hijo debía arreglarle otro a su hijo mayor y como un miembro del clan se hizo de una buena riqueza por los comercio de la aldea era muy solicitado por varios del clan para casar a sus hijos es decir a Mikoto con cualquier inútil.

A ella no le intereso eso ella quería ser una gran kunoichi cuando crezca, pero en ese tiempo las kunoichis no eran muy conocidas o tomadas en serio solo por Mito Uzumaki y luego por su nieta su sensei Tsunade Senju.

Dejando de divagar Sasuke no creía que su madre tenia un amante antes de casarse, el intentaría despreciarla pero no se espero lo que lo que paso la noche anterior cuando volvía de intentar copiar a Naruto.

Flasback: Mikoto: hijo ya volviste, (ella intenta ir a abrasarlo)

Sasuke: (con cara de incomodidad) suéltame, iré a bañarme y dormir.

Mikoto: hijo no has cenado, ven come algo (poniendo una sonrisa sincera)

Sasuke: ya comi en la calle y no me moleste.

Mikoto: hijo ¿que te pasa, por que te pones así conmigo?

Sasuke: como que por que, primero me entero que el traidor de Itachi le quito el prestigio al clan por evitar la grandeza del clan, después que tu eras una puta por meterte con un mocoso antes de casarte con mi padre y luego cargárselo al bastardo de Itachi.

Mikoto: (le dio una bofetada con fuerza en la cara a Sasuke), escúchame bien, a mi me dices como quieras pero a tu hermano lo respetas en mi presencia.

Sasuke: (con cara de ira) ¡ a mi no me tocas puta !, ( intentando golpear a su madre pero fue detenido)

Mikoto: (Con cara de ira), escucha bien tu padre era un imbécil, un aprovechado que te hizo que mataran a mi padre para forzar mi casamiento con el a la fuerza por que fui obligada, yo sola hubiera podido mantenerme sola a mi y a mi hijo.

Lo peor que me hizo fue drogarme para violarme y lo que mas me dolió fue que Itachi lo vio.

Sasuke: ¡¿que?!

Mikoto: tu padre era un miserable con complejo de inferioridad por que su pene era del tamaño de su meñique y siempre quiso compensarlo por eso siempre trato de contaminar la mente de Itachi con esa estupidez de que los Uchiha eran los superiores.

Un ideal patético, los Senjus, los Hyugas, los Kaguyas nos igualaban en combate y estilo y los Uzumakis nos superaban con creces.

Sasuke: retractate de lo dices, ¡puta!

Mikoto: eres un… (En eso cambio su semblante de furia a llanto y se fue corriendo a la calle dejando el completo)

Fin de Flasback.

Narrador: Sasuke fue a cambiarse y a desayunar para ir a la ceremonia que iba a ser algo muy grande sino simple pero pensó que seria algo publico.

Al entrar a su casa reviso la cocina y parece ser que su madre no volvió anoche o en la mañana, no reflexiono de lo que paso anoche con la discusión de anoche y del como descubrió que fue engendrado.

Luego se dirigió directo a la torre de Hokage donde se encontró con sus antiguos compañeros la academia, Kiba conversaba con Chouji que se nota un incremento en su masa muscular y tomo nota que no debía molestar mas con su peso pues se notaba que si se pone serio el podría reventar su cabeza con sus manos si se lo propone.

Luego de eso vio al resto llegar, Hanabi llegaba con Haku de las manos ya que se hizo público su relación y el gran cambio que tuvo su clan en solo unos días, después vio a Shino y a Shikamaru que venían con Naruto y cada uno tenia un libro de sellos, parece ser que la pesadilla de que el sharingan quede inutilizado se haría realidad.

En eso aparece un ambu para hacer pasar a los shinobis y entraron con sus senseis, en la sala estaba el concejo de la aldea incluyendo a los civiles pues es que aunque eran civiles era necesaria su participación en estos eventos pues ellos representan a los potenciales clientes.

Minato: Bien, buenos días a todos ya que todos ustedes están aquí saben que en los exámenes chunin hubo problemas pero fue controlado, muchos piensan que no debo nominar a los genins de este año, pero he decidido hacerlo.

Sino lo hago solo los limitaría sus potenciales y además en la invasión varios de ustedes mostraron gran fuerza y determinación, estrategia y sacrificio por la aldea, supieron dominar sus miedos y he decidió nombrar al equipo de Kurenai Yuhi como Chunins.

Omura: Minato, eso es innecesario además ellos no participar…

Minato: silencio! Omura!, he tomado la decisión por como ellos se enfrentaron al Ichibi siguiendo la colaboración en trabajo de equipo, además han mostrado gran disciplina a pesar de sus problema personales.

Así que Kurenai Yuhi, ¿esta de acuerdo con que sus 3 discípulos sean Chunins?

Kurenai: (asombrada por lo que escucho) Si, si estoy de acuerdo conque ellos sean Chunins pero quisiera que estén bajo mi mando ya que aunque cumplimos los estándares de misiones para los exámenes siento que nos falta mas experiencia de equipo.

Minato: de acuerdo tomen, (luego se les entrego a los 3 sus chalecos chunin y 3 nuevos protectores de frente).

Ahora: Karin Uzumaki, tu situación es distinta ya que eras de Kuza y también eres del clan Uzumaki y como se te hizo saber, tu ahora estas en la aldea y has decidido desde es día que te uniste a la aldea de Konoha para ser una shinobi.

Déjame decirte que llenaste mis expectativas y cumples las funciones con Chunin, dime ¿dime deseas ser un chunin?

Karin: SI! Hokage-sama, y gracias por la promoción.

Koharu: espere si ella es parte de la aldea por que no entra al programa de restauración de clanes con su hija Kana, esa es la ley y usted no la acatas Minato.

Minato: (sacando su instinto asesino y mirando con una fuerza destructora a la vieja puta) escucha bien y bien lo que te voy a decir Koharu y que le quede bien guardado en sus inútiles cabezas.

El programa de restauración de clanes es solo voluntario y además para ti vieja puta soy tu Hokage Youndaime, y si me vuelves a faltar el respeto cualquiera de ustedes los despedazare con mis manos en ese instante, entienden.

Danzo: pero para que eso de que sea voluntario deben ser por lo menos 7 miembros del clan en la aldea, y no los Min… (En eso Naruto le dio un golpe en la boca rompiéndole 2 dientes a Danzo sin que el ni nadie se diera cuenta).

Naruto: ten mas respeto Danzo por tu Hokage agradece que yo te calle sino el te hubiera asesinado, además ya hay 7 miembros del clan Uzumaki en la aldea pues el matrimonio cuenta como parte del clan y eso también es la ley en ser reconocidos.

Minato: Tranquilícese, Uzumaki, además Danzo si yo menciono algo es por que se de ese tema de al derecho y al revés, a si que no te quieras pasar de listo y por cierto no me has respondido por que tus shinobis de raíz no ayudaron en la invasión.

Pues fue por eso para que yo los restaure o me equivoco. (Danzo salía de la habitación con la boca sangrado y humillado y pensando como vengarse sin saber que el esta siendo un títere).

Minato: Bien pasemos con lo siguiente, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, has demostrado tener condición física y actitud de combate para el rango de chunin a si que seras ascendido y no es necesario que se te pregunte, alguna duda o comentario.

Narrador: nadie dijo nada y Azuma felicito a su discípulo y Karin le dio un abrazo a Menma y si Ino estuviera ahí se moriría de la envidia.

Minato: bien, ahora Sasuke Uchiha, joven no se si nombrarte chunin por que siento que no has demostrado que debo darte el rango, dime por que y no me digas que eres de élite.

Sasuke: bueno yo me enfrente al monstruo de la arena y lo perseguí.

Shikaku: si sabemos eso y no debiste ir, no sabias a lo que te enfrentabas y sabemos bien que casi te mata sino fuera por el otro equipo.

Mikoto: además, fuiste muy impaciente en el combate de la arena, no peleaste usando una estrategia o un plan eficiente, solo atacaste a lo loco y malgastaste chakra como si nada.

Megumi Haruno: espere Mikoto-san, el es un Uchiha y mas el pued…..

Mikoto: ser que ¿un elite?, ¿un prodigio? o ¿un pase para intentar casarlo con tu hija?, que patético son ustedes los civiles, yo revele quien debe sucederme como líder en un año y ustedes que siempre alagaron al genin Uchiha ahí presente y le dieron la espalda, dan pena.

Narrador: en eso todos quedaron callados pero uno de los concejales dijo en voz baja, "que esperabas de la puta si tenia a un niño de amante", en eso un puño gigante se materializo y golpeo al consejal sacándolo de asiento por que salio por la ventana.

Shisui: perdón por el exabrupto Hokage-sama, pero entiendo que los civiles no tienen respeto por el bando shinobi, podríamos continuar, porfavor.

Minato: bien, lo siento genin Uchiha pero no clasifica como Chunin, espero que con su sensei pueda superar sus debilidades y pueda crecer como shinobi.

Sasuke: Cállese usted, (mirando a Naruto con un odio) esto es tu culpa Naruto desde ese día todo lo que has hecho me a fastidiado la vida.

Me ha… (En eso Mikoto le dio un golpe en el estomago mostrando su mangekyo sharingan en eso lo metió en una ilusión con el Tsukuyomi donde al pasar 3 segundos se puso a llorar).

Mikoto: perdón por las intromisiones hokage-sama, si lo desea podemos continuar pero antes desea hacer saber a todos que yo hoy dejo de ser la líder del clan Uchiha y nombro a Shisui.

Hoy mismo vuelvo a mi casa de soltera ya que la casa de líder me trae malos recuerdos y dejo ese lugar y mañana Shisui deja de ser maestro shinobi, pero yo tomare su lugar como co-sensei de su equipo.

Minato: si es deseo de los miembros del clan la aldea no se opone y mas por que tomaras el lugar como co-sensei, ahora ahora el equipo 13, todos ustedes pasaron a la tercera fase y además por la invasión solo 2 de ustedes pelearon en el torneo.

Pero viendo los informes y escuchando a los testigos he decidido pasarlos a los 6 como chunin, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?

Omura: eh Hokage-sama esta seguro ver solo 2 de ellos pelearon aunque ganaron no me parece.

Tsume: no seas critico sin enfoque, ambos que pelearon lo hicieron bien y mas cada uno de los que defendió la aldea ese día dio grandes rastros de chunins de élite.

Murakumo Kurama: La joven Hyuga neutralizo a varios con su taijutsu y defendió la academia con el joven Momochi que creo varios espejos de hielo en la defensa.

El joven Aburame con defendio el flanco oeste de la aldea con los Akimichis incluso venció al shinobi que seria su oponente en batalla y lo venció fácilmente.

Azuma: (fumando su cigarrillo) Chouji Akimichi, ayudo a cuidar el hospital con la gente de su clan y varios de los Sarutobis y yo vi como se enfrento a una docena con su jutsu de "Bala de Mariposa".

Inohichi: Eh?

Chouji: usualmente debo quemar calorías para ese jutsu pero lo cambie para no tener que hacer eso y usar mas fuerza física que chakra así no sufro daño por el consumo de las píldoras de mi clan.

Azuma: como minimo el joven merece el rango y Shikamaru, bueno dio el mejor combate de estrategias que yo haya visto.

Minato: bien, decidido los 6 miembros del equipo 13 pasan como chunins, ahora deben saber que se dijo que estarían a prueba y los resultados son muy satisfactorios a si que es oficial como un escuadrón cuando ustedes pasen a ser Jounins se formara un segundo grupo con nuevos genins.

Así que si eso es todos nos podemos retirar.

Narrador: En eso los equipos se retiran y Minato mira Kushina y esta le sonríe, Karin mira a Menma y estos se sonrojan y al final Naruto y su equipo se fueron a celebrar con una parrillada con Mikoto Uchihaya que ella seria su nueva sensei.

Mikoto se acerco a Sasuke que quería irse en ese momento y le dijo: si deseas pues irte a vivir conmigo, sabes donde viviere ahora, mi puerta esta para ti.

Esa misma noche Sasuke se fue de la aldea con otras 4 personas mas que se lo llevaron con su amo Orochimaru.

Notas:

\- Ahora se extendió la idea que tenia del pasado de los personajes y de las cosas así que ahora habrá batallas duras donde terminara de una forma que no creerás.

\- Tardare en subir teorías y ya decidí que hacer cuando termine esta un crossover con Naruto y le daré lógica a la trama con lo que lo he cruzado.

-El titulo del capitulo esta inspirado de la canción Let It Be de The Beatles, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	29. Capitulo 28: Problemas

Capitulo 28: Problemas

Narrador: entenderás que que al decir que alguien se va con alguien es por su propia voluntad y eso no fue una elección de Sasuke, ya que el fue secuestrado por los 4 del sonido de Otogakure.

Flashback: Sasuke estaba sentado en la afueras del complejo donde entrenaba ya casi era la media noche en eso es atacado por una docena de kunais.

Sakon: muy hábil niñato.

Sasuke: ¿Quiénes son?, identifíquense

Jirobo: que niño más arrogante yo creo que debemos darle una lección de inmediato para que aprenda.

Kidomaru: jejejeje no te preocupes si el lo desea le daremos su paliza antes debe hablar.

Sasuke: hablar, ¿de que?

Sakon: veras, Uchiha parece ser que nuestro maestro tiene cierto interés en ti y el desea que seas entrenado para que alcances tu máximo potencial.

Sasuke: no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese sujeto yo se que el desea mi cuerpo para usarlo como quiera.

Kidomaru: seguro de tu respuesta, es decir, se te ofrece una oportunidad única y tu la desperdicias.

Sasuke: no me interés hacerme fuerte con la ayuda de ese marica paliducho.

Sakon: bien es tu decisión pero debes saber que estamos aquí para llevarte a voluntariamente o a la fuerza y si quieres quedarte aquí a jugar a los ninjas con tus amiguitos es…. (En eso los tres sujeto se mostraron sus sellos de maldición y los activaron haciendo sentir su poder y asustaron a Sasuke que se lanzo al combate).

Jirobo: (con una sonrisa) bien mocoso enseña lo que tienes.

Narrador: Sasuke intenta golpear a Jiribo pero este pesar de su tamaño y peso logra esquivar todos los golpes de Sasuke sin sudar o perder su sonrisa, en eso Kidomaru le da una patada en un costado del cuerpo a Sasuke.

Sasuke intenta hacer el jutsu bola de fuego pero Jirobo hace un jutsu muro de piedra y evita que lo golpe, en eso el muro es destruido por que algo lo atravesó con fuerza.

Era una flecha lanzada por Kidomaru y apenas Sasuke lo esquiva y lanza varios shurikens con con hilos explosivos a Sakon que ya estaba acechando a Sasuke.

Una vez que Sakon estaba atrapado, Sasuke lanzo kunanais explosivos y lanza el jutsu de lluvia de flor de fuego y esta es de varias bolas de fuego que no eran más grandes que su puño.

Con una sonrisa pensando que elimino a Sakon pero fue sacado de su descanso por una patada en la espalda por Kidomaru que fue lanzado hasta donde esta Jirobo que le dio un derechazo que casi lo noquea y en el aire logro ver donde ataco a Sakon.

Del humo salía el mismo Sakon con un clon del y el clon salto al aire dándole una patada en la cara y quedando inconsciente.

Ukon: que debilucho este mocoso mejor nos vamos de una vez de aquí.

Kidomaru: si, afuera de la aldea hay que sellarlo y meterlo en la vasija.

Jirobo: jejeje Ukon ya despertaste, eres mucho mejor remplazo que la boca sucia de Tayuya, por cierto no deberiamos ir por ella.

Ukon: no lo creo en este momento ellos ya debieron torturarla para sacarle información, además ser atrapada es culpa de ella.

Jirobo: si claro mejor nos vamos antes que venga alguien.

Kidomaru: Si vayámonos ya, (en eso usando su extraño arco dorado dispara un flecha a unos arbustos y de estos sale una sombra, era Sakura Haruno que observaba a Sasuke entrenar hasta que llegaron los 4 del sonido)

Sakon: Vaya, vaya un niño metiche que le gusta ser espía.

Sakura: (con una vena resaltando en su frente de la chica grito) soy mujer idiota.

Kidomaru: oh lastima me gustan las pechugonas no las niñas planas, ¿Quién a quiere matar? Es que no podemos dejar testigos.

Ukon: yo me encargo, jejeje

Narrador: Sakura estaba en un dilema ella tenia que salvar a su querido Sasuke sea como sea, ella debia hacerlo sea como sea ya que Sasuke fue la primera persona que la defendió como una persona sin conocerla.

Flasback:

Sakura era niña civil de unos 4 años que nunca recibió un aprecio de madre por sus logros sino ella veía mas los negocios de su familia y esta esperaba que su hija se case con un shinobi de élite para que se llenen de prestigio, solo recibió afecto de su padre.

Pero un día un grupo de niñas la molestaba era un grupos de mocosas que no vale la pena ni recordar, siempre tenia a su amiga Ino Yamanaka para defenderla, pero ese día ella estaba con su clan.

Nadie la defendió pero el único que la ayudo fue Sasuke, ese dia, Sasuke le dio solo coscorrones a las abusivas que se fueron llorando, extrañamente esa fueron sus primeras fansgirls.

Sakura se sintió feliz como cualquiera de corazón puro se siente cuando es rescatada por su héroe, pero ella no dijo nada de nada, por el nerviosismo y lo bien parecido que era el, de las preguntas que le dio Sasuke no respondió ninguna pues ella se congelo.

Sasuke se despidió y se fue algo extrañado.

Fin de flashback:

Desde entonces ella lo miraba y su admiración se volvió obsesión, cabe aclarar que hay una diferencia muy grande entre el amor y la obsesion y la pobre nunca lo entendió hasta que la pusieron en el mismo equipo y desde entonces paso lo que paso, lo bueno fue que gracias a su deseo de superar por ver a Anko y ahora se pondrá a prueba.

Sakura: dejen a mi compañero en paz. (Tomando pose de defensa)

Sakon: vamos hermano mátala de una vez y vayámonos de aquí.

Ukon: vamos mocosa frentona.

Narrador: Ukon salio corriendo y dio una patada directa pero Sakura se defendió con sus brazos y en eso cuando el pie de el estaba en contacto, Sakura revelo que tenia skurikens en sus manos y los clavo en el pie.

Luego estaba retrocediendo la chica y lanzo varios kunais, Ukon se molesto por la herida del pie y saco su kunai y esquivo los kunais de Sakura pero cuando iba por el sexto el primero exploto pues traía papeles bomba.

En eso ella logro hacer el Kawarimi no jutsu y cambio de lugar con Jirobo que estaba a 4 centímetros de Sasuke, ella lo tomo y trato de huir con el en los brazos y claro dejara unas trampas para los perseguidores.

Corrió por el bosque por 2 minutos, pero fue interceptada por los 4 del sonido y fue detenida por una flecha en la pierna que la atravesó limpiamente cayendo y soltando a Sasuke.

Kidomaru: eres buena e hicistes llorar a Ukon.

Ukon: (metido en el cuerpo de su hermano Sakon), cállate idiota no me hizo llorar solo me molesto la herida en el pie y debí meterme en su cuerpo.

Sakon: Ya matenla.

Narrador: en eso Jirobo hizo el jutsu de estacas de roca, Sakura intento esquivar pero el dolor en la pierna no le permitió esquivar bien y una de esas estacas le atravesó el hombro izquierdo destrozando los músculos y los huesos, su carrera sino ha sido truncada.

Jirobo: demonios falle en destrozarle la cara buen es ahora de rematarla.

Sakon: hazlo ya y vayámonos (en eso el tomo a Sasuke que estaba despertando de apoco).

Kidomaru: Ya vayámonos de una vez, no quiero pelear con los ambus que ya vendrán lo siento bonita pero el dolor se ira pronto (en eso tomo su kunai y le corto el cuello rápido, en eso Sasuke miro eso sus ojos evolucionaron a tener sus 3 tomoes).

Ukon: Vayámonos de una vez, eh este idiota ya se despertó (en eso Ukon salio a medias del cuerpo de su hermano y de un golpe lo noqueo)

Narrador: es una pena que alguien que recién vio el camino del shinobi como un camino duro y que decidió recorrerlo por ella misma, pero la buena suerte es que solo perdió el brazo ya que Kidomaru solo le cortó sin tocar su yugular pero lastimo sus cuerdas vocales.

La pobre lo único que tenia era su brazo derecho y un kunai, con ese kunai corto parte de su vestido y se aplico un torniquete para no morir desangrado, pero el dolor de su pierna la estaba matando lo peor es que no podía quejarse con gritos como siempre lo había hecho.

De alguna manera ella recibió un castigo karmico por ser chillona y gritona con su voz pero era lo único que merecía no ser truncada su carrera de esa manera.

Ya casi eran las 6 de la mañana Mikoto estaba preocupada por su hijo, su corazón esta lastimado por las palabras de su hijo menor hacia ella, ella no podía dormir, no conciliaba el sueño, pues esperaba a su hijo a que regresara.

Ella quería hablar con el y pedirle que conversaran por lo que paso y eso que ella quería que el viva con ella pero se estaba desesperando por su hijo y decidió ir a buscarlo en varios sitios.

Ella lo busco en la calle, en el hospital, en la academia, en el parque, en locales de comida las 24 horas pero nada, en eso decide ir a buscar en los campos de entrenamiento.

Los Uchiha tenia 5 campos de entrenamientos para ellos el lo buscaría en todos ellos pero cuando iba en el segundo encontró a Sakura arrastrándose con varias heridas, en eso ella la tomo y la llevo al hospital.

Mikoto esta asustada, por la chica, ella sabia que era una fanática de su hijo y probablemente el la haya dejado así pero ella no recibiría respuesta si Sakura moría.

Entro dando una patada en a puerta principal de emergencia toda agitada por que el hospital mas cercano estaba a 2 kilómetros y ella la llevo en 4 minutos gastando casi todo sus fuerzas, claro no tubo que decir nada por que los médicos ahí la vieron a la chica en su mal estado y de inmediato la llevaron al quirógrafo para tratar sus heridas.

Antes que la llevaron con su mano tomo una pluma del bolsillo de un doctor ahí y escribió "Sasuke secuestrado, sonido, sonido, Orochimaru".

De inmediato se le notifico al Hokage del secuestro haciendo que le salga gota gorda y convoco al equipo de Naruto con sus senseis.

El equipo Kurenai había salido a las 5 de la mañana de la aldea ya que como se reincorporo su primera misión seria proteger la frontera con los equipos de Azuma y el numero 19, 23, 33 y 71.

El equipo Guy salio a Sunagakure no Sano a re-negociar el asunto de su alianza ya que Suna argumento que Orochimaru los engaño y es verdad ya que la red de espías descubrió que el señor feudal del país del viento había sido suplantado con un esbirro de Orochimaru.

Ademas un Ambu de Suna logro encontrar el cadáver de Raza el Youndaime Kazekage, claro Jyraiya fue con el equipo de Guy y con la promesa que no miraría a otra mujeres a Tsunade ya que sabe que si lo hace ella es capaz de castrarlo.

Varios Ambus salieron en la noche por que en los lados Sur del país del fuego se aviso que había ladrones y criminales de alto rango y Kakashi fue con ellos ya que Ana fue en esos grupos y su cita quedo arruinada.

Ya en la oficina del Hokage espesaron al parecer los miembros del equipo, Minato estaba preocupado por el informe, además de ser despertado violentamente en la mañana por los golpes en la puerta y la actividad física que le dio su mujer anoche, pues a el le tocaba recibir los clones de Kushina para su gozo, es decir ella y 4 clones de si misma.

En eso llega Shikamaru con un vaso plástico de café negro, la bebida se ha popularizado desde el otro lado del mar en otros continentes y este era bueno para el, lo despertaba mas rápido y todo el tiempo ya que al beberlo se iba toda su flojera.

Solo lo tomaba en días de misión y este seria su día libre con el equipo y tenia programado entrenar de 10 a 4 de la tarde.

Shikamaru: que problemático, buenos días Hokage-sama, senseis, ¿Qué sucede?

Minato: Buenos días Nara-san, seré sincero y directo con ustedes esta es una misión de rango A y deben salir ya.

Shisui: ¿que sucede Hokage-sama?

Minato: bien Hoy a las 6:47 de la mañana Mikoto Uchiha encontró a Sakura Haruno en el campo de entrenamiento numero 25 perteneciente al clan Uchiha, ella estaba en condiciones deplorables.

Ella tenía la pierna atravesada, y perdió el brazo izquierdo como si se lo arrancaran y lo peor es que quisieron cortarle el cuello pero solo cortaron su cricoides y el corte no llego a su yugular creyendo que la mataron.

Quizás por el apuro de los secuestradores por dejar la aldea lo mas rápido posible, ya que se llevaron a Sasuke Uchiha, ella se aplico un torniquete y se arrastro hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde Mikoto-san la encontró y antes de entra al quirófano ella escribió un mensaje que era "Sasuke secuestrado, sonido, sonido, Orochimaru".

Hanabi: demonios, ella morirá o no.

Minato: no se sabe como quedara su estado lo mas probable es que se le de de baja como shinobi.

Anko: demonios eso la matara, no cambiemos de tema, ¿Hokage-sama que desea que hagamoslo, es ir por Sasuke no es asi?

Minato: Si, asi es en los exámenes Naruto le puso un sello de rastreo en el el sello para impedir que la marca maldita se active y por emergencia encontrar a Sasuke.

Narrador: en eso Minato saco un rollo donde se puede ver parte del mapa del país del fuego el punto que señala a Sasuke se detuvo en los bosques de la frontera.

Shisui: sea detenido ahí.

Minato se estuvieron moviendo toda la noche es posible que crean que ha ganado, quizás descansen una hora pero por eso tenemos ventaja (sacando su kunai de 3 puntas).

Naruto: bien vamos a ese punto todos están listos.

Mikoto: (entrando a la oficina con Kushina y estando con la cara llena de lágrimas) esperen, prométanme que me traerá a mi hijo, por favor, no podría soportarlo tráiganmelo vivo.

Narrador: en eso algo en Naruto se encendió, era la cara de Mikoto que era parecía a la de Kushina cuando le lloro y le pidió disculpas, era la cara de Anna cuando ella lloro y le dijo que lo amaba también, era la cara de una madre que sufre por su hijo.

Naruto: haremos todo lo que podamos y más Mikoto-san.

Anko: (abrazando a Mikoto), no te preocupes suegrita te lo juro que traeremos a Sasuke y luego entre las 2 traeremos a Ita-kun.

Minato: bien tengo un marcador cerca de ese lugar quizás a 30 o 20 minutos de distancia, ahora suerte y regresen sano y salvos (hacia Minato los mando con el Iraishin no jutsu).

Narrador: En eso el equipo de los cuervos de la oscuridad llego al punto donde estaba el sello y en un instante verificaron el perímetro con el Byakugan de Hanabi y siguieron el rastro con Naruto que era un sensor de buen calibre, ambos podrían ver y sentir hasta 10 kilomentros de distancia y 24 kilometros si se concentraban.

En eso vieron que eran alrededor de 30 hombres pero había otros 4 aparte con una firma de chakra débil de un Uchiha, seguro eran refuerzo que vivieron desde los el país de los campos de arroz.

Estaban a unos 3 kilómetros y ya estaban elabora una estrategia para evitar el confortamiento con ellos y se espera que se cumpla, en 10 minutos se acercaron lo mas rápido posible sin ser detectados, luego se escondieron para poder atacar y recuperar.

Naruto uso un henge para camuflarse y capturo a uno dejando a un clon a que tome su lugar y que haga que no hable bien si es que alguien le hace conversación.

En el campamento Anko empezo a sacar información con Hanabi que dejo ese lado tranquilo y serio por el de una desquiciada, (pobre Haku) y obtuvieron lo siguiente:

Orochimaru no aguanto mas y cambio de cuerpo con otro prisionero, un lugareño y este se a adaptado a su nuevo inquilino y luego usara Sasuke o experimentara con el para usarlo como quiera.

El grupo de shinobis solo son chunins y genins que vinieron a dar el mensaje y que de paso serian refuerzos, después de dar información Hanabi dijo que quienes son los que se llevaron a Sasuke Uchiha.

El hombre empezo a hablar cuando sintió las manos de Hanabi y Anko tocando su entrepierna, pero no era por darle placer sino un dolor que desearías no haber nacido hombre.

Luego de eso se acordó el plan y seria en solo 10 minutos y todos debían tomar posición, luego empezó el caos.

Shisui invoco su Suzanoo y ataco y aplasto a varios shinobis del sonido, en eso el gran grupo del sonido se empezó a mover pero unos 20 de ellos se quedo para enfrentar a Shisui.

Luego los 4 del soniodo con otros 9 shinobis siguieron por que sabían que ya los estaban rodeado y no seria vonito ya que ese era Shisui Uchiha el "Shunsin de fuego", en la guerra el asesino a un pelotón con Itachi "El genio" por día, dejándolos de la misma manera, destrozados como carne molida y aplastada.

En eso varias serpientes atacaron a los shinobis del sonido obligando a los 4 del sonido seguir con un chunin, era Anko que los asesinaba de manera brutal con un katana ambu, que era su Ita-kun.

A los 3 minutos los 4 de sonido se detuvo para ver si los seguían, pero el chunin del sonido ataco a Kidomaru quitandole la vasija donde esta encerrado Sasuke y se revela que era un clon de Naruto.

Pero en eso el clon exploto y dejo caer la vasija y antes de caer en el piso fue atrapado por el mejor guerrero de Orochimaru, Kimimaru el último Kaguya.

Notas:

\- En el tiempo de que se tardaron de ir por Sasuke, Orochimaru cambio de cuerpo y a mandado refuerzos así que te diré que Kimimaru no es el ultimo Kaguya.

\- Mikoto, esta muy cansada y además alterada, nadie la mandaría o la dejaría ir por su hijo pero no quiere decir que el Hokage no nade algo de ayuda en el camino.

\- Sakura no será dejada de lado pero quizás al final de la historia si habría SasuSaku y claro ella cambiara mas, de forma radical, ya que siempre la vi como un diamante en bruto por mas odiosa que fuera.

\- El titulo d la canción esta inspirada en la canción de Trouble del grupo Cypress Hill, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	30. Capitulo 29: Como las sombras

Capitulo 29: Como las sombras

Kimimaru: Así que por estas basuras no se cumple la voluntad de Orochimaru-sama, Sakon, yo llevare de inmediato al futuro cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama, tienen 10 minutos y si es que vuelven antes que pase ese tiempo no serán castigados por ineptitud.

Jirobo: ¿por que?

Kimimaru: por su culpa Orochimaru-sama tuvo que cambiar a un cuerpo indigno por su demora (dijo el Kaguya con ira luego vio directo a Naruto).

¡Tu!, tu hicistes sufrir a Orochimaru-sama, otro día pagaras el precio de eso y te arrancare el corazón y le daré tu cadáver a mi maestro para que experimente con el.

Naruto: ¡uh!, que miedo, el títere anal o mas bien uno de los amantes de la serpiente me amenaza. Kimimaru: que esperaba de alguien sin clase y además fue abandonado por sus padres (dijo con un aire de arrogancia).

No importa ya te destruiré, adiós por ahora.

Narrador: en eso el grupo del sonido corrió a toda maquina hacia el País de los campos de arroz, pero Kimimaru era mas rápido que los demás y los dejo a los 4 de Sonido para que los bloqueen a los cuervos de la oscuridad.

En eso Kidomaru lanzo una red de telaraña de su boca intentado capturar a Hanabi pero ella activo su Kaiten de viento y le devolvió su red y se enfrascaron en un combate.

Hanabi: sigan sin mi, yo me encargo de este, además tenemos ventaja numérica. Shikamaru: sigamos, además los senseis están cerca.

Jirobo: no lo creo Elemento Tierra: Agitación de Tierra, (en eso Jirobo golpeo la tierra y creo un pequeño temblor distrayendo a todos los cuervos de la oscuridad)

Narrador: en eso Kidomaru ataca a Hanabi y empieza a pelear entre ellos 2, Sakon ataco a Shikamaru y Shino, ya que Ukon salio de su cuerpo y quería matar a alguien sea como sea.

Pero en eso Jirobo hace una técnica, "Barrera de Elemento Tierra: Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica" atrapando a Naruto y a Haku en ella. Sakon: mátalos a ellos 2 rápido Jirobo, sino nos traerán problemas.

Jirobo: no lo creo ya empece a absorber sus chakras, (pero en eso siente que sus presencias desaparecieron)

Naruto: oye panzon idiota, te fallo el calculo, nos vemos luego.

Ukon: no te escaparas maldi…. (Pero Shino le dio una patada a Ukon detrás de la cabeza)

Shikamaru: Naruto, Haku ustedes completen la misión, luego nos juntaremos todos.

Narrador: luego de eso ambos salieron a detener a Kimimaru pero en eso el combate de los demás empezaron todos al mismo tiempo. Jirobo contra Chouji.

Narrador: en un instante cuando jirobo recibió el insulto de Naruto, Chuouji aprovecho para golpear en la cara a Jirobo y este salio volando unos 20 metros por la fuerza del impacto.

Chouji: bien hora de jugar, ríndete ahora y no te asesinare.

Jirobo: no lo creo (y riendo como loco activo su sello de maldición en su primer nivel) Narrador: Jirobo se movio mas rápido que antes, en eso dio una combinación de patadas y golpes a máxima velocidad y logro lanzar a Chouji al aire y después lo estrello al piso.

Cuando intento aplastar a Chouji este tomo su pie que golpearía su cara y lo lanzo con fuerza luego aplico su jutsu de crecimiento en sus puños y este golpeo a Jirobo como una metralleta y lo dejo muy lastimado.

Chouji: uffff!, que cansancio, y pensar que falta una hora para el almuerzo y eso que no desayune.

Jirobo: yo tampoco he desayunado (dijo levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca)

Narrador: en eso Jirobo activo su sello maldito su segundo nivel y se transformo a una forma como un demonio y le dio una paliza a Chuoji de tal forma, que lo dejo tendido en el piso.

Jirobo: jajaja ahora morirás niño bobo, eres más bobo que la rosadita que le arranque el brazo (en eso Jirobo hizo una técnica llamado Elemento Tierra: Esfera de Graves, este era levantar una roca gigantesca para intentar aplastar a Chouji)

Chouji: así que fuiste tu, eh? , maldito no te lo permitiré salirte con la tuya "Bombardeo de la Bala Mariposa" (en eso de su espalda de Chouji salio 2 alas de mariposa formado por su chakra y se movía una velocidad impensable.)

"Toma esto" (al estar en su modo mariposa y cambiar su nutrición, Chouji sostenia su fuerza en sus músculos sin la necesidad de tomar pastillas secretas y le quema calorías, y dio varios golpes destructores a Jirobo)

Te gusta aplastar los sueños de otros, Jutsu secreto, "super expansión titánica", (en eso Chouji creció a más 200 metros haciendo que Jirobo casi se orine del miedo).

Narrador: en eso Chouji desapareció de la vista por la velocidad la que iba, poniéndose atrás de el y de un golpe destrozo su cuerpo de una forma muy gore.

Kidomaru contra Hanabi:

Narrador: en eso Hanabi saco sus kunai y les infundio chackra elemental de viento, ambus batallaron por varios minutos, Kidomaru atacaba utilizando sus múltiples brazos pero Hanabi podía esquivar tranquilamente sus ataques.

Kidomaru: maldita mocosa déjate asesinar de una vez, (en eso lanzo una patada dejando descubierto su lado derecho pero apuñalado por Hanabi, pero el mostró su tecnica de Armadura de Oro Adherido) Jajajaja que te parece, no podrás matarme, con esto activado eehh aahg (pero parece que el arma imbuido de viento atravesó y le cerro unos tengetsus).

¡Maldita puta! (En eso activo su sello de maldición transformándose en una forma en demoníaca y de la nada le salio un tercer ojo)

Hanabi: oh. Te volviste mas feo que antes, ahora sigo yo, arte secreto 32 trigramas, 128 punzones de viento (en eso la técnica de Hanabi perforo exactamente sus blancos y dejando inutilizando la mayoria de los movimientos de Kidomaru)

Kidomaru: Maldita mocosa, ya veras, te matare como a la mocosa frentona de tu aldea, también te cortare el cuello pero antes te violare para que aprendas.

Narrador: Saltando a los arboles del bosque se camuflo y sacando su arco de un disparo con dificultad pero Hanabi logro ver de donde venia, luego de varios tiros Kidomaru vio que ella tenia un punto ciego y con la invocación de sus arañas mando a una a ponerle un hilo en ese punto ciego para que el próximo sea teledirigido.

Kidomaru lanzo el disparo pero en eso Hanabi empezó a girar en su Kaiten que le devolvió el disparo que le atravesó los testículos.

Kidomaru: ¡maldita perra desgraciada!, aahhggg aahhgg.

Hanabi: eso es por llamarme perra, y esto por amenazarme con que me violarías (en eso Hanabi le corto los 6 brazos y lo dejo desangrarse has morir)

Y Ahora muere por intentar matar a una compañera de mi aldea, aunque es una odiosa es una compañera y cuando estés en el mundo impuro diles que te envié por imbécil.

Sakon y Ukon cotra Shikamaru y Shino

Shino: hay que tener cuidado pero ya sabes que hacer.

Shikamaru: claro dejamiento todo mi,"jutsu secreto de sombras, imitación de sombras" (en eso su sombra se expando para captura a Sakon que saltaba para evitarla pero esta era muy grande su rango y al final logro capturarlo)

Sakon: Desgraciado, ¿crees que me vencerás así?, eh mocoso.

Shikamaru: la verdad es que si, jeje, parece ser que ustedes pelean en equipo y si los dejamos juntos ser algo complicado, así que… (Shikamaru corrió con todas sus fuerzas lo más rápido y Sakon lo imita corriendo y rompiendo los arboles y probocandoles buenas heridas)

Ukon: ¡SAKON! (fue corriendo por su hermano pero fue detenido por Shino)

Shino: "jutsu balas de tierra", lo siento pero y o soy tu oponente, (dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes)

Ukon: ¡muere maldito! Narrador: en eso Ukon intento golpear con una gran velocidad a Shino pero este bloqueo su ataque y utilizo un par de pero Ukon se puso a esquivar con las justas el ataque.

Ukon: Maldito mediocre casi me lastimas (en eso activo su sello maldito y ataco y aumento su ataque en velocidad contra Shino, que podía apenas esquivar o bloquear los golpes pero en un descuido pudo darle un golpe en el estomago.

Shino: era mas fuerte, no esperaba eso pero se como evitarlo, jutsu de invocación (Shino había conseguido un contrato de invocación por ayuda de Naruto haciendo el mismo método y consiguió el contrato de los escarabajos)

Kazekuza: ¡que pasa amargada! (este era un escarabajo de color azul verdoso de menos de 60 centímetros con una actitud relajada)

Shino: Necesito tu ayuda para este combate.

Kazekuza: OK hombre démosle con todo a ese mequetrefe.

Narrador: Ambos atacaron en equipo, Shino atacaba con una fuerza y velocidad para intentar lastimar Ukon, con mas velocidad y cuando Ukon intentaba contraatacar el escarabajo lanzaba balas de viento mientras volaba por los aires.

Ukon estallo en ira pues varias balas le dieron en la espalda y recibió varios cortes con las kamas de Shino, Ukon activo su sello maldito tomando una forma casi como de un Oni.

Ukon ataco directo con su fuerza monstruosa a Shino pero este recibió el golpe y quedo algo desubicado pero cuando Ukon intento volver atacarlo recibió una descarga eléctrica enfureciendolo.

La descarga se la dio Kazekuza pues los escarabajos son afines al rayo, viento y la tierra y Ukon lo aprendió a la fuerza, en eso Shino logro cortarle un ojo de forma vertical, pero Ukon toca a Shino y se metió en su cuerpo.

Kazekuza: ¡oh no!, Shino, ¿Qué le hicistes?

Ukon: desgraciado ahora me las pagaras, primero me alejan de mi hermano y luego me molestan y al final me lastimas y ahora te destruiré por dentro.(dijo esto mientras se regeneraba su ojo y su cuerno)

Shino: ¿eso crees? (en eso Shino empezó a cambiar y se convirtió en varios insectos que atacaron a Ukon)

Lo siento pero en ese enjambre hay también escorpiones venenosos e insectos come carne, adiós.

Narrador: en eso Shino se fue caminando tranquilo y se escuchaba de fondo los gritos de dolor que daba Ukon que maldecia a Shino con ira y malicia hasta que se quedo callado para siempre.

Kazekuza: bueno peleaste bien y sabes cual es mi recompensa (dijo el pequeño azulado verdoso con malicia).

Shino: suspirando, esta bien solo que no haya nadie viéndonos o grabando (en eso Shino se quita los lentes y empieza hacer muecas y cara chistosas para su invocacion que le presta su ayuda por ese favor, imagínate que haría para el líder del clan de los escarabajos por su servicios).

Con Shikamaru:

Narrador: mientras corría Sakon imitando a Shikamaru y haciéndose buenos moretones y cortes por como chocaba con los arboles y las rocas del lugar.

Extrañamente los Nara al hacer este jutsu siempre se hacen el mismo daño que sus oponentes haciéndose sus heridas pero al entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas Shikamaru evoluciono su efectos y quito las desventajas, haciéndose ver por que el es un genio.

Sakon: maldito, me las pagaras por tu insolencia, (en eso activa su sello maldito en la primera fase rompiendo la conexión de las sombreas, pero Shikamaru no se preocupo de eso)

Shikamaru: Esto será mas problemático de lo que pensé (y sacando varios kunais y enlazándolos a Sakon, pero Sakon los bloques todos ellos)

Sakon: ¿crees que con esos ataques mediocres me vencerás?

Shikamaru: bueno valía la pena intentarlo.

Sakon: ahora veras inútil, pero que (en eso la sombra de Shikamaru se estiro hasta un kunai y un hilo de sombra salio y lo atrapo por el cuello y paso lo mismo con los demás kunais)

Shikamaru: jejeje, Jutsu Costura de Sombra, lo siento pero debo acabar esto rápido, Jutsu: Costura de Sombra, Lancero (en eso Shikamaru golpea a Sakon con sus sombras para terminar impactándole varios golpes con las sombras).

Sakon: maldito, te matare!, te matere!, te matare! (en eso Sakon activo su sello de maldición al segundo nivel liberándose de los hilos de la sombra golpeando con fuerza a Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Maldición estoy en problemas parece que tendre que usar eso ( dijo mientras Sakon le dio un golpe directo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar y pare que le rompió la nariz)

Narrador: luego de eso Sakon se paro encima de el y empezó pisar su cabeza mientras Shikamaru aguantaba las ganas de desmayarse hace el sellos de manos del Jutsu de sombras estranguladoras.

Al hacerlo pudo liberarse del peso de Sakon y pudo apretarlo hasta casi matarlo y dejándolo jadeando, luego de eso pudo sacar un rollo y saco una lanza.

Shikamaru: te presento un arma secreta de mi familia "Shika no kagenoyari" (traducida seria lanza de la sombra del ciervo)

Narrador: la lanza tenía forma de astas de cuernos de ciervos en los filos y la barra de empuñadura era negra con pequeños adornos dorados, luego de eso se quito sus sellos de gravedad donde era un poco mas rápido que Sakon.

Salto a una gran velocidad y empezó a apuñalarlo lo mas rápido posible don al final termino contándole la cabeza, luego de eso quiso caer pero fue atrapado por Anko y Shisui que lo alcanzaron y fueron por los demás compañeros.

Mientras tanto Kimimaru estaba a 2 kilómetros de cruzar la frontera y no habia nadie que lo detenga, en eso sintió varios objetos acercándose a el logro esquivar a todos los proyectiles que lo golpearían.

Kimimaru: pareces que unas miserias como ustedes pudieron seguirme, luego me encargare de esos inútiles.

Naruto: escúchame, bien perro faldero de porquería, no dejare que te lo lleves y mas por que se lo prometí su madre que lo devolvería a la aldea.

Kimimaru: si creen que podrán vencerme inténtelo (así dejo la vasija en el piso pero Naruto sonrio y usando su oscuridad absorbió la vasija y haciéndola aparecer a su lado y tomándola dejando sorprendido Kimimaru)

Naruto: Ups, parece ser que volví truncar los planes de la serpiente, adiosito.

Narrador: así y corrió en dirección opuesta y cuando Kimimaru lo persiguió y Haku intento detenerlo pero en eso Naruto fue bloqueado por Kabuto.

Kabuto: Parece ser que nos volvemos a encontrar y ahora la suerte me sonríe no es así Kimimaru y Jugo.

Notas:

\- Tome técnicas del Anime y de los juegos y cree algunas armas y más cosas como armas e invocaciones.

\- Sabemos que Kimimaru y Haku se conocieron en su pasado pero nunca se volvieron a encontra y desde entonces me pregunto ¿Quién es mas fuerte?

\- Hanabi ha mostrado tener una fase muy sádica como Anko al parecer ella sera el remplazo de Anko en un futuro, después de Ibiki, claro esta.

\- El titulo del capitulo esta inspirado en la canción Like the shadows del grupo Kamelot, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	31. Capitulo 30: Huesos Rotos

**_Capitulo 30: Huesos Rotos_**

Narrador: Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, cumplir esta misión es algo que requería ganar ventaja por el avance, velocidad y bloqueo, pero el juego de los números quedo fuera por que el "amante mayor de edad de la serpiente" apareció con su extraño compañero que si se le conociera no pensarías que es un seguidor de la serpiente.

Salvo por que parece tener principios de Trastorno de Bipolaridad por quizás problemas de su pasado que es un misterio para muchos.

Kabuto: bien ahora probare tus capacidades Naruto-kun y se te portas bien le diré a Orochimaru que seas su próximo cuerpo (dijo el peligris mientras se acomodaba los lentes de forma presumida)

Naruto: jajaja, que buen chiste, tu crees que puedes ganarme con la ayuda del títere anal de Orochimaru, y también con tu novio, el grandulón de ahí, además ya olvidaste como deje a tu esposo.

Kabuto: (con cara de molesto y un tono de molestia) que gracioso, cuando acabemos contigo, desearas no haber nacido.

Naruto: oh! ¿Te ofendí?, lo siento, que tal si te rompo las piernas y te mando así a Otogakure arrastrándote como el gusano que eres, (en eso Naruto chasqueo los dedos y la pierna derecha de Kabuto exploto)

Narrador: Kabuto grito del dolor, en eso Yugo se arranco la capa que traía y de la nada su brazo derecho muto a un hacha de una apariencia rocosa y su personalidad cambio.

De lo que parecía tranquilo se comporto como un psicópata de primera intentado golpear a Naruto.

Kimimaru no se quedo atrás e intento atacar a Haku que se descuido por el ataque que dio Yugo pero no fue algo de que preocuparse ya que se enfrascaron en combate entre los 2 oriundos de Kirigakure.

Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Yugo que solo proclamaba que mataría a Naruto como sea.

De la nada Kabuto ataco a Naruto por la espalda con su kunai diseñado para abrir a una persona como a un pez, lo raro era que su pierna que fue destruida por la técnica de "micro-agujeros negros, materia explosiva" se estaba regenerando como si nada.

Primero se vio el hueso formándose, luego se vio los músculos, ligamentos y nervios reformándose y finalmente salía la piel aunque se miraba extraño y mas por que eso era una regeneración super acelerada.

Kabuto que te parece mi regeneración Naruto-kun, veras desde lo que le hicistes a Orochimaru-sama, tome precauciones contra ti y me hice ciertos injertos y a Orochimaru-sama le gusto eso y ahora lo usara en sus nuevos cuerpos y me a recompensado con esto, mi propio sello de maldición perfecto.

Narrador en eso Kabuto se quito los lentes y se empezó a formar símbolos, una especie de tribales negros cubrieron su cuerpo, sus manos, su rostro y en la pierna que no tenia ropa, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos con un fondo negro y tomaron forma de iris de serpiente.

Se sintió una energía corrupta y maliciosa que recorria el espacio de su entorno, Kabuto se sentía el ser más poderoso del universo tanto que se lanzo a atacar a Naruto dándole buenos golpes en el rostro, pero Naruto no se quedo atrás pues también le dio varios golpes directos en el rostro.

Parece que ambos estaban empatados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Naruto no se podía descuidar por que Jugo estaba ahí intentando atacar y no era un bruto con fuerza física, si no que ademas el era ágil a pesar de su tamaño y sabia como atacar y mantener su distancia.

Mientras tanto el combate de los 2 de Kiri se daba con mucha intensidad, Kimimaru uso su línea de sangre, el pulso del hueso muerto o el Shikotsumyaku, este debe ser el gekkei genkai mas raro del mundo al igual que el elemento madera ya que solo uno de mil lo despierta y ahora Kimimaru lo despertó.

Esto solo le trajo dolor y sufrimiento a al poseedor de esto ya que desde que nace el portador de esta línea de sangre se convierte en un arma de guerra, aislado y encerrado, solo conoce el odio y la muerte.

Pero la suerte le sonrió a Kimimaru pues un día el clan decidió atacar a la aldea de Kirigakure, este clan salvaje no tenia técnicas, solo tenia su inmensa agresividad y destreza salvaje al pelear, pues ellos nacieron para eso.

Se rumoreaba que ellos peleaban a morir hasta ser destrozados y no se dejaban asesinar pues tenían una gran vitalidad en sus cuerpos capaces de pelear a la par con los Senjus y Uzumakis.

Por eso cuando el clan peleo Kimimaru fue liberado pero fue noqueado y todo el clan murió esa noche dándole libertad de sus captores pero el no vio eso, la idea de por que debía vivir, su razón de existir se fue y el no tenia un propósito, ahí fue donde Orochimaru apareció y le dio un nuevo motivo de vida.

Kimimaru superaba sus expectativas pero el cayo por una enfermedad, ahora gracias a su sello maldito, esa enfermedad no avanzaba pero le hacia un daño grande cada vez que lo usaba su sello.

Haku: eres bueno, eres el segundo al que me enfrento que me obliga a ponerme serio en mucho tiempo (dijo el joven de hielo mientras sacaba sus agujas de su bolso de herramientas)

Kimimaru: no puedo a quedarme a jugar contigo, debo cumplir con la misión que me dio mi señor Orochimaru, (dijo mientras sacaba 2 tantos de sus manos como sus huesos)

Haku: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sirves a Orochimaru? El es alguien a quien no le importas.

Kimimaru: el me dio un significado para mi vida, el se convirtió en mi salvador, no lo entenderías.

Haku: claro que si, entiendo tu situación como un Kaguya con un gekkei genkai, ambos venimos de Kiri, donde fuimos conocidos como demonios y fuimos casados como animales.

Después de todo yo también perdí mi sentido de vida al ver a mi padre matar a mi madre y por defenderme de el, yo también lo mate, le atravesé el corazón.

Después conocía mi salvador, el hombre que se convirtió en mi padre y maestro, el quiso tratarme como un arma pero, el no podía tratarme como un arma, al final de cuentas yo estaba dispuesto a acabar con mi vida si era necesario para su victoria pero nunca fui su arma, sino su amigo y un hijo, lo lamento por ti.

Kimimaru: basta de hablar vamos debo destruirte.

Narrador: Kimimaru ataco con fuerza y directo a Haku a gran velocidad, Haku se movía casi como el y paraba sus golpes con sus agujas zembones y tomaba distancia para lanzarle muchas de ellas.

Kimimaru retrocedía y golpeaba las agujas que venían, luego de eso levanto sus manos y grito, "Balas Perforadoras de Diez Dedos" donde varios proyectiles iban a golpear directo a Haku.

Apenas pudo esquivarlos y así Kimimaru repitió la técnica varias veces y Haku hace el Jutsu Secreto: "Espejos Demoníacos, Pared de Hielo" donde sale un espejo muy duro que recibe el impacto y del mismo espejo se reflejo el ataque golpeando Kimimaru.

En eso Haku hace el Jutsu misil de agua aniquilador y con fuerza arremete contra Kimimaru, luego este se levanta y se mira donde se le incrustaron los huesos de su ataque devuelto.

Kimimaru: jejeje, "gekken genkai, Shikotsumyaku, Armadura Ósea" (así las pequeñas balas de hueso fueron absorbidas por su cuerpo otra vez y se veía una armadura bajo su piel de huesos cubriendo en donde estaban los órganos principales y se regenero su piel fácilmente).

Haku: increíble, eres muy poderoso como para no poder vencer fácilmente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kimimaru: soy Kimimaru Kaguya, el ultimo Kaguya, y ¿quien eres tu?

Haku: soy Haku Momochi hijo adoptivo de Zabuza Momochi el espadachín de la neblina que usa a Kubikiribōchō.

Kimimaru: ¿Momochi?, yo te conozco.

Flasback:

Kimimaru estaba solo mirando las llamas de la lejanía donde se escuchaba gritos, aun era un joven niño, donde de la nada aparece Haku.

Haku: hola, ¿quien eres?

Kimirnaru: soy Kimimaru, ¿Son ustedes de la Niebla Oculta?", (dijo poniéndose en pose de combate)

Zabuza: "No", (aunque el tenia un protector de la Niebla puesto).

Narrador: Luego, Kimimaro siguió avanzando por su propio rumbo sin dejar de mirarlos de reojo en especial a Zabuza por que se sentía su presencia de asesino despiadado.

Haku: Zabuza-sama, esos ojos..

Zabuza: que cosa pasa con sus ojos Haku.

Haku: sus ojos son como los míos, son ojos tristes.

Fin de flashback.

Haku: ahora te recuerdo, tus ojos aun son como en ese tiempo, son ojos tristes.

Kimimaru: si te recuerdo, al año vi el libro bingo y quien era tu maestro pero dejemos de hablar, "Danza de los Sauces" (en eso varios huesos salieron de su cuerpo y ataco e forma coordinada a Haku, pero apenas pudo esquivarlas si recibir mucho daño apenas unos arañazos.

Haku: maldición, "jutsu de hielo: dragón de hielo" (un dragón de hielo se formo congelando todo a su paso y golpeado a Kimimaru haciendo creer que congelo también a Kimimaru pero Kimimaru activo su sello de maldición).

Kimimaru: (rompió el hielo del dragón solo con sacar su instinto y chakra) eres muy fuerte y se nota que no se te acabara tu chakra así que sigamos.

Narrador: Kimimaru saco otra vez una de sus técnicas gritando "Danza del Alerce" y saco varios huesos atacando a Haku, que empezó a hacer sellos con una mano, gritando: "Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte" golpeando a Kimimaru de tal forma que logro parar su ataque que paso a la defensa sacando un especia de escudo de hueso.

El escudo de hueso empezó a crecer y a estirarse haciéndose como un taladro, en su brazo derecho.

Kimimaru: este es mi mejor ataque asesino "Danza de la Clematis: Flor" , con ella podría atravesar incluso el diamante, a si que prepare que me has irritado demasiado el día de hoy.

Haku: lo siento pero no puedo dejarte vencerme, si lo haces no podría volver a ver al rostro a mis compañeros y a mi novia, es a ellos por lo que lucho, ellos son mi motivo de vida, (en eso Haku empieza hacer varios sellos con una velocidad grandiosa)

Jutsu secreto: "Tornado de diamantes de la tierra de los muertos"

Narrador: En eso Haku dio un soplido donde se formo un tornado que fue creciendo donde se materializo pedazos de hielo que intentaba tragar a Kimimaru y al atraparlo este empezó a ser cortado pero no sangraba o se desprendía un miembro por la armadura osea que el poseía.

Kimimaru: lo siento pero ese ataque solo me… (Pero en eso Kimimaru empezó a toser y vomitar sangre), no puede ser, no puedo morir a si sin cumplir las metas de Orochimaru-sama y cuidar de Yugo.

Haku: entiendo el porque quieres ayudar a Orochimaru, pero ¿quien es Yugo?

Kimimaru: el es mi amigo, mi único amigo y no puedo dejarte vivo por que el esta con Kabuto-san peleando contra Naruto, (en eso estaba por subir su sello de maldición al siguiente nivel pero Haku hablo con el)

Haku: espera, en este momento no puedes seguir si crees que ese sello sigue aumentando tu poder tu puedes morir sin cuidar de tu amigo, es mas, soy medico déjame ayudarte a ti así quizás logres ser feliz y tus ojos sean ahora como los míos.

Narrador: Kimimaru se extraño por esa petición pero iba declinar esa oferta pero miro su reflejo de sus ojos en un pedazo de hielo, sus ojos tristes que siempre había tenido excepto cuando jugaba y conversaba con Yugo y con Kotohime que ella siempre le sonreía cuando le daba clases de lectura y escritura.

En eso el se sonrió, quizás por que miro los ojos de Haku y los comparo con los que el tenia en esos momentos de tranquilidad y felicidad, en los ojos de Haku vio esa paz que creyó tener con Orochimaru antes de esos 2.

Haku: es mas no se que hizo Orochimaru por ti pero te diré que sea lo que sea tu ya pagaste tu deuda con creces, puedes venir con nosotros a la aldea de Konoha, tu y tu amigo serán bien recibidos ahí.

Te prometo tratar, sanarte de tu enfermedad, es algo como minimo que debo hacer.

Kimimaru: no puedes, según Kabuto-san y Orochimaru-sama yo no tengo cura y con el sello me mantiene vivo por ahora.

Haku: yo se que enfermedad tienes, la madre de mi novia murió de lo mismo desde entonces mi maestra la Sanin legendaria, Tsunade Senju, intento encontrar una cura y logro hacer un tratamiento para esa enfermedad en sus primeras faces, aun tienes tiempo para vivir.

Kimimaru: eso es imposible!, si Kabuto me dijo que no había cura y Orochi…(pero fue callado por Haku)

Haku: te engañaron!, te mintieron!, Orochimaru y su secuaz te han mentido, si ellos te quisieran sano te hubieran tratado hace tiempo además, no es el un genio en la genética, el pudo ayudarte, por favor déjame ayudarte como no lo hice esa vez.

Kimimaru: no es mentira, el no me utilizo y no mintió, me estas tratando de...

Haku: dime, ¿a quien el ayudado por algo sin pedirle algo a cambio?, has visto lo que le hace a otros, la miseria que trajo en el país del arroz y para que, para no morir, por motivos egoístas de auto preservación.

Solo ven conmigo y te prometo que tu no sufrirás mas tristezas con tu amigo, ven.

Narrador: en eso Kimimaru empezó a llorar por entender que el hizo atrocidades por servir a alguien que no vale la pena, pues el si fue un títere para Orochimaru y lo único bueno es que pudo conocer Yugo y a Kotohime como sus amigo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía batallando con los otros 2 esbirros de Orochimaru que ya lo estaban cansando pues no se detenían y el estaba a la defensa por sus ataques.

En eso Naruto se pone a algo distraído pero se repone en un segundo, luego hace un sello de manos y saca su guadaña y se pone a atacarlos dejándolos fuera de concentración contra el.

Kabuto: bien, ahora se pondrá más interesante lo que ha de pasar aquí Naruto-kun.

Naruto: A sí, no me digas, dime,¿lo mismo paso cuando dormías en la cama con Orochimaru?

Kabuto: que irrespetuoso eres mocoso rechazado, ahora te mandaremos con tu mami la muertita, luego traeremos sus cuerpos con el edo tensei para divertirnos.

Naruto: ¿Eres estúpido o practicas para serlo?, ¿Cómo lo harás si tu vas a morir hoy? además, tu amigo esta fuera del juego ahora.

Narrador: en eso una ráfaga de arena cubrió a Yugo y lo jalo lejos de ahí, entonces se escucho una voz de alguien que comparte una similitud con Naruto era Gaara no Sabaku.

Gaara: A pasado tiempo Uzumaki, dime te gustaría que jugáramos juntos, pues ahora somos aliados contra la serpiente pedófila.

Naruto: eso seria divertido"Ichi" después de todo, los Jinchurikis debemos estar juntos, pero yo pido al mariquita, tu juega con el grandulón.

Narrador: en eso Gaara sonrió e hizo un shunsin de arena y fue a tener un combate brutal contra Yugo.

Naruto: bien lloroncita ahora solo somos tu y yo, así que (en eso Naruto le corto el pecho con su guadaña pero Kabuto se puso a reír)

Kabuto: jajaja, eres tonto, no puedes lastimarme con esos ataque (en eso su herida empezó a sanar rápidamente)

Naruto: oh no puedo matarte por las heridas, además ese sello te hace muy especial no es así, se alimenta de chakra del ambiente y haces senjutsu, no es si.

Kabuto: así es, es mas gracias a Yugo y su habilidad especial podemos hacer una forma mas simple del modo sabio mira.

Narrador: en eso Sasuke salía de la urna con un poder inmenso, con ojos de ira mirando a todos lados.

Kabuto: ¿que se siente?, eso poder no es lo que has buscando Sasuke toda la vida, ven con nosotros y tendrás mas.

Sasuke: si deseo mas poder y también destruir a Naruto.

Narrador: pero en eso alguien le dio una patada en la cara a Sasuke que lo lanzo algo lejos.

Itachi: parece que llegue tiempo, además este es un asuntos de hermanos, ¿no crees Naru-kun?.

Naruto: (con una sonrisa en el rostro) Me pondría a llorar pero tu tienes asuntos importantes con el, además si lo matas tu madre te destrozara y Anko te atara a la cama y te castigara ahi, bueno eso dijo ella.

Itachi: (poniendo una espada en su hombro que estaba envuelta en una manta) eso es algo que no haré, el día de hoy lo voy a corregir y a darle disciplina a mi hermanito o me dejo de llamar Itachi Uchiha.

Narrador: Itachi corrió hasta donde estaba Sasuke y este empezó correr donde se alejaron en su combate.

Naruto: bien solo somos nosotros, te soy sincero, esa marca, ¿puede curar enfermedades?

Kabuto: oh, interesado en entrar al bando ganador, te diré que no,pero si quieres el sello, además de eso podríamos darte todo lo que quieres.

Naruto: ¿es un chiste? Si ni siquiera pueden curar la enfermedad de ese Kaguya, ¿como me van a dar lo que quiera?

Kabuto: ¿por que lo dices?

Naruto: es simple el apesta a antibióticos y drogas, no como tú, pues conozco bien esa enfermedad.

Kabuto: o si, de eso murió tu madre, la Hyuga (dijo de un forma burlona)

Naruto: si no me quiere decir por que no han curado al Kaguya, bueno es cosa tuya ahora sigamos.

Kabuto: Oh de cuerdo, pero te diré que a el no lo curamos porque Orochimru dijo que el es mas útil así, pues ahora Orochimru-sama tiene su material genético y pronto tendrá mas Kaguyas y reformar ese clan y después de uno de ellos tendrá un buen cuerpo.

Jajaja, el si que es un ingenuo, si muere hora no importa, jajaja.

Narrador: en eso Naruto le dio un golpe directo al estomago, luego tomo la guadaña y la enterró en su pie derecho y también clavo un kunai en el izquierdo, luego le puso a Kabuto un sello de gravedad de 30 veces su peso dejándolo inmóvil al sirviente de la serpiente.

Naruto: bien, ahora, "KAI" (en eso Kabuto pudo ver a Haku cargando en su hombro Kimimaru pues Naruto lo puso en un genjutsu)

Kabuto: Kabuto como es posible me metiste en un Genjtsu y no lo vi, (dijo mientra intentaba moverse)

Kimimaru: tenías razón Haku, esos malditos no valen la pena.

Kabuto: ¡no, Kimimaru!, espera ¡era mentira! eres un maldito Naruto.

Naruto: jejejeje lo siento mariquita, pero te puse en uno tan simple que ni siquiera lo notaste, además esto fue una petición de Haku.

Narrador: Naruto le puso el genjutsu por que Haku le aviso por los cuervos que estos dispersos con sus invocaciones de las aves y así Naruto ideo el plan.

Naruto: te torturaría pero no vales la pena y menos llevarte como prisionero por lo que ahora te destruiré molécula por molécula, (en eso Naruto empieza a realizar el rasengan pero este creció un poco y le puso chakra de rayo)

Bien di adiós Kabuto, "RASENGAN: FURIA DEL CIELO".

Narrador: en eso el rasengan eléctrico golpeo a Kabuto y este a pesar del sello de gravedad y las armas en sus pies, salio volando al cielo y de su cuerpo salía rayos morados que recorrían su cuerpo quemando el cuerpo con destellos eléctricos y provocando una luz poderosa haciendo brillar el cielo dejando reducido a cenizas a Kabuto.

Notas:

\- Perdón por la demora, esta historia pronto terminar su primera parte y además también seguiré con otras sin olvidar esta.

\- Itachi volvió y sabes con que en sus manos e ira la aldea.

\- Es obvio que Kimimaru podría vencer a Haku pero pienso que algo pudo pasar si ambos se encontraran, quien sabe, ¿como lo hubiera hecho Masashi Kishimoto?

-El titulo del capitulo sale de la canción Broken bones del grupo Rev Theory, escuchenla y disfrútenla.


	32. Capitulo 31: Envía el dolor lejos

**_Capitulo 31:_** ** _Envía el dolor a abajo_**

Narrador: mientras se deleitaban con el espectáculo de luz y gritos de sufrimiento de Kabuto mientras se hacia cenizas, Naruto se comunicaba con los demás miembros del escuadrón 13 que se acercaban y fueron avisados por el contrato de los cuervos.

En si todos se acercaron al punto y todos los que vieron a Kimimaru tomaron pose de defensa para el combate pero Haku les explico lo que pasa con el y ahora deben ir a donde esta Yugo y evitar que Gaara lo mate.

Para la suerte de Yugo, Gaara no quería matarlo, ya que empezó a aplicar desde que volvió a Suna la filosofía de Naruto explicado por Kana y el cambio fue bueno para el ya que el no ponía su cara de agresividad y mas por que cuando Minato fue a Suna para que se aclare las cosas con Jiraiya trataron su sello.

Así pudieron repararlo por petición de Kana ya que ella fue con el, por la intención de pasar mas tiempo juntos como parte de su terapia para mejorar sus actitudes Psicológicas, pero no todo era tranquilidad pues muchos aun desconfían de Gaara por como se comporto en la aldea pero era lo de menos.

Cuando todos llegaron al punto del combate de Gaara con Yugo, vieron que Yugo esta totalmente mutado con un hacha en su brazo y turbinas en la espalda dando gritos de locura pero el estaba amarrado por tentáculos de arena que restringían sus movimientos.

Kimimaru: ya, tranquilo Yugo, no hay necesidad de seguir combatiendo (dijo mientras era cargado por Shisui de un hombro)

Yugo: ¿Qué dices? (dijo mientras aun luchaba para liberarse de las ataduras de arena)

Kimimaru: Yugo lo lamento hasta ahora creí que Orochimaru era alguien que era digno de ser protegido pero ahora he comprendido de lo que el no vale la pena y solo mira lo que ha pasado, recuerda a lo de Tayuya.

Cuando le dije a Kabuto que debíamos volver por ella, yo y Kotohime pero el se negó, dime ¿Qué clase de líder o maestro deja a atrás a uno de los suyo? sin saberlo el nos utilizo.

Yugo: pero ellos ya mataron a Tayuya, ¡quiero vengarme! (dijo mientras ponía una cara de loco enfermizo por el deseo de la violencia en su ser)

Anko: ¿Tayuya? Ella esta en la sede ambu, es que se le pudo capturar cuando la invasión de "Maricamaru" fallo ese día, de hecho a ella no la han interrogado hasta ahora por que fue decisión del Hokage.

Shikamaru: yo tengo entendido que lo que pasa es que Karin Uzumaki dijo que ella una Uzumaki.

Flashback:

Narrador: en eso los pocos prisioneros que los de Konoha atrapo, eran esposados y puestos en orden para interrogación de las distintas aldeas pues eran clasificados como de Sunagakure y Otogakure.

Ambu Oso: estos 38 son de Suna y 24 Oto, (dijo dando un saludo Minato que miraba a los prisioneros e Ibiki apareció)

Ibiki: Hokage-sama, esta joven que fue noqueada por el genin Uzumaki Naruto, es la ultima en ser capturada (dijo mientras la traía esposada y con sellos supresores)

Tayuya: suéltame monstruo de mierda, te prometo que te arrancare los ojos, gorila marica (al decir esto Ibiki fruncio el ceño y se trago el insulto pero se desquitaría)

Minato: tú eres uno de los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru.

Tayuya: y a ti que te importa marica de mierda.

Minato: no te pongas así señorita, sera mejor que cooperes por la buenas.

Narrador: en eso Kushina llega a donde estaba la prisionera con Karin y el equipo de Menma.

Kushina: uy! y con esa boquita besas a tu madre.

Tayuya: y tu con esa boca se la mamas a los clones de tu marido (en eso Kushina entro en su modo demonio con sus mechones levantadose y sacando su espada para destazar a Tayuya pero fue detenida por los demás genins)

Karin: espera tía no caiga en su truco, solo quiere molestarla.

Tayuya: cállate tu perra plana con lentes (asi Karin también se le lanza encina pero fue detenida por Minato que tenia una gota de sudor en la frente por lo que pasaba)

Minato: tranquilas todas, vamos esto es un caso de interrogación, Ibiki lleva a los prisioneros a celdas para interrogar mas tarde. (Pero cuando Karin se calmo y Tayuya se esta yendo, sintió su chakra y se altero)

Karin: esperen, esa la pelirroja, esperen.

Ibiki: ¿que pasa muchacha?

Karin: espera, ¿como te llamas?

Tayuya: que te importa inútil (dijo de forma muy agresiva)

Karin: el apellido Uzumaki ¿no se te hace conocido o de algún familiar?

Tayuya: uuuuhhhmmm

Minato: ¿Qué dices Karin-san?

Karin: hokage-sama, como sabe soy un sensor y siento que ella también es parte del clan al que pertenecemos.

Tayuya: mi padre era Tetsu Uzumaki y murió con mi madre cuando Orochimaru ataco mi villa y tomo el control del país del Arroz, yo fui tomada y se empezó a experimentar conmigo y me volví una sirviente de Orochimaru encontra de mi voluntad.

Menma: pero no pareces querer dejarlo, incluso ahora podrías colaborar con nosotros para vengarte de la serpiente pedófila.

Tayuya: cállate, eres un tonto, (y mostrando su sello de maldición) aquellos que poseen el sello obedecen fielmente a Orochimaru pues con esto los controla sino sufrirán un tormento más doloroso que la muerte.

Kushina: esperen, Anko y Sasuke Uchiha tenían sellos que Orochimaru les puso y Naruto puso un sello para evitar que no funcionen y los lastimen.

Kiba: pero Naruto esta inconsciente en el hospital.

Minato: no es necesario, el me dio un rollo de sellado para eso y además Shino y Shikamaru saben usar ese rollo para evitar que funcione y lastime a otros.

Karin: ¿que dices?, además de quitarte ese sello y mas tu libertad, que te parece si colaboras con nosotros.

Tayuya: bien pero primero revisen el sello.

Narrador: asi pasó el tiempo y Shino y Shikamaru fueron con el Hokage y empezaron a bloquear el sello en Tayuya pero no falto el viejo pervertido que quería mirar algo mas que el sellado de Tayuya.

Pero fue hospitalizado por los puños Kushina que un le tenia aun un pequeño odio a Tayuyá por lo que le dijo.

Fin de Flashback.

Yugo: es en serio, ustedes no mienten (dijo el gigante mientras volvía a la normalidad)

Anko: si, de hecho, Hokage-sama la soltara y dejara que se una a la aldea o lo que ella quiera en unas semanas por su colaboración por información y además es parte de un clan.

Naruto: lo lamento detener esta bonita charla de tu novia que esta cautiva pero debemos movernos, aun no terminamos esta misión, en cuanto ustedes vengan con nosotros si quieren ver a su amiga será después.

Shisui: si, vamos, espera ¿quien esta con Sasuke?, acaso hay alguien mas que se lo llevo. Naruto: si, lo que pasa es que apareció la perra de Orochimaru y pelemos y salio Sasuke de su vasija y parece que evoluciono su sello haciéndose un poco mas poderoso.

Kimimaru: el sellado de la vasija hace que la evolución de su sello absorba mas energía natural, esto es por que Orochimaru se inspiro a mejorarlo con el gekken genkai de Yugo.

Chouji: espera ¿el tiene tiene un gekken genkai? (dijo señalando a Yugo)

Yugo: si, yo puedo adsorber energía natural de tal forma que muto mi cuerpo.

Shisui: no me han dicho ¿donde esta Sasuke?

Naruto: esta peleando con Itachi por allá (dijo señalando la dirección donde se fueron ellos)

Anko: ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE! (dijo golpeando con fuerza en la cara a Naruto) porque, porque (en eso empezó a samaquearlo con fuerza)

Naruto: perdón pero el llego hace un rato y dijo que llevaría a Sasuke a la fuerza a la aldea, a si creo que el volverá con nosotros. (Dijo con los ojos en espiral y de forma infantil)

Shisui: vamos! Debo ir por mi sobrino!, y mi idiota primo (en eso se puso a caminar con un semblante serio en la dirección a donde esta su mejor amigo)

En la pelea de Itachi con Sasuke:

Narrador: en eso cuando Itachi pateo a Sasuke en la cara, este no pudo verlo bien a su hermano pero sintió que el impacto de esa patada asi que al detenerse trato de encarar a su atacante.

Sasuke: bien ahora probare mis nuevos poderes contigo seas quien seas, luego destruiría Naruto y después a mi bastardo hermano, (dijo con sonrisa burlona y con un aire de confianza)

Itachi: asi que ahora eres el todo poderoso señor Uchiha o no, pequeño idiota hermanito.

Sasuke: tu, maldito mataste a mi padre y desprestigiaste al clan.

Itachi: sabes ya la verdad, no es asi, usa el cerebro si puedes pequeño estúpido, si los Uchihas daban su golpe y tenia éxito dejaba en mal estado la aldea, luego de eso que impediría que los de Kumogakure e Iwagakure atacar y destruir la aldea, piensa.

Los Uchiha, aunque estén preparados no podrían vencer 2 aldeas y menos con la condición que quedaría la aldea, lo mas posible es que las aldeas destruyan a Konoha por completo y pasa lo mismo si es que no ganaban en su revuelta tan estúpida.

Sasuke: mentira, nosotros somos la élite y los mejores, mi padre hubie….

Itachi: "el hubiera hecho que" pedazo de idiota, yo soy un rango "S" y tu inútil padre era uno de rango "A", sabes la diferencia entre un "S" y un "A", El "S" puede asesinar 20 rangos "A".

En ese tiempo, solo Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, son los únicos clases "S" de la aldea y del clan los únicos somos Shisui y yo, el desgraciado de tu padre se encargaría de robarle los ojos Shisui y controlar a los hijos del Hokage para poder matarlos a el y a su mujer.

Con los Sanin yo iría por uno y el resto del clan por el otro, y de esa manera cobarde ganar la revuelta.

Sasuke: Pero tu no quisiste hacerlo por el clan y mataste a mi padre.

Itachi: No lo hice solo, veras yo tenia un amigo que me ayudo, el era un Uchiha, el se acerco a mi y se hizo mi amigo meses antes y me ofreció su ayuda incluso uso un henge para que se pareciera a mi.

El mato a tu padre, me dijo que su nombre era, Madara Uchiha, mi tío bisabuelo.

Sasuke: ¡mentiroso! (Grito mientras activaba su sello maldito en su primera forma y ataco a Itachi pero este esquivaba sus golpes como si nada)

Itachi: no te miento pero no digo que el sea Madara, es mas el siempre usa una mascara naranja de espiral y es mas, el es mas fuerte que yo y deseaba destruir al clan.

Dime como intentaras destruirme sino puedes vencer tu ego y orgullo por eso eres débil, dejas que el odio te domine, (en eso le golpeo las nalgas con la espada que estaba envuelta en una tela)

Sasuke: Estas peleando o dándome clases (dijo mientras activaba sus sharingan con 3 tomoes)

Itachi: esto es solo una confesión mi pequeño hermano, además voy a hacer lo que nunca hizo el inútil de tu padre, darte una lección de para que aprendas a no ser un idiota con los demás (en eso Itachi activo su Sharingan y su semblante se puso serio)

Narrador: en eso Itachi desapareció y le dio una patada en el estomago directo a su hermano, luego de eso lo tomo por la cabeza y lo arrastro por el piso sin poder ver nada ya que la tierra se le metió en los ojos.

Luego lo lanzo al aire, pero Sasuke tenía un cable amarrado a la cintura y lo tiraba de vuelta por cada golpe como un yoyo, como por el golpe numero 20 el cable se rompió y Sasuke cayó al piso.

Itachi: ahora te llevare a la aldea, si quieres hacerte fuerte, haste fuerte para cuidar a alguien que te ama como nuestra madre, se que de seguro las desprecias pero no sabes lo que ella ha sufrió.

Dime que hubiera pasado si yo la mataba también, el miserable de tu padre quería matarla también y sabes a quien se lo encargo a Izumi Uchiha ya que el le dijo que si lo hacia el haría que me case con ella (dijo con tristeza)

Sasuke: ¿Izumi?, yo creí que ella era tu novia y no Anko (dijo mientras se ponía de pie)

Itachi: no, ella era una amiga y nada mas pero yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, por eso yo la asesine.

Dime Sasuke ¿sabes del matrimonio que estaba arreglado para nuestra madre y tu padre?

Sasuke: si se de eso (dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca)

Itachi: sabias que tu padre fingió una venta ilegal de armas a nombre de nuestro abuelo materno y la única forma de evitar que el fuera a la cárcel fue que nuestra madre se case con Fugaku.

Nuestra madre se negó a casarse con el por su matrimonio arreglado, por lo que como nuevo líder del clan planto la falsa evidencia.

Solo para no quedar en ridículo y lo peor era que el bastardo siempre abusaba de ella, dime quieres ser como el, dime la verdad y no me mientas.

Narrador: Sasuke no sabia que hacer hacer o decir, el nunca supo de eso o quiso entender lo que paso en su familia, por primera vez en su vida uso su sentido común para ver como era su padre que alguna vez el idolatraba.

Sasuke: que tiene que ver si quiero ser como el.

Itachi: porque nunca fue un verdadero Uchiha, cuando el padre de Madara un viajero Uzumaki recorria el mundo se encontró con su esposa y asi nació Madara e Izuna Uchiha.

Esa mujer era Aizen Uchiha, la líder del clan, Madara al crecer fue el sucesor pero dejo el cargo por la corrupción al que entro el clan y como la mayoría del consejo del clan era corrupto escogieron a alguien que pudieran manipular.

Lo que te quiero decir es que esos no eran los ideales de los Uchiha, el clan se corrompió desde eso el inicio de la aldea.

Sasuke: me estas diciendo que los ideales de mi padre están mal.

Itachi: asi es, tu abuelo tuvo sentido común al casar su menor hija Bao con mi abuelo Fang, pues el seguía con las verdaderas creencias del clan, pues sabia que el consejo del clan es corrupto.

Fueron esas personas que mate, en su mayoría corrompieron al clan y ahora tu eres como ellos, dame una respuesta ¿quieres ser como tu padre o un verdadero Uchiha?

Narrador: Sasuke se confundió, el decía ser un Uchiha de élite pero la verdad es que era igual de egoísta que los demás que en verdad le quitaron el honor y prestigio al clan, una sarta de ambiciosas cucarachas y entendió el dolor que quizás eso le trajo a la única persona que lo quería sin algún beneficio, su madre.

Entendió ese día en la ceremonia donde su madre lo metió en su Tsukuyomi pues le hizo ver la felicidad que tenia con Obito, luego el que ella supo que murió y fue informada por Kakashi, después su matrimonio con su padre que era muy violento con ella.

Pero por lo que lloro fue por que el vio el recuerdo de como fue engendrado con violencia, el bastardo tenia que drogarla por que ella era mas fuerte que el, luego vio su recuerdo que ella se agarraba su vientre y se dijo que cuidaría a su nuevo hijo, por el era su hijo y no necesitaba otro motivo.

Sasuke: no, no seré como el, yo no seré como el (dijo esas palabras mientras desactivaba sus ojos y su sello maldito)

Itachi: bien, ahora sígueme, por que ahora conocerás lo que es la verdadera fuerza, Sasuke debes seguir el sendero que elijas por tus propias creencias y razones, no mi camino o el camino de tu padre o el de cualquier otro, no importa lo que decidas hacer, eres mi hermano pequeño y eso es suficiente para que yo te apoye, hasta el día que muera (al decir eso lo golpeo en la frente con sus dedos como solía hacerlo cuando apenas era un niño)

Narrador: en eso Sasuke se puso a llorar por entender la clase de persona que se estaba convirtiendo, el no seria como Fugaku, el seria un verdadero Uchiha, uno de antaño como lo es su hermano y su jefe de clan.

En eso cuando ambos se sueltan pues Sasuke abrazo a su hermano para apenas llorar unas cuantas lagrimas y luego de pensar que alguien lo defendió y murió se empezó a lamentar de haber tratado mal a Sakura.

En eso una sombra salta y aplasta a Itachi al piso, esta era Anko que lo besaba con fuerza en la boca hasta que a ambos se les acabo el aire y empezaron a respirar con fuerza para reponer el oxigeno.

Anko: Ita-kun, mi Ita-kun, (snif, snif, decía con lagrimas en los ojos pues no creía que era verdad que su amante estaba ahí)

Itachi: hola mi niña preciosa (lo dijo con una con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo llorar más a Anko),

Tranquila preciosa, ahora estaré contigo todo mi tiempo, además ahora creo que si podría pedirte algo.

Anko: ¿que cosa? (dijo con los ojos brillantes)

Itachi: que te levantes mi amor por que una de tus rodillas me golpea la entre pierna (dijo con la cara poniendo un semblante de dolor)

Narrador: en eso llegaron los demás miembros del equipo cuerpo y sus nuevos aliados o eso se espera, Shisui estrecho la mano de Itachi y Naruto lo abrazo por que al fin se reencontró con su hermano mayor.

Peo no muy lejos de había alguien observando esta escena, era alguien que la maldad del ser humano lo convirtió en un ser lleno de odio al mundo, era Obito que miro todo, con un deseo escondido en su corazón de poder abrazar a su hijo con su único amor, pero no podía, tenia una misión para el y el mundo.

En eso el apareció con la interpretación de Toby y dispuesto a arreglar algunas cosas lo mas rápido posible por que sabe que Itachi abriera la boca y podría arruinar sus planes.

Toby: uuh es tu Anko-chan, Ita-san, si que es hermosa.

Itachi: ¡TU! (pero en eso Toby trago a Itachi en uno de sus huecos dimensionales)

Todos: NO! (Pero era tarde Toby se lo llevo a un sitio algo lejano)

Narrador: en eso Itachi apareció en el Valle del fin, cayendo de pie delante de Toby materializándose.

Itachi: Madara, ya te esperaba, parece que este encuentro, no seria inevitable.

Toby: tranquilo pequeño cuervo, no estoy aquí para asesinarte, de hecho vengo a negociar contigo.

Itachi: que clase de negocio o mas bien que trato quieres hacer conmigo.

Toby: sabes muchos secretos de Akatsuki, lo que te propongo es que no rebeles nada de los secretos de sus miembros ni los objetivos, cambio no casaremos a tu amiguito Kyubii por los próximos 6 años.

Itachi: como puedo creerte, se muy bien que el objetivo de la organización es cazar a los jinchurikis, pero necesitas planificar el como capturarlos y por cierto Jiraiya ya los investigo y sabe los objetivos, si quieres yo no diré algo.

Toby: lose yo deje que se filtre la información, es parte de mi plan, y si quieres pruebas, solo recuerda nuestra aventura masacrando a los Uchihas, tu confiaste en mi, ¿o no?

Itachi: bien yo no diré nada, pero si averiguan algo no será por mi, además si crees que Jiraiya recibió esa información porque tu lo permitiste, realmente lo has subestimado.

Toby: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jiraiya: por que el sabe que tu no eres Madara, aunque yo se no se quien eres, se que eres un Uchiha ¿pero quien eres?

Toby: ese es mi secreto por ahora, por cierto no se ocurra revelar la información por que sino haré que PAIN destruya tu aldea y de verdad extermine tu clan, ah y a partir de ahora me llamaras Toby.

Narrador: en eso Toby mando devuelta a Itachi devuelta al lugar donde aun estaban los cuervos todos asustados, para eso todos mandaron sus invocaciones a buscar en el perímetro.

Naruto mando eso y varios clones a buscar en las cercanía y Anko solo esta llorando porque pensó que volvería a perder a su amorcito, al verlo otra vez fue a abrazarlo con un golpe en su entrepierna con la rodilla y un beso.

Momentos después cuando volvían, Itachi hablo con Anko que estaba colgada de su cuello pues ella cargaba de forma nupcial. Itachi: Anko-chan, amor tengo algo que te ayudara con ese sello maldito.

Anko: Naruto creo un sello que no permite que se active, (en eso Anko le mostró el sello en su cuello)

Itachi: tranquila con esto podremos quitártelo permanentemente (en eso saco la espada que estaba cubierta en una manta)

Shisui: esa, esa, esa es la espada de Totsuka (dijo el pobre que casi se le salen los ojos de la impresion)

Chouji: la espada de Totsuka, ¿que es eso?

Naruto: esa espada es mitológica, es más poderosa que la misma Kusanagi pero es especial ya une al alma de la persona que la usa y le permite robar el alma de sus victimas.

Itachi: es por eso que haré este ritual ahora (en eso Itachi manifiesta su Susanoo y rompe la espada saliendo una flama de fuego que se unió a su Susanoo y se forma una espada)

Quizás esta sea el arma mas poderosa de la historia ya que según los mitos le perteneció al mismo Izanagi en eso paso la espada por el cuello de Anko y de ahí salio una sombra con la apariencia de Orochimaru que se metía en la espada.

En eso en Otogakure, Orochimaru sintió un dolor inmenso, no venia de su cuerpo sino de su alma que fue desgarrada y encerrada para siempre, por lo menos una parte y pronto Itachi encerraría a toda la podrida alma de Orochimaru.

Por ahora todos volvían a Konoha y con sus nuevos aliados podrían acabar con Orochimaru.

Notas:

\- El siguiente capitulo será de la invasión a la aldea de Otogakure y quizás veremos como muere Orochimaru, "quizás".

\- La espada de Totsuka es una de las espadas del Dios Izanagi que fue el padre del mismo - Susanoo y la idea original del manga era recrear la batalla de Susanoo contra Orochi no Yamata, como se describe en la mitología.

\- Ya solo faltan 2 capítulos para que termine la primera parte y en un mes mas o algo asi, seguiré con la segunda parte.

\- El nombre del capitulo sale de la canción Send the Pain Below del grupo Chevelle, escúchenla y disfrútenla.


	33. Capitulo 32: Esto es Guerra

**_Capitulo 32: Esto es Guerra_**

Narrador: cuando volvían el equipo de recuperación conversaban entre si, en eso Itachi le quito el alma en el sello de Orochimaru a Sasuke pero cuando le ofrecio a Kimimaru este dijo que sea el ultimo hasta que le curen su enfermedad por que no quiere arriesgarse.

Poco a poco llegaban a la aldea, en la puerta fueron recibidos por una comitiva del Hokage, con su esposa, **con** Mikoto Uchiha y unos cuantos mas como Tsunade y Shizune para tratar a los que llegan heridos.

También estaba Guy con su equipo y algunos shinobis que venían del país de Viento pues era una escolta que acompañaban a una comitiva con Baki y sus genins, pues este era el comandante de las fuerzas de la aldea de Sunagakure.

Y además 2 ancianos de la aldea de Suna, estos eran Chiyo y Ebizo de unos 70 años cada uno, estos 2 eran hijos de Reto el Shodaime Kazekage, el fundador de la aldea de Suna, se le conocido también como un titiritero de gran calibre.

Se dice que el renegado de clases "S", Sasori de la arena roja aprendió de sus apuntes guardados el arte de las marionetas junto a su abuela Chiyo.

En eso cuando era visible las figuras de los que venían, Mikoto miro con atención, lo único rescatable de su vida, por lo único que ella daría su vida, eran sus hijos que volvían juntos, y con su futura nuera que colgaba del cuello de uno de ellos, en eso salto a abrazarlos.

Mikoto: (llorando como una niña pequeña), ya están aquí, ya están aquí.

Itachi: hola madre, perdón por no comunicarme en mucho tiempo, seguro que me castigaras con dejarme sin darme tus dangos dulces, ¿no?

Mikoto: cállate, cállate (la pobre siguió llorando abrazando a sus 2 hijos y la nueva hija putativa que esta en medio de ellos)

Sasuke: hola, mama (dijo el chico emo con cambio hormonales a mas masculinidad)

Mikoto: hola, pequeño patito (dijo la bella pelinegra con lagrimas en los ojos por que asi le decía a ella cuando era pequeño el niño emo)

Shisui: "patito", hace años que no escuchaba ese apodo, jajajaja.

Anko: patito, es primera vez que escucho ese apodo.

Itachi: ya te contare esa historia.

Narrador: en eso se empezó a dar el informe de la misión, lo sucedido por parte de cada uno, cuando preguntaron el por que Gaara apareció ahí, Minato le respondió que mando un mensaje a otros equipos fuera de la aldea con las coordenadas y como el equipo con Guy los acompañaba el solo mando a uno y ese fue Gaara.

Aunque Rock Lee quería venir pero por petición de su sensei el se quedo con ellos y dejaron ir a Gaara, en eso cuando se explicaba quienes son los acompañantes y que eran antiguos subordinados de Orochimaru y se dieron cuenta de sus errores y querían ayudarlo a vencer al sanin y mas por que tenían información valiosa junto a la Tayuya.

Minato: entonces ¿desean ser parte de la aldea de Konohagakure?

Kimimararu: la verdad es que no, yo quería pedirles, es que debemos acabar con Orochimaru y salvar a las demás personas que sufren en el País de los Campos de Arroz.

Haku: ¿pensé que se unirían a la aldea de la hoja?

Kimimaru: la verdad es que deseo pedirles eso para poder salvar a ese pueblo, puede que yo haya hecho muchas atrocidades a otras personas, pero no puedo dejar que ellos sufran, además hay personas que aun sufren en sus fortalezas escondidas y prisiones.

Narrador: en eso Minato reunió a todos en la sala del consejo, se reunió los jefes de clanes, algunos shinobis de su confianza de Minato, los que llegaron de la misión con Naruto e Itachi. Gracias a Dios cuando los que que no son de la aldea entraron sin llamar la atención.

En el despacho, Tsunade empezó a revisar la condición de Kimimaru con Shizune, en eso Yugo fue llevado por Anko a ver a Tayuya que esperaba por salir ya que a diario daba ciertos informes a diario y saldría pronto.

Pero parece que esos planes cambiarían por ahora pues Ibiki la llevaría a donde la reunión para aclarar ciertos puntos pues ellos ahora invadirían Otogakure.

Para esto no fue convocado el concejo de civil o los concejos, esas momias solo se opondrían a lo que se planea y molestarían con sus estupideces totales.

La razón por lo que esas lacras tenga poder, era por que en el ataque del kyubii hubo perdidas grandes y se necesito reconstruir rápido y ellos metieron sus manos y se les dio algo de poder y eso se les subió a la cabeza.

En fin, todos llegaron lo rápido, Tsunade informo que Kimimaru se quedaría en el hospital para empezar el tratamiento por 2 semanas, después seguiría con revisiones y la toma de medicamentos controlados para curarse totalmente, asi empezó la a reunión.

Minato: bien eso es bueno para el joven, ahora díganme ustedes cuales serian los objetivos a atacar Otogakure, es decir ¿cuales son las defensas?

Kimimaru: la verdad es que en el País de los Campos de Arroz además de la base de la Aldea Oculta en el Sonido, hay otros 3 refugios, laboratorios y prisiones en el país que acatan esas mismas funciones.

Tayuya: pero lo peor eras las demás bases escondidas en de los demás países, eso se los dije en los demás informes.

Jiraiya: sabia de unas cuantas pero eran muchas, mas de lo que pensaba, ¿saben cuales son esas y las ubicaciones no es asi?

Yugo: si algunas están escondidas en acantilados, otras con entradas secretas en casas, otras tienen su entrada en un árbol, algunas bajo tierra y otras en grandes edificaciones abandonadas.

Shikaku: según la lista de las bases son 3 en el País de los Campos de Arroz, 3 en el País del Fuego, 3 en el País de la Tierra, 2 en el País de las Nubes, 1 en el País del Agua, 2 en el País del Viento, 1 en el País de la Hierba, 1 en el País del Te, 2 en el País del Hierro.

Kushina: ese desgraciado parece que intentaría conquistar el continente elemental.

Yugo: eso es posible, ya que el siempre busco líneas extrañas de sangre, incluso tiene algunos experimentos de modificación con líneas tanto que se esperaba para clonar a individuos para hacerlo.

Naruto: ese bastardo asqueroso, seguro intentara clonar los cuerpos de algunos kages y muertos para su conveniencia.

Kimimaru: si, pero eso es solo un proyecto que el tenia, aun no ha realizado nada de eso.

Minato: ahora que sabemos a que nos enfrentamos ¿como lo haremos?

Shikamaru: La mejor estrategia para esto seria atacar simultáneamente.

Shibi: ya habíamos pensado en eso pero el problema es la cantidad de personas con los que contamos.

Shisui: aunque nos preparemos no sabemos cuales son los espías de Orochimaru que están aquí, además aunque nos preparemos lo mas rápido posible sospechara por que ellos 2 (en eso señalo a los hombres de Orochimaru que desertaron) pues no tiene informes de ellos y pensara que los capturamos.

Naruto: jejeje, ya pensé en eso (en eso Naruto abrio un agujero negro y de ahí salio un chunin amarrado con cuerdas y sellos, era el que capturo en la misión con Sasuke)

Bien, lo que propongo es que a este sujeto en lugar de torturarlo debemos cambiar sus recuerdos para que le diga al pedófilo que nosotros los matamos a todos y recuperamos a Sasuke.

Kushina: bien pensado, Inoichi, ¿puedes cambiar los recuerdos para engañar a Orochimaru?

Inoichi: ¿podría intentarlo? me tardare un par de horas.

Shibi: aunque ataquemos simultáneamente debemos tener que usar a muchos shinobis y Ambus y tener cuidado por los del concejo.

Tsume: ¿por que cuidado con ellos?

Tsunade: la verdad es que si logramos tener éxito estos se pavonearían de eso e intentarían apoderarse de los experimentos de Orochimaru y sus apuntes en especial Danzo.

Jiraiya: lo peor seria que ellos no dejen dar el ataque por que ellos no sentirían que vale la pena.

Minato: ellos no cuentan ya que con ellos tengo asuntos que atender pero lo arreglare con el mismo señor Feudal.

Naruto: esperen, dicen que tiene bases en varios países, seria mejor que nos reunamos en un sitio para conversar con ellos para un ataque simultáneo, después de todo acabar con el, serio asunto de todos.

Hiashi: ¿estas seguro de eso?, bueno seria difícil pedirles su ayuda.

Naruto: no lo creo, el actual Raikage tiene una deuda por su orgullo con nosotros, Haku tiene contacto con Zabusa que es uno de los shinobis mas importante de Kirigakure y se lleva bien con la Mizukage y mas por que le dimos algo para su aldea.

Con los de Suna podemos hablarlo ahora mismo, ellos desean matar al Pedofilomaru por lo de su Youdaime, además podemos reunirnos en secreto con algunos lideres de los países donde están esas bases y atacar en conjunto.

Yugo: ¿que pasa con los de Iwa?, se que tenían problemas con ellos y ahí hay refugios de Orochimaru.

Minato: bien, con ellos tenemos un pacto de no agresión que se dio por ciertos motivos, lo único que podríamos hace es avisarles y decirles cuando lo haremos para que el ataque sea simultaneo, si Onoki desea reunirse para recibir los detalles que venga a donde aremos las reuniones.

Jiraiya: otra cosa, es para Itachi, (dijo el viejo con tono serio), dime ¿Donde estuviste estos años?

Narrador: Itachi sabia que esto se debía decir el día de hoy, además debía cumplir su palabra, el sabia del poder que poseía este falso Madara sin contar el poder del Rinengan, eso lo hizo de rango "SS".

Se dice que un Rango "S" puede vencer 10 rangos "A", pero un rango "SS" podía matar a 10 "S", los rango "S" tenían una habilidad especial y lo llevaban al límite incluso una gran técnica o arte especial, incluso una línea de sangre.

Pero podían ser vencidos, pero un "SS" podían ir más allá, tenían sus puntos ciegos y debilidades cubiertos, sabían como superar sus problemas cuando entrenaban, además de un buen truco demás de lo que dejaban ver.

Por eso es que los Akatsukis servían a Toby y a Pain, pues un "SS" podría guiarlos y ahora Itachi solo dirá los datos que sabia el mismo Jiraiya.

Itachi: te lo diré, el día que asesine a los guerreros del clan, recibí ayuda de un amigo, este decía que su nombre era Madara.

Minato/Kushina: ¡MADARA!

Shisui: eso, eso, es imposible (dijo el nuevo líder del clan)

Tsunade: ¡mi abuelo lo mato! (dijo la rubia de senos voluptuosos con una impresión pues no creyó lo que dijo Itachi)

Itachi: No digo que el sea Madara, solo digo que el dijo ser el, pero me dijo que lo podía llamar Toby, el es un Uchiha.

Minato: un Uchiha, continua, por favor.

Itachi: lo que paso es que el me aconsejo hacer lo que hice y además me ofreció entrar a su organización, esta se llama Akatsuki.

Esta es ta llena de shinobis renegados de clases "S" y ese Toby es mas fuerte que ese rango y su líder se hace llamar Pain, y este posee el rinengan.

TODOS: Rinengan!

Itachi: asi es, su objetivo era juntar a los 9 Bijuus, ¿para que? , no lo se, pero operan cumpliendo misiones a bajo precio y de dudosa reputación con asesinatos a feudales y nobles, exterminios a aldeas pequeñas y robos y secuestros.

Tsunade: si un grupo de rangos "S" trabajan juntos, su líder debe ser extremadamente fuerte y más si tiene esos ojos, ¿este seguro de eso?

Itachi: si, además no se quienes son, solo conozco a mis compañeros en la organización fueron el líder que se hace llamar Pain, Toby y una tal Zetsu que es el mensajero de la organización.

Ademas de ellos solo conocí a mis compañeros de equipo, estos son Kisame, el espadachín de la neblina de Kirigakure, ese es el actual, pero el anterior fue Orochimaru.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Itachi: asi es, el fue miembro de Akatsuki, yo solo me uní para asesinarlo pero el quería mi cuerpo y trato de poseerme pero logre arrancarle el brazo y logro huir, desde entonces también es enemigo de Akatsuki por eso teníamos la misión de matarlo cuando lo veamos.

Jiraiya: según mis informes de esa organización dices la verdad, aunque el por que de conseguir a los Bijuus es un misterio.

Narrador: para Itachi fue un alivio, no revelo información más de lo necesario, además asi podría conseguir hacer que Naruto sea más fuerte para hacerle frente a un rango "SS", sabia que Naruto podría lograrlo pero seria difícil además el tenia 6 años para hacerlo.

Otra cosa fue que se decidió contactar directamente a los aliados que podrían hacerse para la invasión contra Orochimaru para eso se calculo que debe llegar de forma inadvertida a la aldea de Konoha con unos cuantos para poder planificar y atacar.

Para eso se les dijo en donde están los escondites de Orochimaru, además de algunos datos de quienes sabían que eran sus espías, asi Haku contacto a Kirigakure, Naruto aviso al Raikage para que venga a la aldea de Konoha.

Los de Suna volvieron a su aldea e informaron a su consejo de guerra, el consejo de Suna era el único libre de civiles pues Raza era muy radical, Kushina aviso a Mifune, un poderoso general del País de Hierro pues hace años eran conocidos y rivales de espada en la juventud de ambos.

Y Minato le informo a Onoki, asi sucesivamente se les aviso a los que tenia espías y bases en los países y pasaron 5 días y todos se reunieron para aclarar las cosas de la invasión.

Así los primeros en llegar fueron los de Kirigakure, eran la Mizukage, Mei Terumi, con su escolta de Chojuro un joven espadachín de la neblina, Ao un hombre de la misma edad que Mei con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y Zabusa.

Haku divisándolos desde lejos fue de inmediato a saludar y ver a su padre adoptivo, en eso llegó con los de más donde estaba Minato, Naruto, Itachi, Anko y Jiraiya.

Haku: Minato-sama, estos son los enviados de Kirigakure (asi todos se presentaron).

Mei: oh! Ese es Naruto Uzumaki, "El Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad", asi que Kirigakure te debe una (dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro al joven shinobi)

Minato: ¿como es ese asunto? (dijo mirando algo interesado)

Zabuza: pues verán….

Flashback:

Asi mientras revisaban el refugio de Gato donde estaban sus riquezas que le quedaba, se repartieron los vienes del enano, la mitad fue para los pueblos que necesitaban apoyo por lo que sufrieron por el yugo del criminal, y la otra fue para los de Kirigakure.

Naruto: lo mejor seria que ustedes se lleven la otra mitad, además el enano les debe un buen bono.

Raiga: no lo se muchacho, aun es mucho.

Naruto: no digas eso, además su aldea se reconstruye y necesitan dinero además toma algo para Ramnaru el necesita tratamiento para mejorar su cuerpo por que anda muy débil.

Zabusa: de acuerdo tomaremos la mitad y algo para que el niño mejore su condición de salud, además hay algo que quería pedirte a tus maestros antes de que se vayan (asi Haku se fue con los de Honoka)

Fin de FLASHBACK.

Minato: ya veo.

Mei: eres un muchacho muy guapo, además, que tal si le propongo un matrimonio entre tú y yo, hablemos con tu Hokage para formar una alianza, (dijo la castaña pelirroja con un aire de seducción y lujuria donde varios hombres se pusieron envidiosos por la suerte del chico)

Jiraiya: acepta chico ella es muy, pero muy hermosa (dijo el viejo al oído del chico ya que moría de ganas de ponerse un poco pervertido pero sabia que si hacia algo su nueva mujer y dueña le haría un cirugía de cambio de sexo a golpes)

Naruto: lo siento pero debería ponerse más seria señora, debería darle un poco de vergüenza andarle coqueteando a alguien de 12 años de esa forma, tenga un poco de respeto a su persona.

Narrador: todos pusieron su cara de "PERO QUE VERGA", nadie le había dicho esas palabras a Mei en su vida y los que lo hicieron fueron incinerados por sus técnicas y lo peor el le dijo "SEÑORA".

Mei: ¡oye mocoso!, te ofrezco una oportunidad increíble para ser feliz conmigo y me desprecias y encima me llamas "señora", ¡no te lo perdonaré! (en eso se sintió un aura de muerte, un aura que solo se sintió de una fémina shinobi molesta)

Narrador: en eso, Naruto esquivo el ataque de lava de Mei que era "Elemento Lava: Globos de Lava", ella quería darle pero en eso Naruto trago con su oscuridad el ataque unas 10 veces de la misma forma que lo hizo con Onoki.

Naruto: de que se molesta, si a una mujer que pasa los 30 años se le dice señora si pasa de los 15 se les dice señoritas, solo se ofende por su arrogancia.

Mei: ¡entonces tú eres un mocoso culo cagado! (con toda su ira ella lanzo su técnica, Elemento Vapor: Jutsu de Niebla Corrosiva )

Narrador: en eso el vapor corrosivo salio disparado por todos lados que podría matar a todos los presentes pero Naruto consumió el vapor de tal forma que no parecía que fue lanzado.

Mei: ¿pero como? (dijo con asombro por las habilidades del chico, quedo sorprendía)

Naruto: si la ofendí, le pido disculpas, pero debe entender que debe actuar como una líder y no andar de coqueta como una fangirl (en eso, los que tuvieron una, les entro un frió por la columna).

Debería actuar seria y si quiere una pareja busque alguien que la quiera por como es y no por como se ve por su apariencia, ahí tiene a 3 hombres que le gusta pasar el tiempo con usted, quien sabe, quizás alguno de ellos seria el esposo ideal para usted o por que no, los 3 (esto ultimo se lo dijo al odio para que nadie escuche)

Mei: deacuerdo acepto tus disculpas, (en eso ella miro a sus 3 guardaespaldas y solo se sonrojo, después de todo ella era la ultima mujer de su clan y debía revivirlo y parece que ya había 3 candidatos de su aldea para ello, que el shimigami se apiade de sus almas)

Naruto: además si yo deseo unos cuerpos suculentos solo debo invocar a unas amigas mias del clan de los Oni.

Narrador: En eso el joven pelinegro invoca 3 Onis féminas, una era de 2,5 metros de color morado, con 2 cuernos en la frente con una figura de diosa que todo hombre sin importar la edad tendría una erección rompe ropa interior, esta era Shinkai.

Las otras eran de 2 metros, una de color rojo con un cuerno y un parche en el ojo derecho era Sakai, la otra era de piel celeste con 3 pequeños cuernos en el lado izquierdo, esta era Dakai, todas tenían tenía el mismo peinado, cabellos cortos alborotado has el cuello de color blanco.

Este era un trió de salvajes Onis muy violentas y actuaban muy urgidas, aunque Shinkai era la madre de Dakai y Sakai hacían orgías con el joven Naruto, como un arreglo entre ellos, esa es la explicación de por que el no iba por nadie, a esa edad los adolescentes solo se guían por las hormonas, mas que los sentimientos.

Dakai: vaya parece que mi bebe quiere jugar.

Sakai: ¿quieres jugar a las enfermeras y al baño de esponja o a las monjas pervertidas Naruto-chibi?

Shinkai: (dando un coscorrón doble a sus hijas) compórtense parece que estamos en compañía y además es algo serio.

Naruto: las traje para presentar a mi contrato de invocación a los aliados de Kiri, perdón por no avisar antes (en eso hizo una reverencia)

Shinkai: bueno si eso es todo, seguro quieres que le avisemos a Senki-sama de esta reunión, no es asi.

Naruto: asi es, se los encargo en unas horas los invocare a el y a la señora Gouki.

Dakai: entonces nos vemos, zorrito mamon (dijo eso mientras desaparecían en una explosión y dejando colorado a Naruto)

Narrador: todos quedaron asombrados y perplejos por las actividades con las Onis femeninas y mas los de Kiri, en eso Naruto les dijo que no anden de chismosos con otros en especial con las mujeres de la aldea.

Pues no sabe que podría hacerle su madre biológica y Tsunade por ser un muchacho haciendo esas cosas pervertidas.

En eso cuando volvían a la aldea Jiraiya se acerco a Naruto y le pregunto como es la cosa con ellas, en eso Naruto se negó a decirle pero en eso decidió contarle con la condición que si va a escribir eso que sea con un seudónimo y que se dividieran esas ganancias.

Jiraiya acepto y escogieron un seudónimo este era "Masashi Kishimoto" y luego se verían las repercusiones de esas historias y claro le dijeron a todos que recibirían uno gratis sino decían nada de nada.

Así paso el tiempo y los demás llegaron, cuando llego el Raikage fue el único que se hizo publico, en eso cuando Naruto lo recibió empezaron a platicar y paso que cuando el grupo de Arashi lo vio, a Hinata le dio miedo, pues pensó que venia por ella y los niños lo atacaron.

Al final de cuentas Arashi se puso en su modo sanguijuela y le mordió la cabeza y los demás lo sujetaban y al final Hinata le dio su poderosa patada a la canilla y se fue a esconder detrás de Naruto, al rato se arreglo las cosas y empezó la reunión para la invasión.

En el País de los Campos de Arroz, Orochimaru recibió el informe de que Kabuto fue incinerado por Naruto, Itachi recogió a Sasuke, que Haku venció a Kimimaru y Gaara acabo con Yugo.

Este rumor se corrió rápido, se decía que ahora Orochimaru tomaría venganza por eso y pronto haría algo pues sus mejores subordinados murieron, por otro lado solo una persona se lamentaba la supuesta muerte de Kimimaru esta era Kotohime.

Ella era la primera que Orichimaru implanto material genético de Kimimaru para que le de un feto con la esperanza de que alguno herede el pulso del hueso muerto y por eso ella también desea venganza.

Todo quedo arreglado el ataque seria en 7 días a la media noche un equipo de unos 20 shinobis y 10 samurais por base y 30 Onis para cada equipo que serian llevados por el Irainsen no jutsu de Minato, incluso las fuerzas shinobis si es que el país no tenia Shinobis.

Todos seria en secreto, en simultaneo incluso se le dio la información a Onoki que desplegó sus fuerzas contra las fortalezas a la hora acordada, Minato dividió sus fuerzas, el, Naruto, Kimimaru, Jiraiya, Itachi y Anko fueron con el a la misma Otogakure con mas miembros, los demás se dividieron con otros ninjas de confianza y el ataque empezó.

En eso llego la hora acordada todos fueron ataque a la hora exacta y se vieron en confusión las fuerzas de Orochimaru, en si cada aldea ataco lo mas rápido posible con explosiones y ataques estilo blizkrieg que son ataques fugases y en movimientos alternando sus movimientos en los espacios abiertos.

Luego de eso en los espacios cerrados era el asesinato rápido encontra de los enemigos de tal manera que no daba tiempo de reaccionar a los enemigos y debía hacerse en 10 minutos.

El equipo donde estaba Yugo encontró la prisión donde esta Guren y este la convenció de las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru tanto que asi que Guren entendió y empezó a ayudar y asesinar a muchos de los demás subordinados de Orochimaru tomando control de la prisión.

Por otro lado Haku fue a un laboratorio donde se encontro a un tal Suigetsu Hozuki que fue capturado por Orchimaru y a otras personas que eran sujetos de experimentación que eran casi inhumanos.

En otros lugares era lo mismo, niños, adultos, ancianos con amputaciones, atados con cadenas con modificaciones e incluso injertos, otros estaban amontonados en celdas con cubos donde depositaban sus residuos siendo alimentados una vez cada 3 días.

En otras celdas, la humanidad se perdió en muchos por el sello maldito que experimento Orochimaru en ellos y la deficiencia de sus captores, aveces se comían entre ellos pues la moral y decencia desapareció en ellos.

Habia algunos shinobis del sonido que rápidamente se rindieron por que ellos odiaban a Orochimaru por lo que le hizo a su país, su señor Feudal fue engañado por el sanin traidor, su país producía recursos para ellos mismos vendían algo a otros países, no era un país prospero pero era un país tranquilo y eso era todo.

La serpiente prometió que el país se haría fuerte y que no dependería de otros con sus fuerzas Shinobis pues en ese país había 2 clanes mas y con ellos se haría grande la aldea escondida.

El feudal acepto pero cuando pudo Orochimaru mato al señor feudal y se apodero del país, dándole miseria a muchos con excesos de impuestos y llevándose a muchos niños y jóvenes para su uso en experimentos, sino querían que sus familias sufran algunos chicos se unieron a el para se shinobis.

En fin, a final de cuentas cuando ellos entraron a la base de Orochimaru fue tarde para el Sanin traidor, el dormía cuando de repente fue interrumpido su sueño.

Shinobi del sonido: ¡señor Orochimaru, nos están invadiendo!

Orochimaru: ¿quienes? (dijo con rabia)

Shinobi del sonido: los de Konoha y con ellos esta el hokage y Naruto Uzumaki.

Orochimaru: esos malditos, reúne a las fuerzas y libera a los experimentos para acabar con ellos.

Narrador: en eso entro otro shinobi mas asustado que el anterior.

Shinobi del sonido 2: Orochimaru-sama, son los experimentos, Kimimaru esta con ellos y ellos lo están siguiendo parece ser que el nos a traicionado.

Orichimaru: (explotando de ira), malditos, malditos sean esas basuras de Konoha y ese traidor de Kimimaru, bien, tu reúne a los hombres que me sigan a un refugio en el país del rayo y tú trae mis muestras en mi laboratorio principal y mis informes con todo los que me aun me sirven en esta aldea tienen unos minutos nada mas.

Narrador: en eso se escucha que una explosión en un edificio cerca de ahí, ese edificio era el laboratorio de Orochimaru y se ve salir de esos escombros un gigante color rojo, era el Susano de Itachi que destruyo todo por lo que Orochimaru trabajo.

Luego salio con unos cuantos hombres y le cayeron varios kunais con 3 hojas, era un ataque directo de Minato con sus técnicas y mato a la mayoría de sus hombre, luego algo agarro su pierna, era la mano de Naruto a través de un hueco de su oscuridad.

En eso le puso un sello que no lo dejo usar su chakra, luego fue golpeado por Anko que tomaría venganza sádica contra el.

Anko: a pasado tiempo sensei, ¿quiere jugar como lo hacíamos en el pasado?.

Orochimaru: malditos sean todos ustedes (en eso trato de hacer el sello para activar la marca en Anko pero nada pasaba)

Naruto: lo siento Pedofilomaru, pero yo encentro como detener el sello e Itachi encontró la manera de quitarlo para siempre, además te acabo de poner un sello para que no uses tu chakra.

Orochimaru: ¡maldito mocoso! (pero en eso Anko le corto la boca agrandosela y con mucho dolor grito por la herida nueva)

Anko: tienes algo mas que decir, que, no, no, enserio bueno yo si, (en eso Anko siguió cortando a Orochimaru e Itachi con ella se movían coordinadamente atacando y haciendo sufrir a la serpiente)

Orochimaru: me vengare por esto los asesi… (Pero no podía hablar por el corte en a la boca, se sentía humillado y aplastado en eso saco su espada Kusanagi, debían tener cuidado pues esa espada estaba envenenada)

Itachi: ahora esto es entre tú y yo, inútil.

Narrador: Itachi lanzo varias bolas de fuego, las cuales Orochimaru no pudo esquivar pues la mitad le dieron, luego de eso el intento atacar con su espada pero Itachi fue mas rápido y le corto un brazo con que tenia la espada, trato de recuperara pero Naruto se la quito.

Naruto: que bonita, será un buen recuerdo, en eso Orochimaru uso su arma secreta en eso activo su transformación de la gran serpiente blanca dándole la forma de una serpiente blanca con varias cabezas y con eso rompió el sello de Naruto y pudo activar su mas grande ataque una ráfaga de chakra para destruir todo a su paso.

Pero cuando lo lanzo fue detenido por Itachi que lo recibió pues el formo a su Susanoo, el ataque golpeo el escudo que traía, en eso Orochimaru por el asombro pregunto varias cosas mas importante.

Orochimaru: ese es el espejo Yata ¿como es posible? (dijo mientras salía de la boca de una de las cabezas)

Itachi: es una de las cosas que buscaba para vengarme de ti, después de todo tu asesinaste a mi abuelo, pero no es lo único que tengo recerbado para ti (en eso formo la espada de Totsuka y lo sello dentro de la espada)

Ahora estaras sellado en la pesadilla de hebrio por toda la eternidad por siempre y para siempre.

Narrador: asi la esencia de Orochimaru se perdió para siempre Itachi obtuvo su venganza para su abuelo Fang y por su Anko, esto le daría un respiro los de Konoha por ahora.

Ahora los escuadrones se reunían luego de eso se junto y se llamo a la gente de de la aldea del sonido y algunos shinobis que estaban encontra de Orochimaru, y la gente del clan Fuma estaban en ese pequeño grupo que cuando supieron que los invadían y solo atacaban a Orochimaru y sus seguidores se aliaron de inmediato.

En eso Kotohime se encontró con Kimimaru, el era su único amigo dentro de las instalaciones del Sonido y mas por que era el único amigo fuera de su clan mas por que eran celosos de su habilidad de controlar sus cabellos.

Hace siglos el clan se dividió en 2, uno se fue al País de los Campos de Arroz y el otro se fue a Amegakure, los de Ame se desarrollaron en el uso de shuriken Fuma y el otro era cotizado el poder de su línea de sangre.

Por eso ellos se auto aislaron con la gente del país pero creyeron las promesas de Orochimaru y se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que esas promesas eran mentiras después de que el poseyera el cuerpo de su joven líder.

Por ahora ellos se reunirían en la aldea pues hubo algunos miembros del clan que no se unieron a Orochimaru, en eso en la reunión se dijo que esto era una decisión en conjunto con Kimimaru, Tayuya y Yugo.

Ahora los 3 eran aclamados, ahora podrían hacer algo los 3 serian encargados en proteger a la aldea y el País de los Campos de Arroz, Kimimaru formaría un consejo con Kotohime, Guren, Tayuya y Yugo.

Luego de buscar a alguien para que gobierne se descubrió a la esposa de anterior señor de los Arroz estaba embarazada de gemelos estos estaban escondidos en una choza con el cabello pintados, por eso por parte de herencia uno de los 2 hijos seria el heredero asi se escogió al menor y el mayor decidió hacerse un shinobi.

Se espera que el Pais de los Campos de Arroz se recupere después de la pesadilla que quedo en las manos de Orochimaru todo lo que paso se hizo publico, mientras tanto las noticias llegaron a Amegakure donde se dieron risas por la muerte de Orochimaru, en especial por un hombre con cara de tiburón.

Seria fijo que los imbéciles del consejo de Konoha querían poner las manos en la nueva administración del país, pero ahora Minato los pondría en su sitio a esos inútiles por cada cosa que han hecho y más por la documentación de los negocios que ciertos miembros han tenido con Orochimaru.

Notas:

\- Listo, esto se acaba en el próximo capitulo, la primera parte.

\- Para un futuro Otogakure seria una gran nación shinobi y su primer Otokage seria Kimimaru.

\- Bueno con el asunto de las orgías de Naruto con las Onis es cosa de ellos, y quizás en la siguiente parte narrare algo de eso.

\- Mei Terumi tendrá su harén de 3 hombres y ella los va exprimir mientras sea la Mizukage.

\- El titulo del capitulo sale de la canción This Is War del grupo ILL NINO, escuchenla y disfrútenla.

\- Esta es la lista de las canciones de los títulos, posiblemente alguna seria tu nueva canción favorita.

playlist?list=PLCSUA0gFRHTqiSUXa2PdYDOlovlQUOOOc


	34. Capitulo 33 Adiós por ahora (hasta pron)

**_Capitulo 33: Adiós por ahora (hasta pronto)_**

 ** _Narrador:_** ha pasado un mes desde la invasión a Otogakure no Sato, como era de suponer aquellos que no colaboraron o se negarían apoyar la invasión quisieron sacar provecho, nada más que los concejeros civiles y los ancianos se auto-proclamaron como los dueños de la aldea de Otogakure.

Esto lleno de ira a Minato por la frescura del consejo pero el no hizo nada, pues cuando mando el consejo un emisario con las noticia de que el País Campos de Arroz es propiedad de Konoha, se empezó las enemistes pues el clan Fuma descuartizo al emisario y tiro el cadáver en la puerta de la aldea de Konoha.

Los ancianos se enfadaron por esto y mandaron a llamar a junta del consejo pero ellos no esperaban lo que se les venia, pues las ilusiones del consejo civil y de los ancianos se caería como un castillo de naipes.

Minato: ¡HABER QUE PASA AQUÍ! (dijo entrando al salón con Kushina y ambos tenian el seño fruncido)

Omura: Hokage-sama, queremos que detengan al embajador de Otogakure, ese joven Kaguya por lo que hizo su pueblo de asesinar a nuestro emisario que fue enviado a exigirles que nos entreguen sus recursos.

Koharu: además ellos nos deben eso por nuestros esfuerzos a nuestra aldea, además como compensación queremos a esa línea de sangre del Kaguya, asi Otogakure aprenderá quienes somos y cual es su lugar.

Minato: ¿a que te refieres? (dijo con tono de confucion)

Danzo: ¡no se haga el tonto Hokage-sama! Gracias a nosotros ese pueblo es libre de Orochimaru, el traidor, también queremos sus experimentos y sujetos de prueba para la grandeza de Konoha.

Tsunade: jajajaja eres estúpido, la misión que realizamos el bando shinobi era la infiltración y asesinato de Orochimru el traidor, que lo cual realizamos con el mismo Itachi Uchiha y un grupo que lo hizo para apoyar sin interés y claro esto esta firmado.

Shibi: esa estupidez de mandar a un emisario fue nada más que una ofensa y asesinar a ese hombre era necesario (dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes)

Araki: esperen, firmaron un pacto sin que los civiles sepan de eso, eso es traición a el consejo y no es valido. (Dijo el civil con cara de cerdo)

Shisui: si que son estúpidos, esto es un asunto shinobi y mas, es responsabilidad de la aldea eliminar a sus shinobis renegados y por cierto ¿Quiénes se creen para llamar al consejo y pedir esas cosas?

Koharu: ese es asunto del conse…. (Pero cayo cuando a la habitación entro un par de docenas de samuráis con armaduras con el símbolo de la familia del señor de país del fuego)

Danzo: ¡quien se atreve a meterse a la sala del consejo! (dijo amenzadoramente)

Naruto: perdón por la interrupción pero ahora deberías prender algo de modales pues ante ustedes esta tu señor (en eso entro a la habitación el señor del fuego)

Narrador: en eso entro el señor del fuego, su familia estuvo dirigiendo el país por casi 520 años, era algo extraño a diferencia de otros señores feudales, a el no le interesaba estar en un pedestal como otros, el siempre estuvo trabajando duro.

El entreno desde niño y que quería ser fuerte por que desde niño admiro las proezas de los antiguos Kages y cuando tenia 14 fue salvado por un grupos de jóvenes shinobis de su misma edad, es mas, esos eran los equipos de Minato y Kushina formando un lazo de amistad entre ellos, y mas por que gracias a ellos conoció a su actual esposa.

Pues ella era su capitana de su escolta, esto se dio por en su juventud, pero eso es historia para otro día, ahora Shinta, como se llamaba estaba furiosos con ese consejo pero ahora jugaría con ellos y les haría pagar por lo que ellos pasan siempre de largo sobre la autoridad de el y de Minato y esto se acaba ahora.

Shinta: si no te molesta soy yo quien interrumpe esta reunión y exijo una explicación de esta insubordinación y actuación a las espaldas de la autoridad mía y de Minato.

Narrador: todos sin excepción se inclinaron ante el, pues el no seria un guerrero pero estaba entrenado como uno y se sentía su instinto de molestia.

Danzo: señor lo que pasa es que la ineptitud de nuestro actual Hokage es muy grande, en lugar de sacar provecho para la grandeza del Pais del Fuego.

Shinta: "la grandeza del país del fuego", no me hagas reír, (en eso chasqueo los dedos y uno de sus samuris saco unas carpetas con documentos)

Esto es la solicitud de esclavitud que a pedido el consejo civil a la aldea de Otogakure, ¿Quién son solos responsables de esto?

Omura: fue la decisión de todo el consejo (dijo mientras aun tragaba saliva)

Hiashi: ¡mentira!, perdón por mi atrevimiento gran señor, pero el Hokage y el bando shinobi no tuvo que ver con eso, es mas incluso esta reunión fue orquestada por los civiles y los ancianos que mandaron a ese emisario y han creado este problema.

Shinta: es verdad eso Danzo, Omura, Koharu (nadie dijo nada, solo hubo silencio)

Bien, tomare el silencio como que si es verdad y mas por el que son unos idiotas, pero ¿que castigo deben recibir por esto?

Omura: perdón señor mio le ju… (Pero fue callada por que un samurai le puso su espada en el cuello)

Shinta: bien, se que lo hicieron por poder y haré esto, a partir de hoy el concejo civil queda disuelto, sus bienes y cuentas bancarias serán entregadas a la gente e Otogakure, si se niegan serán ejecutados, ahora el bando shinobi escogerá a los nuevos miembros del concejo civil.

Danzo: eso no es justo, por que debe…. (Pero fue callado por Naruto de otro golpe en la cara)

Naruto: cayese viejo decrepito, lo único que hace es malgastar aire.

Danzo: mocoso desgraciado como te atre…. (Pero fue callado por Minato)

Minato: Danzo será mejor que cierres la boca ahora o te la cierro ahora yo mismo, ni siquiera me has dicho el por que no nos has ayudado en la invasión contra Orochimaru.

Por esa razón el día de hoy disuelvo tu raíz y te expulso de este concejo por la orden del señor feudal.

Shinta: que asi sea, guardias saquen a estos inútiles de mi presencia ahora, lo único que les dejare son las propiedades en las que viven para que no parezcan desamparados.

Narrador: asi todos los miembros de los civiles fueron sacados por la fuerza entre los samuráis y los Ambus, toda la aldea se entero de esto, ese mismo instante sus bienes fueron incautados y era mas de lo que se esperaban.

Cuando los encargados revisaron los archivos miraron quienes hacían los negocios ilícitos y todos menos la madre se Sakura y Danzo fueron a la cárcel.

Un por que cuando vio como quedo su hija en el asunto del secuestro con un brazo amputado y las cuerdas vocales destrozadas sintió como el karma actuó en su contra haciéndole pagar por todo sus males de inmediato paro sus negocios y escondió sus pruebas para pagar un tratamiento para su hija.

Mientras Danzo solo ocultaba todos sus bienes ilícitos para su raíz y tenía aun 2 bases secretas escondidas, aunque era lo de menos pues tenía una carta escondida para ser Hokage pronto pero esto solo retrasaría sus planes.

Ya pasaron han pasado 2 semanas mas, Kimimaru era el embajador de su aldea hasta terminar su tratamiento medico, aunque cuando estuvo al comienzo, los del consejo original querían ponerlo que sea maquina de cría por asi decirlo pero en eso Kotohime dijo que el es de Oto y además ella ya es su pareja y que se dejen de estupideces.

Aunque Kimimaru y Jugo nunca supieron como procrear y Tsunade les explico pero le dio vergüenza de hablar de eso con esos jóvenes y le dejo la tarea a Naruto, lo cual no era muy difícil, en ese sitio cuando explicaba y que tenia un asunto con unas Onis, Jiraiya estaba escondido escuchando sus historias.

Aunque el viejo se aburrió rápido pues Naruto les explicaba las funciones biológicas del cuerpo en la reproducción y como era que Kotohime este en espera de un niño de Kimimaru, en eso Kimimaru intentaría pasar a hacer eso con ella ya que a partir de ahora ella era la dueña de el para siempre (pobre Kaguya).

Yugo no se quedaría atrás, pues Tayuya se sentía atraída por el y además su clan eran los antiguos experimentos de Orochimaru que no volvieron a la normalidad, pero gracias os sellos de los Uzumakis, ellos podían mutar sus cuerpos y volver a la normalidad.

Yugo recobro la compostura ante su trastorno de polaridad mental, asi nació el clan Yugo aunque solo la línea de sangre la portaría el mismo Yugo, esto los convirtió en clanes hermanos pues con Tayuya se formaría un clan poderoso.

Naruto contemplo todo el asunto, el no sentía esas cosas por sus Onis pues su arreglo era solo por satisfacer sus deseos hormonales y ellas no tenían pareja y los próximos varones Onis en llegar a la madures sexual serian en varios años por lo que estaban esperando con ansias aunque se les quemaban las entrañas.

Bueno ese era el asunto pero si te lo quieres imaginar el como se dio ese arreglo digamos que ellas empezaron con un baño de agua caliente y las hormonas de los 4 se metieron en el asunto y una cosa los llevo a otra y al final termino en una orgía donde salieron todos con sonrisas mientras dormían abrazados.

Pero por eso se puso a meditar y recordó una historia que le contó su amada madre Anna sobre un hilo con alguien destinado a amar, estas ideas se le vino a la cabeza cuando fue visitar la tumba de su madre Anna hace unos días.

FLASBACK:

Narrador: Naruto caminaba hacia el cementerio con un ramo de rosas en eso vio alguien en la tumba llorando, era la pequeña Hinata, ella lloraba y Hanabi estaba ahí a su lado, el se escondió y miro y escucho la conversación entre ellas.

Hanabi: deja ya de llorar, si te pones tristes a mama no le gustaría que estés si, ella también se pondrá triste. (Dijo de forma tierna)

Hinata: si, (snif, snif) pero no es por eso por lo que lloro, es por otra cosa (dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y tartamudeaba un poco)

Hanabi: dime, ¿que pasa?

Hinata: Es que, es que... (Dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices y con un sonrojo en su rostro)

Hanabi: ven siéntate junto mi, (asi Hinata se sentó al lado de su hermana)

Hinata: es que Naruto-kun se va a ir no volverá en muchos años y eso, eso me pone triste (y otra vez se puso a llorar)

Hanabi: tranquila, ya, tranquila (en eso la consolaba y le palmeaba su espalda)

Dime algo, a ti ¿te gusta Naruto, no es asi?

Hinata: ¿Cómo sabes?(dijo asombrada)

Hanabi: es que eres igual a padre, el se ponía nervioso cada vez que el estaba a solas con mama, eso es lo que me contó algunas personas mayores del clan, además siempre te pones roja como un tomate.

Hinata: no me digas asi (dijo mientras se puso roja como un tomate maduro)

Hanabi: Vez, jajajaja, tranquila, escucha, eres muy joven todavía quizas solo te gusta por que es como tu hermano mayor, es posible, ademas a el no le interesa tener novia por ahora.

¿Quién sabe, quizás en unos 12 o 15 años tu te cases con el?, solo entrena para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder alcanzar lo que quieras.

Hinata: de acuerdo (dijo tímidamente)

Hanabi: además hay muchos peces en el mar y quien dice que no te enamoras de otra persona en el futuro, aun eres muy pequeña y te enamoraras de alguien, vamos a casa.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Narrador: A si Naruto empezó una reflexión intensa hacia su vida, el que haría si cumple con su objetivo, en si miraba por todos lados y había gente con amor, es decir de niño solo tuvo a Anna, eso era algo bueno en su pasado, sino hubiera sido por ella el seria un monstruo deseoso de matar a todos y destruir a el mundo.

Por un lado podía ver a sus padres, siempre melosos y amorosos con sus hijos y entre ellos, también a Anko con Itachi que ya planeaban su boda en unas semanas, a sus padrinos que se pasaban encerrados en la casa de Tsunade todo el tiempo sino trabajaban.

Sus hermanos incluso tenían amor en sus vidas, Karin se la pasaba igual de melosa con Menma y gracias a dios a el se le quito lo idiota y pomposo por que ella se lo quito, bueno fuera a besos pero fue a peñiscos y coscorrones.

Su hermana Kana paso a tener una relación con su compañero de equipo Goro, el hombre era el deseo de superación sin ser de clan, además era del respeto de Naruto por que el nunca fue del club de fans de Kana en la academia.

Es mas, el no se juntaba con gente de clanes por que el solía pensar que los clanes son sus enemigos, sino hubieran sido buenos amigos, por ahora dejaría pasar el asunto, sus objetivos serán primero antes que nada, esa era su meta y lo cumplirá.

Mientras tanto en el Pais del Demonio:

Narrador: había 2 viajeros que se movían en la madrugada con algo de neblina, ambos usaban sombreros de paja que cubría sus rostros pues traían las miradas bajas, ambos vestían con capas negras con estampados de nubes rojas.

Estos eran los nuevos miembros de Akatsuki, uno era una mujer de entre 20 a 22 años de edad, ella era de piel pálida, ojos verdes penetrantes con una cara algo seria y de cabellos largo blanco y lacio, ella era alta como de 1,82 metros.

Vestía con un pantalón ambus, con botas hasta la rodilla estilo shinobi, en el torso traía un camisa negra, sin mangas y sus grandes senos estaban vendados, ella usaba su capa como un vestido pues tenia puesto su protector como cinturón y la parte superior estaba colgando a sus lados.

El protector era de Kumo, rasgado por la mitad como era lo debido en los shinobis renegados su nombre era Daiya, ex-shinobi de rango "S" de la aldea de Kumogakure no Sato, ella se revelo por que la querían poner en el proyecto de restauración de clanes, pues ella posee una linea de sangre y una habilidad más.

El otro era un hombre, era más alto que su compañera, el vestía como los demás miembros de Akatsukis, solo que tenía su capa abierta como una gabardina y en el brazo derecho tenia su bandana rasgada de su antigua aldea ya que el era un pelirrojo de ojos azules metálicos, este era un Uzumaki.

Kasama Uzumaki, era su nombre, era un sobreviviente como lo fue Kushina y los padres de Karin y Tayuya, si quieres saber de que era su bandana era de Uzushiogakure, el tenia una historia en su antigua aldea y se podría decir que el seria el primer renegado de su aldea por sus motivos propios.

Pero su viaje fue interrumpido por unos viajeros de Otogakure, este grupo de 10 hombres eran jounin que seguían a Orochimaru, el líder de ellos era Aoi Rokusho este era un renegado de Konoha pues el engaño un joven para robar la espada del segundo hokage, la legendaria Raijin no ken.

Con ella Orochimaru lo dejo poseerla y que sea de sus jounins de confianza pero antes de la invasión, el y su grupo fueron a otro continente y volvieron sin cumplir la misión por las noticias de la muerte de Orochimaru.

Jounin Oto 1: esos capaz, son de Akatsuki, debemos tener cuidado, son peligrosos (dijo nerviosamente)

Jounin Oto 2: espera ellos no están el libro Bingo, oh, esperen ella esta ahí, ella es Daiya Kaguya, de Kumogakure y dice que…. (Pero en eso el Jounin cayo despedazado en 20 partes, pues cortado perfectamente como mantequilla)

Aoi: ¡malditos!.

Daiya: Así que tu eres ese tal Aoi Rokusho, el que porta la Raijin no ken, perfecto yo peleare con el.

Kasama: bien yo me encargo pero no destruyas a la espada, según el líder la necesita para sus planes, es nuestra primera misión.

Daiya: ¡de acuerdo amor! (En eso se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Aoi: maldita, toma Lluvia de senbones (en eso lanza su paraguas al cielo e intenta golpear a Daiya con la espada)

Narrador: en eso ella lo esquiva moviéndose de forma artística y velozmente para no recibir ningún ataque, luego de eso Aoi intenta atacar con varios movimientos rápidos, se nota que había entrenado duro en kenjutsu pero no era suficiente, en eso arroja 3 bombas de humos para hacer 2 ataques sorpresas.

En eso el crea un clon se sombra y el clon se movería a un lado para lanzar kunais explosivos, luego el atacaría con el jutsu de lluvia de senbones cuando hizo su ataque y se empezó reír de su victoria que solo era en su mente, se cayo cuando vio algo único.

La mujer del clan Kaguya y como llego a esa aldea, nadie lo sabe saco a relucir una habilidad desligada de su clan, en su cuerpo se formo diamantes en la piel y su ropa, estas brillaban con la luz que empezaban a amanecer.

Era algo único, la linea de sangre de Guren del elemento Cristal no era mi parecida con su dureza, podría decirse que ella era como Naruto, alguien único con nuevas habilidades en este mundo.

Daiya: pareces sorprendido, no creí seria tan fácil, no eres nada interesante, ahora muere, (en eso de sus manos se formaron tonfas de diamantes)

Narrador: ella despareció de 3 golpes rompió todas sus las costillas de Aoi, este vomito sangre y no podía levantarse, ahora Kasama peleaba con una espada llamada Kirafu, esta era un katana azul marino, con destellos de rombos dorados en la empuñadura, los demás cayeron como moscas de la misma manera como lo aquel que leía el libro bingo.

Toda la hierba verde era roja a su alrededor, Aoi esta asustado al ver la masacre y al tratar de reponerse del ataque de Daiya la miro al frente con las tonfas y aplasto su cuello destrozándolo haciendo que su cabeza rodara hasta los pies de Kasama.

Daiya: Misión cumplida (dijo mientras cogía la raijin no ken)

Kasama: y al parecer contentaremos a Kakuzu con una recompensa.

Daiya: vamos a buscar un sitio donde dormir amor (dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amante)

Narrador: A pasado el tiempo en la aldea, muchas misiones de rango C, B, A y S fueron cumplidos por el grupo del Kurayami no Karazu, aunque Itachi tomo el lugar de su madre como co-sensei y ella volvió a ser Jounin activa.

Itachi y Anko eran más melosos que los padres de Naruto y cada rato se iban a un sitio más cómodo para "expresar su amor entre ellos".

Llego el 8 de Octubre, el día que Naruto se iría estaba cerca por horas el había preparado todas sus cosas, el no quería despedirse de nadie solo de los mas cercanos y asi empezó a despedir por que dijo que saldría a saldría a las 6 de la mañana.

Se despidió de su familia biológica y de su clan, luego se despidió de sus compañeros y equipo, luego de los amigos, con cada uno de ellos tuvo momentos emotivos y especiales cuando se despedí de su familia su madre le dijo que no se fuera, pero el le dijo que se podrían escribir por cartas y las mandaría con los cuervos para todos.

Kushina estaba triste pero se repuso y afronto lo que pasaría, con su equipo fue algo tranquilo pero la cosa fue con los otros amigos que se sentía mas por que les dijo a todos que se ira a las 6 pero se iría a las 5 para no sentir mas despedidas.

Pero antes de irse se fue despedir de su madre Anna en su tumba, el no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse y beso la lapida y la abrazo y recordó todo lo que vivió con ella, después de todo ella era su ángel de la guarda.

Luego se fue una parte lejana de la de casi en el bosque de la muerte en eso rompió un árbol que era falso pues era una entra secreta, esa era una de las 2 bases secretas de Danzo, al estar en el medio del la base sin ser detectado, empezó su despedida contra Danzo.

En eso se sintió un pequeño temblor, pero casi nadie lo sintió y Naruto salía de la aldea pero al casi salir de la aldea vio a una persona que no esperaba.

Naruto: Hola Hina-chan.

Hinata: hola Naruto-kun (dijo de forma muy triste y algo sonrojada)

Naruto: jajaja, la única que podría seguirme sin que me diera cuenta, de seguro cuando vuelva serás una kunoichi digna de un equipo de recolección de información y de sigilo.

Hinata: ¿ya te estas yendo de la aldea? (dijo muy triste)

Naruto: si me estoy yendo ya de la aldea.

Hinata: ¿por que les dijiste otra hora y no esta?

Naruto: por que odio las despedidas, además ahora solo me iré por 6 años nada mas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo te, yo te quie…. (Dio mientra se puso muy roja y tartamudeando)

Naruto: ya se, tranquila, yo te quiero mucho pero como mi pequeña hermanita, por ahora, no te quiero que te hagas ilusiones, siempre te voy a querer y no te dejare de lado, toma.(en eso le dio 2 cosas a la pequeña niña, un peluche de un zorro y su bandana shinobi)

Este peluche se llama Kurama y me lo dio nuestra madre y te lo doy a ti para que lo tengas, mientras lo tengas yo estaré contigo, siempre estaré cuidándote en tu corazón y mi bandana me lo cuidas, por que yo seré tu sensei cuando salgas de la academia, ¿te parece?

Hinata: ¡si! (dijo mientras corría y lloraba para abrasarlo por lo que le dijo)

Narrador: las lagrimas de Hinata eran mas por felicidad por aquel que la quería aunque sea algo, pero despues de llorar por 5 minutos, ella se quedo dormida y Naruto uso su oscuridad para dejarla en su cama, el la cobijo y la beso en la frente y asi se fue como si nada.

Así el Dios Zorro de la Oscuridad dejo la aldea para cumplir con sus 3 misiones de su interés, primero encontrar a la gente de su clan en el mundo sin importar su paradero en le globo terráqueo, el segundo era encontrar a seres iguales como con distintas habilidades y tercero era empezar con su plan maestro para la paz el mundo.

Puede que no lo creas pero quizás dependiendo del punto de vista de las personas, Naruto será el villano de esta historia siendo aquel chico de la profecía siendo el que lo salve o lo destruya el mundo shinobi, o quizás no sea aquel niño de la profecía, pero no importa por que el destino nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los dioses.

Notas:

-Si lo sentiste soso te pido disculpas, no sabia como hacer esto y quería hacerlo sin ser muy emotivo, además te digo que la segunda parte no ser asi.

-Luego de pensarlo decidí crear 2 nuevos Akatsukis con ideas de otros personajes que pensé para otras historias, una de Kumo y uno de Uzu ya que una historia es interesante si el enemigo del protagonista es mas interesante que el protagonista.

\- No dejare mis historias aunque tarde en subirlo y si les pido disculpa si me demoro pero quiero hacer algo propio con ideas interesantes y unicas.

\- Detesto lo echi, arem y puro fanservice ya que denigra una historia, entiendo que es el gusto de uno y lo respeto y no pondré eso en mis historias, aunque el lemon de los sanin es algo que recordé con una morena con quien estudie en mis primeros semestres de la universidad.

\- El nombre del capitulo salio de la canción Goodbye For Now,del grupo de P.O.D., escúchenla y disfrútenla.

\- Pronto subiere la segunda parte y otro crossover de Naruto, llamado "El renacer de los Sayajines legendarios"


	35. Capítulo 34: Ha pasado un tiempo

**_Capítulo_** ** _34: Ha pasado un tiempo._**

Narrador: han pasado 5 años, 11 meses, 3 semanas y 2 días desde que Naruto salio de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, casi nadie supo fuera de la aldea el por que se fue, a todos se les dijo que el se fue a entrenar por su cuenta, en especial a los aldeanos que iban con el chisme por todo lado.

Kushina se encargó de comprar el terreno en la aldea para el clan y la construcción de los edificios que se necesiten, poco a poco fueron llegando a la aldea, unos cuantos con cartas de Naruto diciendo que había personas que lo acompañaban, personas que unos eran Uzumakis y otras que no lo eran.

Supieron que Naruto en su primer año recorrió todo el continente elemental y no se hizo notar con sus compañeros, en ese tiempo encontró alrededor de 60 personas de sangre Uzumaki que se unieron y fueron a Konoha.

Después supieron que recorrió el mundo y al final del quinto año ya había 283 Uzumakis que se unieron que estaban alrededor del mundo, con el carisma de Naruto ninguno se negó formar parte de la aldea y ser un clan otra vez eso incluyo a sus familias y parejas que tuvieron.

Naruto los mandaba a unos metros de la entrada de la aldea con su poder de su oscuridad, eso paso por el viaje de Naruto durante este tiempo, ahora lo que pasó en la aldea por los demás, fue que a los 6 meses se supo que Tsunade estaba en embarazo, lo que sorprendió fue que era el viejo sabio de los sapos es el padre.

Cuando ambos se enteraron se desmayaron por tener hijos a su edad, lo que los hizo volver a desmayar por segunda vez fue que eran trillizos, otra cosa en el primer año era que nació el hijo de Hayate y Yugao, Yugao le puso Hayate y los padrinos eran Anko e Itachi.

A Anko le entró el instinto materno y por el siguiente año se dedico a intentar quedar embarazada de su joven esposo Itachi y se dio que l final ella término con gemelos, Itachi era el hombre más feliz del mundo con su nueva vida, los miembros del clan que quedaron no le guardaron rencor.

Shisui como jefe de clan no permitió que se le suba orgullo a los niños y resto del clan, mandarlos a hacer labores sociales con su Mikoto como su entrenado a los niños del clan para ir encaminando los.

Con los cuervos de la oscuridad, estos siguen con sus misiones como una una unidad y a veces con otros equipos en otras aldeas y países aunque Minato como remplazo puso Karin en el equipo por la falta de Naruto.

En el segundo año corrió el rumor era que Shikamaru se escribia con una shinobi de Suna, de hecho era Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara que gracias a la ayuda de Minato, en su sello el pudo vivir mejor sin ser tormentado por las palabras de odio del Ichibi.

Otro era Shino que cuando el equipo y otros fueron a Takigakure el conoció a una linda morenasa peliverde que muchos le decían la chica insecto, ellos no entendían el por que de ese apodo hasta ahora.

Al Tercer año Iruka Omino se terminó casando con Shizune Kato, después de tanto convivir juntos se formalizaron, de hecho fue boda doble con Tsunade y Jiraiya que vivan juntos por los trillizos, Jiraiya le enseño también las labores de recopilación de datos a Kana y Menma que seguían como sus recopilaciones.

El motivo era que Tsunade le dijo que si el se iba y la dejaba sol con los niños ella le cortaría su hombría y se la haría comer esto lo asustó a el y a todos los hombres de Konoha dándole su apoyo incondicional al hombre.

Kushina estaba feliz con sus hijos y como habían madurados, en especial por Arashi que empezó la academia, solo se centro en su clan y su familia para ayudar, poco a poco ella entrenaba a los miembros del clan y a los niños que fueron instruidos por ella.

Aunque reencontró personas que conoció de niña, muchos de ellos se sentían bien sabiendo que ella formó familia y mas por que su hermano dejo la aldea de Uzushiogkure cuando el era un genin pero parece que ella bloqueo eso de sus recuerdos y entre los que sabían de el no se lo intentaron recordar.

Arashi aprendió el estilo kenjutsu de su madre y lo intentó adaptar para usarla para 2 espadas, pues uno de sus mangas favoritos había de un espadachín que utilizaba 2 espadas, ademas Naruto antes de irse le dijo que entrene para usar 2 espadas pues le dará regalo cuando vuelva.

Otra persona que entrenó bajo la supervisión de Kushina fue Hinta Hyuga, la pequeña niña se sintió deprimida por la ausencia de Naruto, esto le quedo claro a Kushina una tarde cuando los niños jugaban en su casa con Arashi en el jardín, ella la vio triste y decidió ayudarla por lo que su madre Anna hizo por su hijo, como devolviendo el favor, por si decirlo.

Ella le dio felicidad a su hijo y ella ayudaría a su hija, Hinata con un sonrojo extremadamente tan parecido al cabello de Kushina le contó en voto de confianza pues en poco tiempo ella empezó a verla como una madre sustituta a Kushina, por eso Kushina la entrenaría para que sea la kunoichi mas poderosa de su generación.

Por otro lado, Danzo moría de rabia por que vio el potencial de los Uzumakis que fueron llegando, muchos traían semillas de otros continente para cultivar como tabaco, variedad de tubérculos, menestras y otros cereales para el consumo.

También traían adelantos de tecnología algo más confiable al continente y variedad de variedades con, arte, moda, social y cultural por eso saldrían grandes ganancias muy favorables para la aldea y al clan Uzumaki lo cual aun deseaba Danzo.

Incluso con los pocos elementos que le quedaban después de que Naruto destrozó una de sus 2 bases que le quedaban, lo malo para el era que 120 shinobis suyos murieron por que la base se hundió por el despido de Naruto.

Ahora Danzo planeo su venganza contra el y su clan solo esperaría cuando sus "armas especiales" terminen su entrenamientos para ganar control de la aldea y luego convertirse en Hokage, asi podría apoderarse de las lineas de sangre mas poderosas para su ejercito para intentar conquistar el mundo.

En otros países pasaron otros cosas como que Suna no había nombrado al quinto Kazekage, esperaron a que Gaara se Jounin a los 2 años después de la invasión y lo nombraron ya que se empezó a comportar bien por lo el sello que estaba mal.

Sus asesores de confianza fueron sus hermanos y su maestro Baki, asi asumió el poder y trazó un pacto de alianza total con Konoha, asi en Kumogakure el Raikage hizo lo mismo por que en el poco tiempo que naruto viajo se encontró con "Killer B" se llevaron bien que solo viajaban unas semanas juntos ya que Naruto lo hizo recapacitar para que vuelva a su aldea.

En Sunagakure paso algo que fue obvio, la restauración de varios clanes con la ayuda del nuevo señor feudal, el llamado de varios ex-shinobis y personas con líneas de sangre, todos regresaron a su país con sus nuevas familias y mas por que cuando supieron que Mei Terumi, la nueva Mizukage era del clan Terumi y alguien con líneas de sangre no había problema.

Ademas ella estaba en un relación especial ya que ella andaba con 3 hombres a la vez, Chojuro Ao y Zabusa, esto no era nuevo por los círculos de Kirigakure ya que las mujeres del Clan Terumi eran extremadamente fogosas y ardientes.

A veces ellas solían tener más de una pareja, eran muy dominantes y más ahora por que en los 3 primeros años siguió el consejo que le dio Naruto y fue por su harem con los 3 hombres, con cada uno a tenido un hijo, ahora el clan Terumi se repoblara y los hombres en el futuro sufrirán por esas amazonas de lava.

En Otogakure se dio la sorpresa que el hijo por inseminación artificial de Kimimaru se dio, el niño se veía fuerte y con el cabello negro como el de su madre, después de todo al fin la vida era buena para Kimimaru y el clan Fuma, por otro lado la relación de Tayuya y Jugo era sólida, aun andaban sin confesarse hasta que Kimimaru se caso con Kotohime.

Durante la fiesta ambos se embriagaron y terminaron juntos en la cama sin saber como le hicieron y solo lo siguieron, al año se casaron, aunque algo jóvenes era bueno que Ototgakure cambie para el bien de sus habitantes, al quinto años a Kimimaru lo llegaron a reconocer como un Kage, asi el llego a ser conocido como el Shodaime Otokage.

Asi es como a pasado el tiempo en que Naruto se fue de la aldea y ahora el ha vuelto, de hecho el se dirige con un grupo de personas que son como el, personas con habilidades únicas, todos pasaron cosas por la ignorancia y el miedo, odio, ignorancia, codicia de las personas que podrían el mundo por las cosas que aprendieron uno del otro.

Notas:

\- Capítulo es corto, pero hare mas largo los próximos episodios.

\- De a poco veras cual es plan de Naruto para darle paz al mundo.

\- Hinata dejará de ser tímida y será ruda como el el mundo alterno de la película pero con Naruto será la misma niña tímida con cara borreguito.

\- La continuidad de las cosas se dan de manera tranquila en los personajes con los cambios ya avisados, además de otras cosas como que Fu no morirá y la cuarta guerra si se dara y quizás una quinta.

\- A que no te esperabas que Mei tuviera un harén, quizás se lo de siempre a ella y quizás marre algo de lemon de Mei con sus esposos.

\- El nombre del capitulo sale de la canción It's Been A While del grupo Staind, escuchenla y disfrútenla. 


End file.
